Sacred Hearts And Fallen Angels
by See That Guy
Summary: "Though the passing is painful, the sleep is peaceful." A retelling of Ocarina of Time with a twist. Inspired by Iwritewhenimbored's fic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Devil In Disguise

"I get by with a little help from my friends."

-Paul McCartney and John Lennon

5/21

Hey, did you know that at least one person dies each minute in my country? Just wait. In 60 seconds, one or more families will be scheduled to receive a phone call or a knock on the door from the police to inform them of the death of their own.

Why do I write that fact down for the sixth time in this journal? Another guy was gunned down. Gang violence...

5/23

Can't write. Spent all day doing yard work.

5/26

My birthday is in 11 days. Other than that, nothing new. Oh, the dishwasher broke. Again. Sink is clogged, too. Man, I knew we didn't have a garbage disposal.

5/30

Still haven't fixed the sink. We've been washing dishes in the bathroom lately. Seemed like a bullet proof plan until some food on one dish finally clogged it. Soon we'll be resorting to using toilets... or the garden hose.

5/31

Some Bloods got destroyed by the police force today. A lot were arrested for something (the police haven't said yet), but a few escaped.

1-0, Police.

6/2

Went to Joshua Tree after my last entry. I can't get enough of that place, but that's why I came home so soon. I've had enough of that place until I decide to go again.

6/5

Going out tomorrow for my birthday. A party is later on in the day. I figure I'll go to town for a while and see if I can't buy myself something nice.

Oh, the sink is fixed. We'll likely continue shoving food into it as if it were a garbage disposal again by tomorrow or the day after my birthday.

"6-6 is empty; his birthday..."

o_~

**6/6**

The alarm clock rang and I began my chores. It's my birthday today. I had breakfast and left. The family had already gone, too. They were likely preparing last minute party ideas, while my Dad was at work. He'd get out early today for me. On my way out the door, I cut my arm on a rusty chain link fence. It isn't the nicest thing.

"Ow!"

I looked at my arm and saw it was bleeding. The cut was pretty deep, but as far as I could tell, no rust was stuck in the cut. I went inside anyway and cleaned it, only to find out we were out of bandaids. Sighing, I dug out an old blue bandana and wrapped it around the cut.

Happy birthday.

I walked out the door again and carefully navigated my way past our ramshackle fence. The family took the car, so I figured I'd just walk to town and get something.

I wore a short sleeve shirt that day, with a bandana wrapped around my arm for the bleeding. That was a bad idea. After I made it into town, I was confronted.

"Yo! Hold up!"

"Bloods," I hissed to myself. I kept my cool. I'm not a part of any gang, so maybe they're going to ask me about money or...

That's when I realized my mistake. I looked, shaking at the blue bandana on my arm.

The two Bloods were in front of me now. One was quiet, the other spoke.

"You a Crip man? Crips ain't supposed to be here, this is our territory."

The silent one had his hand in his jacket pocket.

"I...I...I'm not a Crip," I said, trying to remain calm despite the fact that I was practically vibrating with adrenaline.

"You're not a Crip?" asked the one guy. I shook my head. "No. I'm not."

"Why you wearing that blue bandana on your arm, then?"

Hesitantly, I rolled up the bandana to show the guy the cut on my arm. He looked at it.

"I don't have any bandages at home, this is all I have."

The Blood was silent for a minute, then started talking.

"Whatever, man. Get out of here."

My relief was overwhelming. I turned to walk away, the silent guy started talking.

"I think he's a Crip."

I froze when I heard a gun cock behind me.

"This kid? I know the Crips are wimpy, but they don't initiate scrawny spit fucks like this kid."

"Turn around, boy."

I turned slowly with my hands in the air.

"Tell me why I shouldn't," the one with the gun said. My heart was racing.

"I'm not a Crip. If you kill me you'd be killing an innocent person..."

The Blood was unmoved. "Okay."  
The gunshot was loud, and I felt a strong impact with my chest, followed by a burning sensation. Looking down, shaking, I saw blood pouring out of a wound. I was still standing.

"Please..." I coughed. "It's... it's my birthday! Let me walk away from this!"

The guy with the gun didn't shoot again. My breathing was becoming shallow, and holding myself up became a chore.

"Okay. Walk away."

I turned around and started walking, holding my chest.

"Happy Birthday," said the Blood with the gun.

There was another gunshot, and I felt another impact and burning sensation, this time in my back. That was it. I fell to the ground, my senses becoming distant and faded. But I was still alive. I heard the two Bloods talking, chuckling.  
"Man, that wasn't nice!"  
"Whatever, man. Let's go."

I was laying in a growing pool of my own blood. Each second that past, I became more and more distant from the world. Several minutes later, the 'thump thump thump' that was my heartbeat had stopped. I lost all feeling in my body, and could no longer move. Some people in a car pulled over when they saw me and ran to my aid. I don't know what they did except for move me onto my back. I could read the lips of one of them.

"Call for help"

The other took out a phone and exchanged words with someone on the other line. A few minutes later, paramedics showed up. They took my pulse and tried to resuscitate me, but I was getting no feeling in my body back; no movement. One paramedic shook his head slowly and pulled a blanket over my body. Before it went over my head, he shut my eyes.

O.O

Suddenly I was able to move again. I was falling. Falling through nothingness to a light below me.

_Though the passing is painful, the sleep is peaceful._

I landed in the light as if it were a pool of water, and I was temporarily blinded. I felt something form on my back, and then I opened my eyes again when the light faded. I was in a forest, in front of a huge tree with what looked like a face.

"Hello, my boy," said the tree.

I just stared. Why is a giant tree talking to me?

"I am not a 'giant tree' as you think, boy."

I gulped.

"No, you are not insane."

...I literally said nothing to this tree at that point.

"You are in my forest, dear boy. The forest of the Kokiri."

I suddenly found my voice.

"Why? Why am I here? Who are you? Where is this forest?"

"Which question do you wish answered first?"

"Who are you?" I asked. This tree was huge.

"I am the Great Deku Tree, father of the Kokiri."

"...Then I take it you already know my name?" I asked, seeing how this _tree _can read my mind.

"Yes, Jack. I know your name. What is your next question?"

"Where is this forest?" I asked. Hot damn, this tree was enormous!

"This forest is toward the outskirts of Hyrule."

...which lead me to my next question:

"Why am I here?" I asked.

Without a pause, the tree answered me straight. "Alas, boy... but your life on earth has reached it's end. You have died."

That's when I knew I was insane. I felt my heart and it was beating. Was I dreaming right now?  
"I assure you boy that this is no dream."

I looked up. "If I'm so dead, why am I alive?"

"Your life in your world is at an end. In this world it has begun again."

"So I'm a child?"  
"Not quite. Look at yourself."

Puzzled, I looked at my hands. They were green. I looked all over my body. It had turned green, and I thought I didn't have clothes. It wasn't until I looked closer did I realize that I was wearing clothes, they were just the same color as my skin. The last thing I looked at was my back. Two big green translucent wings sprouted from the spine of my back. I had started to hyperventilate.

"Calm, boy. Calm."

I looked up at the tree, still alarmed.

"You will live in this world as a guardian fairy... once you have been trained."

I looked at the small wings on my back and tried to move them, but they wouldn't respond to what I wanted them to do.

"You must let them develop fully. You have only just started the next life."

I was curious. "What happens when I die here?"  
"Fairies do not age, but they can be killed. The Goddesses will call their fairies back, but they otherwise do not age."

I didn't respond again. I was still in shock. My heart was pounding still.

"Calm, my boy. Calm," repeated the tree- I mean, Great Deku Tree.

"I will assign one of our fairies to train you. Do you have any questions?"

I gulped, still utterly suprised.

"Yes... what do these fairies do?"

"Fairies such as yourself are guardians, and you must watch over the Kokiri as parent figures. Since you know not our ways as of yet, I must assign you a fellow fairy for your teachings. She will watch over you as if you were her own, and in turn, you will return the favor."  
"How do I return the favor?" I asked, briefly forgetting my recent transformation/death/being shot/cutting my arm on a fence/dressing the cut on my arm with a blue bandana/being spoken to by a giant tree...

"You will find out in due time. It is not yet time."

I slowly nodded. "Okay."

I looked back up.

"You are much too small to make much of a journey until your wings develop. Navi will help you find a Kokiri house to stay in until they develop."

Navi?  
"Navi! Come!"

End of Prologue

* * *

**I know. I know. It sucks, why am I writing this, blah blah blah. Save it. If you're thinking of flaming this story, rest assured knowing I already did that.**


	2. Wings And Things

Chapter 1

Wings and Things

"Most people would sooner die than think; in fact, they do so."

-Bertrand Russell

* * *

Navi was a blue fairy, and she was really cute. She was blue with... long blue hair and a white dress. She flew to the big tree and looked at me. She nodded.

"Hi! I'm Navi. You must be the new fairy!"

I nodded uneasily.

"Great Deku Tree, he's the one?" she asked.

"Yes, Navi. Take him to the empty house."

I looked at my wings again and tried to move them, but again they ignored my commands. I knew full well they wouldn't listen, that time I just did it because I was curious. They were much too small to be of use to me. They seemed, however, to be growing.

"How do you intend... where did she go?" I asked. Navi vanished.

Next thing I knew I was in the air. I thought I was using my wings but then I looked behind me and saw Navi dragging me through the air to an empty house.

We landed on a bed inside of the house. It felt weird, looking at everything bigger than you. Navi sat down.  
"It's late, we'll talk a little tomorrow morning. Your wings will probably be developed enough to fly by tomorrow early afternoon, if not sooner."

I nodded, and Navi laid down on the bed. I got some distance and lay back myself.

Two hours later, I still wasn't asleep. I'd fallen asleep for a few minutes, but woke right back up. I dreamt that all this was a dream, and that I woke up with those two gang members and that gun in my face. I was afraid to sleep, and I missed my family.

_My family..._

It's surely been at least some time before I was declared dead. Surely my family found out about what happened by now. I died on my birthday.

My eyes started to burn, and I felt myself flashing back to my last... my last minutes. I wondered what would have happened had I not worn the bandana around that cut, had I been careful and not cut my arm on the fence. Would I have gone to the store, maybe bought myself something? Would I have made it back home for my party?

I sat up and walked to the edge of the bed. I sat with my legs hanging over the side, and sobbed silently.

As my tears fell to the ground that seemed thousands of feet below me, they sparkled. They sparkled from the time they started to fall to the time they hit the floor. Then they sat, sparkling, for a moment or two before fading out.

My breath began to stagger and I sobbed as quiet as possible.

I was deep in thought. Although I was the one who died, it felt like everyone else died and I was the one alive. Navi sat down beside me and put her arm around my shoulders.  
"Hey... _hey..._"

I don't know whether it was the fact that I was crying or the fact that someone caught me crying that made me cry harder.

"Aw, I know... I know you're sad. It's going to be okay, though. This place is just as pretty- if not prettier than the land you came from."

She gently rubbed my shoulder as I tried desperately to stop crying. I was actually tired now. I shed some tears, then I get tired.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay... there, there..."

My crying slowed down. I pretended that this wasn't happening. I told myself I was going to wake up in my bedroom and not be on a giant bed.

"I just need to show you the forest. It loves you, if that makes sense," she said.

Oh, great. So now I'm some dead, puny little thing with wings, sobbing on a giant bed in a forest that appearantly holds feelings for me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, letting me go. She stood up and I nodded, wiping my face.

"Why do they twinkle?" I asked. Navi tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I stood up and looked over the edge of the bed.  
"Tears. Why do they twinkle?"

Navi smiled. "Fairies carry a lot of magic in their small bodies. Some magic surges into a fairy's tears, making them sparkle and fall to the ground slowly. In fact, if a human drank enough of our tears, they could restore good health and boost stamina."

I looked back down, but the sparkling had long since stopped.

"The magic won't sit in the tears forever. Unless they pool together in a bottle or something, the magic will eventually wear out and leave normal tears behind. But enough talk about that stuff, are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, I just miss my family. This is too much to take in."

She rubbed my shoulder again. "I know, but it'll be alright. I promise. In the mean time, let's get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow!"

I shut my eyes, and this time I really did fall asleep. This time I dreamt of flying, moving around, and having a good time...

It was a good dream, but Navi woke me up early. The sun looked like it just rose, and she shook me awake.

"Good morning sunshine! And good morning to you, too Jack!" She giggled.

I smiled and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning Navi."

She put a finger to my lips. "No! Good morning to the sunshine first!" she said. I smiled. "Okay, good morning, sunshine! Good morning, Navi," I said. She stood up and beckoned for me to do the same. I did, and she smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Your wings... they've fully developed!"

I looked at my back and my wings were much larger. I had to roll my eyes upward to see the tips. I tried to move my wings and this time they listened. I continued moving them around and they continued to obey my commands.

Navi clapped. "Good! Good!"

I stopped moving them and looked at Navi. "Now what?"

"Now we teach you how to fly!" she said.

I nodded. "Okay. How do we..."

I trailed off when Navi beckoned me to come to the end of the bed. I obeyed, and she pointed down.

"For you, it may look like a far drop, but a fairy can fall from great heights and not be hurt. This isn't a problem. What you do is flap your wings in a rhythm. They will support you, but if you flap them too quick and too much, you'll not only get tired, but they won't support you efficiently."  
I must have looked uncertain, because Navi offered to show me how to do it first. I said 'okay' and she jumped off the bed and began flapping in a steady fashion. She began flying and before I knew it she was on a beam on the ceiling. She waved down at me, but I couldn't see her face. It was too dark on the ceiling. "Now you try!" she called.

I looked down at the floor uncertainly and jumped, flapping my wings quickly at first, but then remembering what she said and slowing them to a steady rhythm. I went from descending (rather slowly, suprisingly) to gradually gaining altitude. I began flying upward toward Navi, although my flying technique was pretty sloppy. I was zag-zigging (yeah, I flipped that) and coming toward her all wobbly, like a fly. I reached the beam she was on and she clapped. "Good job! With practice your flying will be perfect!"

I smiled. "Now let's try from here," she said.  
I stopped smiling and nodded, determined to learn how to fly in a way that was decent.

She decided to show me how to do it again once more, and leapt from the beam, flying in fancy curves this way and that. I jumped and flapped steadily, but one of my wings twitched as I began to curve so I didn't hit the ground. I ended up in a death-spiral and I hit the floor, but because I was no more than 4 feet above the ground, it didn't hurt so much. I fell slowly, anyway. When I landed, I looked at my wings and tested them again. I flew up and my wing twitched once more. Navi frowned when she saw it happen again, but this time I made it to the top.

"Uh oh..." she said. I didn't like that.

"What happened?" I asked. She was standing behind me staring at my wing, tapping it gently at first, then harder to see if it would respond. It twitched, and she sighed. "This wing didn't develop right."

I sighed. "How bad is that?"

"Not awful or anything. This type of thing happens fairly often. Your wing has a twitch. Every so often it will just... twitch. You'll lose altitude, or maybe you won't. It's not a big deal, but it can be kind of annoying sometimes. It might wear off for you, who knows?"

I smiled. "It won't happen every time, don't worry," she said.

Before I could say anything else, we were practicing some more, and by mid afternoon I wasn't flying so badly anymore. We took a break then, wondering what to do next. I started wondering what would happen if I encountered a bird. I asked Navi, and she giggled.

"If you don't bother them, they won't bother you... usually," she said. After several minutes of sitting in the house, we left. Navi wanted to show me the forest. We flew around the forest, Navi pointing out buildings and who owned them. We flew past one house and some little kid dressed in green with another fairy glared at us. Navi addressed him as "Mido", and we continued. We passed another house, which Navi said belonged to "Saria", and we passed another house. This is the one I remember best:

From this big tree house, you could see a boy doing nothing. He just... sat in his house. It was beautiful out, too! I asked Navi.

"Why is he just sitting inside? Is he sick?"  
She shook her head. "He doesn't have a fairy, and some of the others make fun of him for it, mainly Mido. Saria is his friend, but he tends to keep to himself. Poor thing, he needs someone..." she said. He looked up and noticed us, and Navi smiled and waved. "That's Link. I have no doubt that he has a big future ahead of him! Hi Link!"

Navi is disturbingly cheery sometimes. I wonder if there are any surley fairies out there? I can't help but wonder about that. Link waved, but he didn't smile back. I guess he couldn't see Navi's friendly smile, or he wasn't the smiling type. We continued on, and Navi stopped here and there to let me give my wing a break when it started to twitch. I apologised each time we had to stop, but Navi kept smiling and telling me I had nothing to apologise for.

We stopped in these woods Navi referred to as the "Lost Woods". She explained to me that the woods hold a lot of treasures and goods, but one has to be able to "listen to the soul of the forest" to navigate, or he or she would end up in the Kokiri Forest again. Now my hearing is very good, but... I didn't hear anything.

"So... what now?" I asked. Navi smiled.

"You've surely got some questions about your form."  
I nodded. "Yes, why didn't anyone respond to me when I waved at them except for Link?"

Navi smiled. "Fairies are made almost entirely of magic; so much so that a fairy body gives off a brilliant light. Only fairies can see each other's bodies, but humans have to get close and squint, or they only see a ball of light with wings."

"So they didn't respond because they didn't see me?"

She nodded. Damn. This light is hiding my natural good looks!

"Are there exceptions?" I asked. She smiled. "Some people can see their fairy partners if they grow close enough or have a strong and kind soul."

I asked her to tell me anything I may want to know, and she began.

"Fairies come in many colors. Most fairies are white. White fairies are fairies well balanced in all areas. Color determines what a fairy is strong in. Blue fairies are mostly loving and kind, Yellow fairies are strong and have more magic than usual, Green fairies such as yourself are smart and courageous, Purple fairies are mischevious, and Pink fairies specialize in healing properties."

"Do fairies eat or drink?" I asked then. I just realized I had nothing to eat since before I arrived. Navi smiled. "We do, just not so often. One meal per every few days keeps you going for a while, but let me know if your belly growls, okay?"

I mentally frowned, considering my last meal consisted of a Snickers bar followed by half a carton of french fries from McDonald's. What a thing to go out with. "Do you have any last requests?" "Nah, I had a Snickers bar and some fries. I'm good to go."

Navi grinned at me, seeing that I was deep in thought. "Any more questions about your form?"

I shook my head.  
Navi nodded, and smiled sweetly to replace her toothy grin. "Do you want to talk about anything, just between us?"

I smiled. "Sure."  
"Let's play crossfire!" said Navi. I stared blankly. "What's that?"

Navi began to explain. "I ask one question, you answer and ask me one! They can be about anything."

I nodded. "Okay. Ask!"

She thought for a moment, then asked me her question.

"How old are you?" she asked.

Technically, I'm 1 day old, but I would have been 18 if I'd lived until 2:12 in the afternoon. That's the time I was born.

"I would have been 18 if I'd survived my last day," I said calmly. Before Navi could react, I asked her.

"How old are _you?_" I asked. She smiled. "I'm 19." Before I could respond, it was her turn.

"What happened to... you?" She asked, no longer smiling. I sighed. "You don't have to answer..."  
"No, no... it would be good to tell someone," I said. I leaned back against the rock we both sat by.

"I was killed by gang violence. It was my birthday, and I cut my arm on this rusty fence we have. We have two big gangs: The Bloods and the Crips. The Bloods wear a lot of red and hate people who wear blue, because Crips wear blue. It's vise versa for the Crips. I didn't have anything else to dress my wound with, so without thinking I used this blue bandana for it. Then I went out and was killed by a Blood."

Navi had her blue hands over her mouth, and her eyes bore a look of horror and concern. I smiled mournfully to show her that it was okay, and I asked her a question.

"What happened to you, if it's okay to ask?" I asked. Navi pulled her hands from her face.

"I was killed during a war with another country. The other country invaded ours and killed some civilians, myself included."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's over now. It happened a while ago, and I've been reunited with some of my family. I'm sad they left the others, but happy I can see them now."

I waited for another question. Sure enough:  
"What did you like to do?"  
"I played some instruments."  
Her eyes widened. "Cool! What did you play?" I guess Crossfire was over.  
"Piano, guitar, and harmonica."  
"Did you play in a group?"  
I smirked. "Our group was called 'The Fallen Angels'"  
Navi frowned. "Why?" I guess she didn't like that idea.

"Not a clue. Plus my band mates used to get so high they'd think they really were Angels."  
She pouted at me. "You did drugs?" she asked.

"No, I got kicked out for _not _doing them! They tried to make me do something, but one of my friends did drugs and OD'd one of his first times. He's lucky to be alive. I took that as a message and never did anything."

Her pout vanished. "So you didn't do that stuff?"  
I nodded. "I stay away from that. They kicked me out for being sober."

She smiled, and suddenly remembered the game. "Now you ask a question!"  
"What did you used to like to do?"

She grinned. "Anything! I was always outside with my friends playing games and running. They always thought I behaved like a child."  
I chucked softly.  
"What did you play?"  
"We played everything. Sometimes I'd show up and the band would be sitting around throwing cookies or something at each other."

She giggled.

"Did you play any instruments?" I asked.

She nodded. "I can play the flute."

I smiled. "How long have you been playing your instruments?" she asked.

"Piano since I was 4, guitar when I turned 9, and I just picked up harmonica."

We continued asking each other questions for a small eternity. There was a lot to say. Eventually Navi flew above the woods to see the sky, and it was getting late. She came back down and got me. "Tomorrow we see the Great Deku tree, because he has a big assignment for me that I can't miss," she said. I nodded, and we headed toward the house we stayed in the night prior.

End of Chapter

* * *

**Maybe I should change the rating. Don't do drugs! **


	3. The Curse of the Great Deku Tree

Chapter 2

The Curse Of The Great Deku Tree

**"If you die in an elevator, be sure to push the up button." -Sam Levenson**

* * *

_Knock... knock..._

"Sir? It's Daisy. May I... come in?"  
The man behind the desk in the room where the door was disturbed nodded, never looking up from his paperwork. "Yes, come in."

The door slowly swung open and a young woman entered the room. She wore her hair in a tight bun on her head and dressed for success. She was Mr. Stein's secretary.

"...Um... sir?"

"Speak, Daisy. What's keeping you?"

The girl shifted on her feet. "Sir, the police have called. They are on Line 2 for you."

The man stopped writing paperwork for the first time during the conversation and fixed his gaze on the secretary before him.

"Why?"  
"They just told me that something has happened and they need to speak with you right away. Now, sir. Line 2?"  
Mr. Stein uncertainly picked up the corded telephone.

"Yes?"  
"Mr. Jack Stein Senior?"

"Speaking. What is this?"

"...Sir, I'm afraid we're going to need you to come down to the morgue... Your son is here."

Mr. Stein was either numb, or did not understand completely at first.  
"...Why is my son hanging around the morgue?"

"...Sir, you don't understand. Your son is dead, we need you to identify it is indeed him."

Mr. Stein paled and his eyes began to water. "What? Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. Please come to us."  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?" asked Mr. Stein.

"I wish it were, sir. I wish it were. I am deeply sorry, but we need you here to identify the body."

Mr. Stein's originally bored eyes suddenly went lifeless. He put his free hand to his head.

"I understand. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

Mr. Stein hung up the phone and walked out his door, tears threatening to leak down his cheeks. The only thing holding them back was that he was needed to identify the body... meaning the police weren't certain... meaning maybe this may not have been his son...

Deep down, Mr. Stein knew very well that the odds of the police screwing up like that were very slim. Jack carried a wallet wherever he went... They would've been certain... They...

"Daisy... I must go to the morgue."  
The secretary looked up from her desk in suprise. "What? Why?"  
Mr. Stein stared his secretary in the eye. "They believe my son has died."

Daisy's hands flew from the computer keyboard before her to her mouth. "Oh, my goodness! I am so sorry!"  
Mr. Stein put a hand out. "Save it. If anyone needs to know where I am, let them know. I'll be out for the rest of the day if it is my son, and I'll be back within the hour if it is not."

Daisy nodded, her eyes bearing a look of pure terror and her hands still at her mouth. Mr. Stein had gotten to his car and took off. He had to detour away from one street that was blocked off by the police. They were investigating the latest crime, no doubt. About fifteen minutes later, Mr. Stein found the morgue. He was led by officers to an observation window and eyed the body of his son. Jack's face was not twisted in pain. He looked almost... peaceful. Mr. Stein suddenly looked like an old man.  
"Good Lord... My poor, poor, boy..."

"Mr. Stein, are you identifying this body as your son?"  
Mr. Stein nodded, tears glistening in his eyes. "It was his birthday today." The officers standing around had gathered to see the body, and most of them were now crying with the father. An Autopsy technician stood by, and he too was crying.

"What killed my boy?" asked Mr. Stein. He was led away from the window and back to his car.

"Return to your home and rest, Mr. Stein. We will call you up when we figure something out. Would you like us to tell your family of your loss?"  
Mr. Stein shook his head, wiping tears that were quickly replaced onto his shirt sleeve. "No, I'll do it."

~.~

"Good morning, sunshine...?"  
Her voice trailed off as my eyes opened up. I looked up at Navi and saw her frowning.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She pointed out the window. "It's raining!" She pouted. I looked outside. "Is that a problem?" I asked. She nodded. "You know what's the problem with rain? It's wet. Have you ever tried flying with wet wings?"

No, but airplanes seem to do it just fine...

"Well, get ready to flap twice as hard! That's the only time it's okay to really work your wings."

Navi was surpising me... who would have known that a little rain would be one of her buttons?

...Who would've known Navi even had a button?

"Well... uhh..."  
Navi sighed, and put a hand to her forehead. "Oohh... Oh well, let's go see what the Great Deku Tree wanted."

I nodded, and we both flew into the air, but I suddenly dropped like a rock. My entire body just... stopped. I was paralyzed and I fell slowly to the ground. Navi was at my side immediately.

"Oh, no! Jack, what do you feel?"

I thought I was dying again. I shakily put a hand out to Navi as soon as I could and she squeezed it. "This is normal, you're going to... your own funeral. Your family says goodbye to you there, you say "See you later". It's okay... to reveal yourself to them. They will not remember seeing you but remember hearing your voice say 'goodbye' as some humans do... just close your eyes and see your family one more time..."

And suddenly I could move again. I opened my eyes and I looked around... I was in a funeral home. I felt a lump catch in my throat as I saw my family, standing around crying. I looked at my back. Still wings. I looked at what I was standing on. I was on a bench... I looked over to where... where my original... form lay, but I couldn't see it. I knew I was there because I could see the flowers around it, but I couldn't see myself. I guess that was some kind of defense mechanism.

I moved my wings and I began to fly. I flew to my family (who stood around my... coffin) and hovered in front of their eyes. They seemed to pay no attention to me; it was as if they did not see me. I saw my parents... my Mom looked numb, as if she couldn't do anything now on her own, and my Dad looked like an old man. My grandparents looked like robots, just moving through the crowds of people, shaking hands here and there. My sister and brother were crying. I began to cry, too. They looked at the coffin... where my tears landed. Then one by one they looked at me... almost numb. They said nothing to me... I couldn't tell if they really saw me. But I took my chances and smiled a mournful smile at my family.

"Hi guys," I squeaked. My family recognised my voice.

"...Jack..." one voice said. Soon all of the funeral home was eyeing me, this little green ball of light with wings.

"Jack...?"  
"What is that thing?"  
"Is that a fairy?"

"No, it's a fly."

"That would be a big fly!"

I gulped, never the one for so much attention. They must've seen how nervous I was, considering my wings were standing practically up while flapping, and I was shaking. My parents did not say a word, and I silently prayed that nobody would faint.

"It's... it's Jack," I began. "I...I..."

I gulped. "I am no longer of this world... I've passed, as you can tell."

"...how is this possible..."

"I... I just came back to say goodbye... No, not goodbye... See you later."

"Jack... my... my baby..." my Mother gasped out. I flew closer to her and brushed against her face, then returned to my spot, a bit more comfortable now that most of my family had started to act as if I wasn't there. (I always hated being the center of attention, and my family was granting me the courtesy of acknowledging that fact.)

I felt myself being tugged from the home a little, likely my signal to 'finish up'.

One by one I brushed against my family members and said 'goodbye', and one by one they acknowledged me. When I finished up, I landed again and felt the same falling sensation I had when I first died.

^o^

(Like the little smileys that I use to seperate parts of my story? I'm just doing that to annoy you)

Suddenly my eyes shot back open and Navi was standing over me, concern all over her face.

"Are you okay? You were shaking a while ago," she said, helping me to my feet.

I nodded in a daze.

"I said that I'd see them later, and they were all in shock when they saw me."

Navi smiled. "They'll miss you until then... But let's get moving! The rain's slowed down and we're already late to see the Great Deku Tree!"

I nodded, and we flew into the rain.

We'd been flying for no more than 5 minutes before Navi began to shiver and grumble. She looked up at the rain and sighed. "Stop raining!"

Of course, it didn't happen, but we continued anyway. I was a little cold, but I like rain!

By the time we reached the Great Deku Tree the rain had picked up again. But the Great Deku's gigantic branches and leaves were enough to keep the rain from both of us. Most of the ground beneath the Great Deku Tree was dry.

Navi began wringing out her hair and was still shivering.

(I'll just be blunt: When it comes to the Great Deku Tree talking in whatever old fashioned language he spoke in, I don't feel like doing that... therefore leading to the ineluctable conclusion that my laziness precedes my writing.)

"Hello, Navi. I'm sorry to ask you to come to me on such a rainy day, but you must hear my words. Jack, you must leave for me."  
I nodded, and turned to fly out of the area.

O_o

Several minutes later, Navi flew out of the Deku Tree's presence and past me. She stared straight ahead, and seemed to be in shock, utter shock.

"Navi?" I asked, before following her. "What's wrong?"

She didn't even say anything about how the rain had picked up again.

"Navi..."  
I heard a sniffle, and she flew into the house we'd been staying at. I followed and sat next to her on the bed.

"Navi, what happened?"

She sniffled again, and suddenly began suffocating me in a hug. She was crying on my shoulder and I don't think I'd ever been more confused in my whole life. I held her and stroked her hair gently like my Mom would do for me when I cried.

"Navi... please, tell me what's wrong?"

She only sobbed some more. I kept holding her and rocked her a little bit, and she slowly started to calm down.

"Cursed! He's been _cursed!_"

"How?"

She sniffed again, and released me. "A very evil man cursed him, and it's up to one of our own Kokiri to fix it!"  
I was confused.

"A man named Ganondorf has cursed him, and if our Kokiri child named Link doesn't do something, the Great Deku Tree will... die... we need to get Link tomorrow!"  
"We?"  
She smiled through her tears. "The Great Deku Tree wanted you to come along. He asked me to tell you. He did not have the strength to call you back after you left."  
I wondered why he made me leave in the first place, but Navi continued.

"Thank you for... that," she said, blushing a bit.

I ignored embarrassment. Why would they need me? I'm not exactly the Ultimate fighter, and I can't think of what else I would be able to do for them. And Link? Did she mean that kid we saw sitting inside all day doing nothing?

"You'll... go with us, won't you?" she asked.

I smiled. "Of course I will," I said.

She smiled, and brushed some hair out of her face. She was cute when she did that, but I knew she was still real sad. Truthfully, I was kind of sad, too. I didn't know the Great Deku Tree for much longer than an hour or two, but if I didn't end up here, where else would I have gone?

Besides that, I've always been kind of a hippie.

The rest of the day was sad, dragging on. I tried to keep Navi smiling and somewhat happy in the dark situation. I told her stories that could make her laugh like the time I was touring the plains of the Battle of Bull Run and a friend of mine leaned in and said "Bull run? This is bull _shit."_

I knew she didn't really know what "Bull Run" was, but she got the gist of the story and giggled that cute little giggle. I decided to try a story she might understand, about the time I got bit by a cow at a farm and ended up stumbling into a food trough... that story made her burst into laughter, and my skin turned bright pink. I didn't know what to make of that. I stayed like that for a while and Navi's laughter slowed down a bit. She smiled at me. "You're wondering why you're pink now, aren't you?"

I nodded.  
"It only means you're blushing... aw, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything!" she smiled sweetly as my body slowly returned to it's normal green. Navi's stomach growled loud enough for me to hear, and then she started to turn pink. "Uh oh... I'm hungry."

I felt a little hungry myself, and smiled. "Do you want to go find something to eat?" She grinned. "You read my mind!"

We flew around for a while, but she was doing the looking because... I didn't know what we eat. Oops.

"Navi?"  
She knew what I was thinking. "Look for Deku Nuts we can grind up and also look for apples."

I didn't know what Deku Nuts were, but I knew what apples were. She found a nut that reminded me a little bit of a Kashew, only bigger... and different color... and slightly different shape.

...shut up.

I found an apple hanging in a tree and grabbed ahold of it with two hands. I tugged it, and it wouldn't come down. I pulled harder, and it still wouldn't budge. I kept pulling and I flapped my wings in an opposite direction than normal and pulled the apple more. Navi had been watching, holding the nut that was rougly half her size in both hands.

Suddenly the apple came loose and I flew backwards. The apple landed on top of me. Navi shrieked and dropped the nut onto the ground where it rolled a few feet before coming to a rest and helped push the apple off of me.

I was in pain, not in my torso or anything but in my wing. I thought it was broken but it wasn't. It was just in protest of my reckless move. Navi helped me to my feet and checked my wing for me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that is probably one of the stupidest things I've ever done."

"Oh, be quiet. Flap your wing, please."  
I flapped it a little and she smiled. "It's fine, but you need to be more careful. Your wings are very sensitive still. Try not to land on them so much."

She went to pick up the deku nut as I lifted the apple. "I can't promise you that."

She giggled and we flew back to the old house, but I had trouble with the apple. I guess it was because I landed on my wing that it went on this twitching spree, and I had to hold on to that apple like my life depended on it. It kind of did, because I really did not want to have to pick another apple.

I made it, though, and Navi was pulling the top of the deku nut with both hands and had her foot on the bottom lip. She kept pulling and I put the apple down to help her. Neither of us had shoes on, and that nut looked like it wasn't the most pleasant thing to step on. It looked like it was splintered, and Navi gratefully let me hold the bottom lip as she pulled. Finally after some working the deku nut cracked and Navi stumbled backwards with the top of the nut. There was some liquid in the bottom part. Navi came back to me and smiled. "Okay, pour that honey over the apple." I did as I was told and spread it as evenly as I could. Navi, meanwhile was pulling some of the inside of the nut out and sprinkling it on the apple. She said the inside was the part that tastes good.

(That's what she said.)

So we set the apple down so it could dry a little and we flew out to the river so we could wash off our hands.

"Did you ever like to cook, Jack?"

My everyday diet consisted of anything I could find around the house. On more than one occasion I had a handful of potato chips for breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day, after all. I ate like that because I was possibly the worst cook ever to grace the planet. I put this bowl of oatmeal in the microwave this one time, but I neglected to add water or something. Dry oatmeal flakes that get cooked actually smell absolutely awful, but if your nose had to smell half the disgusting, vile odors I've dealt with, you'd notice that after a while your brain just... stops caring.

"No, not particularly."

Navi frowned. "Why not? I love cooking!"

I smirked. "It's not that I have anything against cooking. I'm just no good at it."

She grinned. "I'll teach you how to if you want!"

I smiled. "You don't have to-"  
"Come on, we're going to be together for a while, so I might as well teach you how to cook!"  
"Okay... I...Okay," I said. She clapped.  
"I have to teach Link how to cook, too. You can learn with him."

For a minute I was going to ask who Link was... then I remembered. For a while we sat at the river, telling each other jokes and having one of those 'real good times'. Then Navi had me follow her back to the house where she said the apple was probably drying. When we got back, the apple looked dry. So, we ate it, and it was pretty good. It was like a caramel covered apple, or honey covered apple. We began to eat the apple and by the time we finished eating... it looked like someone had taken one bite out of each side of it. After we finished, I took the apple (what was left of it) by the stem.

"Do you think Link would want it?" I asked. Navi smiled. "That's a sweet thought, but I think he went into the Lost Woods a while ago."

I let go of the stem and nodded. "Okay."

She lay back and sighed. "I hope he is ready for what he has to do."

"What does he have to do?" I asked. Navi shot me a look that said "You'll find out along with him." I nodded, and I lay back too, despite the fact we were both on a table.

_Farther along, we'll know more about it..._

"Jack, wake up."

My eyes shut tighter. Why do I feel like I slept on a table? I opened my eyes up and looked around...

...

Oh, yeah.

I knew Navi wasn't very happy because she didn't say that dopey little "Good morning sunshine" thing before waking me up.

...actually, it was kind of cute.

"Come on, let's get Link," she said. She didn't sound as enthusiastic, but I guess that was because she... she looked like she just woke up.

"Tired, Navi?" I asked. She nodded. "I didn't sleep good."

I frowned. "Well let's get Link and maybe you can rest a little."

She nodded, and we went to get Link. When we got to his house, he was still sleeping, but Navi was waking up a little more. She flew over Link and whispered to try and wake him up.

"Hey, Link. Link... Link! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!"

He stirred and I thought he was getting up, but he turned on his side. I snickered from the doorway as Navi proceeded to do some bizarre zag-zigs over Link's sleeping form.

"Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Finally, Link sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stared in wonder at the fairy. He rubbed his eyes again, and looked at her, as if to make sure she was real. Navi giggled at his action.

"You finally woke up! I'm Navi the Fairy. The Great Deku Tree has asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!"

He kept staring at her, and she rubbed her face. "Why are you looking at me like that? What? Is there something stuck on my face?"

"No," Link said. It was the first time he said something. "I'm just... suprised."

Navi smiled. "Well, don't be. My friend will be coming with us, too."

Link looked around. "Your Kokiri?" he asked.

"_You're _my Kokiri, silly!" she said. Link blushed. "Oh."

And that was that. I came to Navi and Link and introduced myself, to which Link waved and said "Let's go."

End of Chapter

* * *

**I hate this chapter. Come to think of it, I hate myself for writing this.**


	4. And You Shall Know The Truth

**Chapter 3**

**And You Shall Know The Truth**

* * *

**"Ask the doctor if you have Irritable Bowel Syndrome because you're a pain in the ass."**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

After we acquainted ourselves with this boy (who I quickly learned was not much of a talker. We'd have to get him to open up a little) we headed out, and I learned two things:

A wooden shield costs 40 moneys here. (I called currency 'moneys' even while I was alive.)

I now hate that "Mido" guy with a special loathing.

He stopped us and wouldn't let us see the Deku Tree because he said we needed to 'protect ourselves', then he proceeded to start complaining about how he had two fairies with him instead of one. He called himself "The Great Mido". As we left to get those items he named, I muttered "More like The Great Annoyance". He didn't hear me.

"So... where can we find a sword?" I asked. Link pointed up a hill. Really, he wasn't much of a talker.

"Okay, let's hurry and get that stuff so we can see what the Great Deku Tree wanted," said Navi.

Link ran up the hill and crawled through a little crawlspace. He asked Navi and I to wait there for him. We waited for a while, and eventually Link crawled out of the crawlspace again, this time with a small sword that looked more to me like a dagger than anything. He was panting. You could hear rumbling beyond that crawlspace, and I asked what it was.

"Just a few boulders," said Link.

Navi's eyes shot to look at him. "Boulders?"

"They roll around in there, so you have to be quick."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'm okay."

She smiled, but I didn't think he saw it. "Good."  
We got back to the Great Annoyance with the sword and shield. He eyed Link up and down, and scowled.

"I still don't know if I want to let you through..."

"But you said you would!" Link whined. I had actually been preparing to say that, but he beat me to the punch.

"Maybe you could change my mind," said Mido. "Got any rupees?"

Link dug out his wallet to show him he was flat broke. Mido scowled. "No rupees, no entry."

"That's not fair!" I blurted out. Mido only laughed. "Life isn't fair! Either find some rupees or skat!"

Link began to walk off and Navi and I stayed behind to argue.

What happened next was purely out of anger and lack of self control:  
Mido continued picking on Link even though he was standing a bit out of the way, but Link didn't seem to even flinch hearing his words. This Mido kid has a sharp tongue, too!

"Why don't you take your little flies and go sit in your house like you always do? You'll never be one of us, and you'll never get to be like me!"

"I don't know about him not being one of you, but his not growing into an attitude like yours seems like a wonderful stroke of luck," I said. Mido glared at me. "What did you say, you puny thing?"

"You heard me."  
He swatted at me but out of instinct I flew out of the way, and then flew straight into him, bopping him on the head a few times. I didn't hurt him or anything but he got real angry, and it only got worse when Navi hurried Link passed his distracted form. After Link got through, I waved and flew after them. Mido wanted to chase, but his fairy flew in front of him to stop him. I later found out she yelled at him for being mean and made him spend the rest of the day inside. His fairy was his polar opposite. She was kind, caring, and motherly to Mido... but to this day I can't imagine what parent would put up with a kid like Mido.

I don't even know how my parents put up with my devil of a sister.

We made it to The Great Deku Tree's garden and Link stood before him, taking his hat off in respect. At that point I knew this kid would grow to be a real gentleman.

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back!" shouted Navi.

...Seriously, this tree is gigantic. He opened his eyes and his eyelids made this weird creaking noise that I found unbearable. I covered my ears and flapped hard in a vain attempt to make some kind of buzzing sound so I didn't have to hear it, but all I succeeded in doing was sink slowly to the ground. Link didn't seem bothered by it, and neither did Navi... but like I said, I have very sensitive hearing.

"Navi... you have returned... and Link... welcome."

There was something different about The Great Deku Tree today. He seemed weaker, and I remembered Navi telling me he had been cursed.

"I hold no doubt that you have had nightmares these past few nights," said the Great Deku Tree.  
Link nodded, and it wasn't until then I noticed the black rings under his eyes. That explains why he was sleeping in today when we woke him.

"Where am I to begin..."

The Great Deku Tree began talking about the formation of this land... by three goddesses. He said Din was the creator of the earth and power, Nayru was the creator of love and wisdom, and Farore was the creator of life and courage. He told how they flew over the chaos that was Hyrule and created the fine land we had today... though I couldn't help but wonder if one of them planted the seed that became the Great Deku Tree. He told us of the Triforce, a powerful object located in something called the Sacred Realm. He said that it had the power of the three Goddesses, and if one with an evil mind held the Triforce, Hyrule would be cast into a dark age, but if it were held by one with a pure and richeous heart, Hyrule would enter a golden age of prosperity.

Of course, what fun would this legend be if the latter happened?

"Listen carefully to the words I am about to say... I have been cursed. I need you to lift this curse by destroying the source in my roots. By doing this, you will demonstrate true courage and the ability to destroy any evil. Do you accept my plea, Link?"

I didn't think Link needed to prove his courage again. Keep in mind that he crawled into a pit full of gigantic rolling boulders to get a sword that looked more like a dagger than anything. If that isn't courage, it's stupidity, and I don't think this kid is stupid. Still, he nodded and the Great Deku Tree spoke a few more words.

"Then enter, brave Link. And you too, Navi. You and Jack must guide Link through his trials, and give him aid when he needs it."  
Again, I didn't see how I fit into all of this, but by the time Link had gotten to the halfway point of his entire quest, I knew what my true purpose was, but I digress.

Link looked up at me and then at Navi. Navi smiled down at him and I did the same to encourage the boy. Then he took a deep breath, took his first steps into the Great Deku Tree, and at the same time took his first steps into the adventure that would lead to humor and tragedy, love and hate.

End of Chapter

* * *

**This chapter is short because I intend to add the rest of this part of the story in the next chapter. If I did it all in this one I don't think it would look so good.**

**And thank you to my two reviewers, your support made me focus a little more on this story as another idea pops into my head. **


	5. And The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Chapter 4**

**And The Truth Shall Set You Free**

* * *

**"I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country."**

**-Nathan Hale**

* * *

I know I've said it a million times before, but this tree was big. It seems like it only got bigger when we got inside it. I can't compare this tree to anything. I can only tell you that Link didn't take more than five steps before a big plant shot up out of the ground and bit his arm. Navi called it a "Deku Baba". It bit down harder and Link groaned a little. That's when I flew into the thing in an attempt to get it to stop attacking Link, and it did for a second. But Link suprised me; that second was all he needed to draw his sword and swing it, although he didn't hit the first time. He took a step back from the plant and swung at it again, landing a slash on the beast's "face". Once he did that it stood upright, and Link followed through with one horizontal strike. The Deku Baba fell to the ground in a heap and it's head rolled off and turned brown. The stem turned brown as well. Link picked both pieces up and I recognized the head as a deku nut, but not the stick.

...Watch it be named the Deku Stick.

"We can use that deku stick later on, so keep it Link!" said Navi.

...Deku Stick... of course. Link put his sword away and held the stick, and spared a look at his arm. It was bleeding but wasn't a serious wound. Navi still made Link stop so she could look at it. She looked back up at him. "When we get out of here we have to clean that up for you," said Navi. Link nodded. "Okay."

He looked like he was in pain but was biting it back. Still, I bought it up.

"Link? You okay?"

He nodded.

We toured through the Great Deku Tree for hours and Navi adopted the idea of resting inside Link's hat every so often. I stayed out with him because I'm not one for small spaces. I'd only sit in his hat if I had no other option. Right now, I had the option of flying. Whenever Link encountered a foe, Navi would shoot out of his hat (if she was resting) and gave Link advice on how to best the enemy. Each time he fought, though... he suprised both of us. He was very courageous during his battles and each time so far he'd come out on top. When he found an enemy Navi had already helped him with, he'd hold a hand out to say "Stay here" and then he'd attack. We'd root for him.

Link ran into these things called Deku Scrubs on more than one occasion. During one of his first battles with one, it suprised him. His weaponry had been placed on his back with Navi's encouragement. She kept telling him that while walking forward, his shield will protect his back from any enemies that might try to sneak up on him.

He entered this one room and a little guy (He looked kind of like a tree with big glowing orange eyes, leaves for hair, and a snout) popped out of a flower on the ground and spit something at Link. He grunted and stumbled back, but charged the scrub. It just hid in the flower until he went away. Coward. Navi tapped his shoulder and whispered to him. "Hold your shield up while you're far away. If you get close to it, it'll hide in the grass..."

Link nodded and ran away, then turned and held his shield out. This time when the deku spat... whatever at him again, he stumbled back from the force but was otherwise okay. Whatever he spat had bounced off Link's shield and smacked the deku scrub. Now the deku jumped out of the grass and backed away from the now approaching Link in fear.

"...I... I... I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! If you let me go, I'll tell you something cool!"

Link didn't respond, which by now I learned might have meant "Go on."

"You'll never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the correct order! The order is... 2. 3. 1. Twenty-Three is number one!"

Link's eyes shut halfway.

"Do you think I am a traitor?" asked the scrub, but it did not stay for an answer. Instead it went back into the grass and stayed there. As we left, Navi made sure Link remembered the combination. Link thought it was the deku lying and told Navi, but she said "Even if he is, it's better to remember what he said in case he isn't. Don't go out on assumptions, Link."

Link reluctantly nodded, and Navi began repeating the numbers to him until he started to himself. We continued on, although Navi would stop Link every so often to see if he remembered the numbers.

About six hours after we'd entered, we had reached the top of the gigantic tree. It was there that Navi made Link stop.

"It must be late in the afternoon, Link. You eat something while Jack and I look for where to go next."

Link blinked at Navi, and she giggled. "We'll be right back. Now go on... you _did _pack lunch, didn't you?"

Link slowly shook his head. Navi's smile was gone.

"What? Why wouldn't you pack yourself food?" she asked, irritated. Link shrunk back a little.  
"I... forgot."

Navi wasn't happy. "Link! How could you forget food!" she scolded. Link shrunk back a little more and I felt kind of bad for him, but I knew better than to try and tell a pissed off female that she's wrong. I think that's in the Guy Code somewhere.

Rule number 902 sub-sect. B column 2: Thou shalt not argue with an angry woman.

After about 5 minutes, Link weakly stood up for himself by saying "I didn't think it would take so long..." It's amazing. From what I've seen so far, if you put this kid within arm's reach of a sword and a bad guy, he'd do something to the bad guy that I can not describe, and yet if he has to argue with Navi, he's helpless! I wonder if that would work for me...

Hey, if I have to argue with him, I'd rather he be speechless than say "Another word and I'll put my blade to your throat."

They argued for another 10 minutes or so before they stopped. I'd love to say that I stepped in and stopped the argument, but then I'd be lying.

"We'll eat when we're done helping the Great Deku Tree," said Link. Navi nodded. "Okay," she said with a sigh.

We were at a loss of what to do now. We were at the highest point in the Great Deku Tree and Link had aquired a slingshot, map, and compass. That's it. And we walked for an hour in circles until Link decided to see how high we really were. We were walking on a floor, but in the center there was no floor. If you were to jump into the center, you'd fall to the ground near the door. Link took a breath and looked down...

I'm not afraid of heights anymore since I can fly, but still when I looked down with him I almost froze with shock.

We had to be at least a hundred feet in the air. Link sighed, and spread his arms. I saw what he was doing, and I was in disbelief.

"Link... What are you up to?" I asked cautiously. He looked down. "Remember that web at the bottom we saw blocking a hole?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes..." I said uncertainly. Suddenly, both mine and Navi's eyes shot open. "Link... you wouldn't!" we said at the same time. He took a deep breath and he jumped.

We both shrieked and flew after him as fast as we could, and time seemed to slow down as Link screamed while staying straight as an arrow... and he hit the web... and broke through. It stopped him for a moment, but suddenly his fall continued and he landed in some water with a splash. He was only under for a moment, but Navi and I were freaking out the entire time. Suddenly he broke the surface of the water and climbed onto the "shore".

This time, we both began to scold him for his move. I've never seen someone do something so stupid before.

"You could've really... hurt yourself, Link!" said Navi.

"I had to get down here," he said softly. I guess he thought we'd be happy he'd come up with the idea.

"Link, you need to think these things through. Not thinking can result in many things, most of them bad. Believe me, I know," I said.

It dawned upon me later that all this would have been avoided in my case had I only thought a little bit before walking out the door with a blue bandana on my arm.

Link nodded, and resorted to a very effective technique to dealing with pissed off women: Stare straight ahead, answer with a nod or shake of the head when appropriate, and do not add any information that they may not yet know about.

It's like dealing with a police officer.

But that tecnique doesn't work with dudes. We think you're just ignoring us and tend to resort to fights if you do that to us. So while Navi was calming down, I stayed angry for a bit until I realized what he was doing.

As we wandered through the lower part of the tree I began to forget about the deku scrub we'd encountered before.

We continued to navigate and when we entered one room in particular, three deku scrubs flew out of the grass and shot seeds at Link. He put his shield up and bounced the seeds away. Two of them hit the walls around the scrubs but the third ricocheted off his shield and hit the third scrub. It just went under the grass and popped back up with another seed. I was about to remind LInk of the order but he remembered before I could say. A seed popped off his shield and hit the middle scrub. "Two..." said Navi. The scrub fell out of the grass and didn't stand up. Then another seed flew off his shield and hit the scrub on the far right. It fell out of the grass too and stayed down. "Three," I said. And then there was one.

It shot a seed and Link blocked. The seed bounced back and hit the final scrub, and he got up and began to wig out, shouting stuff like "How did you know our code? It's so annoying that I'm going to tell you how to beat Queen Gohma!"

Link stepped forward as if to say "I'm listening."

The deku took a breath and looked back at us. "In order to deliver the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, you need to strike her with your sword while she is stunned..."  
Link was about to ask another question, but the deku hopped off.

"Oh, Queenie... sorry about that!"  
The scrubs burrowed into the grass again and I looked at Link. "How do you stun her? Moreover, who is Queen Gohma?"

"Gohma must be the thing that's hurting the Great Deku Tree..." said Navi. Link nodded.

"Deku Nuts might work," suggested Link. And since we had nothing else to go on, Navi and I nodded. "Yes, we'll try that and see if it works."

Navi flew down in front of Link's face before he opened the big door. "Link, I sense a lot of evil beyond this door... so if you thought that Queen Gohma was deeper in the Great Deku Tree... I think not. I think she's right beyond this door. So be very careful, we don't want you to get hurt." said Navi.

"Do you want to take a minute, Link?" I asked. He shook his head. "I have to do this now." With that, he drew his sword and examined it, then took his slingshot out and checked how many seeds he had left, and we went inside the next room.

Dark. It was very dark. It was cold and damp and the only light we could see was the light our bodies must have been throwing off. It smelled of rotten wood and mildew. I felt bad for the Great Deku Tree. It was dead quiet, too. And if it wasn't so disgusting in here I would've assumed that this was the calm before the storm. Suddenly, we started hearing a sound that I can't really describe. It sounded kind of like shuffling along but it wasn't coming from in front of us or around us. Link took a few steps forward and we looked around some more. Oh, good! There's another source of light on the ceiling. But what was it? It looked like it was moving around. I listened close and matched the shuffling sound with the movement of that ball of light... and...

Queen Gohma jumped from the ceiling and landed on the ground, and I found out that the ball of light was really a big ugly eye. Gohma let out a loud screech. It didn't attack right away, instead it took a moment to look at the boy and the two balls of light with wings. Link took advantage of the moment and tossed a deku nut to the ground, and he succeeded in bringing the behemoth down to the ground if only for a moment. He thrust his sword forward and we all expected the death blow to come quick...

But the sword simply bounced off Gohma's thick shell. Link hesitated afterward and attacked with as much force as he could muster and this time his sword pierced the armor, but it did very little damage if any at all.  
All too soon Gohma was standing again, and she looked mad! Raising one of her several legs, she swung at Link and sent him flying backwards into the door that bought us here in the first place. Link's shield was on his back, and it took the blunt of the impact and snapped in two pieces. Link stood up slowly and looked behind him at his shield. He looked forward and saw Gohma standing on the ceiling again, and her eye turned red. Navi and I studied it for a moment, and common sense told me something.

"Link! Your slingshot! Shoot her eye, quick!" I said. Link took his slingshot out of his front pocket and fired two shots in rapid succession. The first shot missed altogether, but the second landed in Gohma's eye. She fell to the ground, and I smiled along with Navi.  
"Her eye! Stab her eye, Link!"

Link ran forward and he stabbed at her eye, but Gohma wasn't stunned for long. She blindly swung at Link with her leg and he had to use his opprotunity to dodge instead of hit. He stumbled backward and Gohma hit him again. Now Link didn't look so good anymore. He'd been taking a beating ever since he'd entered the Great Deku Tree. But he found energy and strength where there was none present, and he threw another deku nut onto the ground...

I learned that since fairies have eyes that can see through their own bright light, the deku nut flash was not intense. But for Gohma, it was worse than a sun stare contest at the height of day in the desert. She stumbled back and her legs failed her. She fell to the ground and her eye was within reach. Link stabbed her through her eye once, twice, and a third time, a fourth time... and then...

Gohma suddenly found life again and jerked backward, yanking the sword out of Link's hand as it stay embedded in her eye. She tried to flee with the sword in her eye, but she could not do so. With her last moments, she reached for the sword with two legs and tried to pull it free, but she failed. Instead, the sword sunk further into her eyeball and ended her life as she stood upright on two legs, staring at the ceiling with a sword in her eye. Her front legs slowly sunk from the sword and she turned dark, and then turned to ash. Her eyeball was the last thing to go. It landed in front of Link, slowly turning to ash itself. Link took his sword back and sheathed it. In the place where Gohma had been slain was a patch of light. Link looked at us both, and Navi nodded at me to tell me it was okay. We flew toward the light and Link stood on it, and in a moment I felt re-energized. I think we all shut our eyes for a moment and when we opened them we were in the field of the Great Deku Tree again. I looked at Link and saw that he looked much better now. The wounds he had received during battle became scars; some completely vanished. His shield, however, was still gone... likely still in two pieces by the door in the room Gohma had been slain.

"Well done, Link... and you too, Navi and Jack..."

We looked up at the Deku Tree. He still looked weak.

"You'll be all better in no time, Great Deku Tree," said Navi.

"That is incorrect, Navi."  
We all paused a moment and stared at the Great Deku Tree.

"But... Link broke the curse... or is there more?" I asked.

"Although your efforts to remove the curse were successful... I was doomed before you started. Even now, I feel the stare of death as it kindly waits for me to finish telling you of your destiny."

Navi looked numb and as though she were waiting to hear what the Great Deku Tree had to say.

"A wicked man of the desert cast this curse upon me. He asked me for the spiritual stone of forest... the Kokiri Emerald. I refused to give it to him and he placed the curse upon me... He told me that "Once you hand over the emerald, I will remove the curse and allow your forest peace once more." But... I digress. Link, this desert man is after the Triforce... but he knows he will never reach it if he does not have access to the Sacred Realm... Link, I pass the Spiritual Stone of Forest to you... and now you must protect it with your life. Travel to Hyrule Castle North of here and speak to the Princess... She... will... aid you further."

Link looked up at the Deku Tree's canopy along with Navi and I, and a green glow of light flashed in our eyes. A jewel fell to the ground in front of Link. It had a gold body with green sparkling glass in the center, and was a shape I cannot identify. Link held it in front of him and placed it in his pocket.  
"Link... if... you must carry equipment, ask Saria for assistance... She will teach you... how to carry many items at once... without hindering your own progress..."  
He looked even weaker, and we all bowed our heads in respect.

"Navi and Jack... aid Link further in his battles... and remember, Link... your fairies are there to help you..."  
Link nodded, along with Navi and I.  
"I...entreat... ye... Navi... good...bye..."

And then the Great Deku Tree fell silent. His leaves began to fall and turn a sickly brown color, and his bark turned gray. He stopped moving and Link and Navi began to cry for him. After several minutes they stood up and we began to head away from the Deku Tree's meadow.  
Then we bumped into Mido. His fairy wasn't nearby, so I assume he snuck out of his house. He looked at Link and all of us and in a moment Link was on the ground getting struck by Mido.  
Mido really wasn't hitting hard. He didn't look like he wanted to really hurt Link. I guess he saw the Deku Tree and was less than thrilled about the whole thing. Link wasn't responding to Mido's hits- which were more like taps.  
"You monster! How could you kill the Great Deku Tree? Is it just because you aren't ever going to be one of us?" he asked, still hitting Link. That was when I knew Mido had a heart... somewhere.

I also heard how loud his fairy could be when you didn't do as she said.

"_Mido! Leave him alone! Get back inside, you! You're still in trouble!"_

His fairy flew over and bopped herself into Mido, and he got off Link and ran to his house with her in pursuit. She stopped pursuing for a moment and looked at Link. "I'm sorry, Link. You aren't hurt, are you?"

Link shook his head. "No, I'm okay."

"We know it isn't your fault... we know you would never do anything to hurt the Great Deku Tree... But I can't stay any longer. I've got a misbehaving Kokiri to deal with!"

With no more words, Mido's fairy (whose name escapes me) flew after him, and Link took a deep breath.

"Link, he really didn't hurt you, right?" asked Navi. Link shook his head. "I'm okay."

He dusted himself off and we all headed back to Link's house. By now it was late. Link had gone upstairs and prepared a quick meal for himself. I was still full from the apple, along with Navi.

It had only been a day.

He ate slowly, and Navi and I sat outside. She sobbed a little more and I held her to try and calm her a bit. We all knew that heading out now would be foolish. Instead we all voted to stay behind tonight and rest, and tomorrow head to the castle. After she calmed down, Navi told me that the Kokiri cannot leave the forest.

The Great Deku Tree told Link to leave...

He would be the first Kokiri that was actually free to leave his forest.

End of Chapter

* * *

**If you played Red Dead Redemption you might recognize some of the titles I'll be using in this story. Oh, and if you feel like you've seen the joke I added about how to correctly argue with a woman, you might have if you know who Jeff Foxworthy is.**

**Next chapter will cover Link's trip to Hyrule Castle. **


	6. Political Realities In Hyrule Castle

**Chapter 5**

**Political Realities In Hyrule Castle**

* * *

**"The easiest time to add insult to injury is when you're signing somebody's cast."**

**-Demitri Martin**

* * *

The next morning we packed Link some food and an extra tunic, along with some items for when he gets a little down time. The problem wasn't how much we needed to pack, it was how we were supposed to carry it. Link could carry it but it slowed him down. Navi suggested Link see Saria like the Great Deku Tree said. Link agreed and bought his big bundle with him. We headed to Saria's house and when we got inside she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" asked Link so softly I wasn't sure if I really heard it.  
"Link, maybe there is something you can get at Hyrule Castle Town for this little problem," suggested Navi. Link slowly nodded, and we headed to the outskirts of Kokiri Forest.

:D

There is a bridge that seperates Kokiri Forest from the outside world, and on that bridge it is so quiet that you could hear a pebble drop on an ant and crush it from a mile away. It had a sad tone to it, like the Forest was trying to get you to stay. Perhaps it was so silent and sad because no Kokiri other than Link is permitted past the bridge. Only the pitter-patter of Link's footsteps were audible until a voice interrupted.

"Oh... so you're leaving."

Link froze, and turned around. We saw Saria standing on the bridge holding something. She had green hair and dressed in green attaire, and was a very kind soul to those who she liked. She seemed like she was scared to make eye contact with Link. Link walked towards her, and she smiled without looking at him.

"I always knew this day would come... that you would leave our forest... It's just been something that I've always... known. And recently the Great Deku Tree wanted me to teach you how to easily hold your equipment... do you want to learn?"  
Link nodded. Saria showed Link what she had been holding. It was an Ocarina. "This ability will only work for a few, and you are one of them. You need to focus on the item in question and imagine it being stored somewhere. Then it will vanish."  
Saria stopped talking, and slowly the Ocarina she held vanished. She opened her eyes for the first time but still did not look at Link.

"In order to get it back, say it's name aloud. Ocarina."

In a flash, the Ocarina reappeared in Saria's hands.

"Yes... it's a very useful technique, and it will help you. But be warned that it is very vague magic. So try not to store rupees or too many deku nuts or deku sticks. If you stored... say, 100 deku sticks and you needed one... you would have to say it's name. But you cannot say "1 Deku Stick" because the magic would not recognize the number. By saying "Deku Stick", the magic will respond and return to you every deku stick you had. So don't put more than 10 at a time unless you have something that can carry it easily. It will also only work if you remain calm and focus on a mental image of what you want back."

Link nodded as he took in the information, but I was totally lost. Finally, Saria made eye contact with Link and she looked very upset. She held out the Ocarina. "Link, take this Ocarina as a symbol of our friendship... because I know we'll be friends forever!"  
Link slowly took the Ocarina from her, and she smiled at him.  
"When you play that Ocarina, think of me! And come back to visit soon," she said. She quickly hugged Link goodbye and ran back into the woods, sobbing softly. Link turned around and walked out of the forest. He stopped for a moment to do as she said and after a few tries Link managed to get everything squared away. Navi and I smiled at him, because that was pretty cool. I actually had blood in my mouth from biting my tongue to stop myself from saying "We have another Harry Houdini". I don't think they know who he is. We began walking, and as we cleared the forest that had since become dense woods, then a few trees, than tall grass, and then not, we noticed how large the field we were in was. Looking around even I was awed. Kokiri Forest was huge and it actually took us a little while to get out of what Navi called "The Old Lost Woods" and into the field. I asked Navi why the outskirts of the forest were... deep inside the forest, and Navi giggled.  
"The magic protecting the village ends past that bridge. The rest of what we saw was plain woods."

And we looked back out at the field we were in. This was going to be harder than we thought, because I thought the Deku Tree was big, but this field was ridiculous.

By mid day the sun became unbearable and Navi and I had encouraged Link to look forward and never look back at the forest. We feared what might happen if he had been walking for a long time and then turning around to see the forest still only a few miles away.

The heat was terrible and Navi told Link to ration his water. I argued against that.  
"Belay that order, Link. Do not ration your water. Drink what you need. People have been found dead from thirst with water still in their canteens."

Link nodded and Navi looked at me. "Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded.

We continued on and Link had finished his canteen. Navi got angry at me but I carefully instructed Link to search for the stream we saw earlier in our journey. We found it and were immediately kicking ourselves.

The stream we saw was no more than 100 feet to the right of where we were walking, and it looked like it stretched all the way out. Link dipped his canteen in and filled it up but I stopped him from drinking it. Navi agreed with me on it.

"We'll need to boil it first Link. Sometimes people get sick drinking water without cleaning it," said Navi.

Link asked us why water vanishes when you boil it and although I shouldn't have needed more than a second, it took me a few seconds to remember that whole "Evaporation" thing water does. I still didn't tell him because I wasn't sure if he'd even know what Evaporation was.

The sun was setting now and the Castle was visible on the horizon. I thought Link would have trouble with the fire but he suprised me. He told me that he had to start fires whenever it was cold out and sometimes when he cooked. He was really good at it. Next he put the metal canteen over the fire and after a bit it boiled. Link looked uncertainly at us both and I told him to wait until it cooled. Before the sun completely set, I turned around and looked to see our progress.  
The forest still looked enormous, but that was because of how large it actually was. When we started we couldn't see the castle; now it looked like it was only a few miles off.

We still weren't hungry and Link just munched on an apple he packed.

Link asked Navi what she thought the Castle would look like. I glanced at her because I didn't have a clue either.

... I mean, I know what a White Castle looks like, but... something tells me this castle won't be serving little burgers... and it won't take us forever to find it, thank you very much Harold and Kumar!

Navi smiled gently at Link. "I'll bet it's really big and has a lot of cool stuff. You'll get to meet a princess, Link!"

"...Yeah... but what's a Princess?"

Navi scooted closer to him, and I once again tasted blood as I tried hard not to laugh. This kid was really bright, but he knew so little beyond his forest it was almost funny!

...Man, I have problems!

"A princess is someone who is the daughter of a King, and a King is like the big boss of a civilization," she said.

"Is the King like Mido?" asked Link.

"While it is no secret that Mido's ego is bigger than Hyrule's Castle, I think that the King would be a good man. We may only meet the Princess, though," I said. Navi started laughing a little bit at my- ahem, "joke". Link smiled for the first time in a while, though I don't know if he understood what I'd said.

Sometimes I don't even know what I'm saying.

X_X

Last night we didn't talk much. We were all too shaken up over the Great Deku Tree's death, and I knew it still haunted Link and Navi. But we sure made up for it tonight. Navi and I had gotten to better know Link and we learned that he was shy... and I had to use a lot of effort to keep myself from blurting out "What? How long have you been sitting on this information?"  
We also learned that Saria was his best friend and that he was still getting used to having a fairy or two. Navi and I told him not to worry about it. I'm glad he isn't like my Mom in one sense:

If a fairy had to follow my Mom around, she'd misinterpret it as some kind of gigantic fly and proceed to smack it out of the air with a rolled up newspaper. That's how we roll, baby!

(Yes, that's 3 jokes in the span of half a page! New record!)

(Make that 4.)

Well, we got to talking personal life and I had to explain to Link what kind of music my band played. Navi tried to get me to sing a song for them and I turned down the request because I can't sing without an instrument being played.

I looked up at the sky and we were all suprised at how late it was.

We were also all suprised when several skeletons popped out of the ground and started walking around.

I mean, I was suprised. Link jumped but otherwise didn't flinch. Navi didn't even acknowledge them.

Meanwhile, I started shaking. I'd never done well when it came to a skeleton before. These things were _walking!_ These weren't zombies; they didn't have skin and they didn't make noises. They were walking piles of bones! I turned to Navi in a panic, and she put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. It didn't work.

"They are terratorial. If we step off the path they will attack us, but otherwise they'll leave us alone. Don't be afraid of the stalchild! Just attack it repeatedly if needed!"

"Don't be afraid? How can I not be afraid? They're walking _skeletons!_" I said. Navi glanced at me, and a smirk grew on her face. "Jack... are you by any chance... _afraid of skeletons?"_

"At the risk of starting a lecture during which you cast aspursions upon what's left of my dignity, yes. I am afraid of skeletons, particularly ones that _move."_

Navi bought me closer "Ohh... it'll be awright wittle baby! They'll go away in the sunlight, and big bad Link will protect you!"

"I am not ashamed to admit it. I'm a big baby!" I said. Navi burst out laughing and Link chuckled a little, too.

See, here's my strategy for dealing with a situation during which I may very well lose my pride and my dignity: Agree. Agree with people when they tease you so you don't have to look like an idiot trying to argue. I just released "I'm afraid of skeletons" like a flock of doves. Once you drop that bomb, there's no fighting you can do to defend your ego!

Navi stopped giggling after a little while and looked at me in suprise. "I'd have thought you'd be embarrassed..." she said.  
"Why, did you want me to be?" I asked. Navi smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jack."

I shook my head, but my eyes were glued to these skeletons. Some of them turned their heads to me as if to say "I will set you ablaze right now."

So needless to say, I was probably the only one that didn't get any sleep. The night lasted for what felt like forever, but slowly the moon did it's waltz across the sky, and I watched as the sky woke up and the stars fell asleep.

Then I saw one giant star peeking over the horizon: The sun. With that, the skeletons dug and hid underground.

That's when I promptly fell asleep.

All too soon I woke up with Navi standing over me. The sun looked like it had only been up for an hour, maybe two before Navi woke up.

"Hey, you," she said, smiling. I willed myself to stay awake and sat up.

"What, no 'good morning sunshine' rountine today?" I asked. Navi playfully hit me. "I already did it, silly. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Not so good, Navi. Not so good," I said, and I yawned. She looked a little upset. "Why, did those stalchildren do anything?"  
I sighed. "Navi, skeletons have always been something I'd never been good with. Walking ones take the cake."  
Navi frowned. "Okay, maybe Link will let you rest in his hat like I'd been doing. I'm sorry we teased you before, I didn't know you were that upset," she said. I smiled and shook my head. "It's okay."  
That's when Link woke up. Navi fluttered over to him.

"Good morning, Link!" she said happily. He yawned and stretched.  
"Good morning," he said sleepily.

"Have breakfast, Link," I said, and I got ready to lay down again.

"No, let's get to the castle town and we'll eat," he said.

...Aw man.

"Link, I'm going to stay out here with you. Jack needs to rest."  
Link looked at me. "You didn't sleep?"

I was about to shake my head. I'd been a fairy about four days, but with this whole "journey" thing ahead of us it made the previous days melt together. It seemed like years. Still, that whole "ball of light with wings" thing would take some getting used to.

"I slept when those skeletons were gone."

Link looked at Navi.

"We can't just sit here," he said.  
"I'm not suggesting we sit here, Link. I'm suggesting we continue on to the castle while Jack sleeps in your hat instead of me."  
Remember how I said I'm not one for small spaces and how I'd only go in them if I had no other choice? My wings felt like lead, and unless I figured out how to fly while asleep and without using my wings, I had no other choice. As much as I hated to do it, I hid under Link's hat, and we took off.

I woke up one or two times during the trip, and then I nodded back off, but I started hearing conversations and Link had stopped jogging. I peeked under Link's hat and saw the new environment.

The town we were in was really busy. People stood near shopstands all shouting prices they were willing to pay, while a couple was dancing, a girl was singing, a kid was playing and a lady was thinking. The other people did not stop, although I had to spare two looks at one strange looking guy wearing weird white robes and a few weapons. One man was begging, and I decided to stretch. I flew out from under Link's hat while doing my best to keep from knocking it off his head. Navi has mastered that technique. She smiled.

"Feeling better?" asked Navi. I nodded. "Now I won't drop out of the sky into a deep sleep."

"Good, because we are headed to the castle right now," said Link.

He sounded normal, but I could tell he was a little bit excited.

As we weaved through the traffic in the streets I took in my surroundings a little bit more. There was a large... almost temple-like structure not far off the castle in the east of town.  
Well, it wasn't until we got closer to the Castle itself did I notice the red haired girl in the dress singing a song by a wall covered in vines. I guess this was one of those times where Navi thought Link should make friends and of course he wasn't comfortable. Navi bopped his head a few times, which I learned was a fairy's way of either saying "Go on!" to encourage their kid, or in my case "F You!" when I did it to The Great Annoyance.

Link reluctantly approached the girl and she remained oblivious to his approach until he let out an awkward "Hi."

She stopped singing (which was actually pretty good) and smiled at Link. "Hi! I'm Malon. My dad is Talon, I live on Lon-Lon Ranch!"

...This "Malon" girl seemed pretty nice, but a little _too _trustworthy. My spider senses told me that the very trust she was showing us would betray her somewhere in the future. Of course, not trusting people can yield the same result.

"I'm uhh..." said Link.

"Oh... You're a fairy boy from the forest, aren't you?" she asked.

...Link wore a green tunic, green hat, and had a green and a blue fairy following him around... what led you to that conclusion, Sherlock?

"Wow, what's your name?" she asked before Link even answered her first question.

"Link..." he said. I could tell he felt a little awkward. I think Navi could, too.

"Well, Link... Are you going to see the Princess?" she asked. Link nodded.

"My Dad went in the castle to deliver some milk, but so far he hasn't come back yet. He's probably taking a nap somewhere! What a thing for an adult to do!" She giggled, though I could tell she was actually pretty nervous for her Dad.

"We'll keep an eye out for him if you want," I said. Call it a gut feeling, but I felt like we'd see the guy somewhere along the way while going to the Princess.

"That's great, thank you Fairy Boy!"

Link nodded but turned toward the direction of the castle's gates, and Malon called after him.

"If he fell asleep somewhere, splash some water on him or kick him gently in the ribs. He'll wake right up!"

Link nodded again and we began heading toward the gates, but a guard with a spear stopped us.

"No! Go back to town, the King does not have any audiences set for a little brat and a few forest fairies!"

That almost set me off. I had a sharp tongue when I needed, and it took a lot of effort to hold back the colorful things I was about to say to the guy. When we got back to Malon to tell her about our predicament, she moved away from the wall covered in vines.  
"Climb up this. It leads over the gate and it's far enough from the castle that the archers can't shoot at you... well, I _think _it's far enough... Yeah, it should be... maybe," she said. Navi and I were about to talk to Link about trying the guard again but he was already climbing the wall.

Thankfully Malon was right. The wall was far enough from any guards... and even if it wasn't, the shade of green Link was wearing was just dark enough to blend in pretty nicely with the tall grass on the top of this valley's wall, for lack of better words.

T_T

Sneaking closer to the castle proved to be easier than we figured. While there were guards all over the place, they were focused mainly on the gate, and also on the path leading up past the gate to the castle. Instead of taking the path, we cut across the grass and climbed up a small wall not far from the castle's doors. Then Link silently waded into the moat.

Cold, the water was very cold.

I always loved swimming and not to brag, but I was very good at it. There were two occasions where I had almost drowned. One was on a family vacation to North Carolina. I was three years old and a big wave knocked me over and almost dragged me out. A friend pulled me out of the water that time. The other time was when I was nine or ten, and on that time I got knocked down by a wave and almost dragged out by the undertow. I would have been if another wave hadn't saved me and thrown me onto shore.

And after all that I still love water. So of course when I saw the moat I had to touch the water.

It was unbearably cold, but Link still swam through it. He was having problems, I could tell. He was breathing heavily and shivering, and his movement was slow.

The moat had a mud deposit at one corner out of view of the guards. It was enough for Link to trudge onto and climb out of the moat. By then we saw how bad he was shivering. He was hypothermic. Navi made him stop and change into a dry tunic which he did. He was still cold but he ran to a door into the castle that was not guarded.

The door was open, but we found some guy asleep in front of it.

"You think this is Malon's Dad, Link?" I asked. He nodded. "Probably."  
He shook the man, but all he did was mumble something about staying a while and resumed a snore which I'd only then noticed.

"Talon... Talon!" said Navi.

He was still sleeping like a 'stached baby.

Link kicked his ribs like Malon told him to and he woke up for a moment but then closed his eyes sighed. He took his empty canteen out and filled it with moat water...

Oh, this is gonna be good!

"1... 2..." Link counted. He held it over Talon.

"...3."

The canteen water splattered all over Talon's head and shoulders.

You remember that cartoon where the cat was laying down and was asleep, and then the dog sneaks up behind it and starts barking, and the cat shoots up to the ceiling?

That would've been Talon if he were indoors.

"What in tarnation?" he shouted, and he looked around, he saw Link and to my suprise didn't look the least bit irritated.

"Hello. I'm Talon. I own Lon Lon Ranch. What can I do for you, son?"

"...Sorry, Mr. Talon... but your daughter was looking for you," said Link. He bowed his head in apology.

"Whassat? Malon's been looking for me! I'm really gonna catch it from her now!"

Talon didn't stay a second longer. He ran past Link and around the moat. In a moment he was gone. I'd never seen someone move so fast before after just waking up.

I was laughing, Navi was laughing, and Link was the only one not laughing. He shushed us and we stopped laughing after a moment. He quietly opened the door to the castle's courtyard.

The courtyard looked much like the front of the castle in the number of guards. Now no archers hindered our progress but we were still forced to quietly navigate the pearly walls and corners, never knowing if a guard would be on the side. After almost being caught because of Navi and I, Link asked us to hide in his hat so our glow wouldn't give away his position. It seemed like a good plan, except now Navi and I were stuck really close to each other. I remember we had to hold each other like we were dancing to keep balanced while Link made various zag-zigs, turns, and corrections. His speed would increase and then it would not. He'd breathe quietly and then he would not. He'd move and then he would not. Sometimes it felt like his heart would beat and then it would not. As long as his weapon stayed on his back when we were outside, I'll bet the guards would be tolerable and simply kick us out of the yard. Inside castle grounds was an entirely different story. Getting caught here would result in a serious punishment, that much I knew for sure.

Finally Link stopped and let us out of his hat, and I saw no guards. We were standing in a big courtyard with flowers growing around it. It had various windows to the outside or two the halls.

A girl dressed in noble clothes was staring through one window, and we all knew immediately it was the princess.

Link approached and she turned around, suprised.

That's where I realized that if this girl was stuck up or something, we might be in a dungeon before we could even introduce ourselves.

But that didn't happen.

"Who... who are you? How did you get past the guards?" asked the Princess.

Link was about to respond, but... the Princess beat him.

"Wait... green clothes, two fairies... You... are you... from the forest to the south?"  
Link nodded. She looked a little more relaxed. "Then... then... do you have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest? That green and shining stone? Do you have it?" she asked.

Link took it out of his pocket and showed her, she smiled.

"Just as I thought! I had a vision in my dreams about someone who came from the forest with the stone and two fairies... It was a prophecy!"  
As if a switch had turned on in her head, she put her hands to her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What are your names?"

Navi flew forward and bowed.

"I am Navi the Fairy," she said. I mimicked her.

"I am Jack Stei- rather, Jack the Fairy."

Finally, Link stepped forward. Zelda looked at him.  
"And you are?" she asked patiently. Link bowed his head.

"Link."

"Well, Link, let me explain my dream to you. Will you listen?" she asked. Link nodded, and Zelda began.

She spoke about her dreams of a black cloud cover over the land and her having to escape the castle. She talked about how suddenly, a bright green light shot out of the woods and cut through the darkness. She spoke of how she interpreted the dream.

"I think that... the light from the forest symbolized you, Link! And I think that the black cloud cover symbolized... that man!"

She moved away from the window and beckoned Link to look through it.

"That is Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudos. And although he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. I am sure that his true motives are for world domination while mine and my fathers are for preserving peace, in all things!"

Ganondorf had been bowing before the King, and his head shot to look at Link. Link flinched and backed away from the window, but Ganondorf quickly seemed to lose interest.

"Did he see you?" asked Zelda. Link nodded.

"Don't worry, he doesn't have the slightest clue what I have planned... yet. And neither do you... let me explain what I need you to do. I think that Ganondorf is trying to gain entry to the Sacred Realm to claim the Triforce, but he knows he cannot do so without the keys... Link, I need you to gather the other two spiritual stones. One is held by the Goron race on Death Mountain, the other is held by the Zoras southeast of here. I advise you to go to the Gorons first. Once you gather the stones, return here so we may hide them."

Link nodded as he took in her ideas. They seemed solid. Zelda took a piece of parchment from one of her pockets and quickly scribbed on it with a quill she had sitting on the windowsill.

"This might help you in your journeys, Link. Please go speak to my assistant. She will surely help you. And good luck!"

Link nodded and bowed once more, and we all headed to the lady standing towards our exit. My wing had started twitching again and I frowned because it hadn't done that since we fought Gohma. Navi helped me keep moving.

The lady Zelda called her assistant looked dangerous. She wore the strangest garb I had seen so far and her iris was red. She had white hair and introduced herself as Impa. She explained further what Link had to do. What I remember best was her asking Link if he had an instrument and saying:  
"I will teach you a song passed down by the Royal Family for generations. I used to use it as a lullaby for Zelda. Nonetheless, this song has mysterious powers. I am sure it will aid you in your quest and it will prove your relationship to the Royal Family. Please, follow along with Zelda's Lullaby."

Link made his Ocarina appear and put it to his lips, waiting for the song. It seemed like a real gentle song, but when needed it had some kind of strange abilities... That I knew. After repeating the song once more for Link, Impa let him try. After a few wrong notes, Link got the song perfect. He played it once and he played it again to make sure he had it by heart. He finished the song and I could swear I saw the Ocarina glitter a few times. Link looked back up at Impa.

"If the guards see you, there will be trouble. Please follow me."

Impa had us out of the castle and outside town in less than 15 minutes. It took us almost two full days to get from the forest to Zelda's presence.

We were in the field again and Impa explained some last minute tips to us.

"My home village, Kakariko is not far from here. The walk would take you an hour or two at worst. I suggest you go there to begin. You can use my house to rest tonight, I don't mind. But... you may also want to look in the graveyard. At the far back of the graveyard are the graves of Sharp and Flat, the Composer Brothers. If you play the song I taught you at the grave in between their two, you can find a new magical melody that will control the time of day and calm the souls of the dead. I imagine it will be of use to you."

Link bowed his head in gratitude, and Impa took a step back. She threw something on the ground and at first I thought it was a deku nut, but it was even brighter. It was bright enough to blind me and Navi. When the flash was over and we looked around, Impa was nowhere. We all stood around for a moment observing the ominous mountain on the horizon, and then we heard the sound of chains being dragged against rock. As we looked back, the bridge to the Castle Town was closing, signifying the close of day as the sun died below the horizon.

Somewhere, off in the distance, a wolf howled.

End of Chapter

* * *

**I got into a little bit of trouble recently involving a car and the side of a highway about 10 miles off of my house. That being said, I've had nothing much to do these past few days, so I've been working a lot on this story to pass the time.**

**Next chapter is going to cover the Sun's Song, because when I play Ocarina of Time, I always get the Sun's Song as soon as I can. It makes travelling to and from Hyrule Castle Town easier.**


	7. Exhuming And Other Fine Hobbies

**Chapter 6**

**Exhuming And Other Fine Hobbies**

* * *

**"Only the dead have seen the end of war."**

**-Plato**

* * *

Navi and I had forgotten that Link said he'd eat in town. Appearantly he did, too. Still, it was night again and those skeletons came back. We weren't on the paths. Navi flew close to me to make sure I was okay. If my wing twitched now I...

Link drew his sword but was without a shield.

"Don't be afraid of the stalchild! Just attack it repeatedly!" said Navi. Link did as he was told.

The stalchildren didn't hold much interest towards Navi or I, but they felt the need to attack Link. He downed many of them at an impressive rate.

Eventually he got creative. He began to block attacks with his sword or his arm and then countered. It looked... almost... planned. It looked like the fights were staged. Each of Link's attacks and movements were made fluently and without error. This was an eleven year old boy, and he was moving with such talent that I had to assume he did something like this before. To my suprise and disbelief, he hadn't had a hand on a sword since the day he crawled from that hole with the rolling boulders. Still, with each one he had slain, two more took it's place.  
I knew Link wouldn't make it all night, and Navi did, too. Link stole a glance at us while he fought.

"Link, push through! We've got no other choice!"

Link obeyed and pushed his way through the rapidly growing crowd of stalchildren.

He got hurt on the way.

He got hurt. Bad.

One of those stalchildren in the crowd clawed him, and the strike broke his skin in his back and caused several deep punctures, likely coming very close to hurting his spine. Link only ran faster, and neither of us knew he'd gotten hurt until he tripped into the river and the water slowly turned red.

Two stalchildren hopped into the drink along with him, but they immediately regretted the move. both sunk to the bottom and stopped moving.

The others did not follow the example. They waited, but Link did not. He climbed up on the other side of the river and ran, dodging the stalchildren coming up and swiping at him. He'd been hit a few times, but the thing that hurt him the most was his deep wounds. The stalchildren stayed away from the stairs that Link trudged up. By now it was probably one or two in the morning.

We moved into the town, but it was very dark.

"Link, Impa's house can't be too far," I said to try and reassure him.

Instead, he fell to his knees with a choke, and then forward into the grass. He'd reached his limit.

Link's limit was somewhere around 320%.

0.0

I don't remember when Link woke up, but I do remember how my heart caught up in my throat and pounded in my ears, my breathing started racing and I fell to the ground as my wings were rendered useless once Link fell. I wasn't scared of Navi wanting to beat me senseless (which she actually didn't want to do), I was scared for this kid. Navi quickly darted off to get him help, while I stayed behind to watch him. A part of me that I cannot quite place felt ready to make a sacrifice... I felt an instinct telling me that if it's the worst case scenario, I have to give my life to Link. And I felt that was possible. But Link still was breathing, and that instinct was telling me only if it gets worse. I don't have two lives to give.

It didn't take Navi long to find the kindest soul in this town. Her name was Anju. She was in a nightgown. I couldn't make much more out about her under only moonlight and my own nightvision (which was very poor as a fairy). I later noted that she had dark red hair; darker than Malon's.

She graciously picked Link up and took him to Impa's house. She helped clean and treat his wounds and prepared a meal for Navi and myself. There wasn't much sense in making food for Link while he was unconscious. I didn't eat. I sat outside. I was the one that told Link to push through that Godforsaken field of skeletons. It was my fault that Link was hurt so bad.

Navi knew I felt that way. She flew out the window and landed next to me as I sat staring at the stars overhead.

"Link's going to be fine. He's asleep right now, but there's nothing more to be done. He just needs to recover from those wounds, and he'll be okay."

I didn't respond. Instead, I stared up at the stars.

"You had him make the right move, Jack. If he didn't push through, his wounds would be much worse."

I would have none of that. Navi rubbed my shoulder reassuringly, but I still didn't want to move until Link woke up.

She tried to change the subject.

"You know, I still have to teach you both how to cook."  
I accidently responded.

"But Link already knows how to cook," I said. She smiled.

"I know, but I'll teach him how to cook better!"

I faked a smile, and looked right back up at the stars. The last time I saw stars so clearly was during my last trip to Joshua Tree.

She wrapped her arms around me and held me for a few minutes before telling me she'll be inside if I wanted to talk. I did not respond. I was looking at Hercules.

Hercules was facing the direction of the stalchildren.

I remained conscientious of the time for only a few hours before I lost track of how long I was outside. Navi came out more than once to see if I needed anything but each time the answer was no.

Finally Navi had enough and came out and dragged me inside. I saw Link again and he was regaining whatever color he had lost.

The boy was quick when it came to recovery, and by now it was maybe five in the morning.

Navi sat me by a few cut up strawberries.

"Come on, eat. It's been a while, you've got to be hungry."  
My stomach growled as if to prove her statement and she giggled, but I was either too tired now or two concerned to blush.

"Anju prepared them before she left, and they're very sweet."

I slowly took one piece of the strawberry and began to eat it. I could only eat two of these pieces and they were small. When I finished I flew away and landed on the bed Link was sleeping on.

Navi had landed next to me.

"He's asleep, and I think we both should get some rest, too," she said.

I didn't say a word; only nodded. Navi took off and I followed. We flew up the stairs and Navi led me to a pillow Anju had set up on a shelf for us both.

Hey, it beat sleeping in a hat one night and a table the other!

We'd all slept later than usual, and that meant that instead of getting up at the crack of dawn, we all woke up within an hour of each other: 8 o'clock. I was the last one up, and I'll admit I was in a _foul _mood. When I woke up and flew downstairs Link was awake and eating something. Navi saw me first and she was grinning proudly.

"Look, Jack! I taught Link how to make bread!"

I faked a smile because I didn't want to be rude.

"That's great, and Link... how do you feel?" I asked.

"Better, but my back hurts a little bit."

I frowned. "I'm sorry you got hurt-"

Link shook his head. "If I didn't run, I hate to think what might have happened. Failure is always an option."  
I nodded. "There is no shame in a retreat."

Navi looked at us both.

"Hey! Don't forget what Shiek said, Link! There's a song in the graveyard here that can control time and bring calm to the dead!"

Link thought the idea over a few times, and then came to a decision.

"We'll go learn that song once I finish eating."

And Navi and I were disagreeing with him almost immediately.

"No, Link! You need to recover some more!" said Navi.

"She's right. Doing anything while injured is stupid. We are already a step ahead of Ganondorf. We have the Forest stone... whatever you call it, and that means that even if Ganondorf got ahold of the other two stones, he still wouldn't have the final. You need-"  
"I'd feel more comfortable getting it done as soon as possible."

We kept trying to argue with him, but Link had already stood up, put his boots on, and retrieved his sword. He looked at us once, while still munching on a piece of bread, and walked out the door with an aura of "Here endeth the lesson".

Navi and I turned and looked at each other, and sighed.

"We've got to do something, Jack."  
"I don't want him to turn into a mindless zombie..."  
Oh, if only I could grab those words out of the sky. Navi shot me a confused glance, and I shook my head.

"Never mind. Come on, let's go," I grumbled.

I flew out the open window and Navi stayed behind a moment.

"Oooh, grumpy, aren't we?" she shouted after me. I didn't respond, and she flew after me.

"Grumpy, aren't we?" she asked again when she was near me. I glanced at her.

"No, of course not," I lied.  
Someone was watching, because the moment I said 'No', my wing twitched and I fell.

I have a sharp tongue when I need it. And I don't like to use the 'F' word, but I do use it when I'm angry and someone sets me off.

I didn't use it when I fell. My face contorted into one of anger, however, and Navi was hysterical laughing for some reason. Link had stopped and was staring at me sheepishly with a very fake smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" I shouted, regaining the air and staring at Navi with my hands clutched into fists.

Navi kept laughing and pointed at me. "Look at yourself, Jack!"

I looked at myself and my skin had turned red.

...

...I'm liking this 'fairy' thing less and less. Red for anger... that's beautiful. It also makes it hard to lie.

Navi had stopped laughing and approached me.  
"Just calm down a little bit and it'll go back to normal."

I nodded, and took a deep breath. My skin slowly turned back to green, and we continued on.

Once we got directions to the graveyard, however, a guard stopped us.

"You can't go in there without a parent or guardian," said the guard plainly. Navi flew foward.

"Hello? _Guardian _Fairies?"

The guard looked at Navi and I, and then laughed. "Two fairies? I doubt it, if you get too close to a spider web, you'll get eaten and then there would be nobody to protect this puny kid!"

I turned red again, and I could see Navi becoming red, too. We both started getting mad both for the insults towards us, and the insults to Link.  
So, I got a little closer to the guard and very politely I said "Get out of my fucking way!"

He looked like he was about to make some kind of clever response, but I bopped his head a few times and Link brushed past him. Navi followed. I hit his head one more time and blew a rasperry, then followed.

He didn't chase us, though. He probably had bigger fish to fry.

.

The graveyard was cloudy and cold, but ironically it was full of life. Flowers bloomed in tall grass and the graves were well kept. It seemed like even the dead were working to keep the graveyard alive.

Out of nowhere, something with white hair and a purple dress holding a lantern appeared over a grave, burst forward at Link and knocked him down. Link looked at it and seemed prepared to take action...

"Poes... If you stare directly at them, they'll vanish..." said Navi. She was still red, probably for me... dropping... you know.

The poe didn't attack. It waved at Link and then vanished.

"That was..." I began.

"Interesting," finished Link. He started walking through the graveyard towards the back where Impa suggested we look.

I glanced at Navi and she wasn't looking at me.

"Uh... About what I said back there..." I said. Navi didn't let me continue.

"Jack, we are supposed to be watching over this eleven year old boy. That kind of language isn't appropriate!" Navi snapped. I shrunk back a little bit.

"I don't often use that word... but I couldn't stop it," I said. Navi still looked mad.

"I'm sorry, Navi. I'll try to avoid it in the future," I offered, and Navi sighed.

"Link didn't seem too bothered by it... Fine, just don't say it again."

I nodded, and Navi slowly turned back. We both looked at where Link was. Navi recoiled and I jolted.

Link was actually _talking _with one of those Poe things. It gesticulated a little and pointed at the far back of the graveyard. Link nodded and started heading off. We flew after him.

"Link," said Navi. "What... how... why..."  
"Will you be completing any of those questions?" asked Link.

I snickered, and Navi shot me a glare.  
"Link... what did that Poe want?" asked Navi.

"I asked it where to find Sharp and Flat, and it pointed me in this direction."  
Navi put a hand to her head. "I guess not all Poes are bad..."

As we continued to the far back of the graveyard the grass grew brown and the clouds grew dark. The air grew colder and rain began to fall, starting as a drizzle and becoming a downpour. Finally the clouds let loose anger and angst. Thunder shook the boneyard and lighting briefly illuminated the eroding letters on some tombstones. During one flash, I caught sight of the letters "S-H-A". There was one very large tombstone in between two smaller ones, and Link read each of the stones. Once he read the big one, he looked behind him and saw a patch of dirt shaped as three triangles. Navi called it "The Symbol of the Royal Family". She was either interested in what was happening, or too scared to complain about the rain this time.

Link stepped onto the patch of dirt and summoned his Ocarina. He put it to his lips and took a moment to get the feel of the instrument again. Once he had it, he played the song Impa had taught him.

The moment the final notes of the song left the Ocarina, the lightning that had been flashing grew more aggressive. Link backed up a bit, and I told Navi to get closer to the ground. One particularly bad flash of lightning hit the tombstone in front of us and it shattered into pieces. Link was startled and fell backwards along with Navi and I. The debris didn't hit any of us. It was as if the lightning recognized the song and was opening the way for us... but that's just crazy, right?

When the dust cleared a hole was noticeable and it wasn't so big, maybe 6' by 3'. It descended, however... much, much deeper. Link took a breath and hopped in the hole, and we followed.

_Oh bury me not on the lone prairie._

Link touched down and was not injured in the slightest. The plot was unsuprisingly very dark. Rainwater fell through the open hole we jumped into and soaked the already dank ground. The air was confined and musty, and death lingered all over. The only light source available was the light Navi and I were giving off. Link sighed.

"I can't see," he said. As if the plot heard him, several torches lit up.  
We landed in a narrow hallway that would empty out into a larger room. The room had blue-tinted walls with hieroglyphics engraved on them, and the floor was littered with bones of the long dead. I shuttered to think of the worst-case scenario of Link joining the ranks of these long dead.

I shuttered to think of _anyone _joining these ranks.

Link had called for his slingshot. When it appeared, he took aim at something on the wall further ahead.

He released the seed and a shriek followed. For a moment I feared he mistakenly hit Navi, but I was relieved when a bat fell to the ground. Link spotted another and shot it dead, too. I guess he had a gut feeling that these things would cause him trouble. Either that or he had a beef with those bats.

And then it was quiet. I could hear my heart racing again and I saw Navi breathing rapidly. Link was the only one relatively calm. He was breathing heavy, too... but it wasn't as bad as Navi and I.

Link slowly stepped forward, and we followed him. It smelled horrendous. Link looked like he was fighting back the urge to gag, and Navi was turning a little pale. I didn't like the smell, either. But like I said... I've abused my olfactory nerves to the point of their own tragic deaths. Now my brain either no longer recognizes or no longer cares about the smells I endure on a day to day basis.

Squeaking yanked us all from our thoughts and another bat made itself known. It rammed into Link and sent him to the ground. He was standing again in a moment with the back of his tunic wet with what we all could only sincerely hope was water. He swung his sword at the bat which Navi introduced as "Keese" and it fell to the ground.

There were a lot of Keese in the tomb and they attacked all of us. All of us. All of us. Not just Link. Two Keese flew at me and I flew out of the way, and two flew at Navi and she did the same. One hit me in the back and knocked me down. Navi shrieked and fell to the ground, too. I was aching but the Keese left us alone after that.

Link downed each one quickly and without trouble. Once they all lay on the ground motionless, Navi and I got back in the air. Navi shivered and gagged.

"Gross!" she said. I agreed with her.

"Do we have any way to change clothes?" I asked. We'd been wearing the same thing for who knows how long... yet they didn't get dirty or anything until... just now.

"Yes," she grumbled.

"It'll have to wait until we get out of here," said Link.

I agreed, and Navi reluctantly did, too. I could tell she wanted to get changed quickly. That's the first time she'd ever thought of herself before Link or I.

A whooshing sound interrupted our conversation and we all looked toward the other side of the tomb. There was a door at the top of a few stairs with two unlit torches on each side. The door opened up. Moaning and groaning sounds greeted us, along with the stench of rotten skin. The air was heavy and it burned to keep your eyes open. Looking down the slope we stood on into the deeper part of the tomb, you could see why.  
There was some kind of green slime sitting in two rectanglular pools, and I was sure it was nothing positive. It looked to be a kind of acid, and it was releasing visible vapors into the air that burned your eyes and stung at your nose.

Navi closed her eyes for a moment and whatever light she had been giving off that I could not see... I could see now. I saw what we truley looked like to people: Balls of light with wings. When she stopped, Link stopped cringing and he could see without tearing and breathe without trouble. Navi had the same result. She told me to calm myself and close my eyes. I did as she said and then she told me to focus on all of my energy and imagine it protecting my eyes, nose and mouth. I did as she told but was unsuccessful the first time. Link patiently waited for me to figure it out, and Navi encouraged me.

Finally, I felt something click in my head, and when I opened my eyes they weren't stinging so badly anymore. My nose and mouth were both protected, too. Navi smiled at me and we all continued.

The moment Link made it to this big room with the pools of acid, more moans echoed into our ears. Link looked to his left and for the first time since I met him I saw fear in his eyes. I don't blame him. Navi was the only one unafraid.

The source of the smell of rot in this room and the moans was one of many. These things looked as though they had once been human, then partially ressurected long after death. The skin they had was wrinkled and leathery, brown and smelly. They had two sockets where there eyes would normally be and an open socket where the mouth should be. They stood perfectly still with their heads facing the floor, as if they were ashamed of themselves or something. They moaned and groaned continuously, although their chests never moved with life.

"It's a ReDead. It's gaze will paralyze you. If it bites you, do whatever you can to shake it loose," said Navi.

(Imagine if I used what Navi actually says about them in the game: "It's gaze will paralyze you! If it bites you, tap any button repeatedly to escape!")

Link nodded, and glanced at the acid.

He looked as though he were weighing whether to take his chances with the ReDeads. We weren't far from them... but they likely would've attacked if we got close. Navi told us that she sensed the ones in this tomb were not evil. They were guardians of the Royal Family's tomb and would not attack if we were Royal Family members. Link tried playing the song Impa taught him, but to no avail. Instead, a voice rang out.

"...Though...You...Have...Connections...With...The...Royal...Family...You...Are...Not...Worthy...Of...Entering...This...Tomb..."

It was the ReDead closest to us, using a voice marked and scarred by rasp.

"...Turn...Back...Or...Guard...This...Tomb...With...Us..." warned the ReDead on our right. I didn't even want to think of what that meant. Not after I've seen three Resident Evil movies.

I tried to reason. "We're only here for a song."

"...And...You...Played...One...Now...Leave!"

"We're not here to take anything! We just want to learn a song inscribed deeper in this tomb!" I said. Navi put a hand on my shoulder. "You can't negotiate with them. They were told to guard this tomb against anyone that was not a Royal Family member. They do not deny their orders until told otherwise."

"...You...Must...Leave..."

Link shook his head. "No. I will learn that song and then I will leave."

The ReDeads were quiet for but a moment. Then the left said "...So...Be...It..."

The ReDeads stopped speaking and Link stepped toward the acid. He looked at the ReDeads. They refused to move.

Link jumped with all his might over the pool of acid but landed with one foot in the pool. He cringed and pulled it out, and sighed in relief when he saw that the acid didn't have enough time to damage him. He got a running start as he prepared to jump the other pool, and Navi chimed out.

"Watch out!"

A blood-curdling scream erupted from one of the ReDeads and it approached Link. Despite that, he remained calm. Once his paralysis wore off (the moment the ReDead looked back toward the ground to keep it's balance) he continued running. He leapt over the other pool and looked behind him. All the ReDeads were heading his way.

Fear shone in his eyes once more, and then courage. A lot of courage. He turned and ran into the next room and we followed. Unfortunately, so did the ReDeads. They were slow, but the closest ones were approaching the doorway.

Link ran up another path with a pool of acid on each side. At the top was a door with an inscription.

"There's a poem on this wall," I said.  
"_The rising sun will eventually set  
A newborn's life will fade.  
From sun to moon, moon to sun...  
Give peaceful rest to the living dead." _I read aloud. "This is a pretty interesting poem, don't you think?" I asked.

"No time for that! The song, Link!" shouted Navi. The ReDeads were now slowly approaching up the pathway. Link calmly put the Ocarina to his lips and played the notes inscribed under the poem.

It was a calming melody, and very light and chipper in this dark and sad place. The ReDeads stopped their approach the moment Link played the song. They seemed... frozen by the song, and they had turned pale. Link played it once more to make sure he remembered, and put his ocarina away. He turned.

"...Though...We...Threatened...You...You...Still...Carried...On..." said one of the two ReDeads in front of us.

"...You...Show...Tremendous...Courage...Child..." said the other.

"...If...That...Is...All...Then...You...Must...Leave..." said the first.

"...We...Will...Not...Stop...You..." they said simultaneously.

Link bowed in respect. "You understand your duties to this temple. I hope to be your last unwelcome guest for a long time," he said. The ReDeads did not respond, and Link walked between them. We followed. This time he was able to walk around the pools of acid and the ReDeads truley did not pay heed to him. They no longer moaned and groaned...

And the funny part was... they didn't look frozen anymore.

"...A...Word...Of...Warning..." said one ReDead before Link left the vicinity. He turned his head partially to listen.

"...Not...All...Of...Us...Will...Show...Such...Kindness..."

Link thought that over a moment, and nodded. Then we left into the room where the bodies of the Keese still lay, and then we headed to the hole we'd entered. A ladder was waiting for him. It looked old, but ready to hold Link's weight. He climbed up it, and we were in the downpour again.

. (I'm running out of these stupid little smiley things now.)

By the time we had finished in that tomb, it was almost night. It wasn't until we left the tomb that I realized we just ran inside a tomb, dodged a bunch of _zombies_, talked to _zombies_, and learned a song that froze freakin' _zombies._

Great, another night without sleep for me.

"It's a good thing we got that song," said Link. "It will work miracles for us."

I nodded, then grimaced. "Link?"

"Yes?"  
"It reeked of miracles in there."

Before he could respond, Navi spoke.

"Liiiink," whined Navi. "Can we _please _change now?"

That's where I remembered how wet I was. Navi and I were drenched in some dank liquid that I could only pray to Nayru was water. Navi turned to me.

"Oh, that's right... I didn't show you how to do this. You want a dress?" asked Navi.

I faked a laugh. Link glanced at us, and I did what I used to do all. The. Time.

When someone told a joke and I felt like degrading myself, I'd just explain the joke as if it weren't obvious before.

"Do you get it? She's asking me if I want to wear a dress but guys don't wear dresses! Oh, she's rich tonight!"

Navi giggled. "I'll be here all week!"  
I faked a laugh again. "Hey, you just- You again!"

Navi smiled and Link opened the door to Impa's home. He let us fly inside.  
"Okay, come upstairs, Jack," said Navi. I followed her. Once we were both upstairs, Navi turned to face me.

My wing twitched and I fell to the ground.

I stayed there. Navi smiled. "Okay, we'll talk on the ground."

She landed, too.

"Okay, now to get new clothes, you have to focus your mind. Picture what you are wearing now, and hold your arms out. It will land in your arms for you."  
I gave it my best shot. I focused my mind and thought hard on what I was wearing. I succeeded, but it took me maybe ten or fifteen minutes.

I opened my eyes and Navi looked content. She smiled at me. "Good for you!"

I stared at her. "Where is your change of clothes?" I asked.

"I put them on while you were focusing."

I just flinched. If I'd opened my eyes...

Navi stared at me with eyes half shut. "I know what you're thinking right now."

I blushed and faked a laugh. "Sorry! I'm just a guy!"

Navi smiled sweetly at me. "For your information I snuck downstairs."

I was about to say something else, but Navi flew downstairs to let me change.

Tomorrow we'd be getting the Stone of Fire. But before that, Link wanted to go to Castle Town and find a new shield.

It was going to be a long day.

End of Chapter

* * *

**I update when I'm good and ready, so don't get used to quick updates. I have school coming up soon. I'm just getting as many chapters out as I can before I lose time. **

**I looked back at the ending there. You see, I've written a few weird ones before, and when I wrote that I wanted badly to use the line "Sorry! I'm just a guy!" in the story. There's also one scene in this chapter that I removed. It's the scene with the guard. I changed it around a bit.**

**I don't know if you could say I'm a lot like I portray Jack in this story. I cuss a lot. I might add the removed scene at the end of the story.**

**Next chapter's probably going to be a big one. It will cover Link buying the Hylian shield, getting Saria's song (I'm weighing whether or not to omit that part), dealing with a PMSing Goron leader, and getting the Spiritual Stone of Fire.**


	8. Dondongo Hospitality

**Chapter 7**

**Dondongo Hospitality**

* * *

**"You see, we are here, as far as I can tell, to help each other; our brothers, our sisters, our friends, our enemies. That is to help each other and not hurt each other."**

**-Stevie Ray Vaughan**

* * *

I didn't have a problem falling asleep, but I did have some problems with dreams. I challenge anyone who thinks it possible to come face to face with a zombie and try to get some sleep.

One of my dreams was inconsistent with what happened in that boneyard.

I lied. I didn't get kicked out of The Fallen Angels for not doing drugs. I got kicked out because I got arrested for attacking one of my fellow bandmates.

Now I'm not about to take a big pro-assault-on-someone-for-no-reason stand, so you can just go ahead and relax.

I had a reason for hitting this guy.

He...

My sister just turned 14. He was going on 18. Get it?

I wandered to his house after I found out why my sister was out the night before until 2 in the morning. I knocked on his door, waited for the answer... and just... let loose.

He's lucky someone heard the commotion and called the police. I don't remember so much about attacking him, I just know I got jailed for a few months and I also had community service. I remember a distinct crack when I hit his nose once. I also remember the police showing up and slamming me against the ground, handcuffing me, and dragging me into the back of a patrol car.

My Dad bailed me out. I was sitting on the "bed"- and I use that term loosely- and I looked over at him. He was signing these papers to get me out and he looks over at me, and this evil grin spreads on his face. His hand shoots up and he points his finger at me, and starts beckoning with it. I gulped, and this cop standing right by the cell door was like "Oh, damn!" and he swings open the door.

Once I explained why I did it, he didn't beat me.  
I don't have a rich family, so the lawyer had come from the court. After it all cleared up I ended up spending two months in jail and doing community service.

Once I got out (I never had the chance to finish the community service) I knew I wasn't a Fallen Angel anymore.

The guy I attacked wasn't just a bandmate. He was our band leader.

I never once regretted what I did. I only regret that the police showed up so soon.

I'm not a great fighter and I'm not very strong. Fury can be strong, though. It can make anyone a good fighter.

O_o

The next morning, I woke up in time for Navi's "Good morning sunshine" routine, which I'd realized happened at about the crack of dawn. She told me Link was asleep still. While we waited, we talked.

Of course, I didn't once bring up the true reason behind being kicked from the band.

"Sacred Hearts," said Navi. I glanced at her. "What's that?" I asked.

"I wanted to start a band. Before I got... before my village was attacked, I suggested to my friends the band. They loved the idea and our first rehearsal would be a week later. We were attacked about three days after we made the plan."  
I frowned. "I'm sorry," I said. She smiled "You didn't order the attack on my village so it isn't your fault," she said. She smiled to show me it was okay, and continued.

"Maybe we can play together sometime?" she asked. I smiled. "Sacred Hearts and Fallen Angels? I'd like that."

Then I frowned. You see, I can't sing or do anything really without an instrument. I need something playing or someone else singing, or else I'm off-key.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

I told her the problem and she smiled kindly at me.

"Don't worry, after Link's journey is complete we'll play something together. I know how to get instruments."

We heard shuffling. Link had gotten up and was heading for the door. Navi kindly reminded him of breakfast and he actually listened to her.

Well, we got back to talking again but no longer about bands. I knew that one day I'd have to tell her about why I really got thrown out of the band... One day I will. I fear causing trouble during this whole "journey", so I avoided saying a word about it.

After Link finished eating we left town to head to the Castle Town. Link originally wanted to go back to the forest to look for a new shield, but Navi convinced him that the Castle Town would likely have a nicer one waiting. Link wasn't rich. He had on him maybe 50 moneys. My memory flashed back to a poster I saw in town that advertised the "Hylian Shield" for 80 Moneys. I flew in front of Link and stopped him.

"I'm usually pretty decent at lowering prices at stores. The key is to walk in with your head held high, shoulders back, and looking strong. People respect that. Once you pick out the item you want, the key is to put it down in front of the cashier and say "I'm willing to pay _this _much for _that._ That's no more, and no less." The important part is to add the 'no less' at the end so it seems like what you suggest you pay is high."

Link just... blinked. "What should I pay?"

"If you decrease the price too much, you'll look greedy. If you decrease it too little, you'll look wimpy. Try the halfway mark. If they refuse to give you the deal, turn and walk away slowly. Turning your back is a great way to seal any deal you're trying to make. Just make sure that if it comes down to it, do not stop or hesitate. If they say nothing then just leave the store and we'll find another place."

T_T

The trip from Kakariko to the Castle Town took a little longer today. Link's wounds had started to irritate him and we had to stop a few times to make sure they weren't bleeding again. I had no fear of the night to come now that Link knew that song to tell the sun to get above the horizon.

I mean, Kakariko isn't far from Castle Town so there wasn't much of a chance at us losing an entire day to get there. During our trip to the Castle Town I looked back at the village and asked Navi where the mountain was. She pointed at the largest one.

I don't know how to describe the mountain. I mean, I'd seen it numerous times since we left the forest. It looms over the horizon and is kind of hard to miss. I guess I'd seen it but tried to trick myself into thinking that it was not the mountain Link would be climbing.

Naturally, my hopes weren't the case.

-.-

I was right about the shield costing 80 moneys. Before we went in the store I reviewed with Link what he'd have to do. We went over it a few times and he got it, and walked in.

I can only tell you that the guy behind the counter must have thought it was pretty amusing to see this kid demanding a lower price. He asked Link where his parents were and Navi told him he was a forest kid. It took a few minutes, and Link managed to get the shield for 40 moneys instead of 80.

We were walking out of the store and it was getting dark. You should have seen the shield! It looked _ridiculous_ on him! It covered his entire back and it was so heavy he couldn't lift it. On a positive note, the shield wouldn't break as easily as the first one. Someone ran into Link and he fell to the ground.  
"Hey... Hey! Why don't you watch yourself, you-" Navi cut me off.  
"JACK!"

"I was going to say jerk!"

The guy paused and turned partially. I couldn't see his face so well but he quickly resumed running. Link was frantically searching his pockets.

"My... my wallet!" he said. I turned back to the shrinking form of that guy.

"Why, that thieving scum... Come on, Link!"

Link nodded and took off after the guy. It was too late, though. He got away.

The good news was he only managed to get 10 moneys and a wallet; both of which are replaceable.

Well, Link looked back up at the sky and took his ocarina out after Navi made sure he wasn't hurt by that man. He put the instrument to his lips and the notes of the Sun's Song filled the air.

Astronomers say that Mercury, the closest planet to the sun and the smallest in the solar system sees some strange things as the Sun passes through it's sky. If you stood on Mercury and watched the Sun pass overhead, it would appear to do a loop-de-loop and backtrack a few times.

The moon flying overhead quickly wasn't so interesting. What was interesting was how it seemed like it got smaller as it got higher and larger as it got lower.

After about 30 seconds we heard the sound of chain being dragged against stone again, and the bridge to the field had opened. The sun was not high enough to be visible yet, but it was up.

Once we got outside we saw that for a fact. Again, we began the hike back to Kakariko. Nobody complained. We all knew that the walk to Kakariko was the easy part. Getting up that freakishly large mountain would be the test. Did Link have the strength and determination necessary to get to the Gorons? I looked at him. He was carrying that large shield on his back, and it looked to be at least a quarter of his own body weight, while the short lived Deku Shield was probably only about 10 or 12 pounds. It's a shame he couldn't put it away for now. There was constant danger except for in towns and cities.

Still, Link pushed through the field, up and over hills and bumps, wading around rocks and areas where the grass was tall. He showed no signs of tiring.

Again, the worst was yet to come.

We made it to the village once more, and Link climbed up a few flights of stairs toward the mammoth mountain.

A guard stopped us, but he wasn't the one I cussed at earlier. He stopped us.

"You can't pass! Didn't you read the sign?" he asked, pointing at a sign to the far right that I'd only then noticed. It said "Death Mountain Pass Closed To Public".  
"Huh?" asked that same guard. "Oh, you're just a kid, and you can't read yet! Wahahahaha!"

In a burst of smart, Link took the letter Princess Zelda wrote for him and showed it to the guard.

"Eh? What's this... this is surely Princess Zelda's handwriting! Let's see what our Princess has to say..."

...I'll just say it now: This guy annoys me.

"This is Link. He is under my orders to save Hyrule."

I chuckled softly as the Guard burst into laughter. It's hard to take a child serious when they say something about saving the world... even if Link really _would _be saving it.

"Wahahahaha! What kind of funny game has our Princess come up with now? Alright, Mr. Hero! You can pass! Wahahahahaha!"

Nice... nice, dude.

"Thank you kindly, friend," I said. I smiled, though I knew he couldn't see it.

"You're welcome, Mr. Fairy! Wahahahaha!"

I faked a smile once more, and chuckled a little. "Heh...heh... Jackass..." I muttered. Nobody heard me.

We started up the mountain, and I tried desperately to get that guard's annoying laugh out of my skull. Sadly, it just stuck around... like Cholera.

The foot of the mountain wasn't very steep like I'd thought it would be. Link was sweating, though because it was intolerably hot. He found himself out of water in a heartbeat. I turned around and the gate was still visible.

Just kidding.

We'd made some progress, I know. We could see the entire village below us and beyond. Link was very thirsty, though. I knew it, Navi knew it.  
"Keep on going, Link. If it gets bad, I know a trick you can use to get a drink. It's really quite disgusting, though."

Link nodded.

What looked like a pile of rocks was a couple of feet away from this gigantic boulder. It looked at least 20 feet tall, but this small pile of rocks actually wasn't a pile of rocks.

It moved. It _stood up_. It was really a Goron. It looked tired, hungry, and it looked to have lost hope. It eyed Link. Link approached to ask for directions to Goron City.

"Don't tell me... You want to eat the delicious rocks in Dondongo's Cavern, too... don't you?"  
Link stared blankly... as did I.

"Uhh..."  
"Come on... don't you? Dooooooooon't you?"

"N...no? We're just here-"  
"Lies! Nobody can resist the delicious taste that makes up Dondongo Rocks!"  
I tried to eat a rock once when I was young. One lost tooth and episode of throwing up later, I decided that if God wanted us to eat rocks, He'd have given us blenders... or hammers.

"...Uhh... Look, dude. We're just here to ask you where Goron City is," I said.

The Goron took a step back in suprise.

"Oh! So you really aren't here to try and eat the rocks inside the-"  
"In no way, shape, or form have any of us taken a keen interest in eating rocks. I can assure you of that, friend," I said.

"We could use water if you know where to find it, though," said Navi. The Goron nodded.

"Sure, the City is just up the mountain another mile or so. There's a well up there free to use by all travellers. Just follow the trail."

"Thank you," said Link. His voice was really raspy now from thirst. I'd figured out by now that Fairies don't drink. I didn't question it.

We started up the mountain again and Link was beginning to tire from thirst. I asked him every so often to stop a minute so I can check him for signs of trouble with the Heat.  
"Are you sleepy?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Are you still sweating?" I asked. He nodded.

"Do you feel dizzy?" He shook his head.

"Do you feel nauseous?" He shook his head.

"Headache?" He nodded.

"How bad?" I asked. He shrugged. "Kind of annoying."

"Probably from no water... keep going, you're okay."

Once we made it to the well, Link sighed in relief. A broad smile didn't come across his face like I thought it would, and he didn't hop, skip, and jump to the well. He just walked to it, filled his canteen, drank it all slowly, and refilled it.

Then we all looked ahead. A cave was ahead of us, and a cool draft came from the inside of the cave... I found that to be kind of ironic, considering we were on the side of a _volcano_.

Link headed inside the cave and the darkness gave way to a few more Gorons scattered about- all asleep. The inside of the cave was enormous. We were on the top floor of what looked like a series of ledges, for lack of better words. the center of the cave had no floor except for one small platform in the middle, suspended by a few lengths of sturdy looking rope. A Goron was sleeping on the platform, and what looked kind of like a headstone rested in the middle of it (the platform). I have no idea how that Goron made it to the platform in the first place. There were many corridors and entryways to stairwells lower down. What looked like big black berries were growing all over, too. One Goron introduced them as "Bomb Flowers"- and then quickly added the encouraging "They're too heavy for a little human boy to lift" remark. Oh, and did I mention the place was nice and cool? I know that isn't much to be happy about, but when you spend half your day climbing a seething hot volcano, and you step into a cold room on that volcano... it's _niiiiiiice._

As Link explored the city to get his bearings, he paused in front of one entryway. It did not lead to stairs. Rather, it lead to what looked like vegetation and agriculture. Link looked up at Navi and I as if to ask "Can I?" Navi smiled at him and told him "Let's check it out, Link!"

Link, wearing his first real smile of the day walked into this corridor, and it actually _did _lead up some stairs. He climbed the stairs and we all gasped in shock at what we saw.

We were in a forest.

"We're in the Lost Woods!" exclaimed Link. I looked down at him. "Can you really be so sure?" I asked, ever the skeptic. He nodded.  
"Don't you hear it? The soul of the forest?"

I'd forgotten Navi had told me about that... maybe ten seconds after she explained it. I eyed Link.

"You mean, you can hear it?" I asked.

He nodded, and so did Navi. "I hear it! Oh, wow! This is incredible!"

I frowned. "What does it sound like?" I asked. Link took out his ocarina, and played a song. It was a light and cheery melody, and with each note that came out of the ocarina, I found any troubles I had melt away. However, once Link stopped playing the song, I no longer heard the "soul of the forest".

"Navi? Jack? Is this bad?"

Navi and I looked down at Link, and he was holding his Ocarina out to show us. It was sparkling again.

We watched it for a while, and suddenly it just... stopped. Link held his ocarina out for a few more moments to study it, and then lost interest and put it away.

"Well... let's go back to the City and see what we can do," he said. I frowned, and so did Navi. I could tell she wanted to play or something.

To tell you the truth, I was getting pretty bored of just doing what needed to be done. But, in the wise words of one of my English teachers a few years back:

"It's time to do some work, damn fools!"

And let's not forget:  
"What did you guys do last year?"

Link went around to ask for where he could find the Spiritual Stone of FIre. Each Goron reccomended "Big Brother". They all told Link he'd locked himself away, waiting for the "Messenger of the Royal Family." (Oh, no! Big Brother is hidden away! That's doubleplus ungood!) They told us he'd be waiting in his room on the bottom floor of the city to hear the song that "Proves connections to the Royal Family." The Gorons said he would welcome anyone who played the song.

Which song is that?

Link began his trek to the bottom of the City and he found the door. He was standing on this really nice looking throw-rug for visitors. I sighed. It was times like these when I missed my shag rug.

Link took out his ocarina and played the song he now called "Zelda's Lullaby".

When he played it the door in front of us opened up, and we headed inside. The room we were in was coolest of any we'd been in.

And Link ducked as a pot hurled towards his head clattered into the hall. Oddly enough, it didn't break on impact. It just... made a loud noise. Link stood back up and looked at his assailant.

Most Gorons are these big, plump creatures. This one was big, and looked like it didn't eat boulders. It looked like it crushed them. This thing looked strong enough to turn lead into liquid by simply staring and flexing. It was the Chuck Norris of Gorons.

"Get out!" it roared. It went to toss another pot and Link sidestepped out of the way. This time it shattered. Link's reaction time was remarkable.

"Hey! Stop!" Navi shouted. It didn't listen.

"Get out, now!"

"But, I'm the royal-"

"You are not the Royal Family's messenger! You're a child!"

"And you're misleading!" I said back. I wasn't about to go out of my way to throw together some kind of remark. This guy could crush me... even if I were human.

"Get! Out!"

Another pot was thrown and Link caught it. He stumbled back a few steps with it, and panted.

"What do I do to prove I'm the messenger?" he asked.

The Goron had run out of pots to throw. He glared at us.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" I asked, not trying to be rude.

"Why am I in a bad mood? Why? Look at my brothers, they're starving! A wicked man of the desert placed a giant boulder in the way of Dondongo's Cavern, and that's where we get all of our delicious rocks! He said 'Give me the Spiritual Stone of Fire! Only then will I open the way for you again!'"

Link was about to say something, but the Goron continued.

"And to make matters worse, he filled the Cavern with monsters! But no matter, it is nothing a child like you can deal with! Now, go, _please_," hissed the Goron. Link sighed, and started walking away. He sat outside the room and took his ocarina out.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, eyeing his instrument.

"We need to get that stone, Link," I said. "Maybe if we volunteer to-"  
"-He won't listen to us, Jack. We'll have to find some other way," said Navi.

Link sighed and put his ocarina to his lips. He played the song he heard in the forest, and it's notes echoed through the air. He did it again and again, and after a few minutes we felt someone watching us. the freakishly strong Goron was watching us. He was wearing a smile on his face.

"Come in here and play that a minute."

Link stood up and we followed inside. The Goron was tapping his foot, waiting.

"What song was that?"

Link thought it over a moment, and looked at us both for an idea of what to name it. Navi had an idea and landed on Link's shoulder to whisper the name to him.

"How about... Saria's Song? Don't...Nod...So...Aggressively!" she said as Link... nodded. He blushed. "Sorry, Navi."

She flew back into the air next to me and I was fighting off the urge to laugh. She saw me smiling and glared. What was I supposed to say?  
"Come on, it was funny!" I said.

"Saria's Song," said Link. He started playing again.

When I was alive, I could not dance. I could _not _do it. I didn't have two left feet. I had two left feet and two right hands. This Goron that was throwing pots at Link's head and shouting at him before... this Goron that looked like it could crush the mountain in one hand...

...Was freakin' _dancing._

And the weird part? He was _good!_

He was dancing, doing these moves I'd never seen.

"Oh!"

He did a few spins and kept throwing moves out that rivaled anyone I'd ever seen. Then again, I'd never been interested in dancing so much. Now I was.

"Oh!"  
He looked about ready to jump onto the table and keep dancing. Link had stopped playing and backed away slowly. I could see a sheepish grin on his face, and Navi was blushing... _SHE WAS EMBARRASSED FOR THIS GUY?_

"Hot! What a hot melody!"

And as suddenly as he started, he stopped. He regained his composure in a blink and was smiling.

"Saaay... that's a nice little tune!"  
"Thanks...?" said Link.

"Yeah, thanks?" I said.

"My name is Darunia, now what is it you said your name was?"

"I'm... Link."  
"I'm Navi."  
"I'm Jack."

"Well, what can I do for you three?" asked Darunia. Link stepped forward and summoned his courage.

"I have come to ask to borrow the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

Darunia did not get angry, did not laugh, did not grow afraid. He grew curious.

"Now, why would you want a thing like that?" he asked.

"I need it on Princess Zelda's behalf," said Link.

Darunia sighed, a content smile on his face. I didn't like that.

"You see, I cannot simply 'give' the Stone away. It is what keeps this City cool. Without it, the City gets warm, and while we Gorons don't mind the warm temperature, it is not good for tourism."

"It is not for me, Princess Zelda requests it."  
Darunia nodded. "I understand that. I believe you. You wouldn't know the Royal Family's song otherwise. Still, I apologize. I cannot part with the stone."

"What if I found a way to open the Cavern for you? What if I went in and did what I could to clear out the monsters within?"

Navi looked at Link in suprise, as did I, and as did Darunia.

"You're a mere child. You carry a sword and a shield, but you look far too frail to even find a way into the Cavern."

Link shrugged. "Look, I know the odds don't look good, but I'm from the forest. I helped the Great Deku Tree before he passed, and I-"  
"You've never seen a Dondongo before, have you?" Darunia asked. Link shook his head.  
"But I'll-"

Darunia shook his head. "Sorry."

Link frowned. "Look, I'm offering my time to you. If I don't do it, nobody will. So either allow me the chance to even give it a try, or live your last days out in hunger and suffering. All I'm asking in return is the Stone, if not for a little while," he said. With that, he turned away and started walking.

_Damn, I taught this kid well!_

He kept moving, and Darunia was silent for a moment, but he spoke up.

"Wait," said Darunia. Link stopped in his tracks and kept his back to Darunia.

"Very well, if you truly wish for death to come to you, then by all means. I'll let you try to help."  
Link turned back to Darunia.

"But, even though I say yes, that does not take away from the fact that you cannot lift a Bomb Flower, and you _will_ need them in order to succeed. We have a special bracelet. With it, even a little guy like you should be able to lift the Bomb Flowers with no trouble! But, I'm not giving it to you in return for anything."

Link approached Darunia as he dug through a cabinet for a few moments. My wing felt a little... off... so I went to rest on Link's shoulder for a little bit. Darunia turned back and handed Link the bracelet. Link put it on his right wrist and turned away.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Outside this city, stay to the right. You'll find a way to a peak overlooking the Cavern. Bomb flowers grow there. See if you can't toss a Bomb Flower into the boulder blocking the Cavern. We'd do it, but... no food for a week and a half takes it out of you."

Link nodded. "I imagine. Okay, we're off."

"Good luck to you."

Link nodded, and began the trek out of the cool, comfortable city.

#_# (I'm pretty sure I haven't used that one before.)

The moment Link got the Bomb Flower above his head, it started hissing. A Goron was standing by.

"Be careful, that's the strongest Bomb Flower on the mountain! It has the force of 5 crates of TNT!"

Link glanced over to the Goron while holding the Bomb Flower above his head. "That's crazy! How long's the fuse?"  
The Goron laughed. "Cool, huh? It's plenty long enough I think! Go on, give it a toss!"

Link wildly tossed the Bomb Flower over the edge of the peak we were on to the boulder blocking the cavern below. The moment he let go of the bomb, I shouted "Fire in the hole!" and covered my ears. Navi covered her ears and Link covered his. The Goron didn't because he didn't have any ears to cover.

Time felt like it slowed down as the bomb hurtled through the air to the boulder below. It made contact with the boulder, and once it did that time returned to normal. The Bomb Flower exploded and sent chunks of boulder in every direction. Link fell to the ground to keep from being hit by debris, as did Navi and I. The Goron got hit by a few pieces of rock but he didn't mind. He picked the pieces up and ate them.

..._Oh, that's gross, dude!_

"Yes, that was good! Thank you for the snack! Now off you go!"

Link nodded slowly, and turned and ran to get down the mountain faster. It was a mile or so before we would get to the bottom.

The sun was making it's way across the sky and Link drank half of his canteen by the time he made it to the bottom. When we walked into the cavern, the smell of ash, coal, and smoke filled our lungs. The room we were in was hot, and a wall of what looked like dirt was blocking the way. A bomb flower was growing near the wall, and Link picked it and tossed it at the wall. We covered our ears and the bomb exploded. It took out the wall and we were greeted by more sweltering heat. Link stepped in and was almost immediately sweating out.

The room we were now in had a pit of lava that surrounded a platform with some weird creature. It had an eye, and it's body looked like it had a mouth. It didn't have an interest until Link got too close. He hopped onto a smaller platform and then onto the bigger middle one, and the creature stopped moving its head around and stared at Link with it's one eye. Link sensed danger and ducked, letting his shield protect him.  
I want to say it was a lazer.

It hit Link's shield and by some stroke of luck it reflected off and hit the creature's eye!

Just kidding. Link's shield blocked it, but did not reflect it.

"It's a Beamos... Great, Link! Roll to the side and run, but be careful not to hit the magma!"

(A/N: It's liquid hot "Mag-Mah"!)

Link obliged and narrowly escaped the Beamos' beam. He was standing quickly and he ran towards a moving platform. He didn't go to the one we came from. The one he chose, coincidentally also had the best odds of our making progress.

By the time Link made it to the other side Navi and I were waiting.  
The Beamos lost interest in us, meanwhile. But the floor we now stood on had another Beamos or two.

Oh, this is fun!

&.&

Finding the way through this oven was a nightmare. Problems constantly arose. Link had long since run out of water and we were very deep in the Cavern. By the looks of things he could carry on, but I knew that before long he'd be dehydrating.

You know, I heard a story once of these two guys who lost their boat in a storm. They lost an eighty pound crate of drinking water and swam through shark infested waters to an island that had no fresh water and no food. They were stuck on the island for 3 days without food or water before they were rescued.

Of course, people don't often last that long without water. With the temperature likely touching 100 in the Cavern at it's worst spots and 70 at it's best spots, we all feared Link might have to go out and get water. He needed a bigger canteen.

We opened one door. Link walked in, and he was in trouble almost immediately. The door slammed shut behind him and would not open. Iron bars blocked the way. Two humanoid lizards wearing very easy-to-penetrate leather armor appeared, and they carried fairly strong looking swords. Link drew his weapon and went to reach for his shield, but quickly remembered how heavy it was and put his hand down.

The room we were in reeked of melted metal. The floor was in fragments and spread apart. In between each fragment was magma. One of the lizards leapt onto the platform Link was on and swung it's weapon. Link ducked and let his shield take the strike, then pulled himself upright and swung his sword. The Lizard leapt back and Link sidestepped another attack, then spun around and dug his sword into the lower back of the Lizard. Then he pulled it loose, stepped forward, and stabbed the Lizard through the front this time. It fell to it's knees and Link dug his sword into it's heart.

And then Link let out a grunt. The other Lizard stabbed at him. The blow connected with Link's shield and sent him forward but otherwise didn't harm him. He rolled forward and stood quickly, then turned around and went on the defensive. The Lizard continued slashing wildly at him, but he blocked each time. He took a quick step back as the sword came down again, then stuck his sword out quickly while the Lizard recoiled from his failed attack.

The sword cut through the Lizard's armor and flesh, and it entered his body. Link jerked the sword around a little bit and the Lizard fell to the ground in a heap. Once he finished, the Iron Bars blocking the door we'd entered and a door in the distance rose to allow us entry. Link hopped across platforms despite complaining from Navi and I.

By now I noticed a subtle but potentially serious condition on Link:

He'd stopped sweating.

"Link," I called. He stopped, and my fears were confirmed. He was panting and shaking.

"Link, what's wrong?" asked Navi, just noticing the condition herself.

"I can't see so good right now," he said.

I kept my composure but deep down I felt my heart sink a little. Trouble with vision is one of the early symptoms of heat stroke.

"Link, you aren't sweating anymore," I pointed out. He nodded. "I know, I don't remember when I stopped."

In my survival manual when I was alive, I'd read that as the body dehydrates, the brain sends out a last ditch and desperate attempt at saving itself. It shuts down blood vessels going to the sweat glands in an effort to preserve water. By doing this, the body risks a severe hyperthermic reaction. If the core temperature reaches or goes above one hundred and seven degrees, the brain will begin to die.

"Link..." Navi began.

"I can do this," he said.

I sincerely hoped so.

It seemed to get hotter and hotter, and Link's condition got worse for a while before we found what must have been the break room for any Goron miners. It was warm like every other room, but there was water. Link drank what he could, and I told him to dump some of the water on himself, then had him lay down against his wishes. I had him elevate his legs on a rock and lay back, and Navi and I sat on each side of his head, flapping our wings to fan him.  
Link had been cured of his heat exhaustion.  
After about a half hour for Link's condition to stablize, we set out again. Link now had a full canteen and was no longer so thirsty, so morale was high.

It only got better when Link found a bomb bag with 20 bombs inside of it. Go, pyromaniacs!

Well, we kept moving through the Cavern until we happened upon another two Lizards which attacked Link in a very similar style as the first two. Link, having seen the moves before wasted no time in dispatching the two enemies. He'd also encountered a number of new enemies like the suprisingly aggressive Baby Dondongo, the Adult Dondongo, and we met with these creatures that looked like statues. Their names escape me. Link continued on through the dungeon and once more his canteen was rapidly emptying.

By what was probably the eleventh hour in the temple Link found one room that was empty except for one treasure chest that contained only bombs. That was all in an otherwise completely empty room. We knew Link was out of water and stumped. He sat with his back against the far wall for a break, and Navi and I sat with him.

"Maybe this room is a dead end," he said.

"Maybe," I replied. Link casually picked up a loose rock and threw it across the room. It made a pitter-patter when it hit the dirt, but a "thud" when it bounced off the dirt and landed somewhere else.

"Did you hear that?" asked Navi. I nodded. "Link... that sounded... off..."  
Link had already gotten up and was investigating the spot. He stomped on it with his foot a few times, and knocked on it with his hand. He looked back up at us.

"This part of the floor is hollow... wonder what's underneath..." he said.

With that, he lit a bomb and placed it on the floor, then took cover. The bomb detonated and when the smoke cleared the suspicious flooring was replaced by a hole. A ladder led down the hole and into a new room with lava filling the center and land surrounding it. Link shrugged, and began to descend the ladder. As he lowered himself into the new room, the heat got worse and the ladder got hotter. Finally, Link had descended to the floor.

Venus is the second planet from the sun but is the hottest planet in our solar system. It is so hot that the only photographs we have of it's surface are from a Russian lander that survived the heat for maybe...fifteen minutes.

But when we made it to the floor of this room, I couldn't help but think that Venus had better move over. The heat was so bad here that you could see it travelling in the air. The only oxygen in the room was hot and saturated with the smell of melted rock and smoke. Link gasped as the ground brought heat through his boots and burned his feet, and Navi and I looked on with concern. We were so distracted by the heat and how large the room was that we were suprisingly ignorant of the giant Dondongo stomping behind Link. Once it found it's way to him, he turned.

And took a step back in suprise. The Dondongo was larger than any living thing I had seen in this Cavern so far. It eyed Link and let out a piercing shriek, then curled into a fetal position and rolled towards us. Navi and I darted out of the way and Link rolled to the side but regretted it. The floor was so hot that his shoulder could have been mildly burned. We had to defeat this thing quickly because Link was having trouble simply standing on the hot ground. The Dondongo came to a halt in front of Link and opened it's mouth to start breathing in. Link weaved to the side moments before the Dondongo let out a long breath of fire. Seeing it had missed the target, the Dondongo curled up again and rolled away, intent on running Link down one way or another.

"Link, try knocking it off balance with a bomb!" I suggested. He nodded and quickly threw a bomb at the approaching Dondongo. It exploded but did nothing to stop the beast. Link threw himself to the left and escaped being hurt. The Dondongo stopped again and inhaled slowly. This time Navi had an idea.

"Hey! Link, throw a bomb into it's mouth, quickly!" she said. Link quickly lit another fuse and threw the bomb and the still inhaling Dondongo accidently swallowed it. After a second, the bomb exploded and incredibly did not kill the monster. It only stunned it. It fell to the ground and Link wasted no time in drawing his sword and slashing at it's face. The thick hide protected most of it but Link managed to land a few hits in it's eyes. Suddenly it came to life again and wildly swung an enormous paw at Link. He was knocked to the side and hit the wall but his shield protected him, albeit uncomfortably.

The Dondongo had shrieked again and curled up. It rolled away and Link almost got hit this time.

"It's getting faster!" said Link. I nodded and suspected adrenaline.

The Dondongo stopped again and inhaled sharply, and Link quickly threw another bomb into it's mouth. Once more it burst and the Dondongo fell to the ground again. This time Link shoved his sword deep into one eye, then pulled it out and did the same for the other. Once the deed was done, the Dondongo suddenly stood again and curled up.

"Impossible!" I shouted. "You just diddled his brain with a freakin' _sword!"_

Link looked at me quickly. "Wait, look!" said Navi.  
Link's most recent offensive had indeed taken it's toll on the monster. It was rolling around the room again, yes, but it was swerving and rolling slowly. Link had to take a step out of the way rather than leap this time. The Dondongo continued for a few minutes before bumping into a wall and riocheting into the lava pit. It went under the lava for but a moment and let out a loud shriek. Suddenly it's head and front paws exploded above the surface and sent bits of lava in a few directions (ours luckily not included). It moved it's paws and mouth a bit more before becoming forever still.

And just like that, the lava turned black and was solid. It had cooled. The room was still hot, however. Link fell to his knees, no longer caring about the pain the ground brought on.

"I cast Farore's Wind!" shouted Navi. A bright blue light enveloped Link, herself, and I, and suddenly Link wasn't so sickly looking anymore. Any wounds he had received had gone, burns were no more, and the wounds he sustained a few nights before likely vanished, too. I smiled in the comfort. In a moment we would be out of the oven.

6_6

We all shut our eyes and when we opened them again we were outside the Cavern. Darunia was standing outside it, and he was smiling again.

"I didn't think you had it in you, but you came through for us! Good work, boy!" he said. With a firm hand, he patted Link's head, but he did it a little... rough. By "a little... rough" I mean he knocked Link to the floor, however inadvertantly. Darunia kept talking as if Link was still standing.

"Kid... I like you! How about you and I become sworn brothers? No, there's no big ceremony... just take this as a sign of my gratitude!"

Link slowly stood again, and in a red flash, the Spiritual Stone of Fire appeared. A cooling feeling rushed over Link, Navi, and I, and before we knew it, Link was holding the stone.

"Thank you, Darunia," he said.

"Now before you go, you ought to go to the top of Death Mountain. There's a Great Fairy up there. She will power you up! Hey, brothers! Let's see off our new friend!" he shouted.

Suddenly, two Gorons dropped from the ledge above and caused Link to stumble.

"You did great!" they said. They began walking towards Link, arms outstretched.

"How's about a big Goron hug?" they asked, to which Link took a step back, and let out a scream. He ran away and they turned to follow. A Goron landed in front of Link again and he fell, but turned and ran the opposite way.

Navi and I didn't follow because we were laughing too hard.

"Be careful where you land! I don't want to have to scrape him off the mountain!" I said.

^o^

Eventually the Gorons grew tired and let Link leave in peace. His plan was to rest once more at Impa's house before attempting to climb Death Mountain and later find the Spiritual Stone of Water. When he told us his plan I inwardly sighed. Once more we had our work cut out for us.

End of Chapter

* * *

**This chapter is made in memory of David Phillips, a hiker who lost his life in a battle with Heat Exhaustion at the Grand Canyon.**

**At over 7,000 words, I think this is the longest chapter yet. **

**I like stories that use the title name in a chapter. That's what I did here.**

**My english teacher actually did tell us "It's time to do some work, damn fools!". When we had to get our orange grammar text books, he'd say "Okay, class. Get your oranges!"**

**"Doubleplus ungood"... You ever read 1984?**

**I'm not looking forward to it, but next chapter covers the Great Fairy at the top of Death Mountain (She's a pain to get to) and Jabu-F**king-Jabu, both of which I hate. **

**...Oh, and don't do drugs.**


	9. Jobs That Bite

**Chapter 8**

**Jobs That Bite**

**

* * *

**

**"If something seems too good to be true, it's best to shoot it just in case."**

**-Gabrielle Anwar**

**

* * *

**

Days and nights have melted together now. I can no longer remember how long ago I came here and I can no longer remember when I met Navi. Was it a week ago? Was it a month ago? Maybe it was a year ago? A decade? Days and nights have melted together now, and it is becoming difficult for me to remain positive of life. If an entire country must rely on one kid, then it isn't looking good. Granted, Link _is _extremely dangerous to his enemies and courageous beyond belief. But he is still a kid. The evil man that's caused so much trouble so far would likely not need much strength to do away with Link. All days are colored with such thoughts.

Link had us all moving before the sun came up. He figured it would be easier to get to the Great Fairy before the sun was at it's strongest. Reluctantly, Navi and I agreed. Navi hid in his hat and slept for a while more, and I stayed out with Link.

"Watch your step and remember to refill the canteen when we get to the City. Then we'll continue."  
Link nodded.

The mountain was warm and light was low. The stars were still in the sky and I helped Link keep his bearings by every so often looking at Polaris.

By the time Link had reached the City, Navi had joined the land of the living again. I guess she didn't sleep well the night before.  
It was too early for her to do the "Good morning sunshine" thing.

Although the mountain was warm, it was still tolerable as Link had the Spiritual Stone of Fire. It kept him cool and when he reached the well he'd only had to refill half of his canteen.

Instead of stopping in the City, Link had followed trails that ascended the mountain further. He had to bomb a few boulders that were in the way, and at one point he reached a wall that he couldn't hope to climb with the shield. Instead, he put it away and before he started climbing I gave him a little advice.

"Always keep at least 3 points of contact with the wall, preferably both hands and one foot. Don't look down, and test each hold before you use it," I said. Link gave me a nod and started climbing. About halfway up the 200-foot cliff-face, Link broke one of the rules and looked down. He didn't flinch. I guess he wasn't afraid of heights.

It took him another few minutes to reach the top. When he scrambled up the wall, we all smiled at the progress that had been made.

Link was over three quarters of the way up the mountain, and he was still moving.

On the other hand, as we got closer to the top of the mountain the heat became worse and the Spiritual Stone's effect became more fickle.

Suddenly we heard loud rumbling. Link looked around in suprise and I looked up, and darted out of the way moments before a rock would have crushed me.  
A boulder landed less than five feet away from Link. He jolted, and didn't need us to come up with a plan.

"Run!" he shouted.

Weaving in and out of falling rocks was difficult. My wing twitched to my horror and I fell out of the sky a little bit, but managed to stay in the air. I didn't question my good fortune.

Navi saw me sink out of the air and freaked out. Eventually the falling rocks had ceased and Link was in front of another cliff face. When I made it, I fell to the ground in a heap. Navi darted to my side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I almost got crushed by a giant boulder, my wing twitched and almost cost me my life. Never better."

Navi helped me up and kindly brushed some dust off one of my wings. Then she flew up to Link and I joined them. Link was staring in awe at this cliff face. I couldn't measure how high this wall went. It rivaled the Great Deku Tree.

Link sighed. "Well..."  
Navi and I looked at him nervously. He reluctantly began climbing the wall, and Navi and I fell quiet to let him concentrate.

Progress up the wall was slow, but there was no rush. We knew that one false move could cost Link his life.

It seemed like eternity before Link dragged his body onto the top of the cliff. Navi and I let him lay there for a few moments before we looked ahead.

Navi and I smiled. Just 300 feet ahead of us was a flag. A cave was farther ahead. Link wasted no time and ran forward. The heat got worse and the Spiritual Stone of Fire's cooling effect no longer seemed to help.

We all approached the cave and saw a staircase heading down into the crater. Navi stopped us.

"Link! It's so hot in here! We can't stay here for long!"

Link nodded, and just happened to look to his left and spot a sign pointing to the stairs. It read "Death Mountain Crater". We all reasoned that the cave wasn't the Great Fairy's Fountain and headed back towards the cliff face. I happened to look behind us and spotted another sign.

"Wait a minute. Look at that sign there!"

I found it... curious (suspicious) that a sign was pointing to a blank wall (liable to be blown up).

We looked at the sign and it read "Great Fairy Fountain".

Navi stared at it with a look.

_...?_

"Link... Remember... when in doubt... blow some stuff up," I said.

Navi smiled at me and Link nodded. He lit a bomb's fuse and placed it by the rock, and we all got some distance from it.

Something tells me that blowing up the wall of the crater on an active volcano is a bad idea. But when the bomb exploded and the crater didn't erupt we headed inside.

A feeling of optimism rushed over the three of us, and it made me feel a ton better. The walls shimmered and sparkled and a marble fountain with the clearest water was in the center of the new room. The air was cool and I felt more energy rush through my body. The magic coursing through the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Navi looked more energetic, too. A golden engraving of the Triforce was on one step before the fountain and an engraving lay under it. Link took a moment to read it and then took out his ocarina.

He played Zelda's Lullaby and the moment he finished we heard a soft chuckle.

"You've come a long way... and just to pay me a visit? How touching..."

A bright light flashed in the center of the fountain and more laughter flooded the room. A giant fairy floated above us all. I don't know how to describe her.

"Child, you look tired from your travels," said the Great Fairy. Link nodded.

"Won't you rest a moment? I will heal your wounds and I will grant you knowledge of a new sword technique... Accept my gift now," she said. She held her arms out and a light illuminated Link, gradually lifting him into the air for a few moments. Then it stopped, and he landed gently on the ground again. He looked healthier and I asked the Great Fairy what she did.

"Why, I gave him the ability to charge his attacks with magic, Jackson."

...Jackson?

"That is your full name, no?"

...Are you reading my...

"Yes I am, Jackson."  
My name is just... Jack. My birth certificate doesn't say Jackson!

"Oh, well do accept my apologies, Jack."

...Okay?

The Great Fairy stopped talking to me and resumed talking to Link.

"Times of great stress will befall you on your journeys, Hero. On the days where darkness and evil seem to have pushed you to your breaking point, you can push back if you focus your power on the sword you hold. Just be sure to allow the magic flowing through your bloodstream to recharge when need be."

Link nodded and smiled in thanks.

"When battle has made you weary, please come back to see me. In the meantime, you must go to the Zoras. I'll save you the hike down the mountain. Shut your eyes. When you open them, you will be standing outside Kakariko Village. Follow the nearby river down and you'll find the way to Zora's Domain."

Link nodded in thanks once more and shut his eyes. Navi and I did the same and I felt a rushing feeling that lasted a few seconds. And suddenly it stopped. I heard gasps from Link and Navi and I opened my eyes and gasped as well.

We were back in the field. Link looked ahead at the river and began the walk to our next destination.

"Good morning, sunshine!" said Navi. I saw why; the sun had risen at last.

We'd taken advantage of lack of sunshine on the mountain and progress was fast, although we'd left early- and by early, I mean sometime around 1 in the morning. It only took us 5 hours to reach the peak of the mountain, and that was because Link focused on the progress, not the heat.

Navi decided then that it was a good idea to taunt me based on the name I just received.

"So... _Jackson..._ Are you ready to see what Zora's Domain looks like?" she asked. I glanced at her.

"My name isn't Jackson. Didn't I say that?"  
Navi looked at me with a blank expression. "You didn't say a word, Jackson."

"Well, my name's not Jackson. My full name is just... Jack. There's no 'son' in it."  
Navi smiled sweetly at me, which I knew meant bad news.

"I'm still going to call you Jackson," she said.

I put my hands out in defeat.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Navi grinned and flew in circles around me while chanting "Jackson!" in a singsong voice.

So I spent some time of my own thinking of a nickname for her.

End of Chapter.

No, I'm kidding.

Navi continued flying around me as I continued forward and tried ill-fatedly to think of a good nickname for her. I coined several potential names but didn't use them and eventually gave up.

Well, Navi stopped after a little while and the distant sound of a waterfall filled the air. We turned a corner along with the river.

The air smelled of fresh water and plants. The temperature around here was cooler than anywhere else we'd been to. Me being the water fanatic that I am, I flew to the river for the first time (I'd been fighting off the urge to do this) and stuck my hand in the water. It was cool but it wasn't as cold as the Castle's moat was. A light breeze greeted us as we proceeded up a long pathway.

"I'm getting cooooold," shivered Navi.  
"Waah," I said. I was going to add "Let me call a waah-mbulance for you", but I happily possess the filter that sits between the ears and the mouth. What it does is, when it hears something that you probably shouldn't say, it blocks it. It's called the "Shut up!" filter, and I didn't want to have to go through the whole rigmarole of explaining what an "Ambulance" was and what it had in common with my fictional "waah-mbulance".

Still, my "Shut up!" filter didn't stop me from saying "Waah!" and Navi bopped into me.

...Now, was that a sign of encouragement or Navi saying "F You"? It didn't take a genius to know it was the latter.

"I can't help it, I'm cold," she said after she bopped me.

"Would you rather we turn back and go up Death Mountain again?" I asked. She giggled while shivering.

"Maaaaaybe," she said. "Aren't you cold, Jackson?"

I was about to respond, but I paused, and an evil grin spread across my face. The evil grin I possess is not unlike my Dad's. Navi saw it and gulped. "...What?"

"...Navi...I'm going to call you Soft Serve if you're going to call me Jackson... you know, like the ice cream! How cold are you, Soft Serve?"

She hit me again and giggled. "Shut up, Jackson!"

"Sorry, Soft Serve."

Well, we moved and talked the better part of the day, weaving over bridges and through tall grass, up grassy plains and around the meandering river. The sound of the waterfall became a bit louder with each step we took, and the time came where we decided to stop for the night. Link quickly lit a fire and took an apple he'd picked earlier on out for Navi and I, and also a piece of bread for himself. After Navi and I ate, I pulled her aside to talk to her. It was time to get Link to do something _fun._

"Soft Serve... Want to play "keep-away" with Link?" I asked. She turned her head to me and an evil smile crossed her face, too.

"That is a good idea!" she whispered back. We both turned back to Link. He was resting his head back, and I snuck around to his head... and yanked his hat off. After that I flew into the air and folded the hat into a ball so it was easier to throw.

"Hey! Give that back, Jack!" he said. He stood up and jumped, and I tossed it to Navi.

"You need to lighten up, kid! Don't turn into a workaholic!" I said. He jumped at Navi and she tossed the hat back to me. We were both laughing and after a little while Link started having fun, too. He tried to trick us by feinting towards Navi or myself one second and then moving the other way. Still, we kept the hat for a looooong time!

"Oh, almost got it!" said Navi. She held it down for him and pulled up at the last second. Then she tossed it to me.

"I'm going to get it back!" said Link.  
I laughed. "Not a chance!"

We kept playing for a long while before eventually letting Link have his hat back. By then we were all tired. Link lay back and Navi and I lay down, too. The sun had fallen and I was curious as to why there were no Stalchildren. I asked Navi.

"Stalchildren prefer the field because there's more room. It's a territorial thing, Jackson," she said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks for the update, Soft Serve."

With the new information I found it easier for the first time in a while to fall asleep.

You know, I once heard somewhere that we get our energy from the sleep we got two nights ago, not the one we had tonight. I don't know if that's true or not, but I always wonder about how much energy I have each day and how it correlates to my sleep two nights ago.

Funny, because two nights ago I don't think I actually _did_ sleep.

-.=

I fell into a dreamless sleep. I feel like something is amiss. I feel like I'm losing a part of myself.

I remember I woke up a few times during the night. I was up again and observing the stars, picking out my favorite constellations and trying to get my mind off what I was feeling.

"Jack."

I heard the sleepy voice that belonged to Navi. She got up and sat next to me.

"Jack," she yawned, "It's late, why are you up?"

"Can't sleep," I said softly so Link wouldn't wake up. Navi frowned. "Why?"

I just told her I couldn't sleep but she wouldn't believe me.

"Jack, if we're going to remain on this journey, you know there will be times we'll all have to open up. I've opened my heart to you, now it's your turn. Tell me what's on your mind."

I sighed.

"Navi... I feel like I'm losing touch."

"In which way?"

"I feel... I feel as though I am losing myself."

Navi sat quietly and let me continue.

"I don't want to go into an almost... zombie-like state. I don't want to become a slave to destiny. I want to be me. I want to be who I am, not who I am becoming."

"Jack, you don't need to worry. You're not losing a part of yourself. You're not losing anything. The reason you feel that way is because this whole quest is intimidating, and it's intimidating to Link and I, too. You just need to stay calm. We'll take breaks like we did earlier, because I don't want what you fear to happen either."

I was silent for a minute, drinking in what Navi told me. She might have been right. I'm rarely intimidated because I rarely do anything worth being anxious about. This journey... it seems like we've been very lucky so far. The only loss suffered was the Great Deku Tree to Ganondorf. Ganondorf seemed to suffer the loss of two Spiritual Stones, although I'm sure he does not know where they've gone. But, Lady Luck seems to be indecisive. She'll side with us one day, but what about the next? I fear what may become of Link or Navi every single day now.  
She's right. It's merely intimidation. I turned my head to her and smiled.

"Thanks, Soft Serve. You're right," I said. She grinned.

"No problem, Jackson!"

I lay back again, and this time I did fall asleep. No more intimidation... no more insomnia.

^o^

It was a first. I woke up before Link or Navi. I thought back to the little heart-to-heart I had with Navi earlier in the night. She was right; in order to succeed in this journey we'd have to open up to each other. But Link...

...give him a name and he'll give you blood. He's going to need to talk too or I fear he may break down.

Well, speak of the devil.

"Good morning, Link."

He rubbed his eyes. "Good morning."  
He looked at Navi and saw her still sleeping. She looked so peaceful...

"Jack... Is Navi okay?"

I nodded. "Of course, why?"

"She isn't moving."  
I glanced at him and then looked back at Navi. He was right. I saw her breathing but she wasn't moving much.

"She's okay; just tired."

It was then that a possibility dawned upon me. Did Navi stay up because of what I pointed out? Did I strike fear into her heart; albiet unwittingly?

I sincerely hoped not. I looked at Link and he was trying to regain his bearings. The sun was close to rising and Navi stirred. It's a good thing she did, too; Link had finished preparing and was ready to continue the hike to... wherever we were going.

"Good morning, sunshine," she yawned. I glanced at her and saw her flapping her wings a little, then she floated up.

"Ready?" asked Link. We both responded in the affirmative and began the rest of our journey.

Although the flowing water kept the air relatively cool, Link was sweating by the time we reached the waterfall. Managing to get to said waterfall proved to be a chore. Link had to leap on rocks in the river, climb ladders, jump over the river where there were no stepping stones present, and otherwise push himself. Once he reached the waterfall, however... how much he sweated out didn't matter. The platform we were on was close enough to the watefall to thoroughly soak Link, Navi, and I. I couldn't stay in the air with this much water pouring down on my body and I fell to the ground. Navi was still in the air but I could tell she wasn't too thrilled. We couldn't hear each other over the roar of the waterfall. I saw Link pointing down at the ground we stood on and trying to say something. I couldn't even read his lips without subjecting my vision to the relentless downpour of water. I gathered whatever competence I had and stole a few glances at the ground Link pointed at. I couldn't read what it said, but appearantly Link could. He took his ocarina out and it slipped out of his hands, but he quickly caught it before it plummeted into the water.

That would've been a problem.

I don't know what he was playing (the waterfall was pounding my hearing and gradually causing a steady, high pitched ringing sound to play itself in my head. I didn't know if I was about to pass out or was suffering mild hearing damage. Whatever it was, I hated it.)

And suddenly the waterfall wasn't so loud anymore. I wasn't getting so wet anymore and I could hear myself think again. The high pitch ringing gradually faded away. Navi flew to my level and helped me back into the air.  
"Look, Jack!" she said. She pointed at the watefall.

...Good...Lord...

Moses parted the Red Sea. Link parted the relentless waterfall. Whatever he played caused the water to stop flowing down the middle while each side remained active. And now as the water ceased in the middle, a pathway became known. Link hopped over the gap into the pathway and we followed.

I can only accurately describe the new area as a cove of some sort. We were surrounded by high cliffs and plenty of water. There was a smaller waterfall pouring into another body of water nearby, and we came across pale people with black eyes and fins. Navi introduced them as the Zoras.

We had to talk to a few to get an idea of where to go from here and they were all pretty cool. All of them gratiously reccomended talking to the King of the Zoras. They gave us directions and one even gave Link a Jar with a fish swimming in it. I guess it was considered a gift. Link took it with gratitude and we headed to the King.

Now I don't want to be rude or anything but...

...

...

Well, here we go.

King Zora was big. I will say no more. He sat in front of a pathway further into the Domain. When we appeared before him, he began to talk.

"You! Child! My Princess... My dear, Princess Ruto! Have you seen her?"

Link shook his head in confusion. "I don't think so."

"She went to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu and has not returned!"  
"Did you get up and look for her?" I asked. He scoffed.  
"Look at me, fairyfly! Do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes?"

I shook my head. "Well, I just thought that since you were so worried it might occur to you that you could go look for her yourself or exercise your royal prerogative to get others to do it for you-"  
"Don't talk down to me, fairyfly! Wait..."  
I kept staring. "I'm a fairy, not a fly."

"And stay your tongue!"  
I stared. The King sighed after thinking to himself for a while.

"I apologize. I'm just so worried about my dear Princess... Would you... please look for her? I'm forbidden from nearing Lord Jabu-Jabu unless absolutely necessary."

I stared, exasperated. "He stands between you and your princess. I'd say it's necessary!"

"Please, fairyflies and forest child... please look for my dear Princess Ruto. I am sure Lord Jabu-Jabu knows of her whereabouts."

I was about to say something and I guess Link sensed it or something, because he shot a look at me that said "Shut up!" Then he looked back at King Zora.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Farore bless your souls, thank you! Thank you!"

With that, Link bowed and the King scooted to the side to allow us into the pathway. We followed the meandering path through ankle deep waters. I felt a sensation of fear and I shivered. Navi did, too.

"Link, I sense fear coming from around the bend. Be careful," she said.

Link nodded but continued until he reached an opening. When we got to the opening Link turned and climbed some stairs, then paused in front of the giant whale with royal robes on. It wheezed in and out and stared at Link but otherwise did nothing.

...This was Lord Jabu-Jabu? He's a whale!

...Oh, Japan would be riveted.

"Hey... Link... it looks hungry... maybe you can give it the fish?" suggested Navi. Link nodded and called for the fish in the bottle. He uncorked it and held it upside down, shaking it a few times to get the fish out. He put the bottle away and then looked at Jabu-Jabu.

The wheezing whale's eyes went from Link to the fish in front of it. Without warning it opened it's huge maw and began a suction that I found astonishing. I almost felt drawn to the abyss that was this whale's mouth.

That's when I realized I really _was_ being drawn to it... he wasn't just eating the fish, he was eating us!

I heard a shriek and saw Navi fall into the mouth, then I followed... and then Link followed.

Navi and I managed to right ourselves in the air but poor Link landed on the whale's tongue. It's mouth snapped shut behind us.

He stood up and looked at us.

"Link, are you alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"Didn't King Zora say Princess Ruto was feeding Jabu-Jabu and did not return?" he asked. Navi nodded. "He did..."  
Navi caught me looking at her as if expecting something. She sighed. "If you're expecting me to degrade myself by pointing out that she may have also been eaten by Jabu-Jabu, you have another thing coming."

I snickered.

"Well... let's keep going."  
Navi and I both shot looks at Link. "Are you crazy?" we asked simultaneously.

"This whale seems big enough that we won't be digested. Let's look for her."

We knew he was right. If we were to talk King Zora into giving us the Spiritual Stone of Water... we'd have to likely do something for him, first. Princess Ruto... she stands between us and it... so her rescue... I'd say it's necessary. So Navi and I nodded, and reluctantly followed Link deeper into the whale.

In the mouth of the whale the smell wasn't so bad, but as we walked deeper into the whale the putrid smell of digestion and internal organs reached our noses. Navi and Link gagged while I simply compared it to the smell of the Royal Family's Tomb... and also I compared it to the time a friend and I dropped a rotten egg on the ground. The smell got stuck in our clothes, but I digress.

We kept moving and the smell and heat got worse, but we kept moving. Finally, after Link got stung by a few jellyfish (don't ask) we found a zora girl. She looked to be about Link's age and was taller than he. She was staring at a little sinkhole in the whale. We'd come across several. Again, don't ask.

She turned around and stared at us.

"What the- Two fairyflies? And a forest boy? What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Okay, seriously... what's with the fairyfly thing?" I asked.

"Go away!" she said.

"Your Dad told us to find you," said Link.

"Why?" she demanded.

"He's worried about you!" said Navi.

"Well, I can't leave! Besides, I've been going into Jabu-Jabu all the time!"

I sighed. "Why can't you leave?"

"Because when... When Jabu-Jabu ate me up, I was so suprised that I dropped the stone my Mother gave me... the Zora's Sapphire. He hasn't been himself lately."

That got my attention.

"Link... do you think..."  
"Is that the spiritual stone of water?" asked Link. Ruto shrugged. "I don't know! What do I look like, a scholar?"

"No, you certainly don't," I mumbled. She didn't hear me.

What? She's obnoxious!

"Well, in any case... I know exactly where I'm going!" she said. Then she turned away with a "Hmmph!" and walked... straight into the sinkhole she was just investigating.

I was laughing. Navi was glaring at me, Link was simply staring at me tiredly... I guess it wasn't that funny to them.

It was freakin' _hilarious_ to me.

"What if she was hurt?" asked an irritated Navi. I shrugged. "What if she wasn't?"

"You're impossible!" said Navi.

"Well... here we go," said Link. Navi looked at him and so did I.

"What are you-"  
He didn't let me finish my question; he chose to jump into the sinkhole, too. He landed and Navi and I were quick to follow- and scold.

"Link, what did we get through telling you in the Great Deku Tree?" I asked angirly.

"What? I couldn't get hurt... the ground is too soft."  
"That doesn't take away from the potential to twist your ankle or something," I said. Navi agreed with me.

"You again? You sure are persistent, aren't you?"

"Ruto, please... We have to get you back to your Dad," I said. She huffed. "Fine. If you really want me to go back, then you have to help me find my precious Sapphire. I won't leave without it!"

Link looked at Navi and I. Navi smiled. "We'd be happy to help."  
I shot a look at her and she shot back at me with a look that said "Shut up!"

Shut Up! Filter, activate!

Ruto turned around. "Great. Let's start looking. I checked down here already so we have to climb back up. Lord Jabu-Jabu has a ladder in here."  
I shot Ruto a look.

"Jabu-Jabu ate a _ladder?_ I find that hard to believe," I said. She smirked. "Oh ye of little faith."

As we progressed deeper into Jabu-Jabu I kept thinking of all we've done. By succeeding here we'd be guarenteeing the safety of the stones and Ganondorf's plans will be for naught. At least, that's what I wanted to believe. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be so easy. Link survived so far because of his quick wit, courage, and skill with the sword. He fell two beasts that plagued the land, but surely Ganondorf knows by now what has been done?

What about him? Are we really to hold the stones and allow Ganondorf to live? Is he going to be allowed to search for them? Someone once told me that Corruption is no different than cancer: Cut out the tumors but fail to treat the source... and you're buying time at best.

It turned out Ruto was right. Jabu-Jabu had really eaten a ladder. What I do know is he _did_, but what I don't know is _why._

This may be one of those times where it's best not to question.

As we continued through what I began to refer to as "The Belly of the Beast" (much to Ruto's annoyance), I started to think some more. I tried to think of what was ahead of us. Were we really so close to the end of the journey already? I may not be able to remember when I first came here but... it seems like this journey was almost... too easy.

Jabu-Jabu was the worst of all the things we have explored thus far. The Great Deku Tree did not have muscles that made you trip over yourself. Both Link and Ruto were having trouble in some areas. Muscles kept pushing them in a direction they did not want to go. We came across strange tentacle-like creatures hanging from the ceiling in some areas. They struck out at Link for a good ten minutes before we figured out that we'd need something to cut them down with. Link couldn't get close enough to use his sword, and his slingshot had no effect. We had to leave the area and search somewhere else.

As we wandered into another part of Jabu-Jabu I was struck and fell to the "ground" in a heap. I felt as if water was rushing under my skin. Ruto and Navi shrieked. Ruto wasn't concerned for me. I just scared her. Navi looked around and Link drew his sword. He was struck from behind but stumbled forward. I tried to get back up but I could not move. Navi landed by my side.  
"Jack, just stay calm. You were just shocked by a Tailpasaran. Just give it a moment and you'll be able to move again, okay?" I did my best to nod, which turned out to be the slightest movement of the head.

Link had already started. With the side of my eye I could see him weave to the side, spin about and cut the offending Tailpasaran on it's pass. The long tail seperated from the pincer-like mouth and the monster fell to the ground; twisted and mangled. I could sense it; even Ruto was impressed. The next one tried attacking Link from behind. It brushed against his shield but did no appearant damage. Not to be outdone, Link rolled forward, spun about and chopped at the pursuing Tailpasaran. How many were there in this room?

The rest of the fight I could no longer see. But I could feel my body returning to me. Slowly I was able to move my wings again (Now both were twitching) and eventually I found the ability to fly again. Navi smiled at me.

"Welcome back," she said. I smiled back. Then I looked at Ruto. She had her arms crossed as if she didn't care what was happening. Her ruse would not work. I knew it, and I could tell Navi knew it, too: She thought Link's moves were pretty cool. I didn't hold it against her and decided to ignore whatever childish statement I was bound to come up with.

Link slashed out one more time, and then there were none.

Suddenly, Jabu-Jabu quivered and sent Link and Ruto to the ground. He let out some kind of wheezing sound and suddenly a brown treasure chest fell from whatever muscles were above us.

A treasure chest? What's next, a Louisiana License plate?

Link did not question the treasure chest. He opened it up and held up what he found inside:  
A boomerang. How is that going to help us? I looked closer at it and saw that it wasn't an ordinary boomerang. The boomerang had blades at it's tips and edges. It looked like it could really hurt someone if thrown properly, though I doubt throwing it properly would be very easy with the blades attached. It would take some practice to keep Link from hurting himself when the boomerang returned.

"I used to have a boomerang. They're a lot of fun," said Link. Navi looked like she was deep in thought.

"Maybe... try to use it to cut down those tentacles?" asked Navi. Link nodded, but Ruto objected.

"No way! What if those things keep him alive?" she asked.

"What if those things stand between you and your sapphire?" I countered.

"Jabu-Jabu wouldn't do that!" she shouted.

"You mean like how he wouldn't have those tentacles attack us? You mean like how he wouldn't _eat_ us?" I shot back. She glared at me.

"Shut it, fairyfly!"

"Those tentacles are not even of his control. If we remove them I'll bet we help him return to however he used to behave."

Ruto stared at me, and I could tell she longed to come up with something to respond but she could not. She sighed.

"You can hit one tentacle one time, and if it hurts Jabu-Jabu, don't do it anymore."

"And if it makes him feel better we will take them down," said Navi. Ruto nodded with her eyes shut still. I guess she was really afraid that we'd hurt him.

We made our way back to one of the tentacles and Link took out his boomerang. He threw it straight ahead a few times to get used to tossing it again. The tentacle didn't seem to notice what was going on below it; it was not moving from the ceiling. I quickly shot forward into the area to get the tentacle to come down but it still did not respond. I guess it didn't notice me or didn't care that I was there. Link stepped forward and suddenly it came alive. It sunk down and started to swing at Link. Link dodged out of the way and Navi flew up to a seemingly weak spot to make aiming easier for Link. The tentacle did not mind Navi's presence, either. It was as if it were hungry for Humans and Zoras. Maybe it was blind to magic.

Link squinted hard and prepared to throw the boomerang but the tentacle lunged at him again and he had to roll out of the way. He aimed at the tentacle to the best of his ability and threw the boomerang.

It cut through the air and sailed through the air just a few feet shy of the tentacle. Link caught it again and sighed. "Darn it."

"Do it again, Link!" I said. He weaved out of the way of the tentacle again and threw the boomerang once more. Once more he missed.

"Come on!" he hissed.

"What's taking so long? You can't even hit that simple target?" asked Ruto. He shot her a look. I wasn't able to see what kind of look he shot her, but I did see her take a step back in suprise. He resumed aiming.

"Link, just aim carefully! Don't focus on anticipating the tentacle's next attack," said Navi.

Link nodded and dodged another attack, then aimed. He was less jumpy this time, and he threw the boomerang once more with grace and accuracy. It caught the tentacle in it's thinnest area and caused a spasm. Jabu-Jabu did not respond to what was going on inside of it. While the tentacle was recovering, Link caught his boomerang and aimed again, then threw it once more. This time, it let out a violent spasm and started to break apart. Navi and I darted out of the way and I willed myself to stay in the air as I felt my wings picking _now_ to twitch. I made it to Link and landed on his shoulder and watched as what was left of the tentacle fell to the "ground" a broken and mangled mess. We all looked around. Jabu-Jabu wasn't hurt. I don't even know if he was aware of what had just occured. I do know that his wheezy-breathing wasn't so bad anymore. We all knew that Link's destroying of the tentacle had done Jabu-Jabu _some_ good. I looked at Link and he looked at the tentacle.  
"Well..." he said.

"Let's take the rest down, Link!" said Navi. He nodded and we headed out in search of the others. Ruto had zoned out or something. I looked back at her and she was chasing us.

"Wait! How inconsiderate!"

_And then there was one._

As each tentacle fell, Jabu-Jabu's wheezing became silent. His breathing returned to normal and he wasn't making horrible sounds anymore.

_And then there were none._

With the final toss of the boomerang a final tentacle fell. We had completed one task and now had another to worry about.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can finally look for my sapphire!" said Ruto. We began to follow Ruto (as if we had a choice) She took us through the Belly of the Beast for what felt like hours. We went back to the mouth a few times and started the search over. Any anxiety I had about finding a way out of here had passed. Whenever we went back to the mouth Jabu-Jabu would open up and give us the option to leave for a while. We had to at one point to refill Link's canteen, though I can't imagine drinking or eating anything while inside the body of a whale.

Eventually we found it. The sapphire was sitting in this otherwise empty "room". Ruto freaked out and ran over to it. She hugged it tight and smiled at it.

"Finally! Yes! Thank Nayru you're safe!" she said.

And suddenly whatever she was standing on lurched up like an elevator. Some kind of suction was drawing the "platform" upward. She let out a shriek of suprise and suddenly we couldn't see her anymore. We could hear her, though. That big, fat mouth could be heard across the ocean.

"Eek! What's this, an octopus? Hey... ahhhh!"

Suddenly the "platform" on which Ruto had originally stood fell down again as the suction that acted upon it ceased. In front of us was a jumbo version of what Navi had earlier referred to as an "Octorok."

"Big Octo," said Navi. It lurched off of the "platform" and started shuffling around the "room". The platform fell again and left a large gap in front of us. We had no choice but to follow the path the Big Octo chose. It was very stupid, I could tell. It looked as if it wanted to chase Link down but lacked the intelligence to just... charge him when it had the chance.

"Hey! Stun it with your boomerang and attack it from behind, Link!"

Link nodded as he caught sight of the Big Octo and took his Boomerang from his belt. He threw it and it returned just shy of Big Octo's rear end. He sighed and sprinted after the dumb octopus and threw the boomerang again. This time it connected and Big Octo stopped in it's tracks. Link slowed down quickly and drew his sword, but Big Octo wasn't stunned for long. Suddenly it lurched around and Link took a step back in suprise. It charged forward and knocked Link over. He stumbled against the wall. It was lucky he didn't fall the other way because nobody knew how far down the hole in the center of the "room" was. He regained his composure quick and threw his boomerang at Big Octo as it quickly returned to make another strike. It was stunned and Link tried to run around to reach it's back, but he couldn't circle the room quick enough. Big Octo again recovered and charged in the direction Link was coming from, again succeeding in knocking him over. He seemed to be controlling which way he'd fall. As long as he fell in the direction of the walls of the area, he'd be okay. Again he regained his composure and threw the boomerang. He hit Big Octo again and it stopped in it's tracks, but this time Link didn't run around the room. Big Octo stupidly turned around and charged the opposite direction, believing Link had run in that way again. It bought Link's ruse sinking line and hook. He threw his boomerang at the now inadvertantly retreating octopus and stunned it once more. Now he had a chance! He drew his sword and ran full speed into Big Octo, successfully burying his sword in the back of the beast. It was still alive and without giving it another chance to react, Link jerked the sword to the side and up, damaging any internal organs the creature needed for life. Then, as the octopus' homeostasis grinded to a halt, Link climbed up the monster's back and stabbed it through the neck.

Checkmate.

Or so I thought. The suction started again and pulled up the "platform" from where it had fallen earlier. It stopped in the "room" we were in again and Link stepped onto the platform. Navi and I followed wordlessly.

Suddenly the suction started up again and we were going up. When the "platform" stopped again we were in another area. You could hear a strong beating sound and another sound not unlike rushing water. We were near the heart of Jabu-Jabu.

A bright flash behind us caught our attention. I don't know who was first to turn around but I don't think it mattered.

It looked like an amoeba, or maybe a parasite of some kind. It was surrounded by giant jellyfish and was attached to Jabu-Jabu. The pounding that was the heart was drowned out and replaced by thunderous sounds coming from this... thing. Link drew his weapon again.

We had cut out the tumor and were now to treat the source.

"It's Barinade! Many parasitic jellyfish swarm around this monster! Aim for it's body, protected by the jellyfish!" said Navi. I don't know why she knows so much about these monsters. Maybe it's an ability she's gained or something.

Link let out a piercing scream and my head shot to look at him. There had been another flash and Link's body convulsed and collapsed. He wasn't stunned but I could tell it hurt a lot.

"Link!" cried Navi. He struggled to his feet and dove to the side before another beam hit him. He drew his sword and ran toward Barinade only to be struck by a jellyfish. It looked like the Jellyfish couldn't sting him; they could only tackle him. Still one succeeded in protecting this odd thing. Link stood again and a clever idea came to mind. He called for his boomerang and leapt back as another beam and thunderous roar shattered the air. He threw the boomerang and it hit the body where it got stuck. Just like that the Jellyfish lost whatever binded them to Barinade. Link slashed at and defeated two of the Jellyfish that now swarmed the room and went on to attack Barinade. He pulled his boomerang free and cut at the body with slashes and stabs.

And then he got shocked again. The shock caused a spasm in his muscles and sent him flying backward at least fifteen feet. He rolled to the side as another beam was fired and was standing again, though I could tell he wasn't feeling good. Again he threw his boomerang and instead hit another jellyfish. He leapt to the side again to evade another beam attack and caught his boomerang on it's return. He threw it again and it was then that I noticed how bloody his hands were. I guess he abandoned the proper way to throw the boomerang. I glanced back at Barinade and saw the jellyfish wandering around again. Link ran forward and again pulled his boomerang free from the body. He stabbed and slashed at the enormous monster once more. After a few attacks he had to jump back to avoid another beam attack. This time Barinade shot the beam too close to it's own body and shocked itself. Again Link had an opprotunity. He rolled forward and stabbed at Barinade again, but he only managed one hit before the jellyfish came back. This time they started spinning madly around the beast and Barinade itself started moving around the area, all the while shooting it's beams. Barinade was desperate. Many of the beams it fired were random and I feared what happened to Jabu-Jabu, but he seemed okay.

Link was sent careening across the area into a "wall" of the room after a jelly hit him. They kept moving and while he was down, Barinade fired another beam. Link stayed down that time for a few terrifying moments. Even Barinade stopped for a moment to see if the boy was dead. Suddenly Link came to life and threw his boomerang again. He hit Barinade once more and was standing again. He charged forward with his sword held high and he leapt; stabbing into Barinade again. He wasn't finished. With any strength he had left he pulled free his boomerang and stabbed it into another part of the body, then pulled his sword free. He was using his sword and boomerang to climb the awkward form of Barinade. It was obvious. Link was mad. I mean _mad._ He was so pissed that the jellyfish refused to return to Barinade out of fear.

Eventually Link managed to reach the top of the monster that barely held onto life. He dug his sword into the top of Barinade, and pulled down. Then he backflipped and landed on the ground before Barinade. It quivered a few times and I could sense something amiss. My eyes widened and I hid in a jar that was laying around in Jabu-Jabu. (Don't. Ask.) I dragged Navi along with me and shouted "Link! Get as far away from it as possible!"

"Jack! What are you doing?" asked Navi. I held her down in the jar and looked up. Link was standing right next to the jar and looking down inside of it. He was shaking and barely conscious.

And then I heard the boom. Link jolted and Navi shrieked, and overhead I could see pieces of Barinade flying all over the place. Navi and I weren't hit, but Link wasn't so lucky. A few pieces hit him but that was it.

Navi looked up at Link and then hugged me.

"Thank you!" she said. I chuckled and we got out of the jar. We looked at Link. He was leaning against the "wall" and clutching his sword arm. I went to inspect it but a voice interrupted us.

"Hey!"

Navi and I turned our heads to look at the source. It was Ruto. Her eyes were swollen and red like she'd been crying, but she still tried to hold a tough disposition. I didn't hold it against her.

"Where were you?" asked Navi. Ruto took a shaky breath and pointed back where Barinade was. There was a small hole in the ground where Barinade was. I was suprised we didn't notice it when the beast started moving all around the area before.

"I woke up in- in there," she said.

Link couldn't take it anymore. He fell down with a 'thud' and we looked at him. Navi was by his side in a moment and so was I. Ruto stayed where she was.  
"Is... is he okay?" she asked.

We didn't respond. I examined his wounds.

"Fairyflies... is he okay?"

"Navi... can you do that thing you did last dungeon?" I asked. I couldn't remember the name and I know my question was vague. She squinted in confusion.

"What? Oh, Farore's Wind?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ruto, come here," she instructed. Ruto obeyed.

"I cast Farore's Wind!" shouted Navi.

$.$

In a second we were outside of Jabu-Jabu for the first time in a while. The fresh air mixed with salt water was a much nicer welcome than the smell of the inside of a whale. Link was conscious again and looked healthy once more. He had one scar on his lip but that was all I could see that remained of his encounters inside Jabu-Jabu. Link was standing on a fallen tree in the water near Jabu-Jabu and Ruto was standing on it, too. She stuck her face abnormally close to Link's. She was smiling. Link took a step back to get some breathing space but accidently fell off the log and into the water.

I was laughing and so was Navi. Ruto jumped in the water too and swam close to Link.

"Hey... you were pretty cool in there. And thank you for helping me get my precious stone back. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. Link nodded and we flew to stay with him. I flew into the water and swam around a little. Navi sighed.

"What can I get you?" asked Ruto.

"...We need that stone. We need the Spiritual Stone of Water," said Link. Navi confirmed it. Ruto smiled and I climbed onto Link's shoulder and flapped my wings dry.

"My precious stone? Why do you need it?" she asked.

"It's very important that we get it to Princess Zelda as soon as possible. There is a man on the hunt for that stone among others and will steal it, given the opprotunity," said Navi.

Ruto was silent for a few moments and began to think about what had been said.

"Well... okay! I'll give you my precious stone... on one condition."

"Name it," said Link.

"See, my Mother gave me this stone. She told me to give it to the one I was to marry. You could call it the Zora Engagement Ring!"

Guess what? Blood was in my mouth again. I was trying not to laugh. Link was red as a tomato and Navi turned a light shade of pink, too. So did Ruto. I kept my original color because as long as something embarrassing doesn't happen to me, it's funny.

"Okay," said Link. I could sense a bit of reluctance in his voice.

Without another word, Ruto handed over the emerald. Then she kissed Link on the cheek and swam away. He shuddered. Navi flew down and rubbed his shoulder assuringly.

"Hey! We can't waste any time! We have to get back to Princess Zelda right away!" she said.

Link nodded, and he swam to shore and ran through Zora's Domain.

Was the journey truly almost complete? We didn't know. Link dove out of the domain and into the river and allowed the current to take him some of the distance. We had a hike ahead of us to get back to the castle.

We had three emeralds and one last stop. What could possibly go wrong?

These are, of course... famous last words.

End of Chapter

* * *

**I hate getting the third stone in the game. It's annoying. **

**This chapter's somewhere around 8,945 words without the footnotes here.**

**Yesterday my Dad called and told me my car (which had been in for repairs) would be done by today. A few hours after the call, the car I'd been using broke down. It's my Dad's ****car. I broke two cars in less than 6 weeks. **

**I don't know why but as I type this footnote, Fanfiction is being glitchy. **

**Oh, I don't know if you heard by now, but the UN has hired this woman to be the person to greet aliens if they ever visit us. She has an office and everything, and she gets paid to think of how she's going to greet aliens. I want a piece of that financial pie. I know that's irrelevant to this chapter and all, but I thought it was weird and had to talk about it.**

**This chapter took me weeks to finish because I covered two of my least favorite parts of Ocarina of Time. **

**Next few chapters may be a little shorter. Next chapter will cover the Princess fleeing, Ocarina of Time, and the entry to the Temple of Time. **


	10. We Shall Be Together In Paradise

**Chapter 9**

**We Shall Be Together In Paradise**

* * *

**"Whatever happens, let it happen."**

**-Albert King**

* * *

It was the night that we finished with Lord Jabu-Jabu when Link broke down. We all said goodnight after a dinner and went to sleep.

While I was sleeping (I was off with Shania Twain in the mountains somewhere) A strong feeling of sadness enveloped me. The feeling jolted me awake and I looked around. Link was sitting by the river and I could hear sobbing. Navi woke up seconds after me. I guess fairies are conditioned to feel it when their partners have extreme sadness or something. Navi and I flew over to Link.

"Link," asked Navi. She landed on his shoulder. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" she asked. I could hear the concern in her voice.

"It's n-nothing," said Link. I landed on Link's other shoulder.

"Link, we're your Guardian Fairies. If something is bothering you, please tell us," I said. Navi rubbed Link's shoulder with both of her little hands.  
"Come on, tell us what's on your mind," she cooed.

"I..." he sobbed again. "I don't like killing! I don't like battling! I hate it! I hate hurting people!" He started crying harder. Navi shot me a desperate look. _What do we do?_

"Link, you have every right to feel what you feel. Nobody likes the concept of ending a life, but... You've got to think of it like this: If the deaths of a few people; _evil _people could benefit all of the world... well, it seems like a small sacrifice."

Link only stared at the ground before him.

"It's good that you're feeling like this, Link. It means that you're still a good person. You're seeing things nobody should have to see and you've taken it in stride each time. We're proud of you. I know you don't like what has to be done, but Jack is right. What you're doing is going to benefit the entire land!"

He sniffed. "Do you think there's more stuff we have to do?"

Navi sighed. "I don't know."

"Time will tell. Don't worry about the future. Concern yourself with now."

Link looked at Navi and I again.

"Thank you both," he said. I felt the sadness linger over him still. Navi kept rubbing his shoulder and I sat with them for a few more minutes.

"Remember, this is what we're here for Link. We're here to look out for you," said Navi. She kissed Link's cheek after a little while longer and said "Good night". Then she flew back to the spot that she'd first fallen asleep.

I sat with him for a while longer and then he lay back to stare at the stars.

"Try to get to sleep, we've got some ground to cover tomorrow," I said. He nodded. I flew back to the spot I chose for the night and returned to the mountains with Shania Twain.

^_O (That's a new one)

Navi shook me awake around the time she got up and flew towards the river.  
"Come here, watch the sunrise with me," she said. I groggily flew to the spot she motioned me towards and sat down. I looked at the sky to the east. Navi pointed to a bright speck of light in the sky toward the east.

"That's the Morning Star. It's always there before the Sun."

I squinted hard at it.

"That's not a star," I said. Navi glanced at me. "What do you mean?"  
"It's a planet. It's Venus."

"Venus was a Roman Goddess, Jack."

"And it's also the name of that planet."

"How can you tell it isn't a star?"

I smiled at Navi. "It doesn't twinkle."  
Navi squinted harder at it. "You're right... but it's still the Morning Star to me," she said. I looked around at the stars that still shone while the Sun began to turn the sky a shade of purple and pink.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked. I nodded and she put her head on my shoulder. I didn't trust the sky. Toward the east the sky was red. Red sky in the morning usually means rain- Wait, did she just put her head on my shoulder?

She yawned. "Sorry, I'm still kind of tired."

I smiled, though my heart was pounding.

"I don't mind."

I really didn't. Cute girl with her head on my shoulder vs. waking up in the morning, doing chores, and cutting my arm on a chain-link fence... I think I'll take the former. I put my arm around her shoulder and waited to hear "What are you doing?"

Lucky for me it didn't come. I wouldn't have an answer prepared.

"Hey, do you think Link feels any better today?" she asked. I nodded. "He seemed more content after we spoke with him."

We fell silent for a little while and kept watching the sun slowly rise into the sky.

"I love when the sunrise is red like that. It's so pretty... but it usually means rain is coming," said Navi.

"And you don't like rain," I pointed out. She smiled. "I don't like rain because it's wet!"

"How do you feel about snow?" I asked. She giggled. "Not a fan!"

She looked at me and I kept staring at the sun until I had to squint. She smiled. "You shouldn't do that," she said.

I nodded while shutting my eyes tight. "Yeah, I was just about to stop."

She took her head off my shoulder and stretched. "Good morning, sunshine!"

(A/N: Okay, that line is really starting to annoy me now. Just saying.)

Before she started back towards Link she turned to me again and smiled. "Thanks for watching with me," she said. She hugged me and flew over to Link.

Let's see... Last night I was with Shania Twain, this morning I was with another cute girl, and today we head back to the castle to deliver the emeralds. Today is shaping up nicely if you ask me!

C.C

Link decided to skip breakfast today in favor of getting a jump on the travels. It was now around 7 or so in the morning and cloud covered the sky. No rain fell yet, but I could tell it was only a matter of time. We were lucky in one way: We managed to clear the path to Zora's Domain before the rain fell or it got too cool. The air around Zora's Domain was very cool. When we got to the field we could see the Castle in the distance.

The trip was one of the few uneventful ones. It was around midday and we were looking for a good spot to stop for lunch. Link wanted to sit under a tree but the clouds were so dark it looked like it could start to thunder at any time.

"Why not there, Link?" asked Navi. She was pointing to a ranch about a half a mile to the west.

Link looked at Navi. She returned his stare with a sly smile.

"Hey... come on now. I think that's where Malon lives!" she said. Link looked back at the ranch.

"We've only just met."

"So?" I asked. "Better acquaint yourselves over lunch. I'll even make lunch for you both! Then again... my cooking will probably kill you."

Navi glanced at me. "Because you're so good?"

I shook my head. "Because I'm the guy that starts kitchen fires preparing cold cereal."

Navi giggled. "Then I need to show you how to cook without hurting people!"

I scoffed. "Good luck with that."

"I still don't know..."

"Come on, Link! It's not like you'll be on a date with her or anything!" said Navi.

"Yeah, you already promised Ruto back there!" I teased. Navi giggled and Link blushed.

"Okay," he said at last. Navi cheered.

"Okay, let's go!" she said. We walked towards the ranch and up the path. By now it was lightly raining.

The ranch was big. To our left was the home that the ranchers lived in (I could tell because it had a mailbox in front of it), and to our right was a stable. In front of us was land that the ranchers owned. I could see part of a corral in the middle of the land. Navi willed Link to knock on the door of the house.

We could hear movement and life beyond the door of the house, and I heard a faint "I'll get it". The voice belonged to Malon. I heard stomping down a staircase. After the stomping ceased the door opened.

The Red-head paused and stared at us. It was as if she were trying to recognize Link. Suddenly his face registered in her head and she smiled. "Hi, Fairy Boy!"

"Hi, Malon," he said. He got ready to say something but she beat him to it.

"Hey... I haven't seen you since Hyrule Castle! Where have you been?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head to one side a little. That little stance reminded me of my sister a little. She'd do that when she was curious or annoyed.

"I've been doing stuff," said Link, rubbing the back of his head.

"Like what? What could be more important than seeing me? Tee-hee!"

(She didn't really say "Tee-Hee" but she freaking could have. Her laugh sounded like one.)

"We were helping save the world, and we didn't have any free time. We're sorry, right Link?" asked Navi. Link nodded.

"Yes'm."

Navi smiled down at him.

"Well, come in! Hey, let's have lunch! Come in and have lunch!"

Link nodded. We were welcomed into the house just as the rain took a turn for the worse.

Malon had some meat and milk out for lunch. She sat across from Link at a little table. Talon was missing in action.

"Where is your Dad?" asked Navi. Link set out some fruit for Navi and I, and we picked at it as the pitter-patter of rain hit the rooftop.

"He's in the stable playing cards with Ingo," said Malon as if it were common knowledge.

"He doesn't mind us here?" I asked. She shook her head while drinking some of the milk.

"Nope!"

We ate for a while in silence and then Malon spoke up again.

"Hey Fairy Boy! Where are you going next?" she asked.

Link swallowed whatever he ate before he spoke. "Back to the Castle."

"Why?"

"To give Princess Zelda something."

"Oh... My Dad is taking me back with him to the Castle in a few weeks too!"

"Is that right?" asked Navi. Malon nodded. "Mm-hmm! He says if I'm good on the trip I can go to the Bazaar!"

"Very cool," I said, although being told that if I behaved I could to to a store would be a punishment, not a reward. I _hate_ shopping, but nobody needed to hear my laments.

We finished our meals in silence and talked with Malon for a little longer before we got ready to leave. We said our goodbyes and thanked her for lunch, and then we left. By now it was raining harder, but Link was determined to get to Castle Town. Thunder roared and lightning flashed; Link was the only one not bothered in the slightest. I cautioned him about the thunderstorm.

"You can tell how far away a thunderstorm is by counting the seconds between the flash of lightning and sound of thunder. Each second is one mile, or a little over a kilometer. The storm I hear is around four miles away from us and closing in, Link. If it gets too close you need to ditch your shield and get as low to the ground as possible. Lightning strikes the tallest object. You don't want to be that object."

Link nodded a few times during my shpiel, and we took off again. This time Link ran. Navi and I hid in his hat as the rain was too much for us to handle. We were in his hat for a few hours and the rain got worse. Eventually we came to a stop and Navi and I peeked our heads out under Link's hat. The Castle's bridge was closed... and it wasn't nighttime yet. Lightning flashed (it was around a mile away now and I was nervous) and the bridge suddenly started coming down. Link dove out of the way and I tumbled out of his hat along with Navi. A white horse dashed past carrying Impa and Zelda. Zelda looked back at us and threw something. It landed in the moat of Castle Town just behind us and sunk. The white horse vanished from sight and a black horse carrying the familiar figure of Ganondorf appeared. He stopped his horse in front of us and squinted at the horizon, then scowled in frustration.

"Darn! I lost her..." He looked at Link, who was just now standing up and dusting himself off.

"Hey, you! Boy! Have you seen a white horse run by here just now? Answer me!"

Link scowled at Ganondorf and gave him a cold stare. He drew his sword. Ganondorf chuckled darkly.

"Heh...heh...heh...Kid, I like you. You've got spunk... but you're a fool to think you can defeat me!"  
With that, Ganondorf held up a hand and a bright ball of... energy for a lack of better words appeared, and was fired at Link. Link took a step back but the ball of energy had enough punch to hit the ground before him and knock him backward. Navi and I fluttered to Link worriedly but he was already standing again, and Ganondorf rode off in a direction he'd believed Zelda and Impa took off in. Unknown to him but known to us, the direction he chose was dead wrong. Link looked back at the moat and without a second thought, he jumped in. I was about to say "No!" but it was too late. I tapped my foot with my arms crossed while in midair and Navi giggled. "What?"

"Water conducts electricity! He's in a lot of danger as long as he's in the water- no, as long as he's _wet!_"

"Do you know everything?" asked Navi.

"I don't know math, most history, how to cook, and much more."

Link's head burst out of the water and he held a blue ocarina. It sparkled a few times and I could sense something about it. It was important. Link did not discard his old ocarina; he kept it as a gift from Saria. You don't throw away gifts. He climbed out of the water and I bopped him on the head.

"That's dangerous during a thunderstorm, Link! If lightning is involved, don't swim!" I said. He looked like he was going to respond but he held his tongue. Suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell down with the ocarina glowing brilliantly in his hand.

-_**Revolution! Revolution!**_-

In a bright abyss of nothing but white stood one boy in green. In his hand he clutched a blue ocarina and it sparkled like mad. A voice rang out through the white abyss; the voice of Princess Zelda.

"Link... can you hear me? It is Zelda. If you can hear my voice, then you've received the Ocarina of Time... and I am no longer in Castle Town. I live, rest assured. Do not fear my safety. But I leave you this message in the Ocarina that you may open the Door of Time... for I have failed to protect the stones you have obtained. This is the song that will open the Door of Time and allow you entry to the Sacred Realm."

A song rang through the abyss of light. It was a song of intelligence and power, purity and courage. The song played twice and Link took the ocarina to his mouth and played it himself twice. The ocarina sparkled in his hands, and Zelda's voice rang out again.

"Bring the Spiritual Stones to the Temple of Time. Place them in their hollows and play the Song of Time you just learned. Open the Door of Time and take the Master Sword. Hurry, Link. All of Hyrule depends on you."

-_**Revolutions do not last.**_-

When his eyes opened again, Navi and I were overwhelmed with relief. The rainwater had gathered in his eyes and we had to turn his head so he didn't drown in the rainwater.

"Link," I said. Navi finished for me.

"Are you alright?"

Link only nodded. "The Ocarina... I learned a new song. Zelda told me to... to... to play the song in the Temple of Time. She said to put the Spiritual Stones in their hollows..."

"Slow down, Link," I said. "Zelda's long gone." He shook his head. "No, you don't understand. She left a message in the ocarina... I learned a song."

"What's the song?" asked Navi. Link squinted, as if he were trying to remember the name of the song. I didn't get it. A moment ago he'd passed out. Now he's up and acting as if nothing had ever happened. What song? Nobody came around while he was unconscious; I was sure of that.

"She said it was the Song of Time," he said at last. "It was a vision, that's it. We have to go to the Temple of Time now. Come on!" he said. We pursued (the rain let up enough for us to fly. Navi was still upset with the rain. She was turning a light shade of red. Hah... red for anger... I'm liking this fairy thing more and more... when it's not me.)

As we weaved in and out of town I paled. Remember that guy with the white robes and weapons I pointed out long ago? There were several people around town dressed like that, and they were all mutilated. These murders practically _reeked_ of Ganondorf or Jack the Ripper. Either or, it was nothing positive. Navi saw the bodies and began sobbing. Link ignored them and I did my best to ignore them as well. There must have been hundreds of these people dead or dying on the ground. I took a shot in the dark and assumed that they'd planned some kind of organized assault on Ganondorf... maybe an attempt on his life... and they obviously failed.

We made it to the enormous Temple that rivaled Hyrule Castle and The Great Deku Tree. It was old in it's design but very well kept. Around it I felt safe; like nothing bad could happen here. It felt like this place was blessed. Link wasted no time to gawk at the sight; he just ran inside we followed.

Inside the Temple of Time... it was largly empty. Several locked doors lined the walls. One door was labled "Retreat", another door was labled "Truth", another labled "Corruption", and several others looked to be defiled; intentionally worn down as if the very names gave away a dark secret. The feeling of holiness in the air was strong. It was as if the Three Goddesses had built this Temple themselves. Ahead of us was a pedestal with three hollows in it. Beyond the pedestal was a big door, and this door was labled "Proceed". An engraving was above the hollows, and under each hollow were other engravings.

The main engraving simply read "_Place the stones with their events."_

Under the first hollow read "_First... plucked from a TREE in a forest..."_

The second read "_He kept his FRIENDS close..."_

And the third engraving read "_The stone COOLY performed miracles..."_

We all knew the first had something to do with The Great Deku Tree. Link placed the stone in the hollow. This seemed like an easy riddle to us... but anyone who did not go through what Link went through wouldn't know what to do.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute..." Navi said. "The second reads 'He kept his FRIENDS close... 'Friends' is obviously the key here. Darunia didn't want anything to do with us at first... His stone... 'cooly'... The Spiritual Stone of Fire kept you cool. Jabu-Jabu ate us... maybe in that way he kept us close..."

Link placed the stones in the order Navi reccomended and nothing happened. We didn't know if anything would have happened if we were right or wrong.

"That has to be right," I said. "Link, play the song."

Link took his Ocarina and put it to his lips. The notes of a very unusual yet...

...The song was soothing... but at the same time each note rang out in such a way... I can't describe the song. No words come to mind for it.

With a loud rumble the Temple lightly shook. Link took a step back and the big doors slowly opened. They opened fully and Link proceeded.

Another almost empty room was behind the doors. A lone window high up in the Temple's new room allowed a bright beam of sunlight in. The sunlight shone on a sword stuck in a pedestal. The pedestal had a triforce marking on it's front. Around the pedestal in a large circle were engravings of what looked like medallions. We paid no mind to them and Link approached the sword.

"It's the Master Sword..." said Navi in awe. "Link... The Blade of Evil's Bane! Pull it from it's pedestal, and let's show Ganondorf what we can do!"

Link nodded at Navi and smiled at me. He took two steps closer to the sword, placed both hands on it's hilt, and he yanked upward. The sword came free, and all at once...

...

...

...All...at...once...

...

...Tired...

Link...he passed out... Navi...she...she fell, too... and...

...Me, too...

...

End of Chapter

* * *

**Next chapter comes up when I get 8 reviews.**

**I'm only kidding. I like hearing what you have to say about the story, but I won't force anyone to do it.**

**I don't care if she's in her mid-40's. Shania Twain is hot.**

**I added the scene with Navi and Jack because I can.**

**This chapter alone is about 3,600 words or so. I told you it would be shorter. Next chapter will probably be pretty short, too. I can't describe an old man waking up a kid and telling him a story for very long thanks to that Attention-Deficit thing I've got.**

**"Revolution! Revolution!" doesn't have anything to do with the story. It's more of a way for me to change the perspective of the story from Jack's to a Narrator's. It's no secret that I've pretty much slaughtered the whole smiley thing for transitions. (Again, I do that just to piss you off.)**

**I was going to write about Malon teaching Link Epona's Song but I forgot to. I'll just do that later in the story.**

**Those guys all dead in Castle Town... I may consider writing a seperate story depicting what they did. I already have three main characters for such a story. **

**I don't know if the end of this chapter made sense, but I was trying to make it like Jack fell into his part of the coma mid-way through explaining what happened to Link and Navi.**

**Next chapter will be waking up from the 7-Year coma, Link learning his destiny, and so on.**


	11. Farther Along

**Chapter 10**

**Farther Along**

**

* * *

**

**"You can watch things happen, you can make things happen, or you can wonder what the f**k happened."**

**-Phil Harris**

**

* * *

**

**6/6**

Happy Birthday to me. I had a strange dream. It was a long one too, you know? I had this dream that I died on my birthday. See, in my dream I had cut my arm on our piece of crap fence. After I cut it I went back inside and cleaned it up, but we were out of bandages. I instead took this blue bandana and wrapped my arm with it. Then I went out and I got spotted by gang members and shot. Thankfully it was a dream. I don't make stupid mistakes like that.

I can't go through the entire dream... it was a long one.

.-.

"Happy birthday, Jack."

I looked up from my writing and at my sister. "Hello Polly." She stood in my doorway with this hang-dog look on her face. I smiled. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"You'd hate me to tell you."

I laughed at that and stood up. "Polly, I just had the most bizarre dream that lasted for what felt like an eternity. Nothing you can tell me will disturb me today."

She stared at me with the most dubious of expressions on her face. I frowned.

"Can you really be so sure?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"Of course."

Polly smiled at me which I knew meant bad news. "What color is my dress?"

It dawned upon me only then that she was wearing a dress. Now, that's strange. She hasn't worn a dress before unless necessary. She always stuck with shirts and pants. It was a blue dress.

"It's blue," I said. "Now, if you'd step out of the way for me I want to go out and fetch myself something nice."

"Not so fast! I still have to tell you something."

"And what's that?"

She grinned at me. "You woke up in front of your desk writing in your diary-"

"Journal."

"-Journal. Doesn't that strike you as strange, Jack?"

I thought about it. She was right... Great, was I sleepwalking again?

"No, you don't sleep-walk anymore."  
My eyes shot to look at her. She smiled innocently again.

"What color is my dress?"

...?

"Blue... I said that already."

She giggled. "Try again... do you know anyone who has the blues?"

I kept staring at her in wonder... what? Do I... Know... What?

"What color is my dress?"

My eyes widened and glazed over as my lips mumbled the name: "Navi."

"Do you still want to know what's wrong?" she asked. My lips mimed the word "Yes", and I blinked. When I opened my eyes again, Polly was gone and replaced by Navi.

"That wasn't a dream. _This_ is a dream."

X_X

Darkness. Darkness is all I saw. My eyes were shut and I heard a gasp from a familiar voice. I was hungry.

"Jack?" That voice... Navi? I last saw her before I fell asleep... but why does it feel like it's been so long?  
And why am I so _hungry?_

"Jack... wake up," said a deeper voice. It sounded familiar, too.

"Jack... please be okay... please wake up!"

My eyes shot open. I was staring up at nothingness, but I felt charged with energy. I also felt a little different. It took me a minute for my eyes to adjust and regain strength (I felt as if I'd been asleep for an eternity). Then I looked at Navi.

She looked different... but in a good way...

...Goddesses, she was _beautiful! _Her blue hair was longer now and wavy, and her cute little smile became a beautiful gentle one. Her green eyes were full of concern and love. What happened to me? What happened to us?

Then I looked at the green clad fellow next to her. He looked like Link... but he wore a Hylian shield correctly and carried a bigger sword. He had cold blue eyes and his eyebrows formed a stern look. I gaped for a minute. This really _was _Link! Man, he got bigger!

"Link... What happened to you both?" I asked. Navi shrugged. "We woke up like this. We don't even know how long we've been out... And you were tossing and turning and mumbling "Polly". We got scared and tried to wake you after you just stopped tossing... Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded uncertainly. "I think so... But..."

"Jack... we're not the only two who got older," said Link. My eyes shot to look at him and so did Navi's. He smiled at us.

"You can _see _us, Link?" Navi and I asked at the same time. He smiled. "I've been able to see you both since you got up and comforted me last night," he said. We looked at each other and then back at Link.

"Ah, but it was not last night, Hero."  
Our eyes all shot to the source of the new voice. It was an older gentleman with a bald head and white hair in classic monk fashion. He wore orange robes and a decorative golden medallion. The man radiated intelligence and resourcefulness. I feared for the man's intents for but a moment... but the fear subsided when he bowed to us.

"I am Rauru. And you, my dear boy... have just woken from a seven-year sleep."

"_SEVEN YEARS?_" Navi and I shouted at once. Rauru did not jump but Link did. That would make Navi 26 and me 25... Link... he was around 18 now!

"Indeed... When you pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time that day seven years ago, you were too young; too small to hold it's power. So rather than arouse complications by allowing you to wield it in your former state, the sword sealed you and your partners away in the Sacred Realm for seven years... It is here; it is the Sacred Realm that is the last Stronghold against Ganondorf. As you all slept Ganondorf grew more powerful. With the Princess of Destiny out of the way and the Hero missing, Ganondorf drew on the doubts and hates of the land for power. He crushed the stronghold of Assassins after they dared to make an attempt on his life. He crushed the Knights Templar when they shared the Assassin's Goal. And now he's found his way into the Sacred Realm because you opened the door."

Link frowned. "I'm so sorry."

Rauru held up a hand. "But had you not opened the door, the evil King would have gained his power anyway. He would have focused on the power of hatred and eventually gained more power than he holds now. Link, let me get to the point: You are the Hero of Time. It is your fate to save our land from the King of Evil. Do you understand and accept your responsibilities, Hero of Time? If you do not, you may leave the Realm and enter the "Retreat" room of the Temple of Time. You will find it to be unlocked."

Link was skeptical. He crossed his arms. "I'm not one for retreating. I shall proceed. But... to where do I go?"

"To the forest. You are mighty, but your power does not equal the power of Ganondorf. To match his power and even exceed it, you must awaken the sleeping sages whose powers will lay dormant in their temples. Go to the Forest, for it is there that you will find the first Sage. Before you continue on, allow me to give you this gift. It is the power of I, the Sage of Light."

With his words, Rauru took the Golden Medallion off from his neck and pressed it gently into Link's palm. He released it and Link's fingers closed around it. A bright golden light surrounded him for a moment, and he appeared to have a little bit more strength. He put the Medallion into a satchel he now carried and Rauru spoke again.

"All of you close your eyes. When you open them you will be in the Temple of Time. Good luck."

We shut our eyes like Rauru asked of us and when we opened them we were once again in the Temple of Time. I thought back to waking up... Did seven years really pass so quickly? What did _I_ look like now? What of Malon, Zelda... What of our friends?

_Man, I'm starving... Am I the only one?_

I looked at Navi and then at Link... It would get some getting used to... seeing them like this.  
The moment we stepped out of the Temple of Time a feeling of dread washed over us all. The sky was covered in cloud and the streets were abandoned and run-down. Death ran through the air around us and the air howled it's lament. It was cold. No living thing was in sight. Death Mountain was in the distance, and the cloud circling it's peak glowed a bright red. I knew that was nothing positive.

"What happened here?" asked Link to himself. We walked past a stagnant pond and I spared a look at myself.

I was growing a beard stubble and my eyes looked stern yet thoughtful like Link's. I don't want to go much further into talking about _myself_. I didn't stay long, but my own image burned itself into my head.

_This is you now you lost seven years no more Fallen Angels no more off center humor you have to help this boy-_

"Are you alright, Jack?"

I glanced at Navi and nodded slowly. Link gasped and stopped moving abruptly. We could hear the familiar sound of moaning and groaning. All around Castle Town Square were ReDeads. All the buildings were destroyed and collapsed or collapsing. Death hung in the air.

"Oh, no!" I whispered.

"They're not going to listen to reason," said Navi. "Play the Sun's Song... it will freeze them and give us a chance to get out of here!"

Link nodded and called for his Ocarina. The cheery notes of the Sun's Song cut through the death and dread of Castle Town. The ReDeads froze up and the moaning ceased. They turned a paler shade and Link wasted no time. We ran out of Town Square as fast as possible. During the trip between Town Square and the bridge to Hyrule Field (which was broken; a comforting sign to outsiders wanting shelter), we were stopped by a voice.

"Wait..."

The voice was cold and lifeless but sounded... I don't know... sounded okay. The voice sounded like a person we could trust.

"Come to me... Enter the door..."

I looked at Link and he shrugged. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and entered the door that led to what I believed operated the Bridge.

The room had many jars lying about. It was pretty dark and had only a few torches as sources of light.

"Ah, hello my child! Come closer."

Link took a few steps closer to the source of the voice.

It was a woman, and she covered herself in a purple cloak. One red eye peered through the cover and I felt as if the eye pierced into my soul. I shuddered.

"Do not be afraid. I may look scary but I do not wish to harm you."

Link's hand remained on the hilt of his sword. "Be that as it may, I'm afraid I must stay cautious around new faces."

The woman nodded. "Yes, I understand. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eden. You must be Link, Jack, and Navi, correct?"

Link's eyes squinted in suspicion. "How did you..."

"Silly boy, I'm a soothsayer. You do know what a soothsayer does, right?"

"You're one who sees the future?" I asked doubtedly. Eden nodded.

"Yes, dear fairy. I predicted the rise of Ganondorf... In fact, I wish to read you three, as well... Would you allow me such an opprotunity, dear Hero?"

Link looked at Navi and I for advice. Navi smiled and I shrugged. "Why not?" asked Navi. Eden held her hands out in front of her and they glowed a little.  
"Oh! I see... Yes..."

We looked at each other nervously.

"Mmhmm... Well... I... Oh... Oh dear..."

We looked at each other one more time.  
"Oh... my, my! This is not good, not good at all."

"What do you see?" asked Link. Eden looked at us again and put her hands down.

"If you continue on your journey, Hero... one of you is going to die."

"I won't let anything happen to them!" we all shouted at once. Link and Navi... they were my family in this land, or at least the closest thing to it! I'd do anything to keep them alive, and I know they'd do the same for me.

"Who would it be?" asked Link through clenched teeth.

"Alas, but I cannot tell you that as the spirits fell silent. Ganondorf will kill one of you, this much is for sure."

"Ganondorf will not stop me. He cannot win. He will not win," said Link.

Eden stared at us. "Hero, do you truly believe that you stand a chance against King Ganondorf?"

"He is not a King. I will never bow to him. I will destroy him."

Eden chuckled darkly. "Why don't you prove to me your strength? Do you remember Lon-Lon Ranch?"

Link nodded. "Of course I do. Why?"

"They don't call it that anymore. They call it 'Ingo Ranch' now. Talon was kicked from the ranch and Malon now works as a slave for Ingo. Why don't you show me what power you really have? Free the ranch from Ingo's rule... and perhaps my prediction will turn out to be incorrect."

"I'll do it, but not for you. I'm doing it for Malon," said Link.

"Ah, but I see it in your eyes... You doubt. You fear! Hero... you are not as special as most make you out to be."

"You're wrong."

"Then will you prove to me that I am wrong?"

"Not by saving the ranch. I'll show you that you are wrong as Ganondorf falls to my blade," said Link. With that he turned around and headed for the door, his determination shining brighter than ever before.

End of Chapter

* * *

**Have you seen the other chapters? Most of the other chapters are between 3000-8000 words. I know most of my updates are slow, and if you're wondering where the next chapter is you can be sure one of the following statements is occuring:**

**A) It's a long chapter and I'm hard at work on it.**

**B) I'm procrastinating**

**I sat down to write a little bit of this chapter two nights ago. I got through the first part (I'm really pleased with how the dream sequence came out here) and just kept going. I look at the clock and I've been sitting here typing and watching "South Park" for 2 hours. I have no life.**

**The whole 'What color is my dress?" thing Polly went off on is a "House, m.d" reference from the "House's Head" episode. And if you look into it, there's such a thing as the color "Navi Blue".**

**Yes, one of them is going to die sometime. It's no secret that I twist the plot of Ocarina of Time however I want... One is just as likely as the next to be the victim... Will Link die to allow another Hero to rise? Will Jack die so I can screw with Navi's mind? Or maybe it will be Navi herself; falling because she gets as close to the enemy as possible when Link is fighting? (I'm totally not hinting at anything).**

**I've given you all the pieces of the puzzle. One is in an earlier chapter and the other is here. You can put the pieces together or wait to see what happens.**

**Again, I apologize if it takes long for me to update with new chapters, but patience is a virtue. If I go too fast I'll screw up and won't advance the plot as far as i want it to go. **

**Next chapter will cover librating Lon-Lon Ranch from that Mario Bros. outcast, Ingo. **


	12. The Sport of Kings, and Liars

**Chapter 11**

**The Sport of Kings, and Liars**

**

* * *

**

**"When the world says 'Give up', hope whispers 'try it one more time'."**

**-Unknown**

**

* * *

**

It was night. I found it interesting that on this particular night the stalchildren did not come out. Of course, looking across the once shining and lively field would give a detailed explanation as to _why_ they no longer appeared.

The once green grass was now brown and dead, a lifeless wind howled through the air. Trees had fallen and clouds colored the sky an ugly grey. It was cold, and bones littered the field; bones of stalchildren.

What on Earth did Ganondorf do to these things? I almost felt sorry for them. Almost. Whatever he did to them must have made the rest (if any still existed) hide in fear.

It was now that I chose to get a better look at the changes that took place on our bodies. I didn't want to spend the trip staring at lifeless bones. As Link walked with Navi and I flying, I took a good gander at myself.

My wings looked the same (I wouldn't be able to tell much of a difference in them anyway), but I felt more experienced as I flew. The green shirt and pants I wore seven years ago (or last night depending on whose side you're on) was now a really cool looking nudie suit with a decorative rose, wolf running, and a Cross on the back. Well... I mean, most people would cringe if told they had to wear these things but I liked it; it was comfortable. I inwardly laughed when I saw that the left sleeve had "Fallen Angels" embroidered on it while the right sleeve said "Thumbs up for opposable thumbs!" (It was an inside joke.)

Once I satisfied my curiousity I spared another look at Navi. The blue dress she wore seven years ago was replaced by a blue vest and blue skirt. Her sleeves had no writing on them but I looked closer and saw that under her arm was a small satchel. Poking it's way out of the satchel was a bright silver flute. She truly looked stunning. I didn't really notice it before but tucked behind her ear was a white flower. I'm no good at naming flowers but it was cute.

I looked at Link once more. He wore a similar tunic to what he had seven years ago but this one seemed formal. He wore a white undershirt under the green tunic and green chainmail over the tunic. He wore white stockings and almost radiated strength. His body language practically screamed "Do not mess with this person!"

My own body language screamed "Try not to step on me."

At the half mile point from Lon- I mean, _Ingo_ Ranch we finally stopped for food. I had been worried that all the food would be rotted by now, but I guess that magic Saria taught Link had preservation properties.

Link warmed up a few loaves of bread and gave Navi and I one loaf. I know that doesn't sound like a lot, but if you go seven years without food in your stomach and you suddenly can eat again... You'd know what I'm talking about.

I felt really nervous around Navi now, and that simple fact got me all bent out of shape. I used to handle myself well around women I thought were cute. Now I felt as though I lost that ability. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Aren't you hungry, Jackson? You haven't touched the bread yet."

I looked down at my piece of bread and back at Navi. She frowned when I shrunk back a little.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked. I nodded. "I think so."

She giggled. "Why are you looking at me like that, Jackson?"

I gulped. "Let me answer that by asking you this: How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? I believe I've made my point."

She laughed and I sighed in relief. It was one of those things you'd either laugh at or stare at me and go "Say what?"

"Really now, is something stuck on my face?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just daydreaming."

She gave me a look. "One of these days you're going to do the cooking, and I'm going to show you how to do it!"

I smiled. "It's a death wish, I'm warning you."

She giggled again and playfully shoved me. We ate for a while more and glanced at each other and at Link.

"This is so surreal..." I said. Navi swallowed and nodded.

"If Ganondorf was able to destroy two armies, Link will have to be especially powerful to defeat him."

I smiled. "He has to be. He's strong enough."

Navi glanced back at me. "What about when this is all over, Jack? You didn't forget about playing a song with me, did you?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't pass up an opprotunity to play a song with you. In fact, you have your flute there, show me what you can do!"

Navi smiled at me and blushed.

"Only if you play your harmonica for me after. We'll think of a song to play together after this whole journey is done."

I blinked. "What harmonica?"

She giggled and pointed at my shirt pocket...

...How could I be so blind? How could I be so stupid?

The sound of a flute pulled me from my frustration.

I've never heard such a beautiful sound come from a flute. It was terrific. I can't describe it properly. The sound coming from that flute was light and cheery. After Navi played the song in it's entirety, Link and I started clapping and Navi blushed.

"That was... sublime, Navi. Just incredible. What's it called?" I asked.

"It was called _Everywhere I Go_," she said. Then she pointed at me. "Now it's your turn!"

"Uh... Alright."

I was never nervous before performances, but I was scared I'd screw up right now. I haven't played the harmonica for a while.

"Do you mind if I warm up a minute? It's been a long time."

Navi shook her head. "Take as long as you need."

With her words of encouragement I took a few minutes to play random notes. Between notes I'd mumble random tid bits about the harmonica I'd been taught. Once I was fairly certain I could play a decent song, I went ahead and chose one.

"_Missing Pieces_."

With that, I dove right into the song. I didn't sing the words because it's hard to sing and play harmonica at the same time.

I made some mistakes in my playing; one misplaced note here, a skipped note there, I didn't draw out a note long enough... But Navi didn't seem to mind and neither did Link. They still applauded my playing at the end.

We finished eating after we played our songs and I longed for the guitar. It was my favorite instrument.

"Okay, let's go."

We packed up whatever we took out and continued on our trip to Ingo Ranch. None of us met this "Ingo" before, but if he took over the ranch and threw Talon out (Talon earned my respect when he took off out of Castle grounds for Malon at about mach 6), he couldn't be anyone that would help us.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'll talk with Malon about how to take the ranch back."

"Don't kill the guy, Link," warned Navi.  
"I won't if he doesn't strike at me," he responded. I could swear I heard him mumble "Oh, let's hope he strikes at me."

The cloud cover in the sky seemed to worsen as we approached the ranch. Link took a breath and walked up the path. I knew why he was stressed; Navi knew why he was stressed. What was one night for us was seven years for everyone else. What if Malon did not recognize him? What if she wasn't there? What if the worst case scenario happened? What if...

Link knocked on the door of the house to which there was no answer. He waited a moment and knocked again. Again he was greeted with no answer.

"Link, try the ranch. I can sense distress behind the door," said Navi. Now that I thought about it, I felt it too.

Sensing emotions and other such behaviors is not too special. Imagine you're in a neutral mood one moment (that's no sadness, happiness, anger, just normal) and suddenly you feel a strong pang of an emotion. I was in a good mood and suddenly the feeling that the world was on my shoulders dropped over me. I could see Navi even looked stressed and weary. Link looked stressed too, but he always looked that way.

He opened the door and we were greeted with the smell of animals and hay. A red-headed girl in a dress and dirty work boots was tending to one horse. Her hair was a little dirty and messy but if she was the one that was stressing out, she otherwise didn't show it. Link cleared his throat to make himself known and the girl turned around.

...

...

...All I'm going to say is the years were kind to Malon. Her features remained similar to when we last saw her. The difference was she was older now. She had black bags under her eyes, one of the few signs that she was exhausted. The dress she wore now was slightly different than her old attaire; she now carried a sachel around her shoulder and a knife on her hip. A blue bandana was around her neck. Oh, the beauty of irony. Malon's eyes shot open wide as she stared at Link.

"Link!" she said. Our eyes all shot to look at her. It was the one of the first times she used his real name. She wrapped him up in a big bear hug and he returned it, albiet in a suprised fashion.

"Where have you been? Have you heard about the ranch? How..."  
"Malon, hold on. I heard what happened here and I'm going to make it better."

Malon released Link from the death grip and stared at him.

"You aren't going to hurt Ingo, are you?" she asked. Link shook his head. "Not if he doesn't hurt me."

"Link, you've changed so much... Where have you been?" she asked.

"We were all sealed up in something," I said. Malon nodded and Navi smiled at me.

"I see. Well, let me fill you in on what's been going on... But I have to be quick or Ingo will yell at me for taking too long of a break."

"Go on."

"Well, it happened two years after I last saw you... And I thought it was weird. Dad and Ingo had been getting along very well all of a sudden. Ingo was always the hard-working man full of angst and anger... and suddenly he was friendly. I remember him coming by and saying stuff like "Hello Malon, may I speak with your Father please?" And before this weird change in personality he'd always say "Malon, where's your Dad?" Then out of nowhere I heard him shouting at my Dad and my Dad shouting back and suddenly it wasn't so nice anymore. Weeks of anger and frustration turned to a battle for the ranch, and my Dad lost. Ingo threw him out and... and then I worked for him."

She sighed, and a tear dropped down her face.

"He's a horrible man. He hits and pays very poorly. He will not pay for my food and makes me use my pay to survive. He makes me work ridiculous hours and does not let me leave the ranch unless he thinks I've about had it and need to unwind... and even then he tails me all the same. It's like he allows me time to relax so I don't snap... so I can last longer..."

"How many hours is he making you work, Malon?" asked Link. Malon sighed, and yawned.

"20 hours for work, 4 for rest. When I'm lucky it's 16 for work and 8 for rest."

We all gawked at her. I've heard stories of people who work those kinds of hours. They're usually doing the deadliest jobs in the world... a ranch girl deserves nothing of the sort! Where I'm from, Ingo would be rotting in a cell right now for such forced labor.

But, he's not from where I'm from.

"What can we do to get the ranch back from him?" asked Link. Malon thought for a moment.

"Ingo loves to gamble. He is bringing up these horses for Ganondorf, but if you ask for a race, I'm sure he'll bet something."

"Very good, but I don't know how to ride a horse," said Link. He took a stare at me and I shrugged.

"Don't look at me! I know how to fall off a horse but that's it."

"I know how to ride a horse," offered Navi. Link looked up at her and she told him the basics: How to stay balanced, how to turn, how to gallop, how to slow, and how to avoid falling. I knew I'd never ride a horse but I still was mentally taking notes. Link looked like he was taking all the information in and locking it up.

"...And there's really... nothing to it. Just look forward and never at the ground or that's where you'll end up. Now, busting broncos... that's an entirely different story. I can't do that," finished Navi. Malon piped up again.

"You'll do well to use Epona. She's a chestnut brown mare, but the only problem is she doesn't let just anyone ride her. The last time Ingo tried to mount her, she bucked him off and he couldn't move his arm for two weeks. He doesn't try to mount her anymore."

Link crossed his arms over his chest. "Then how am I supposed to have a shot at riding her? As of now, she's never seen me."

Malon smiled. "Epona is a very smart horse. If you play a song on your ocarina that she likes, she'll let you ride her."

"And what song would that be?"

She glanced at the stable door to make sure Ingo wasn't coming, then leaned in and whispered. "It's called 'Epona's Song'. I'll sing it for you if you play on your ocarina."

Link took his ocarina from his pocket (it's one of the only items he keeps on his person at all times) and put it to his lips. Malon softly hummed a song.

It was a nice little tune full of the innocence of childhood and love of a parent. It seemed like a song of trust. (I know a thing or two about music interpretation). When Malon finished the song, Link played it as soft as he could on his ocarina, and he played it again to make sure he had it down pat. When he finished, the ocarina seemed to sparkle again; always an interesting sight.

"My mother used to sing that to me when I was a baby and before she died of pneumonia. I do not teach that song to just anyone. Epona is smart; she'll know that you're someone to be trusted."

Link nodded. "Thank you, Malon."

"No, thank you. I really appreciate all of this, Link."

Link smiled. "Think nothing of it."

He turned to leave, but Malon stopped him. "Wait. You will need money in order for Ingo to let you ride the horses. It's 10 rupees for a ride."

Link took out his wallet (I guess Rauru gave him a new one or something) and counted the money.

"I have 60 rupees."

Malon smiled. "Then you'll be able to put up quite the bet. Play it the way Ingo wants. He won't just go on and bet the entire ranch; he'll likely bet a horse... sooner or later. If you can get Epona back... Ingo's self-confidence will likely shatter; to not even be able to win a bet against a kid -no offense- will not be good for his ego. It is then that I will convince him to hand the ranch back to my Dad."

Link nodded slowly, but it was certainly a lot of information to take in. Navi reviewed everything Link needed to know and do for him one more time, and we headed to the corral.

6_9 (See what I did there? 69? Get it? Man, I'm immature.)

Ingo... Wow... the man... well...

He had this bad mustache and wore noble clothing. He had a big, red nose and bushy angry eyebrows. The creepiest thing about this man was his eyes. He had brown eyes but the whites were bloodshot, and if that simple fact wasn't enough to drop people to their ever-loving knees, the next part was: His eyes stared at one spot at a time for... just a little too long; not long enough for you to think he was day-dreaming, but one or two seconds too long.

The moment he saw Link, he put on a smile, shut his eyes and clapped his hands together.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Ingo Ranch. Would you like to ride one of our fine-quality horses? It's 10 rupees for 2 minutes!"

Link nodded. "Sure."

Ingo nodded. "Excellent! Eh... two fairies? Do you have anyone else with you?" he asked.

Link shook his head. "Just them. Why, am I about to pay extra?"

Ingo sighed. "For fairies? They're too small to charge a fee for. Fine, do you need riding lessons? They cost an extra 15 rupees."

Link shook his head. "I'm okay with riding," he said. With that he placed 10 moneys into Ingo's dirty and rotten hand, and Ingo opened the corral gates.

"You have two minutes from when I close the gate. Ready? Go!"

Ingo slammed the gate shut and startled the horses away from Link.

"I'm still timing!"

We glanced at Link and he already had his ocarina out. The notes Malon had taught him moments ago rang through the air.

One horse cut through the crowd of others and stopped in front of Link. With Navi egging him on and his own courage, he managed to mount the horse on the first try, earning a look of suprise from the skeptical Ingo.

"Eh? Uhh... Yeah, minute and 30!"

Link rode around the corral a little bit to better acquaint himself with the horse. He even jumped a few fences Ingo left in the corral. The boy was a quick learner, however his riding was sloppy at first. But, all too soon Ingo said the time was up. Link rode over to him as he opened the gate.

"Hey, Ingo," said Link.

"Huh? Wanna go again? It's 10 rupees for another two minutes."

"How about a race, Ingo?"

Ingo paused and looked up at Link.

"You can't be serious."

Link stared him down. "I'm willing to bet 20 rupees I can beat you around the track," he said, pointing to the track that went around the outside of the corral.

Ingo stared for a moment but reluctantly declined.

"How about 50 rupees?"

This time Ingo ran into the corral and picked a horse. "You're on! I'll put up 50 rupees too. Winner takes all. One lap around the track!"

Link nodded. "Sounds good."

With that, Navi and I flew off to the side and discussed our jobs. Navi told me to stay behind and signal the start of the race because she knew more about horseback riding than me. I flew to the side of the track.

"Get ready..." I said. Ingo put his hand above the horse's rear and Link gripped the reins of Epona.

"Go!" I shouted. Both horses took off. Ingo leaned forward on his horse and he pulled ahead of Epona. Link simply spurred her to go faster. Both horses were like lightning. While Ingo seemed to be the quicker of the two, Epona adopted one of Link's traits: Finding strength where there was none present. Epona pulled ahead of Ingo. I couldn't see the facial expressions so good but I was sure Ingo wasn't too happy. He spurred his horse to go quicker but it had reached it's limit. Nonetheless, Epona was just barely holding on to first place.

"Come on, you dumb nag! Faster!" shouted Ingo. Link didn't say a word. Both horses were closing in on the finish line. It was neck and neck; 15 meters, 10 meters, 5 meters...

Ingo pulled up closer at the last minute but still was unable to pass Epona. From my point of view I caught the winner easily: Link. Also, Ingo suprised me and didn't try to say that it was he who won. Instead he started grumbling. He placed a pouch of 50 moneys in Link's hand.

"I don't believe it... I lost to Epona! Nobody can tame that horse except for the girl..."

It was silent for a moment, and Ingo turned back to Link.

"Hey! How about this: One more race. If I win, I get back my 100 rupees but if you win... I'll let you... uhh... keep the horse! Yeah! So how about it?"

Link nodded. "You're on, Ingo."

Ingo clasped his hands together. "Excellent," he said. He grinned a toothy grin and I shuddered. Navi giggled but Ingo didn't notice.

What? This man creeped me out!

Link and Ingo took their places on the starting line again.

"Ready..."

Link's grip tightened on the reins; Ingo leaned forward on his horse.

"Go!"

This time Ingo shot forward out of the gates. Link swiftly reacted with spurring Epona to move faster, too. The race seemed to be similar to the last but Ingo had an ace up his sleeve this time. While still riding, he pivoted on his horse and tossed a stick at Link and Epona. The stick looked like it was meant to hit Link...

...But it didn't.

It hit his hat and I heard a loud shriek. It didn't come from Link but I saw him speed up and overtake Ingo. I didn't wait. I flew to Link's hat and feared the worst for Navi...

...but she wasn't harmed. She crawled out of his hat and was shaking. I helped her up.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Everything else got blocked out of my head.

I hardly even noticed Ingo's incessant swearing as Link no doubt gained the upper hand. Navi sniffed, and went to look in Link's hat again.

"My flute... My flute... Oh, here it is..."

I felt bad, she was obviously shaken up by what just happened, but who wouldn't be? I looked down and found the white flower that Navi was wearing by my foot. While she was searching Link's hat for whatever else she carried in her satchel (I found it incredible that her flute wasn't even scratched) I picked up the flower.  
"Navi..."

It was then that I noticed that she wasn't just sniffling; she was crying.

"You're not hurt, are you?" I asked. She shook her head. "Just scared," she said, and with that I embraced her (careful not to crush the flower, of course). It was my turn to show some compassion (even I'm not completely heartless). I rocked her a little and she continued sobbing into my shoulder.

Somewhere off in the distance I heard cursing and complaining, but I didn't pay attention right away. Navi needed me right now, and after seeing Link use a sword to do to a monster what a butcher does to a slice of meat, I was sure he could handle a down-on-his-luck ranchhand.

"I...It was so scary..." she said. I nodded. "I know, it looked scary."

She finished sobbing and sniffed one more time. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head "Don't be. I'd be _bawling_ if that happened to me." She giggled.

We stayed like that for little bit longer. Before I let her go I put the flower back behind her ear.

"It would looked better behind your ear, not mine," I said. She giggled again.

...And then the screaming yanked us from la-la land.

"...You can have the horse, then! But you ain't gonna leave this ranch, boy!"

"Ingo, this is stupid! Let us out now!"

"You'll have to find your way out!"

We flew back to Link (Navi carried his hat) and asked him what happened.

"I won but he won't let us out!" Link growled. I looked at Ingo.

"What now, slaver?" I shouted.

"Don't call me that!" he responded.

"I hope you don't expect us to do your job for you, Ingo!" shouted Navi.

"Don't have to, smart aleck! King Ganondorf's coming today to pick up his horses! I'm sure he'll love the present I'm giving him!"

"How will your horses fare against my blade?" shouted Link. I knew he was bluffing because that's exactly what I would have said.

"Go ahead! Kill just one of them and we'll see what King Ganondorf does to you!"

Link growled to himself.  
"Link, there's no sense in arguing with this guy. We have to get out of here and we have to do it now," said Navi.

"How?" asked Link. He was keeping his cool but I knew he was nervous.

We rode around the corral and field for a while trying to find a way out. No matter where we went, we couldn't figure out how to get out... and then Navi came up with an idea in a burst of insight.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute... Link, do you think that Epona can jump over the lowest part of the ranch's fencing?"

Link looked at her and then at a bit of low fence like she suggested. "I suppose we don't have anything else to go on. Let's give it a try."

With that, Link spurred Epona to gallop. "Let's go!"

"Hey... what are you doing? No, don't do that!"

Link didn't listen. Although he couldn't see it, I flipped him the bird and Epona leapt up and over the fence-

-And Link began a brief free-fall. Epona was very lucky, though. Rather than land on the cold ground she landed on bushes and soft mounds of dirt. It broke her fall and saved the two of them an unpleasant landing. Link looked back at the ranch panting with adrenaline and then back at Epona, who was panting just like he was. He let out a sigh of relief and patted her side.

"Good girl."

-.^ (I quite like that one.)

I wish I could say we rode off into the sunset with Malon and Talon waving us off while Ingo was hogtied in the backround. We didn't. Instead we took off towards the forest and continued on for a few miles before Link got off Epona and sent her in the direction of Lon-Lon-Ingo-And-Soon-To-Be-Once-More-Lon-Lon-Ranch. We didn't want Malon to worry about her. By now the sun was falling below the horizon and we needed to rest.

...So what better way to rest than to bug Link?

"Hey, Howdy-Doody?" I asked. Link took a long stare at me. _What?_

"Nice dramatic escape. I also saw you making googly eyes at Malon," I said. Navi looked at me now. "No... Did you, Link?"

I expected him to blush but he didn't. He did what I never expected him to do: Counter my teasing.

"No, I already promised my heart to Ruto," he responded.

I don't remember the last time I truley laughed. Since all of the garbage going on around here, it's been difficult to do more than a chuckle at a time.

After we all calmed down and got ready to rest we discussed our next course of action. We reasoned that upon entering the woods we'd go searching for any information.

Tomorrow would the the first time in seven years that Link got to see the woods.

Heh... What could possibly go wrong?

End of Chapter

* * *

**4,684 words.**

**Did anyone ever see Howdy-Doody? I made the mistake of searching him on Youtube to make sure I knew who I was writing about and now I'm thankful I wasn't around when he was. **

**I gave Jack his harmonica because I got stuck and wanted him to play something.  
****"Thumbs up for opposable thumbs!" is something I actually say.**

**Another Navi and Jack scene because I was afraid of repetition while narrating another race.**

**Talon really might be one of my favorite characters in Ocarina. Tingle is my favorite in Majora's Mask. If I had any say in the matter, the latter would be named "The Legend of Tingle: Majora's Maps".**

**I didn't like this chapter so much. I thought I could write about the race better but I couldn't. Two guys on horses go around a track. What more can I say?**

**Ingo knocking Navi away from Link is an idea I based off the "Dark Mind" series. I don't remember which part it came from but I won't spoil it.**

**Next chapter covers my third favorite temple after I figure out where the hell I have to go: The Forest Temple.**


	13. Turn! Turn! Turn!

**Chapter 12**

**Turn! Turn! Turn!**

**

* * *

**

**"Tragedy is when I cut my finger. Comedy is when _you_ walk into an open sewer and die."**

**-Mel Brooks**

**

* * *

**

"No... _No..."_ were the only words to pass Link's lips when we entered the forest. Weird red Deku Scrubs and giant... err... Damn... uhh... Beamos? No...

_Crap, what's the name?_

Deku... Bu-Bah? Baba! Deku Babas! A fat lot of them dotted the ground like annoying patches of crab grass in a garden. The only difference was this crab grass had bite- literally. Monsters crawled the landscape and because of it the gardens and plant life began to die. Other than that, the forest was fine.

Link had been deflecting deku nuts with his shield and hit several scrubs. Instead of surrendering they got out of the grass and started wigging out. They charged at Link and then didn't. It was weird. They attacked and then they ran. They had become hostile, that's for certain.

Link decided to go thru the forest and dispatch any monsters. It took us several hours to defeat every one we saw. Finally we finished, though we didn't check by the entrance to the Lost Woods. We walked towards one of the houses...

...And Link almost got smashed by a... danger sign? A stop sign? What was that? It was a sign with an exclamation mark on it.

Naturally he stumbled backward and fell on his rear.

"What on earth?" I gasped. Navi grumbled something but I couldn't hear it.

The sign just... popped out of the ground before us. Suddenly another object flew out of the already disturbed ground.

He was a clown. I don't mean that he's goofy; I mean that this guy was a legit _clown_. He had the face makeup and everything. He wore a grey shirt and grey pants but had wounds nearly all over his body. He stared Link down.

I could tell already that this guy was going to get on my nerves.

"Hi!" he said. Link stared.

"It's... it's you..." said Navi. I looked at her and so did Link and the clown.

"Do you know this guy, Navi?" I asked. She nodded. Her eyes were full of fear.

"He's the one... that... He was a murderer for hire. He helped the group that attacked my village!" said Navi. Her voice was shaking.

"I remember you!" said the clown. "You had a fine set of lungs on you, girl... when you were dying, that is."

I blinked.

"Tricky, I thought that three years passing would make you want to find a new hobby."

"Tricky," I echoed in confusion. Navi shot a fearful look at me.

"Three years... and you were still my favorite to kill. Let's see if the green clad fellow has the lungs on him _you_ did."

Tricky swung his danger sign at Link and smacked him in the chest. Link grunted and stumbled back. Instinctively he drew his sword and swung.

The sword connected with Tricky's skull. His sign fell out of his hands and quivering they flew to the sword. Link pulled it free and Tricky fell back onto the dirt, a pool of blood growing around his head. Link sighed.

"For a clown he wasn't very funny," he said. We turned away.

"Navi, who was that?" I asked. She looked at me with mournful eyes.

"He was one of the guys that attacked my village... I told you about that. He's a very sick man. He's the one that... he killed me."

I scowled. "Disgusting man. He got what he deserved. But... what's he doing _here?_"

Navi sighed. "Let's just go. We have to find the Sage... but who could it be... and where could we look?"

Link looked at the houses. "If any Kokiri live they'd be holed up in their homes for fear of the monsters. I'll ask if they've seen anything-"

_"NO."_

Link's sword was in his hand again and he whirled around to the voice. Navi and I turned around too.

Navi gasped and I cursed. Link growled.

Tricky was gone and so was his sign.

"What the-"  
"Never mind that, we have to get moving," said Link.

Navi nodded. "He's right."

Reluctantly I followed. I had a bad feeling about Tricky; like he was almost... _too easy_ to defeat. And what was that voice all about?

Link knocked on the door of a nearby house. I thought it was the Know-It-All Brothers (Best name ever!) but I was wrong.

"Enter!" said a voice from inside. It was a female voice, that much I knew.

Sure enough, we entered to find a blonde haired Kokiri girl. She looked up at Link.

"Hi, mister! What are you doing in the forest? Huh? Shouldn't you not be allowed in? Huh? Don't grown-ups die when they enter our forest? Huh? Why are two fairies following you? Huh?"

"Err... I'm looking for-"

"Hey, mister did you see a girl with green hair? Huh? Did you come from the Lost Woods? Huh? Did you see Saria? She has the green hair. Huh?"

"Saria? Where was she last?" asked Link.

"She said something about the Sacred Forest Meadow and went to the Lost Woods. Why do you want to see her? Huh?"

"We need to speak with her is all," I said.

"Why are you fairies following the grown up? Huh?"

I didn't have an answer. Navi did, though.

"We made friends with him and are helping him find Saria."

"Ohhh! He looks like Link! Remember Link? Huh? He died when he left the forest. Why'd he leave the forest? Huh? I heard he got a fairy! He never told me."

"I guess whatever he had to do was important. Maybe he had to talk to a princess or something," I said.

"What's a princess?"

"Think of Mido, but a girl," said Navi. I shuddered.

"The very thought is just gross."

"Oh... well, Saria's in the Sacred Forest Meadow... she said she's waiting for Link... but Link isn't alive anymore... he can't be..."

She fell silent for a moment as if to collect herself. She let out a sigh. "Maybe we misunderstood..."

Link glanced at us both. "We'd better go. Thank you for the information."

The girl nodded her head but otherwise said nothing, and then we left.

"The whole world's gone mad!" I cried when we left the house. Link groaned and Navi almost cursed. Almost. She was good at catching herself.

The monsters Link had dispatched had reappeared (with the exception of Tricky. I thought he was gone for good.) and were none-too-happy with Link's attack on them.

"I'll kill every last one of you if I have to!" shouted Link. I shook my head.

"Link, if they came back once then they'll likely come back again. Just ignore then and find Saria."

Link shook his head.

"We have to try! I can't let the Kokiri get hurt by these things!"  
"Link, you said it yourself: They're likely hiding in their homes. These monsters don't seem to bother them in their homes. Who knows? Maybe while searching for Saria we'll find a way to dispatch these things for good!" I said. I glanced at Navi. She was still reeling over that creepy clown.

I know it's not the time, but clowns freak me out. The only time they make me laugh is when they inadvertantly hurt themselves. I had a bad feeling, too. Just what was that voice we heard before Tricky vanished? Moreover, _why_ was that clown here?

I had too many questions and no answers. Without much else to go by, I asked Link a question as we walked.

"Hey, Link. That girl mentioned something about the "Sacred Forest Meadow"... what is that?"

"I've been there before. It contains more magic than any other section in the Lost Woods; even more than the Great Deku Tree. Saria used to go there to play her ocarina. I'd go with her sometimes. I'd wager anything that Ganondorf found out about the power in that meadow and wanted some of it. Saria, being the heroine she likes to be probably went to investigate. We need to get to her before something horrible happens."

After we were walking (now in the Lost Woods) for a few more minutes I asked him how he knew where to go.

"Don't you understand? I've been here too many times to forget."

...Okay, that _was _a stupid question.

The rest of the trip continued in silence. Well, silence for me at least. I still couldn't hear the soul of the forest no matter how hard I tried. I could tell Link and Navi heard it.

Man, I feel left out.

A part of me wanted to ask more questions but I couldn't find my voice. As I thought I fell out of the sky briefly as a wing twitched. Damn, I thought I was over that!

Well, what are we going to do? My problems do not compare to the problems this land is suffering. The whole world's gone to hell in a handbasket. Even the Lost Woods seemed different now. The once strong and prosperous trees were now sick and dying, the animals were scarce and more predators dotted the grasses. Ganondorf's influence really turned this place around, and not in a positive way.

Why do I feel like we're being followed?

"Hey... Something is off... The soul of the forest... Link, doesn't it sound... softer? Weaker?" said Navi. It was the first thing she said in a while. I feared asking her more about the attack on her village so I stayed my tongue.

"Yes, it does sound weaker. What do you think, Jack?"

"I still can't hear it."

Link stopped walking abruptly and Navi stared at me in suprise.

"You still don't hear it? That's not right..."

I grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that you'd have learned to hear it by now," said Link.

"What's that saying? When you _ass_-ume you become a pain in the ass to me?" I asked. Quotes from _House_ will give you ammunition for these situations every time.

"Jack, watch it," warned Navi. I looked at her.

"What? He's old enough to hear a little sailor-talk!" I said, my relatively neutral mood degenerating into a bad one. It was then that I noticed something different: Navi wasn't warning me about my language. She was quivering and her wings were practically standing up while she flew in place.

"No, I mean watch it!"

Link's sword came free of it's sheath and I turned around.

There was a grey and green wolf behind us. It had pale blue eyes and scars in it's fur across it's face. It's left ear had a tear in it, it's forehead had some kind of strange marking and it was staring us down.

"Wait a minute..." said Link. Something was up with this wolf. Instead of trying to attack us or growling at us, this wolf was eyeing us with what looked like fear. It's ears were drooped; it's tail was between it's legs and it was trying to refuse eye contact.

"...You...you're the one that's supposed to destroy Ganondorf, aren't you?"

So far I've seen a gigantic tree with a mustache and eyebrows, walking skeletons, zombies, dragons, people that eat rocks, fish people, a giant whale, big jellyfish, and a parasite. Now I can add "Talking wolf" to that list.

Link and Navi looked as blown away as I did. The wolf still looked full of fear, and it was then that I took a closer look and saw how badly scarred and how skinny this wolf was. Natural Selection was not kind to this animal; not kind at all.

"I've heard the legends! An evil man takes over the land and a boy from the forest pushes him back. Besides that I can smell the purity coming off of your sword. It's the Master Sword, isn't it?"

"Who are you?" we all asked at once. The wolf sat on it's haunches and it's tongue was lolling out of it's mouth.

"Right now I'm a wolf in the present tense. Seven years ago I was "Canis". I wish to be a wolf in the past tense. And you are?"

"I... I'm Link. And how are you able to talk to us?"

I realized the fear the wolf showed us earlier was not fear at all, but submission; as if to say the wolf did not want to fight. Even so, the wolf radiated courage; like an animal version of Link... _naaaaah... couldn't be!_

Canis smiled wolfishly. "Such is the power of the Lost Woods. Now then, do you want to know a secret?"

Link stared, and nodded, prepared still for the wolf to lunge.

The lunge never came, though. Instead, Canis the Wolf sighed and shut his eyes. (I could tell it was male based on the voice)

"Seven years ago I was a human. I was a man with aspirations on Ganondorf's life. Two friends shared my goal."

We were all genuinely suprised, to say the least. For the first time in a long time I was actually struck speechless. Navi stared in disbelief and Link's eyes widened, but he otherwise kept his composure. He showed no outward signs of disbelief.

"You believe him, Link? He could be working for Ganondorf!" said Navi.

"I assure you that I'd be tearing Ganondorf's throat out right now if I could," said Canis. Navi crossed her arms.

"So were you one of these "Assassins" or "Templars" that I've heard so little about? Tell us your alleged story," said Link. Canis smiled wolfishly.

"I was an Assassin. My friends were Assassins. Together we formed a trio called the "Dangerous Three". We came to put an end to Ganondorf's rule by any means necessary. We did what we could to slow his progress to a halt: We broke into his motel rooms, lit his belongings on fire, stole any boats shipping supplies to his supporters, and killed those he allied with to make a statement. Then the order came to kill the man. We tried- and failed. Sanford... Deimos... my friends were killed by the man. After we failed, the rest of the Assassins came to finish what we started- and all failed."

As Canis finished his story, he sat back on his haunches again and howled mournfully.

"And yourself? Why did Ganondorf spare you?" asked Link. I still could not find my voice. Canis growled.

"He did not spare me! Look what he did to me! He cursed me into this form, he cursed me to remain in this form as long as he remains in power! I wish I was dead every day!"

We were silent as Canis shared his angst with us.

"Immortality may be the desire of some, but it is no gift. It is torture. I eat very rarely. While it won't kill me, hunger hurts! Every day I think back to our failures... If Sanford had just been more offensive... If Deimos worked with us as a team... We may have had a shot."

We remained silent as Canis finished speaking of his shortcomings.

"Please... Link. I want to rest. I want to sleep. I cannot without the death of Ganondorf, though. Cursed I may be, but I can return the favor. This much I assure you."

Link had long since sheathed his weapon and even Navi wasn't as wary around the wolf. I still could not speak, though. I don't know what I could say. "Hey, sorry you're cursed to live the rest of your life as a lowly mutt"? I don't think so.

"I do not wish for you to repay me, Canis. I promise Ganondorf will fall to my blade. I make this promise for you and for the greater good."

Canis sighed. "I must help. I must repay your kindness. I am cursed, but in the Lost Woods even I have gained some power." Without another word, Canis closed his eyes and glowed a bright green for a moment. Link was briefly engulfed in a green light as well. As quickly as it came, the light faded and... nothing appeared out of place.

"Perhaps you or your descendants can find a better use for this form than I. I have given you a sleeping power; one that will awaken when the need arises. It will pass on from generation to generation in your family: The power of a cursed wolf... or perhaps a sacred one. You may never experience what I have given you, or maybe you will. Regardless, I have a feeling it will come in useful along the path of history."

Link bowed. "Thank you, Canis. I'm sure it will."

With that, Canis bowed to the best of his ability. "I have a hunch that you're heading to the Sacred Meadow. Be wary of the corridors, monsters patrol them and will stab anyone on sight."

Link blinked. I still had no voice. "Thank you for the warning, Canis."

"Nihil versus, omnia licita. Goodbye and best of luck, my friend."

With that, Canis turned about and trotted off into the woods vanishing from sight... and we were all left to wonder what the hell just happened.

I finally found my voice again. "Nye-Heel versus, ah-mnia something... what does that mean?"

Navi thought a moment. "It is Latin... but I do not know what it means..."

"We must go. If Ganondorf's monsters are in the Sacred Forest Meadow then that means something is there."

Howling echoed in the distance.

^w^ (I think the smiley things are pissing me off more than anyone else. Damn.)

Power. I felt power cutting through the air as we stepped into the meadow. Around us was tall grass and in front of us was a gate. The gate was shut. Navi and I were able to fly over it with ease but Link didn't have wings. Instead of continuing without him we waited.

And the "!" sign smacked Link in the back and he stumbled forward.  
Link had his sword drawn in a heartbeat. Tricky was staring him down with the long jagged cut from before running down his head.

"You again?" asked Link.

"..."

"...What do you want?" asked Link.

"..."

Link glared at Tricky and Tricky glared back.

"Tricky, can't you just let us through?" I asked.

"I need to kill you. I _need_ it."

I stared for a minute and Link was silent. I opened my mouth to spout some nonsense but Navi beat me to it.

"What you _need_ is to let us through before Link cuts off your head you crazy clown!" she shouted.

We all gawked at her; even Tricky.

"Woah. Navi... well played," I said.

"Shut up and die!" shouted Tricky. He lunged at Link quickly and swung at him but Link was quicker. He blocked the attack with his shield and left Tricky's defence open for a quick slash. That's all he managed before Tricky smacked him away with his sign. Tricky tried to follow through with another slash with his "weapon" but Link rolled to the side and came up out of the way of the blow. With Tricky off guard Link managed a quick stab and that's all it took. He caught Tricky in the side and the clown's eyes widened briefly before shutting. He fell to the grassy floor in a heap and Link stabbed him once more for good measure. Tricky convulsed for a moment before falling still.

"Now maybe Hell will decide to _keep _you," I grumbled.

_"No. Invalid. The clown cannot die."_

Again we looked all about the room for the source of the voice but to no avail. Again when we looked behind us. Tricky was gone save for a pool of blood.

"What's going on?" I demanded. All we heard was dark laughter. The gate before us opened.

_"Proceed."_

"I bet Ganon has something to do with this," said Navi. "He's probably trying to freak us out..."

I nodded. "Well, it's working for me but I don't know about you two."

Navi sighed. I felt bad. If the one responsible for your death survived a wounded skull and stab wound, you'd be genuinely upset too.

Canis was true to his words. The corridors were dotted with monsters trying to stab Link on sight. Sneaking was especially difficult with the sword and shield. Every so often Link would get close enough to leap onto an unsuspecting monster's back, quickly draw his sword and cut it's throat. Other times the monster would spot him and he'd just barely miss being impaled.

Link was panting by the time he turned the final corner to a long staircase up deeper into the meadow. We sighed, and Link began trudging to the top.

No monsters bothered us on the staircase. When we reached the top of the stairs we got a look at a temple. Beyond a few trees was this enormous temple that had been neglected in every possible way. Pillars had crumbled here and there and the doorway on the ground floor was blocked off.

"How are we going to get in? The doorway used to be clear," said Link. Tricky leapt from the top of one pillar and landed some distance away. As Link prepared to fight, Tricky did not. He merely pointed upwards at an open window and then leapt to it himself. He vanished inside. Link groaned.

"Saria's in there," said Navi. "I can sense it."

"But I don't know how to get up there."

We all fell silent for a few moments and let Link think a bit. A voice broke us from our thoughts.

"Hero."

With his sword in his hand still Link whirled around.

A man with cloth hiding his face save for his eyes and stray blonde hairs stood before us. He wore blue and white armor with a red symbol on it. I don't know what the symbol was... It looked like an eye. The strange man's eyes were red and his visible skin was tan. He carried throwing knives on his waist, a crossbow on his back, and a short blade under the crossbow. As if he weren't equipped enough, he had a harp under his short blade and a satchel on his side.

Oh, come on dude! Try a backpack!

"It is words I bring, hero. Not steel."

"Who are you?" asked Link, sword still in hand.

"Call me Sheik. I was trained by the Sheikah to aid the Hero of Time. No, not to join you on your journey, but to deliver what may help you, be it information, music, or weaponry."

Link put his sword away. "And what do you come for today?'

"The three, Hero."

Sheik wordlessly took the harp from his back (suprisingly easily) and plucked a few notes to make sure the harp was in tune.

"The Soul of the Forest rings out weak as you've noticed. Link, if you do not save your friend from her capture in the Forest Temple, the Lost Woods will die. The barrier keeping outsiders such as Ganondorf out will fall, Ganondorf will-"

"Wait, how is this all happening if Ganondorf has not yet entered the forest?" interrupted Link. Sheik sighed.

"Evil acts like a dark plague. As it forms in one place it can be carried to others by the wind."

"And how did Ganondorf curse the Great Deku Tree?"

"His power is enough to shatter the outer shield that protects the village of the Kokiri but not so to enter the Lost Woods. May I continue?"

Link thought a moment and nodded. "Please."

"If the barrier keeping Ganondorf out of the Lost Woods falls, he'll be able to corrupt the Forest temple; the temple of Nature. Should it fall, weather will become unbalanced. Lake Hylia will become a desolate desert, Death Mountain will become a land of snow, the desert of the Gerudos will become a lake and flood, and the fields of Hyrule... The fields shall become Hell and Hyrule will be inhospitable for life. You must save your friend, Link. She is the Sage of the Forest! You must defeat the evils within the temple to reach her. Should you wish to take a brief leave for resupplying or some other such ventures, allow my help to make travels convenient. First I shall teach you a song of the light; the Prelude of Light!"

Sheik said no more. The song he played was a song of peace and tranquility in an otherwise dying land. I felt the power it held. It made me feel stronger. Link took his Ocarina out and played the song himself. On the Ocarina the song sounded totally pure. It may have been because Link was using a magical ocarina- what was it called... Ocarina of Time?

He played it twice and then a puzzled look appeared on his face. The Ocarina sparkled and Link opened his mouth to speak again but Sheik interrupted.

"The song you've played will teleport you to the Temple of Time if it is your desire. To return to this cursed forest you must play a song for Nature; the Minuet of Forest!"

The next song he played made me feel different... It was a song of Nature (in the actual sense) vs. Nurture. Which wins the battle: Natural traits or that which is learned? As I heard the song I felt like I could perceive more; hear better, see better, smell better... The song made it seem like Nature was winning the battle.

Link played the song himself once and twice. I did not feel different those two times, though. It was as if I'd only feel "sharper" when it was first played.

"What else can you tell me of the temple? How can I enter?" asked Link as the ocarina sparkled once more.

"The clown you have come across is a figment of frustration and pain controlled by whatever it is cursing the temple. Defeating Tricky himself is one thing but destroying the evil plaguing the temple is another. Find the evil and you will put an end to that clown. As for your other question..."

Sheik opened up the satchel and took a device with a hook at the end out. It looked like some kind of... high-tec grappling hook... I get it!

"This device is known as the Hookshot. Point, pull the trigger and hold until it hits something. When it hits you should give it a tug to make sure it is secure, then let the trigger go. It will pull you toward whatever you hit- like the tree branch up there!"

Link turned the device over and over in his hand to investigate every portion. It suprised even me, and I'm from the place that makes picture boxes that decode digital satellite signals from outer freaking _space._

"Okay, I'll give it a shot."

At my fastest speed I couldn't hope to keep up with him flying toward the window now. He grabbed the branch with his free hand and put the hookshot into his front pocket for fear of trying to put it "away-away". Grabbing the branch with his other hand too, he swung and swung.

"Listen, you're going to have to time your final swing just right, Link. If you're coming in with too much speed you'll go too far in, and we don't know how far down you'd fall if you overshoot. If you undershoot... you know what would happen. Please Link. Please. Be. Careful!"

Link nodded at Navi during her lecture and swung. She was right. One false move...

He took a deep breath and gracefully flew through the air, grabbing the edge of the window with both hands and scrambling up the wall. It turned out the fall to the ground beyond the window wasn't bad; maybe 7 feet. I turned back to thank Sheik but he was already gone.

"Let's go, Link."

~.- (I don't know what that is.)

The moment we entered the temple I felt like it was my home away from home. The smell of pine and fresh air was a welcome distraction from the odors of death, Jabu-Jabus' gut, and horses. The air was crisp but despite the feelings of positivity I could not deny the feeling of death creeping about. I did my best to avoid thinking of the evil in the temple but it's hard to avoid such thoughts if you're a fairy. Or emo.

"Face it Link, we're lost!"

"I'm not lost. I'm exploring."

I laughed and Navi stared in exasperation. "We're lost!"

"Exploring!"

"Link, admitting defeat is probably the best course of action here," I said.

"I'm not lost! If I go through that door there-" he made a beeline for the door and opened it to reveal overgrowth too thick to go through. He grumbled. Navi giggled and I just felt pity for the poor kid.

We ran into Tricky earlier by this... by what appeared to be an elevator. Four torches dotted four corners lining the elevator and each was it's own color. One torch was blue, the next green, the next orange and the last purple. Tricky appeared out of nowhere an extinguished each torch by swinging his sign. The elevator suddenly sunk into the ground and Tricky leapt up and out of sight again.

"Link, try the door in that corner over there," I suggested. As I pointed to the door he made his way toward it. The door had a note on it. Link took a long stare at the note.

"_Just do what comes natural. -T"_

We all knew who it was from. Link sighed and put a hand on the door to which it rose up and allowed entry, only to fall directly after we entered. Link whirled around. Bars blocked our exit and we were in a room with no other doors... or monsters... nothing. Link went to try and open the door but was unable to.

"Strong iron bars block the exit, Link. You can't open them with your hands!"

"What are we supposed to- _ugh!"_

_**-Revolution! Revolution!-**_

You know, I've seen a lot of things now. I've fought a giant parasite, a gigantic Dondongo, some kind of beast in the belly of the Zora ruler, I've been face to face with Death...

But no matter what experience I had with stomach churning ventures, the sickening sound my fairy made when he was hit with that cursed clown's sign made me pale. Navi and I watched as Jack's once brilliant green shine flickered and faded away, and we watched as he landed on the ground not far from Tricky.

I had high hopes for him. Though I was now able to see my fairies, Jack's light grew stronger in the woods and I was unable to see him again. I thought he was becoming stronger... Now his shine was nearly gone.

But he was still alive. I heard him groan without consciousness and Navi fluttered to his side immediately. I set my sights on Tricky.

"That was the biggest mistake you could ever make, clown. Fight me!"

The clown said nothing and flipped his stupid little sign around. It was then that I noticed how sharp and jagged the opposite end was. There was dried blood on it.

I stabbed him in the chest with the Master sword quickly and he stumbled forward and back, and then he fell.

I kept my eyes on him rather than run to Jack's aid. I had hopes that my fairy was just dazed rather than hurt. It seemed that way as I took a quick look at him and saw his wings twitching and the light he emitted slowly returning. I had two tough fairies, that's for su-

Dark laughter. Evil laughter. Tricky began convulsing on the ground.

"_Reality compromised. The clown has been engaged."_

Tricky was standing again in a minute, but something was wrong. He was practically vibrating with power. Actually, he _was_ vibrating with power.

_"Now... Die!"_

I dove out of the way of the clown. He was quick. Impossibly quick. Despite my dodge he followed through and smacked me with the side of the sign. I rolled forward and then to the side once, twice, and I came up with my sword. With my brief second before Tricky turned around to attack again I stabbed him through the back, pulled free, slashed at his legs, shoved him to the ground, stabbed him in the neck, and he was up again. By quick thinking I managed to knock his weapon out of his hands. His hands balled into fists and with impossible speed he practically bounced toward me.

And I knew nothing but pain. In the quickest flurry of punches I've ever seen or experienced I was on the ground being beaten.  
"Die! Die! Suffer! Die! Die!"

The pain stopped and I opened my eyes. Tricky wasn't being beaten or anything. He was picking up his sign...

He came back and hit me with the... with the blunt end of his sign with enough force to knock me toward the door a little more. As he twirled his sign around so the sharp end was facing me I sighed and shut my eyes, expecting the darkness.

But the pain never came. Rather, I heard Tricky yelping. I thought Jack woke up and was hitting him in the head (something he was quite fond of doing) but when I opened my eyes it was Navi.

She had turned dark red and was furiously banging into Tricky's head.

"You can't take Link away! You can't, you horrible man! You want death so much, why don't you stay dead! Now, shoo!"

I knew she was just buying me time. At any moment Tricky would manage to gain control of the situation again. As quick as I could I was standing (despite the pain) and I slashed furiously at Tricky. I impaled him with my sword and jerked upward, pulled it loose again, spun about and delivered a crippling blow to his leg. I thought he'd get up and attack again so I wanted him to slow down but the shock of my offense must've sent him to the floor. Something was different about his "death" this time. He didn't convulse, didn't move, and all the vibration from power he was doing earlier had ceased. I was sure I'd killed him. Even the bars blocking the doorway lifted and allowed exit.

I heard a weak groan and instantly remembered my fairy. I was by his side with Navi after a moment. He was regaining consciousness and his wing was twitching. I never knew why they did that, but it happened a lot.

"Did I hit Dennis again?" he asked in a complete daze. I don't know what that meant and I don't think Navi did either.

"Jack, I need you to open your eyes..." said Navi with a gentle voice. He seemed to oblige, his eyes flickering open once, shutting again, then opening once more. He let out a cough.

His wings twitched and his eyes squinted in pain and disorientation.

"Jack, what's my name?" asked Navi. Jack couldn't seem to focus his eyes on her.

"P-Polly? How's school treating you?" he asked. Navi looked at me in desperation, then back at Jack when he muttered "Wait... Navi?"

Navi smiled and nodded. "That's right! That's right... Can you tell me this boy's name?"  
He managed to focus his eyes on me a moment and he pointed at me. "Link! Hey, hey... how you doing?" He held a hand out to me as if he wanted me to shake it, but I knew better than to try that. I offered him a finger which he shook.

"Jack... can you tell me where we are?" asked Navi.

"Forest Clown hit me... Forest... meadow... I forget the name." I smiled; he was coming back. Navi smiled too and nearly suffocated him in a hug. It made me proud that I was not their size... I loved Navi and Jack, but if Navi could beat both of us in arguments and even stop Tricky from attacking me...

Tricky... Oh, no!

I spared a look at where his body was when I dealt with him. I sighed with great disappointment when it was not there. His sign was gone, too... but replacing both clown and weapon was a treasure chest and a piece of paper with something written on it. Navi sighed and Jack let out a groan.

"Tricky... why won't you die?"

I looked at my fairies and saw Navi investigating Jack's wings. He didn't respond much to her when she touched his right wing besides twitching, but he'd hiss and groan when she touched his left. She asked him to move it and he could not.

"Oh, Jack... It's definetly broken."

"Do you mean to tell me a freakin' _clown _broke my wing?"

Thank Farore! He's okay!

"Oh, good... your common sense seems to be intact. Jack, you'll have to hitch rides on Link's shoulder or in his hat until we finish cleansing this temple. When I perform Farore's Wind to get us out of here later your wing will heal up. It'll have to wait, though."

Jack grumbled something and groaned as she touched his wing again and continued treating him.

While Navi was aiding Jack I opened up the chest (making sure it was free of booby-traps) and took what was inside:

A Bow. A bow and a quiver of arrows! Great, I didn't know how to shoot arrows... these won't help until I learn.

"Link... if you give me a bit to recover I'll teach you what I know about archery. I learned a little in school," said Jack.

I nodded. "Please help, but first rest. I have no use for these yet and would like to take a few moments to rest myself."

I didn't look at him as I spoke; my sight was fixed on the letter next to the chest Tricky left.

_"Very good! Now, catch me if you can, sucka! =D -T"_

That good-for-nothing clown... He was going to get it.

"Oh, no... I broke my harmonica..."

.0. (...That'll do.)

_**-Revolutions do not last.-**_

"Okay, now nock the arrow again, take a breath, make sure your aim is true, and release."

Did you know that the term "straight as an arrow" isn't true? If you slow down an arrow and watch it in flight, the shaft, fletching, nock; all the back end tends to wobble in the air.

Of course, that doesn't mean I want to get hit by an arrow.

I've had this pounding headache since I woke up. Navi told me Tricky managed to nail me with his sign while I was distracted. I also had to explain (lie) what I meant when I appearantly said "Did I hit Dennis again". I don't want what I've done in the past to cause tensions in the midst of this journey. I got out of explanation by saying that I didn't even know what that meant... of course a wise man once said "When you find yourself in a hole, the first thing to do is stop diggin'"...

...and now I'm in a crater. I don't know how I'll tell them what really happened or how they'll both react. Navi and Link are everything to me; they're all I have. I don't even have my harmonica anymore... I don't know what I'd do if they made me leave because I lied... but the journey has to come before my idiot moves back in the day.

"How's that, Jack?"

We shut the treasure chest and stuck Tricky's stupid letter on a loose nail on it. It was the target for Link to practice on and so far he was getting better and better. The best part was the arrows he used wouldn't get stuck in the chest so we can use them over and over again.

"Good job, Link. You're a quick learner," I said. He flashed a quick smile at me and worked at getting the arrow out of the treasure chest.

"...Now if only you could stop attracting all the girls so you can focus on Ruto-"

"-Very funny, Jack."

I chuckled and Navi giggled. "Thank you, Link."

"Let's go. We have some ground to cover."

He put his bow on his back behind his shield for easy access and put his hand down for me. I awkwardly crawled onto his hand and he set me on his shoulder.

Goddesses, my wing was killing me.

=3 (I'm officially out of smileys. I've resorted to sideways smileys. If you have any regular ones like I've been using, leave them in a review so I can piss myself off even more. Much obliged!)

"Hey, Navi?" I asked. She looked at me while flying.

Showoff.

"Hey, Jack?" she asked. I smiled.

"What do we do if Link has to fight some monsters?"

"Then I'm going to throw you in their path and watch them tear you limb from limb," said Link. I shot a look at him. He smirked.

"Wow... dark, Link. Very dark."

"If Link has to engage with something or some things, I'll swoop in really quick and get you into the air with me."

I must've had a funny look on my face because Navi pointed out that she'd done it before.

"How will you be able to fly and carry me while providing advice for Link?" I asked. Navi stared at me.

"I'm not the stereotypical woman. I'm strong enough to carry you, Jack. Besides, you're as light as a fairy!"

I let out a dramatic and fake laugh. "Hey, I get it! It's funny because I really _am _a fairy! Oh, you're good at this whole "joking" thing!"

Navi giggled and Link chuckled a little and the good time we were having seemed to make parts of the temple go right on by. It had been several hours now and we did not see Tricky in any way, shape, or form. To be cheesy, we saw no _sign_ of him.

Sorry.

"Hey... wait a minute... Tricky put that torch out with all the others..."

It was only then that I noticed we were back in the elevator room. The torch that held the green flame was lit again.

"...I wonder... Link, if we run into Tricky... he may be holding the keys to this elevator, Link!" I said.

Link growled. "I never thought I'd say this, but I wish Tricky were here right now. Come out, clown!"

The dark laughter we'd been hearing on and off since we re-entered the forest made itself known again. It sounded like Ganon's voice.

"Who are you?" shouted Link. I cringed. "Show yourself you coward! Stop hiding!"

_"I thought you wanted to see the clown, hero?"_

"You're merely delaying your own death, Ganon!" I shouted.

_"Such big words for such a small fairy. How does that broken wing feel?"_

"Go to Hell!"

Even more dark laughter. This man royally pissed me off.

_"Come with me."_

Tricky appeared on the ground in front of us. Something was up... he was... shaking? Adrenaline can make someone crazy but he was vibrating with energy.

A force yanked me into the air and I yelped as pain shot through my wing. I looked up and Navi was pulling me to safety.

The clown pointed at me.

"Youdienext!"

I flipped him off but said nothing else. It was kind of hard for me to look cool being carried by a girl (no offense, Navi). Tricky bounced from the ceiling to the ground toward Link faster than I had ever seen anything move before. Link pulled his shield quickly and dodged a flurry of attacks with a sign. As Tricky pulled away to adjust his strikes, Link stabbed. He pierced Tricky's heart for what appeared to be the umpteenth time and seized an opprotunity. He kicked at Tricky and knocked him back, then yanked the sign out of the clown's hands and swung it at him.

"I wonder..."

Link flipped the sign around as Tricky was faltering and I took a quick glance at the jagged edge.  
Suddenly the clown was staring Link down again and he struck out at the boy in the fastest flurry of punching I'd ever seen. I think Bruce Lee could still drop this clown, though.

Link was knocked to the ground and taking brute punching. Navi flew to the ground and set me down as if she were about to do something but Link suddenly found life again. Tricky's punching stopped out of nowhere and his hands flew to his throat. He let out a groan and Link's arms jerked upward.

The sharp end of Tricky's sign impaled his throat. Link managed to pull himself to his feet and drive Tricky across the room. He dug the sign into a wall and Tricky's hands fumbled with it for a moment before falling still.

I looked at Link with concern. He had a bloody nose and bruised cheek along with a cut on his lip, but he was otherwise okay. I looked back at Tricky.

A blue light engulfed Tricky's body for a moment and a flame of the same color sprouted from it. It floated in mid air for a moment before zag-zigging it's way toward a torch.

Yeah, based on the stuff I've been seeing lately... that doesn't bug me.

"Hey!" said Navi. "If this was Tricky then all of the torches would light back up... So could it be that whoever is sending him to us is sending copies?"

"Sheik said that the clown was a figment of frustration and pain or something. I'd wager dollars to donuts that the real clown is likely still... alive, or maybe he is indeed gone... but where do bad people go?"

"The Void. If he's really here, he's stuck in the Void. Nobody can release a damned soul from it except the Goddesses; not even Ganondorf."

"Then we're dealing with dopplegangers. Man, I hate clowns," I said. Navi placed me on Link's shoulder again and I hissed as a burning sensation flushed through my wing.

In sixth grade I saw some kids rip the wing off a butterfly. It let out this loud squeak and they tossed it and left it to die. I felt horrible for that butterfly and minimized what I was feeling by thinking of what it had felt when those sadistic kids did that. I didn't do anything to defend it because I already was the class nerd, so why give the enemy minigun more ammunition?

n.n

_Wassup? I do what I want! You can't stop me! You can't stop me! +_+ -T_

Now that we knew the enemy we'd been encountering time and time again was no more than a doppleganger we didn't fear him. He was getting stronger, true... but since our last encounter we saw only a note from Tricky.

Could it be that he'd given up on us? Did he flee the temple with the torches?

My questions couldn't be pondered. I felt a sense of dread cloud my thoughts. After such a long time in this form I began to understand the basic emotional senses, and this wasn't one of them. I felt... I felt negativity like it were a headache. The headache I suddenly began to suffer focused in the top part of my head; the Parietal lobe of the brain... Was that important?

"Listen! I sense strong evils beyond this corridor, Link. Watch the floor for shadows of creatures that strike from the ceiling," said Navi.

No sooner than she pointed out what I was feeling did Link have to leap forward. I grabbed hold of his tunic so I wouldn't fall. A loud "thump!" landed behind us. Navi shrieked in fear. "I hate these things!"

It was a giant hand. A big, black severed hand. It's skin was leathery and leaked green fluid in some places and had claws.

"It's a Wallmaster! Watch out for it's shadow on the floor, and fell it before it retreats back to the ceiling!" said Navi.

...Man, I like "Giant Hand" a whole lot better!

Link took no time to dawdle. He slashed out at the retreating Wallmaster and tried to stab it but it managed to slip out of the way. As it vanished up the wall again, Navi urged Link onward.

"Quickly!"

You know, after seeing stuff like a talking tree, zombies, freakin' walking skeletons (they still freak me out), a seven year coma, a talking wolf and so much more, I still cannot quite fathom how what happened next... happened.

We found ourselves in another room, but this room was twisted and distorted. Want to know what another dimension could be like? This corridor was a likely candidate. This room made everything feel strange. I don't know what emotion I felt. I was immediately disoriented and without Link I would've likely fallen to the ground by now. Just looking into this room made my head hurt. I wasn't sensing anything. The path we were meant to follow swirled around the room and at some points was on the ceiling. As Link ran forward he actually followed the path. Did Ganondorf really possess enough power to violate the Laws of Physics?

Appearantly he did because we were on the ceiling for a few moments. Link opened the door and we came through it... and it was as if nothing happened.

Suddenly iron bars blocked our exit again and Link threw himself against the wall so Tricky couldn't get the drop on him.

To all of our suprise, Tricky had nothing to do with what was going on here.

No, rather than one enemy two burrowed out of the ground. They were skeletons. I mean big skeletons. They carried rusty scimitars and big metal shields. Their eye sockets glowed with red light.

"These are guardians of the temple! They've been... It looks like they've been corrupted. Link, these skeletons are very strong and are unpredictable!"

Link waited a moment to let Navi get me off his shoulder. We knew it would be a messy battle. As the skeletons shuffled towards Link he pulled his bow and an arrow. He nocked, took aim, and let loose.

His arrow hit it's mark (the eye socket of one of the skeletons by sheer luck) and the red glow faded from one eye, but still the skeletons marched forward.

With quick thinking Link managed to avoid the swing of one of the scimitars by rolling forward under one skeleton's legs. He pulled himself up behind the behemoth and slashed at him. With each slash of his blade the monster he fought became slower and weaker. He truly wielded the Blade of Evil's Bane.

As he fought I put pieces together. If the Master Sword was a sword Evil was never supposed to touch, how come Tricky continued being a thorn in the side? Was it because he wasn't truly who he said he was? Was it because there was more than one of him?

"It's a fight! Try fighting!" shouted Link. I returned to reality (more or less).

Both skeletons had gone on the defensive and Link had managed several strikes to both adversaries. One was significantly weaker than the other, however. While Link focused on taunting his foes (Not out of over-confidence but out of a emotion-controlling strategy) the stronger of the two skeletons managed a quick slash to Link's back. He let out a grunt but otherwise did not falter. His chainmail may have absorbed most of the already-totalled weapon's strike.

The weaker skeleton made for a sloppy attack that Link blocked with his shield. While his opponent's defense was open, Link managed a strong vertical slice on the recoiling skeleton and managed to fell the opponent. Its bones disconnected as it collapsed to it's knees, but it never got a chance to fall to the ground completely. It disassembled too quick.

With his buddy all broken up (no pun intended) the stronger skeleton fought harder and longer. His strikes became more precise and some even broke Link's chainmail and left gashes in his skin. It became obvious that Link's chainmail did not totally protect him. He also had the gift of an extremely high pain threshold.

Even in it's seemingly stronger state, the skeleton seemed to be delaying the inevitable. Link eventually found his way through the skeleton's defenses and managed enough blows to weaken the monster. During it's final minutes the skeleton attempted one final attack. Link leapt out of the way and rolled forward. The moment he regained his feet he leapt up and impaled the head of the skeleton on his sword. Once gravity took over and Link returned to the ground (his sword slipping out of it's new sheath) the skeleton crumbled. It too fell to it's knees and fully disassembled.

Link began panting and he fell to his knees. The bars lifted behind us and a treasure chest fell to the ground not far from us. Link stood back up and trudged toward the chest. He opened it up and another flame (this one purple) appeared. It circled around Link several times and seemed to heal his wounds and return his strength before disappearing out the now open door.

Why couldn't all fire do that?

That left one flame to go. Link had been restored to his original strength and we turned to leave the room.

V.V (Okay, I came up with one more.)

All battle had ceased. All advances had ceased. Navi knew it, I knew it, and Link knew it.

We were lost.

Again.

We entered a courtyard full of Deku Babas and other such monsters for the umpteenth time in the past few hours. None of us knew where we were or where we were going. We could see all across the courtyard from where we stood (a balcony) and nothing looked out of place (at least nothing looked out of place in a temple where nothing made sense).

I was certain that Saria and the source of the curse waited for us at the bottom of the elevator.

I was also certain that obtaining the final flame would be no simple task.

I let out a yawn. Navi sat on Link's shoulder next to me and started fumbling with my bad wing.

I hissed and she stopped right away.

"Sorry, but I needed to see if you still had feeling."

I nodded. "Yes, I think I do."

"Hey... I think I've got an idea," said Link. He reached for the hookshot he now carried on his belt and aimed at a vine-covered wall.

"Link, I don't think that's such a good idea," said Navi. He shot her a look as if to tell her to get me off his shoulder.

"I see a hollow area up a little bit on that wall."

"Yes, and there are Skullwalltulas crawling around in those vines if you didn't notice!"

I don't know what that is, but there _were_ skulls with spider legs crawling on the vines. I counted three of them and Link slowly returned his hookshot and instead got his bow ready.

The first arrow he shot missed. He hissed in frustration and nocked another.

He missed again. Was Link slipping up?

"Link, just pretend each of those skull... skull... climby things is Tricky. Or Ganon. I don't care which, both are psychotic idiots."

Link smirked while aiming and released his third arrow. It caught one of the climby things in between the eyes.

"Nice shot!" I exclaimed.

Link said nothing and nocked another arrow.

His aim was true once again. He hit the other threatening climby-spider-skull thing up a little and toward the left eye socket.

It wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The third monster was too high up to cause much of a threat so Link spared it. He put away his bow and reached for his hookshot again.

"What if you miss?" asked Navi.

Link paused a moment, looked down at the fall he'd sustain, and finally at us. "Then it was nice knowing you guys."

We were about to say something to him but he'd already pulled the trigger and was now flying toward the vines.

We both hoped to everything that he'd grab ahold of the vines.

He managed to and began climbing up toward the "hollow" he spotted in the wall. The spider-thing he let live still couldn't care less of his intrusion, nor did it care that Link just killed it's two buddies.

Navi carried me to the hollow as Link climbed up. She put me back on his shoulder and we stared at the door in front of us.

Link took a deep breath, looked at us both, and opened the door.

When Link opened the door darkness greeted us. Green light from my body and blue light from Navi's was all that would help Link see. He took a few cautious steps into the room and the door slammed shut behind us. After hearing the loud boom it made so many times none of us were suprised, nor were we suprised when we heard iron bars drop over the door.

"So you're going to fight me in the darkness? How cowardly," said Link.

Dark laughter roared through the room again and torches dimly lit the room. At the far end we could make out the figure of a person against a wall. He looked like he was relaxing; his head was lolled to the side. We all knew it was Tricky. Navi pulled me back into the air for the upcoming brawl.

_Tricky is all that stands between you and I, Hero. He's been... dying to see you again. See, you're incorrect in your theory that I made multiple copies of the clown. _

Two more torches lit at the far end of the room; one by each of the figure's sides. We gasped simultaneously when we saw it was indeed Tricky, but he was still impaled on that stupid sign of his. He wore some kind of welder's mask over his face. That and the room were the only differences from our last encounter.

_He's not much of a wall decoration, is he?_

"He's not funny for a clown," shouted Link.

The dark laughter returned.

_Very observant, aren't we Hero?_

"Can we get this over with? If this dead man is all that stands between me-"

_Silence! _

Tricky's dead body suddenly found life again. He began to seize and shake again. His hands shot to the sign pinning him to the wall and he pulled it loose with a groan. Without a word, the clown pointed a shaking finger at Link and gave him a thumbs down.

"You're going down!"

Tricky bounced (literally) toward Link with his inhumane speed, but Link had three abilities on his side:

The abilities to improvise, adapt, and overcome. He'd make a good Marine.

With swift reflexes Link rolled to the side and allowed Tricky to pass him harmlessly. He got back up and shot Tricky with his Hookshot while pointing his sword straight out with his other hand. The hook managed to catch Tricky's side. Since he was the lighter of the two, the clown lost his grip on his sign and was yanked toward Link (who was trying desperately to avoid flying off his feet). Tricky was again impaled on the Master Sword. He fell limp for but a moment before springing to life again and elbowing Link's nose while pulling himself off the sword. As Link faltered Tricky made a grab for the sword.

It was a big mistake of Tricky's part.

He began to seize even more than before and a low humming coursed through the room. It was like Tricky was being electrocuted while Link was suffering no harm at all. It didn't take Tricky long to get the picture:

The Master Sword was for one man's hand only, and that man was Link.

Tricky released the sword and Link kicked him away. The clown squeezed his fists together in anger and sped backward toward his sign. Link quickly put away his sword and pulled out his Bow.

That was a big mistake on Link's part.

Tricky didn't let Link nock an arrow. He sped to the green-garbed boy and tried to impale him with the sign. Link rolled to the side and avoided the attack but in so doing accidently spilled his arrows out of his open quiver. A few even snapped when they got caught on the ground while he rolled. Grumbling, Link put away his bow and drew his sword. Tricky sped toward him again with his sign outstretched and again Link dodged. This time, though... Tricky stopped a few feet away from Link and before he could react he whirled around and smacked him in the face with the sign.

Hard.

Link stumbled and fell to the side. He stopped moving and Navi shrieked. I was in shock.

Tricky stood over Link with his sign over Link's neck. We watched in horror as Link moved around a little on the ground and mumbled something that sounded like "beck-hut".

The clown took a little too much time to savor the victory he thought he had.

There was a bright flash (not enough to blind Navi or myself). Tricky faltered in suprise.

Oh, he said "Deku Nut"!

Link was standing again and I smiled with Navi. What a well-played ruse!

While Tricky faltered Link slashed at him again. He stabbed him once and picked up Tricky's sign. With his last moments before Tricky could retaliate, Link impaled him with his own sign again and pinned him to the wall. He managed to trap the clown for a few precious moments. Link ran to his arrows and nocked one, took aim, and...

An arrow pierced the welder's mask the clown wore and pinned his head to the wall. Link picked up another arrow and repeated the process again, and then one more time for good measure.

Suddenly the clown turned red and another flame sprouted from his body. It zag-zigged toward the door and vanished.

Tricky made a noise and Link pulled the arrows out of his face and the sign from his torso. He crumbled to the ground by Link's feet after a moment and could barely move. Looking up at Link with what was likely fear behind his mask, he shook his head 'no' a few times... Pleading for his life... as if he would've granted Link the same mercy had the battle concluded the other way.

Link shook his head and drew his sword. With every wound he'd sustained since we first met him, Tricky was unable to move. Link drove his sword through the clown's head and pulled out, only to stab him again, and again, and again. Tricky tried to push himself back up a few times but ultimately fell still.

"I'll bet that Ganon was giving him power and those torches only boosted it," I mused.

The iron bars blocking the door flew up and allowed exit. There was no treasure chest to collect from, and no letters from the clown.

Before we all left the room I spared another look at where we left Tricky. I smiled.

This time he didn't get back up.

D:

The elevator was very dark and it went down for what felt like forever. It was cramped and all was quiet except for the low whirring the elevator made as it descended.

"Link, be ready for anything. I have no idea what's waiting below!" said Navi.

We'd been descending for around a minute now. It was like we were going to fight evil in Hell.

The elevator stopped moving with a "clunk" and a door in front of us rose up.

The new room was more of a hallway. It had several torches lighting the way and a long red carpet going forward and up some stairs. At the top of the stairs was another door.

We walked up the stairs slowly and Link found a crate in the corner by the upstairs door.

He opened it up and found a glass jar with a pink fairy inside. He felt bad that it was trapped so he opened up the jar. I tried hard not to laugh. It was a pink fairy but HE was a dude.

Ooh, that sucks!

"Hello, boy," said the fairy. He flew around Link a few times, paused, and shook his head before flying back toward the bottle again.

"You don't have any lasting damage... why would you free me?"

"Wait, what?"

The fairy eyed Link in wonder. "You're a forest boy, right?"

Link nodded in the affirmative. The fairy laughed. "And you don't know what a Healing Fairy is?"

Link thought a moment, and then shook his head. "I know what they are... I just didn't know they really..."

"Existed?"

He nodded.

"Well, we do. You're looking at one."

Link sighed. "And I just wasted it. I thought you were trapped."

"I'll tell you what: Most healing fairies don't take a few moments make sure their release isn't an accident, but I do. And for you? I'll make an exception and we'll pretend you didn't do that. If you pass out, I'll come to your aid. If you are heavily injured and need me, just open the bottle. I'll have you feeling 100% in no time. Don't worry about carrying me on your person. I can escape your storage space if you need me that bad."

Link nodded. "Thank you. But if something does happen, what happens to you?"

The fairy grinned. "I go up to heaven to recharge my power, then I come back. I'm on a nickname basis with Farore!"

"What is your name?" I asked. He was pink, but I liked this fairy; he seemed nice.

"They call me Louis," he said as he got back into the bottle. "And you?" he asked while poking his head out the open top.

"I'm Link."

"I'm Navi, it's nice to meet you!"  
"My name is Jack."

Louis grinned. "Well, I hope I don't have to see you guys anytime soon!" he said. He popped his head back into the jar and Link plugged it shut.

"Well... Now I know what to do if one of you bugs me," said Link. I gulped. He smirked and stored Louis away.

The moment Link opened that door he broke a seal. The amount of negative energy and evil behind that door was so great that my skin began to turn dark purple. I could feel my consciousness slipping away but I did my best to hold on. I didn't want to succumb to evil.

"Link," I gasped. My voice had an edge of... darkness for lack of a better term.

"Jack? Why are you purple?" he asked. Navi put her hands over her mouth.

"Jack, resist! Resist!"

"I can handle it."

Link looked at Navi with concern. "What's wrong with him?"

"The evils in this room are trying to influence him. We're close to whatever it is cursing this temple."

"What about you?" asked Link.

"I guess it's not interested much in me."

Link beckoned for Navi to take me off his shoulder. She obliged and we continued up the stairs into an arena of sorts. Once we entered, the path from which we came in was blocked off by iron spikes. The red carpet became a red tiled floor and several portraits of a freaky mansion atop a dark hill surrounded us. There was nobody else here. It was dark but not dark enough to cause problems and the air seemed to shimmer with power.

"_So... It looks like I'll have to continue where my allies left off. Hero... you're going to wish my troops destroyed you."_

"Who are you?" I shouted. My voice sounded really strange; really scary. The dark laughter we'd been hearing so often erupted again. A figure appeared before us on a dark horse. The figure was Ganon, and his horse looked to be made of shadows. It was pitch black and had red eyes.

"_What's this? Is your fairy friend struggling?"_

"Mind your own business," I grumbled. He chuckled darkly.

"_So be it. Enough talk. Prepare to die, all of you!"_

Ganon spurred his horse toward one of the walls at a quick speed.

Idiot.

He suprised all of us when a dark purple abyss opened in front of the portrait he was moving toward and allowed him entry. He vanished up the path in the portrait to the mansion.

Link drew his bow and nocked an arrow.

"Link, keep an eye on each of these portraits!" said Navi.

...Tired...

"Jack... keep fighting!" said Navi. She... shook me a little and pain surged through my wing.

I'm not tired anymore.

We heard a whirring sound and Link whirled around. Ganon was coming out of the portrait behind him. How predictable. Link took aim and fired. He managed to hit Ganon but all he succeeded in doing was forcing Ganon to stop an attempted attack. The horse trampled the air overhead and entered another portrait.

"Try to hit the horse, Link," I shouted. My voice was even darker now and my vision was slowly ebbing away, too. I took a deep breath to try and get it to come back.

Another loud whirring sound became audible. Ganon was coming out of the portrait to Link's left this time. He nocked another arrow and shot at the horse but missed. Ganon used some of his own power to materialize a staff. He used the staff to strike Link and sent him stumbling forward.

Link quickly righted himself and nocked another arrow. He was spinning slowly to keep eyes on each portrait. He spotted the one that Ganon was on his way out of and took aim. Ganon was coming out, and he fired.

The arrow hit the horse in the chest and it let out a pained grunt.

"Just like that," I said. At this point my voice was not my own anymore. My vision was almost completely gone, I started to hear a low pitch ringing, and I could hear a dark part of my mind telling me to strike Link, to break free of Navi, to poke Link's eyes out and help Ganon.

But I can't fly. That clown crippled my wing.

"Jack?"

Ganon was coming out of another painting and Link nocked an arrow. He aimed, and...

"Jack?"

...Ganon turned tail and ran away.

What a coward. He uses power to flee, not to fell.

And yet here I am being held in the air like some toy.

"Let me go," I demanded. Who was this lady to carry me around like this?

"Jack, snap out of it!"

I turned my attention back to the violence occuring before me.

Heh... this whole fight... how... satisfactory.

Ganon was coming out of another portrait and Link was aiming. He released the arrow and it connected with the horse's eye.

Ganon spurred his horse to move and disappeared into another portrait.

"Stay and fight!" Link shouted.

"Do you really think he'll do what you ask, Hero?" I asked.

His guard dropped and he looked at me.

"Jack... your voice..."

"He's a coward. He's a tool of destruction and a puppet of power. Now finish him. Let me go, woman!"

I struggled in her grip and she shrieked and told me to stop. I didn't care. I didn't even care when the horse caught the Hero off guard and knocked him to the ground.

The strongest will survive. The weak must be destroyed. I am strong. This girl is weak!

She lost her grip on me and I watched the battle as I settled slowly to the floor.

Sobbing interrupted my focus. I growled.

"The weak cry when there is a problem. The strong take action!" I shouted. What pathetic sounds.

"Jack, look at me," said the sobbing voice. I focused on the battle. I caught the Hero fire another arrow and hit the horse. Ganon's black horse just vanished as the arrow made contact and the pathetic man fell to the ground. The Hero put away his bow and pulled out his sword.

"The Hero is strong. It is he who will survive."

"Jack. Look at me!"

Ganon was not down for very long. He got back up and floated in the air. Ganon held out a hand and a charge of negative energy that would drain anyone of life. One strike will determine the loser of this battle.

"Maybe the Hero is weak. Maybe it is Ganon who will survive."

"Jack! Look at me!"

I whirled around. "What?"

Wait... what's this?

The girl. She was sobbing and crying.

"Wha... what are you doing?" I growled. I turned around to the battle again. This girl was wasting my time.

_Navi..._

Hero dodged the energy and drew his sword and shield.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"What do you think? Strike the ball with your sword, you fool!" I shouted. He uses the Blade of Evil's Bane and does not know its potential? How... stupid.

"I hate to do this, Jack... but you leave me no choice," said the woman between sobs.

Ganon was charging another negative energy field and- _**OWWWW!**_

That girl... she pulled on my wing. I whirled around again (I heard a loud groan from Ganon).

"...Navi? Why did you pull... my wing?" I asked. I wasn't angry... She smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

"Navi, are you crying? What happened?"

"The evil in this room took you."

I heard a loud shout of pain and turned back to Link.

Ganon was on the ground and Link was frozen in place with his sword driven through the evil man's chest. He pulled his sword free and Ganon fell to the side.

...So was that it? Ganon was dead, what now?

Dark laughter erupted through the room and Ganon floated into the air.

_"Well done, Hero. You've certainly improved since our last encounter and for that I commend you."_

It was the voice of Ganon... so does that mean he wasn't dead?

"Where are you, Ganondorf?" asked Link.

_"I am looking over operations in my castle, of course. I look forward to fighting you myself... if my minions do not destroy you."_

"Tell me where you are and I'll be there in a heartbeat!" shouted Link.

Ganon's laughter echoed through the room while the "Ganon" we fought struggled in the air.

_"Have you seen the wolf in the woods? He's what happened to the last person to go against me; what happens to people when they try and kill me while I'm in a good mood."_

"You release him from that horrible curse!" demanded Navi.

_"Hah! His life is attached to mine. He will die when I do, and I. Am. Eternal!"_

Link was about to say something more but Ganon beat him.

_"What a pathetic excuse for a minion. I will banish him to a void between realms where he so belongs!"_

With that, Ganon screamed in agony (the one Link beat) and slowly dissolved. The voices fell silent and the light came on. The evil in the room vanished, and Navi approached me.

"Wait." I said.

She stopped and so did Link. They stared at me with curiosity written on their faces.

"What is it, Jack?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I feel horrible for letting that evil-"

Navi interrupted me; she embraced me. I paused a moment before returning the gesture.

"You were not yourself, Jack. It was obvious you were having trouble. Your eyes turned red."

I heard Link approach and kneel down. "She's right. It's not your fault."

I was silent for a few moments and Navi squeezed tighter. "Come on, Jack! Let's fix that wing of yours!"

Link picked me up when Navi released me and she flew around us both.

"I cast Farore's Wind!"

O_o

Instead of appearing outside of the temple, something different happened: We were back in the Sacred Realm where we met Rauru, but something was off:

Rauru wasn't there. Instead...

That girl... was that...

"Saria..." said Link.

The green-haired Kokiri smiled and nodded.

"I know who you are. I knew you'd come. I just _knew_ you'd come back!"

She ran to Link and hugged him. It looked like he was her Dad, she was hardly at his chest in height.

"Saria... How did you come to be captured by Ganon?"

She shook her head. "I was captured by Phantom Ganon. It wasn't really who you think it was."

Link nodded. "That's true."

She struggled free from Link's grip and took a few steps back onto the green medallion on the floor.

"While I was imprisoned, I learned something..." she said.

"What's that?" Link asked.

"I'm the Sage of the Forest... Do you know what that means, Link?"

Link shook his head. "Not really, no."

She sighed, and we could see sadness in her face. "It means that I must remain here during the rest of your journey. It means that I must remain here even after Ganon is sealed away to ensure the Sacred Realm keeps it's name."

I looked at Link and he was taking her news in stride. I could see a teardrop in his eye.

"But, Saria... You're my friend... We've been friends as far back as I can remember."

Saria nodded and dry-sobbed. "I know... But I know we'll be friends forever, too..."

"Saria... there has to be another way."

She shook her head. "There is no other way around it. I'm sorry, Link... but I must stay here."

Link was silent for a few moments and the tear escaped his eye. "I understand," he said silently.

"Link, before I assume my role, I want to give you something. It is the medallion of balance and will allow you to endure extreme weathers. In order to use it, you must locate the Sage of Fire."

Link wasn't speaking anymore. He was stunned by what Saria just told him. He wordlessly took the green medallion Saria gave him. I spoke the question.

"Where would we look for the Sage of Fire?" I asked. Saria smiled. "Try Death Mountain. It's pretty hot there from what the Great Deku Tree told me."

I felt myself slipping away into the comforting arms of Farore's Wind. Saria waved one final time before we vanished.

"Goodbye... Link..."

0.0

When I opened my eyes the pain in my wings was gone. I was able to fly again. I lifted off Link's shoulder and into the air. Navi clapped. Link was unresponsive but I didn't blame him.

"Good for you, Jack," she said.

"I couldn't do it without you guys. Thank you."

Navi smiled.

Once I settled the fact that I could fly again I regained my bearings. We were in the Lost Woods again, outside of the Sacred Forest Meadow.

"You've lifted the curse on this temple" -we simultaneously turned to the source of the voice- "and the Soul of the Forest is regaining it's lost strength. Well done, Link."

"Thank you, Canis," was all Link said in return. The wolf tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"But... it seems as if you are not without loss. Rest for a spell and tell me what is on your mind, Hero," said Canis. He sat on his haunches and Link fell to his rear, too. He sighed and shut his eyes.

"Canis, my best friend was the Sage of Forest."

Canis' ears perked up and he began to pant. "Really? That's an honor, Hero! It is not a cross to bear."

Link's eyes opened up. "The consequence of such a responsibility is that I cannot see her again. Ever. I've lost my friend."

Canis stopped panting and he tilted his head a little. "Although you are seperated, don't ever consider your friendship lost. I consider my friends who died still with me. You may not see her again, but duty cannot destroy a true friendship."

Link was unresponsive and Canis got a little closer. "Okay, let me ask you this, Hero: Do you love her? Do you love her like she was your family?"

Link nodded in the affirmative. "I want her to be happy. Nothing else matters."

"And I'm sure she wants to see you happy, too."

Link was still not so sure. Canis nudged him with his head to make sure he had his attention.

"Think. If she's a good friend then she'd want you to be happy and move on. The world needs you, Hero. Show the world your strength and make your friend proud."

Link finally smiled. "Thank you, Canis."

Canis smiled wolfishly.

"What of your friends?" asked Link. Canis shut his eyes and lay down with his head on his paws.

"I had two: Sanford and Deimos. Which interests you?"

"Both. Tell me a little about Sanford, first."

Canis thought for a few moments. "Sanford never knew how to take a joke. He was talented in many forms of fighting but not so much at compassion. He liked to shoot first and ask questions later. Sanford carried around a large hook on a rope to use as a weapon. He was well-spoken and great if you wanted something to get done. Now, Deimos on the other hand..."

Canis took a breath and I could hear a soft whine.

"...Deimos was Sanford's polar opposite. He loved joking around and took almost nothing seriously. He preferred ranged weapons and was good at listening. He was good for distracting innocents while Sanford and I did what we had to do, though sometimes he'd... sometimes he'd do the job and he'd do it right."

Canis shut his eyes and whined again. "The point is your friends never leave you. Remember that."

Link nodded. "I will."

"Before you leave I have one more thing to tell you."

Link nodded and Navi and I watched curiously.

"What is it?"

Canis sighed and stood up. "I did some digging around the woods and heard stories from deku scrubs and skull kids that saw you seven years ago. I compared their descriptions of you to descriptions of the Kokiri. Something was off."

I wasn't following. Navi seemed to be, but Link was in the dark, too.

"Kokiri don't grow up, Link. Kokiri always have fairies; you only got two when you were eleven. Link... there's no more doubt in what I want to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Link. Canis took a breath.  
"Link, you're not a Kokiri. You're a Hylian."

End of Chapter

* * *

**13,809 words. Holy crap.**

**This may very well be my least favorite chapter. I don't like how it came out.  
I lost my internet for about a week and all access to my computer with it, so I got pushed a week behind on this story.  
"Tricky the Clown" is a reference to the Madness Combat series on that flash site that starts with an "N". If you don't like violence, don't watch it. Sanford and Deimos are also references to the MC series.  
Canis is my own character for the story of what happened in Castle Town while Link was away.  
I was never comfortable with the way Twilight Princess explained why Link turned into a wolf (They said "It was a sign"). I guess I made Canis have Link's original wolf form for my own comfort.  
I was originally going to explain what a "verticle slice" was as mentioned in the chapter because I feared some people would not know what it meant, but why fear confusion amongst a handful of illiterates?  
I am Catholic and I believe in Natural Selection/Evolution. That's totally possible.  
****Next update may take a little longer. I have a Laser Surgery in a few weeks and will have to play beat the clock to get the update up beforehand. If not I'll be out of commission for one day but will have 4 days of rest to work on the story. **

**Next chapter covers the Sage of Fire.**


	14. By Sweat and Toil

**Chapter 13**

**By Sweat and Toil**

**

* * *

****"The only thing that will redeem mankind is cooperation."**

**-Bertrand Russell**

* * *

"What? That's not true, Canis. The Great Deku Tree said I'm a Kokiri."

"No, you're not."

My eyes shot to look at Navi and so did Link's.

"What do you mean, Navi?"

"Link, you were always a little different... When you came to the forest, a war was going on in the country. The Great Deku Tree explained it to me a few days before our journey began."

"What... what do you mean?"

"Link, there was a war that almost destroyed the land. It had a harsh effect on the citizens of Castle Town. One rainy night a woman carrying a young child rode across the field to Kokiri Forest. She was your Mom, Link... and she was gravely injured. Despite the magic working against her body, she found her way to the Great Deku Tree's meadow. She held her child before him and begged that he care for you. She was weakening in the forest, Link... Her wounds were too grave and too many..."

"You knew that I didn't belong here and lied to me?" he asked.

"Of course not, Link! I was trying to protect you..."

"You knew I was living a lie and you did not tell me..."

"Link, don't say that. You're a Hylian, yes... but you're also a Kokiri."

Link sighed and put his hand to his head. "Well, I guess Mido had every right to call me names."

Canis fell silent and I didn't say a word. It was time to let Link unload a little.

"Link... you're twice the Kokiri Mido was and you're also a Hylian... I didn't mean to hurt you... "

"No, you were only trying to protect me," grumbled Link. He looked at me. "Did you know Jack? Was this some..."  
"Jack had nothing to do with it!" shouted Navi. "Don't you _dare_ try to pin blame on him!"

Link glanced at Navi and then at me. He sighed. "Sorry, Jack."  
"Apologize to Navi. You act as if it's her fault. For all you know, The Great Deku Tree told her not to tell you of your origin until now."

Link stared at me for a moment.

"Forgive and forget," said Canis. Link sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Navi... I'm so sorry. I just... feel like I've been living a lie."

"I understand, Link. You have not been living a lie. You are the Hero of Time, Link."

Link smiled again. "I don't think I've ever been this confused before."

Canis smiled wolfishly. "Destiny is confusing."

Link nodded. "It is. Canis, why don't you come with us?"

Canis sighed but shook his head (it looked like he was shaking dry).

"It is your destiny that lies in the temples, not mine."

Link nodded. "Very well." He looked up at Navi. "Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Link. Now, is there anything else, Canis?" Navi asked. Canis nodded.

"There is one thing: I can't help but notice the condition of your chain mail, Link."

"Yes, it seems to be failing me," said Link, pulling at the various holes and slashes in his chain mail.

"Link, chain mail is effective for resisting ranged attacks. The cuts and slashes on your chain mail are caused by melee weaponry... to be specific I'd say... a Mongol's Sword?"

Link continued fingering the breaks and tears in his chain mail, but I've seen a Mongol's Sword before and they're... gigantic. One of the corrupted guardians of the Forest Temple used one.

"That's right," I said, amazed.

"I have to say, it's a miracle you even survived being struck by a Mongol Sword. You truly are the _tempore heros_; the... Hero of the Time."

Link was going to say something but Canis interrupted.

"I'd like to give you something; a stronger armor. Hold on a moment."

Canis turned around and darted into the woods leaving us alone and confused, but he returned again a few moments later with something in his mouth. It was... it was a chestplate made of something that I could not identify. It dragged against the ground a little but Canis seemed to be trying his best to keep it out of the dirt. He put it down in front of Link and bucked something off his back that I'd only then noticed. What he carried on his back were to protect Link's legs.

"This armor is used by the _assassin novicius_," said Canis. "It can resist heat and ranged, and weak melee strikes, but not much else. I will see if I can find stronger armor for you as time progresses, so come to the forest and see me once you finish whatever you're off to do now."

"How am I going to know when you're here or not?" asked Link. Canis sat on his haunches again.

"Play this song on your ocarina."

The wolf shut his eyes and held his head high. He howled a mornful tune... a tune of regret and remorse but also redemption. Navi and I were blown away by how beautiful the song was coming from this animal; this supposed "assassin". A beautiful smile spread across Navi's face and a look of wonder spread across mine. Link stared with amazement on his face... but it did not take long for Canis to finish his song. He opened his eyes and watched Link expectantly. Link got the picture and took out his ocarina. He played a few notes to himself, then played the song himself. He played it twice and his ocarina let off a familiar sparkle.

"The Song of Courage," I said. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds fitting for the Hero of the Time," said Canis. Link smiled at me and bowed at Canis, and then he picked up the armor.

It had what looked like the letter "A" blown out of proportion. A look of suprise came across Link's face. "This armor is very light, are you sure it can do as you say?"

Canis smiled wolfishly. "It is the armor of the assassin; that is why it is light. I assure you it is strong; stronger than what you wear now."

"Thank you, Canis. I will return when Death Mountain is cleansed."

Canis looked up at the sky and sighed.

"It is getting late and I must find somewhere to sleep. _Nihil versus, omnia licita._ Good luck, my friend."

Canis trotted off into the woods with a bark and we let Link have a little privacy while he put on the armor. I wondered how Canis knew what size to get, but I assumed it was a "one size fits all" kind of thing.

The newly armored Link walked out from behind a few trees carrying what looked like a tattered green cloth. He tossed it to the ground. It was his chainmail.  
"How does that armor feel on you, Link?"

"Light... I have my doubts, but we shall see."

"At least you have something to protect your legs, too," Navi mused. Link nodded. "That's true."

Link still wore his green tunic, white undershirt and white stockings, but with the silver chestplate under the tunic and silver leggings over his stockings.

The silver cut chestplate had the heads of eagles on the shoulders and looked to have words carved into it. I could not read what these words said as they were in a different language, but all of the armor just made Link look... He looked tougher. Link was a tough guy before, but...

I still wanted to know what that "nihil" something or other meant. But by now Canis was long gone, and we had no choice but to move on.

We'd never spent a night in the Lost Woods before and agreed not to tonight. Navi pointed out that if a Skull Kid were to come across an adult... well, she said it wouldn't be pretty.

All the monsters we ran into in Kokiri Forest were gone. There was no trace of them anywhere. When we reached the forest we found a pool of blood- the only remaining trace of our first encounter with Tricky. Link brushed dirt over it and we moved on.

We had to leave the woods completely for Navi to be comfortable with rest. It was late at night and we slept the sleep of the dead for the first time in a long time (this figure discluding the seven-year coma, of course).

Nobody even ate. I had no appetite (wasn't feeling so good) and Navi wanted sleep more than anything. Link had no energy left after all that occured in the Forest.

I stayed awake a while longer and just picked out stars and constellations in the sky that I knew. I couldn't get what happened in the temple off my mind; was I really so weak that a clown can take me out and evil can corrupt my mind?

I wondered what would have happened to me had I not survived. Where would I go next? I know the Great Deku Tree told me when I first arrived but what he said escapes me. I almost wished for Navi to wake up so she could explain to me but she needed rest.

My mind wandered to Link. Ever since we met the boy he'd been good as gold. Ever since we all woke up from the coma, however, he'd been acting a little different. As a child he acted as an adult. Now that he really _was_ an adult, he acted like a robot. He did only what needed to be done and I feared what he was becoming.

As I thought to myself I drifted to sleep.

*_* (Gah, that's creepy)

"Hey... Jack. Wake up, wake up."

It took me a moment to open my eyes. I shut them again for a moment and then opened them slowly once more.

"Good morning," I said in a daze. I stretched and moved my wings a little.

"You were mumbling in your sleep. Come sit with me," she said. She walked to Link's hat and sat down.

"Link let me use his hat to sleep. I tried to ask you if you wanted to use it but you were really deep in thought. What's on your mind?"

I sighed. "Navi, what happens when we die? You know, for real?"

She looked at me. "Well... good people end up going to heaven and living with the Goddesses. Bad people go to the Void; a place like Hell for all of eternity... But Jack, we would do anything to keep you alive..."

I relaxed with a smile and looked at Navi. "I'd do the same for you guys."

She smiled back at me and hugged me, to which I returned. Navi kissed me on the cheek. I put my forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes. We stayed like that for a few moments and started inching our lips closer to each other before Link stopped my run to second base.

Damn it, Link! All advances just... ceased the moment he woke up.

"Good morning, Navi. Good morning, Jack."

Navi was blushing and so was I. "Good morning," we said at the same time. I don't think he saw, but I'm pretty sure _he _knew what was going on. He gave us a smile that said "I know" to me, but he didn't bring it up.

"Well... let's have breakfast, and then we'll go to Kakariko."

Link ended up making breakfast (Navi wanted me to do it but we only had stuff that I could not hold... it sucks being the size of a hockey puck).

Well, for breakfast we had some eggs (I love eggs) and some bread. It would've been nice to have toast but bread worked just as well.

While we ate I decided to ask Link what he thought of Canis. He seemed nice, but a little... off. Link shrugged.

"He may seem a little strange but he's trustworthy. All he wants is for us to do what he failed to do. I think he is trying to do what he can to ease our journey."

The trip would have been quicker if we'd used... the... the... The Prelude of Light to go to Castle Town and walk to Kakariko from there, but Navi feared the ReDeads and so did Link and I. We opted to just take the long route.

I asked Link if he thought we should stop by Lon-Lon Ranch. He shook his head. "I think Malon would appreciate more time with her Father, and I'd hate to ask to borrow the horse. What it all boils down to is I've only seen her on three seperate occasions."

I nodded slowly. "This is true."

With that the conversations fell silent as we tried to cover as much ground as possible without aid. What was difficult was looking at the field again. Although Link's attempts to free the Forest were successful, the fields hardly changed.

Link ran out of water a few hours after we began walking and he went to check the creek.

I stopped Link before he dunked his head underwater.

"I don't trust this creek, Link. If you get even a drop of water in your eyes or mouth, you might get very sick. Settle for filling your canteen and remember to boil the water before you drink it."

"...Very well."

When Link first used the creek to fill his canteen seven years ago the water was flowing. Now the water was stagnant. I asked Link how thirsty he was and he said he'd be okay for a while.

The bright side was we were around halfway to the field and we encountered no life in the field. The sky was covered by a cloud layer, but behind us in the distance the sky seemed clear.

"I want to continue moving overnight to get to Kakariko. When we get there we can rest, then we'll go up the mountain to see Darunia. I'm sure he knows something about the Sage of Fire."

I wondered how Death Mountain changed. Surely Ganondorf's influence had done something terrible to the volcano, the Gorons, or at least the village built at the foot of the volcano. I could see the growing mountain in the distance and took a better look.

I had to stop myself from gasping in suprise. You see, there's a cloud that surrounds the peak of Death Mountain. It's a cloud of dust or soot coming out of the crater and forming this "halo" around the peak. I saw it seven years ago but didn't pay much attention to it. Now the cloud was hard to not look at. It turned bright red and surrounded the peak much like it did before, only now the mountain looked like the devil's plaything. The cloud was spinning very quickly around above the peak. With each step we took forward the sky seemed to get darker. Oh, not a lot at first. It seemed like the clouds were shifting in the sky or some nonsense like that. At first.

Now it had been several hours since we started walking and the sky was almost that of night without the stars. We could hear a low continuous roar coming from the direction of the mountain. It was as if the mountain was saying "Go away, go away, go away!"

But we didn't go away. We climbed the stairs to Kakariko and our spirits soared.

"These are the citizens of Castle Town!" Navi exclaimed. It was true, many of the citizens from the doomed town had indeed survived. Link smiled again, but frowned. Many of those from Castle Town came to Kakariko, but some were missing.

The once quiet little village was now becoming a busy town to rival what was once Castle Town. A Bazaar had been constructed near the Death Mountain Pass and more housing had built up. The people of the town gladly took those who lost their homes in after whatever happened that day seven years ago.

What happened to people like that? Most people I know would cringe if told that a disaster had befallen a neighboring settlement and a bunch of survivors had to move in. The town I was born in was this quaint little eccentric town called "Southern Meadow" in California. It was notorious for being one of the least tolerant towns around. If you weren't born there you were an outcast.

We didn't live there for long. When I was about 4 years old we moved from Southern Meadow to Yucca Valley. It was in Yucca Valley that I lived the rest of my days and because of its proximity to Joshua Tree, it was my favorite town ever.

I don't know if it's because I didn't go on vacation to other towns so much or because I may have been homesick that I mentally compared Kakariko to Yucca Valley. Other than being kind and letting anyone in, the towns had nothing in common.

While we explored the new Kakariko (now complete with a "potion shop", the Bazaar, a pub, and another building with a red cross on the door) Link gathered any information he could. From all the people willing to share we put together a story of what may have happened the day we fell into the Seven-Year Coma.

"What do you think, Jack?"

We found out that Death Mountain blew its stack seven years ago on what I referred to as Hyrule's very own D-Day. (The outcome of _this _D-Day was entirely different). Strangely, Death Mountain's eruption had little or no effect on Kakariko. Not one villager was harmed, a fact to which the early citizens of Pompeii would envy. Instead of destroying the village built right under its nose, the Mountain completely annihilated Castle Town. The story we heard was that the volcano blew it's top just hours after a green garbed boy was seen entering the Temple of Time with two fairies. The eruption and even several earthquakes lasted until sundown.

It was the first time in years that the stalchildren refused to come out of the ground. By sundown a majority of Castle Town either evacuated or was killed. The rest who had the courage to stay were driven out or killed by a horde of ReDeads coming from the collapsing form of Hyrule Castle. One of the last recognizable buildings inside Castle Town was destroyed when Hyrule Castle fell and a dark, evil looking castle seemed to appear from nothing.  
"Jack?"

The ReDeads in the castle town killed a few people but also lost some of their numbers to mercenaries or thieves who were talented with a sword. Those brave enough to fight were eventually pushed back or killed by the ReDeads. Some people say that those who were killed by the monsters came out of the town some hours later with leathery brown skin, hollows for eyes, and a hollow for a mouth. Other people disagree and say that some ReDeads who came from the Castle simply found their ways out of the town and into the fields.

Any straggling ReDeads were put down by talented archers and swordsmen who escaped the disaster.

"Jack?"

After the events that drove Castle Town to nothingness, the survivors spread out. Some went to find hope in other places while others went to Kakariko.

The only thing that survived in Castle Town on D-Day was the Temple of Time. Appearantly even Ganondorf wasn't strong enough to destroy something guarded by the Goddessess... or perhaps he never intended to destroy it.

"Jack...? Heeellloooo?"

Navi's voice brought me back to reality. "Huh, what?"

Navi giggled and looked at Link. "I _told _you he wasn't listening!" I chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Link. What did you say?"

"I said that I'm going to wake you both up at around 1 and we'll take off, then I asked if you thought that would be okay."

"Oh, uhh... yeah, why not?"  
"You guys can sleep in my hat if you need to later. In the meantime let's see if Impa would let us use her house once more."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. You can boil that water when we get inside."

We knew something was going on when we found a guard standing in front of the door to Impa's home. He stopped us.

"Hold on a minute there. Who are you, and what business do you have here in New Kakariko?"

"My name is Link, and we need to rest."

The guard looked Link up and down. He did a double take at Link's new armor.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Link?"

"I come to visit Goron City, but I underestimated how long it would take to make it here."

"You look a lot like the child that ran into the Temple of Time before Death Mountain erupted... Do you work for King Ganondorf, Mr. Link?"

"No, of course not."

The Guard didn't believe him. He pointed his spear at Link and Navi and I gasped. Link simply put his hands in front of him in surrender.

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm self-employed, and I mean no ill intent. All we want is to visit the Gorons."

The Guard scowled at Link. "No sale!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Everybody knows the Gorons went extinct. Unless you want to see an empty volcanoside, you don't belong here."

We were all perplexed. "Empy volcanoside?" I echoed. "Explain yourself, what does that mean?"

The Guard just... stared at us. "Wait... you truly did not know? The Gorons have been missing for the past five years. I suppose they are not really "extinct", but only one lives in their former city now. It's just as well. Tourism plummeted for them about seven years ago."

Link looked away. "I get it... so you won't even let us rest here?"

"Not until you _prove_ that your motives are pure."

I crossed my arms while flying and pouted. "What would you have us do?"

The Guard snickered. "Why don't you go up Death Mountain and find out what happened to the Gorons? Maybe _then _I'll let you rest here."

Link said nothing and whirled around. "That's just what I'll do."

Link started walking off and we reluctantly flew after him. There would be no rest for the weary. I could hear the Guard laughing behind us and I wanted desperately to go back and hurt that guy. I knew deep down that Link could have ended his life without much trouble; the Guard looked like he was there for show, not power.

As we wearily headed through the path to Death Mountain we were greeted by more heat than usual and loud rumbling. The sky had become red and the path before us was bathed in an eerie red-orange light. The weird cloud above Death Mountain was taking on the responsibility of the sun, and I could sense evil and lifelessness.

"Link, look out!"

No more then 10 minutes into the trek Link was forced to dive out of the way of an oncoming boulder. He stayed out of the path as several more rolled down the path before crashing into a wall and breaking into little pieces. They may have been giant dirt-clods, but I wouldn't want to be hit by one of them.

"Nice dive, Link," I said. He panted, and kept moving.

T_T

Problems. Too many problems. Link was showing symptoms of Heat Exhaustion and dehydration (he still had the unboiled water in his canteen) and we had to dodge a barrage of boulders once every 10 or 20 minutes. Progress was slow, we were all getting tired, and it seemed as if nature was hard at work against us. Link told us earlier in the trip up that Canis' armor really did keep some of the heat out. Of course, none of us have seen it in action yet, but I had a feeing we would soon.

After an extra hour and a half of walking, we found the city of the Gorons. The banner that once stood overhead of the entry to the City was missing, and the pathway that once carried commotion from inside the city had fallen eerily silent. Link made sure to empty his canteen and fill it with well water. I was antsy about the condition of that water too, but it was crystal clear, we couldn't see any dirt in it, and it was either that or tell Link that he could drink his own pee.

The Guard was correct about the City. It looked much the same as it used to look, although there were a few differences.

The City was a ghost town. The heat was sweltering and the bomb flowers that once dotted the land, walls, and ceiling were brown and wilted. The platform suspended above a steep drop to the first floor of the City was gone. The ropes that suspended it snapped and the gigantic goron statue at the first floor was shattered by what likely used to be the platform.

I got it! It's a _Splatform!_

"What do we do?" I asked. Link shrugged. "If there aren't any Gorons here- _oomph!_"

My head and Navi's shot to look at Link as he stumbled forward and to the ground. We looked at the force that struck him from behind... that familiar rock form, those vacuous eyes... it was a Goron, and a tiny one at that! He was crouched and ready to attack again at any moment.

"Go away, human! What could you possibly want with my city? Can't you see that your King has done enough?"

Link put his hands out in surrender. "Woah, woah! He's not my King! I'd die before I bow to him! And what do you mean, 'He's done enough'?"

The Goron dropped his fighting stance at Link's words and took a step back in suprise. "What? You haven't heard?"

"We've heard that the Gorons have gone extinct, but we don't know why. Can you elaborate?"

The Goron before us sniffed. "Not extinct! Volvagia... the dragon that was sealed in the crater of Death Mountain years ago... Ganondorf woke him from his slumber and he took every Goron prisoner! He's going to eat them... my Dad went to stop him, and hasn't returned!"

The Goron stopped speaking and began to sob. I felt awkward and I heard Navi say "Aw, there, there". I looked at Link and saw an awkward look on his face, too.

"Uh... can you tell me a little bit about your father?"

The Goron stopped sobbing after a few moments and took a few breaths. "Well... M-my Dad's the Leader of the Gorons. He went to free the others... and... well..."

The Goron sighed and Link asked another question to keep him calm. "What's your Father's name?"

The Goron sniffed. "Darunia. He named me after a little boy that came to our mountain seven years ago and freed our Cavern from another of Ganondorf's curses... His name was Link, so my name is Link." (To avoid confusion I'll call the Goron Link Link-Goro and our Link... Link. Clever, eh?)

I smiled and Navi giggled. "What have you heard about Link?" I asked. Link-Goro thought for a moment.

"Well, I heard that he freed the Cavern from a curse of Dondongos with the help of two fairies... In return Dad gave him the Ruby that kept the City cool... and he's never been seen since. He's one of our Brothers... but Dad says he's very busy and very distant."

A warm smile came across Link's face (our Link). "He's right; I have been."

Link-Goro took a step back in suprise. "Oh, my Goddesses! Link! That's really you! Link, Navi, and... uhh... John!"

Link and Navi laughed and I faked a smile. "Actually, it's Jack..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Link, Navi, and Zack!"

Link and Navi laughed again and I nodded with an ever-so-fake smile on my face. "Yes, yes... It's Zack," I muttered.

"Oh, uhh... Link, listen... I'm sorry to ask this of you... but do you think you could go into the crater and help my Dad?"

Link nodded. "Sure thing."

The hard of hearing Goron threw himself into Link with the strongest embrace I think I'd ever witnessed. I didn't look at Link because I was laughing too hard and so was Navi.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

He released Link after a few moments and everything fell silent for a second, during which I seized my opprotunity to say "Hey, Link. Does that armor work?"

He tried to knock me out of the air and Navi giggled. I flew out of the way of his hand and he growled. I chuckled. "It was worth it!"

Link-Goro beckoned for us to follow him and we did. As we walked, we talked... or rather, he explained some stuff to us.

"Hey, the Crater can be entered from the top of the mountain or through a secret passage in my Dad's room. I just so happen to know where the passage is... but even if you used it you'd probably cook wearing what you're wearing now. I can give you a tunic that we Gorons make for humans. It allows you to resist the heat in the crater and slows dehydration. It's simply called the "Goron Tunic"... just a second, let me get it for you."

Link-Goro vanished into another dark corridor and left us baffled for a few moments, but he returned quickly too.

He carried a tunic similar to the one Link wore right now. It was red and the outside was made of scales while the inside was made of fabric. Link-Goro showed Link to a room to change in and we waited outside for him.

"So Navi... where did you and Zack meet Link?"

Navi smiled. "We were assigned to him seven years ago so to aid him in his quest. We've been inseperable ever since."

"Wow. You've been with him for seven whole years?"

We nodded.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm eleven. What about you guys?"

"I'm 26 and Zack is 25."

I shot a look at Navi and she returned it with an innocent smile. "What? Isn't that your name?"

I was about to say something but Link came back dressed in the Goron Tunic. It even came with a hat for Link to wear and had some kind of leather armor covering the shoulders. With the armor Canis gave him over it, he looked like some kind of humanoid-shiny tomato.

"Okay, show me to the passage."

Link-Goro nodded at us and then started walking again. He led us into Darunia's room and to the back where a stone statue stood. With a mighty push, Link-Goro moved the heavy statue with ease. Almost immediately a heavy wave of heat greeted us. Navi and I thought we were able to stand up to it, and even Link seemed okay. Link-Goro waved at us and ran off, and we walked into the oven.

~.^

We were in a lot of trouble. Navi had passed out and I was seeing double. The heat was unforgiving and we were sitting in Link's hat, where everything was strangely cool. I rested Navi's head on my lap and did what I could to elevate her legs.

"Jack, is she awake yet?"

"That's a negative!"

"I have to get across this gap, come out for a few moments and carry her."

With that I lifted Navi and flew out from under Link's hat. When I was clear he took out his hookshot and fired.

The heat was unbearable and I was worried sick about Navi. I felt faint too but I wouldn't be falling into the lava with a passenger! I pushed the clouding out of my head and flew to Link.  
He was sweating but not the way you'd expect. Instead of being soaked he was only lightly sweating... as if he just went for a jog.

I knew Navi and I would be spending most of the time in his hat. That's exactly where I went the moment Link settled on the ground. Navi muttered a little and I got situated. Her eyes flickered open and my hand was playing with her wing.  
"Mmm...Jack...What's going on?"

I was overwhelmed with relief. She was waking up at last! I pulled her into a hug and she returned it in a daze.

"Was I asleep?"

"No, Navi... the heat got to you. You passed out..."

"Did... Did Link leave Death Mountain?"

"No, we're in his hat... You had me worried."

"I'm sorry..."

I smiled and Navi yawned. "It's nice in here... nice and cool."

"I know... I feel bad for Link."

"I can hear you guys."

Navi giggled and I just smiled. Link spent the next several minutes running and I felt kind of bad for spending our time in his hat.

Suddenly he came to a stop.

"You have come to realize your true identity," -I pushed my head out from under Link's hat- "and have awakened the Sage of Forest. Good work, Hero."

"Sheik... how do you do?"

The mysterious sheikah shook hands with Link and bowed.

"I do well, but I now wish to tell you more of your next objective."

Without waiting for Link to respond, he continued.

"With the Forest in check, you must cleanse the Temple of Fire. It is within the Temple of Fire that the world's balance between destruction and restoration thrives. Should it fall to Ganondorf, the Mountain along with other volcanoes on the planet will erupt relentlessly... The molten innards of the world will flood the surface, the people and animals will die, restoration of the planet's life will cease and your cleansing of the Forest Temple will no longer make a difference. Link, should you wish to turn back for a short while and get supplies or rest, you may play the song of burning fury to return to this spot, The Bolero of Fire!"

The song Sheik played on his harp was... it was incredible. Every note rang out full of strength and passion. It was as if the song could pierce Death Mountain itself. Link played the song once on his ocarina and again like he always did. The ocarina glowed another color and I felt myself become a little bit stronger with the song, my determination to help this boy save the world glowing brighter then ever before.

No, not "this boy". Link was no longer a boy; he was a man. He was going to get through this. I knew it, Navi knew it, and I'm sure Ganondorf knew it deep down somewhere.

Sheik bowed. "Alas, I have no information on this temple that I may report to you, but I have heard of your encounters with the cursed wolf in the Lost Woods. Be wary around that one. While his motives appear to be true, keep in mind that he was once an Assassin. His type are not to be trusted so easily Link."

Link crossed his arms. "I trust him against your words. His motives aren't just true; they are modest. He does not want me to exact revenge on Ganondorf for him, he wants me to do what he failed to do and allow him to "rest". His goals stand not on the notion of vengeance or lust for power, but on simply fulfilling what he was unable to."

Sheik's brow furrowed in anger. "What do you know about the Assassins? They are cowards! They strike when one is vulnerable and do not stay to fight. The Assassins are weak and rely on the element of suprise!"

"I thought the Assassins were wiped out."

"You can never completely wipe out a stronghold or a brotherhood. It will return time and time again..."

"Like Cholera," I said, chuckling. Navi giggled and Sheik let out a grunt.

"Well, regardless I trust in Canis. He simply wants closure and rest. I plan to deliver, and if you have a problem with it Sheik, I'm just going to say there's room for you in this sea of lava."

Sheik stared at Link for a while and Link stared back. At that point I could see Sheik and Link likely would not become friends... They'd remain allies and allies only. The Sheikah turned away and dropped something that blinded us all with a flash, and he was gone. Link stared in the direction the man stood a moment ago with a scowl on his face. After a few moments he turned away and started walking again. I still was peeking out from under his hat and saw a ladder no more than 10 feet ahead of us. It led straight down. With a sigh, Link grabbed the rungs of the ladder and began to descend out of Death Mountain and into what could have been Hell.

_-_ (It's an upside down face.)

Wandering through the Fire Temple was strange. Navi and I spent much of the time in Link's hat like I predicted and I'd peek out from under it once in a while to make sure all was well.

We ran into Darunia about a half hour after we started exploring the temple. Our conversation was very brief. With his brothers in jeopardy, Darunia lost all hesitation. He didn't stick around very long to reunite with Link, he didn't argue with Link, he didn't shout... instead he turned about and said:

"Well, I'll be... is that you, Brother?"

Link nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah, I heard you were having trouble, Darunia."

Darunia grinned and threw his arms out in a wild gesture. "Look at you! All grown up... And yes, my race has been imprisoned in this temple by the dastardly Volvagia."

Oh, Volvagia! I thought it was "Volvo-Gogo"!

"So I've come here to free my brothers and destroy that evil dragon once and for all, of course... it may not occur in that order."

"Darunia, leave that up to me-"

"Hey, that's a good idea Brother! Why don't you see if you can find my brothers and save them?"

Link nodded. "Sure, but what will you do?"

Darunia wore his proud smile and turned away. "I'll be defeating Volvagia!"

Link did everything he could and so did I but to no avail. I'm usually good at persuading people, but there was no persuading this stubborn Goron to listen to us. He opened a door across a pit of lava from us and vanished inside. Some type of magic surged through the room and put chains over the door. To top it all off iron bars slammed down, too. Comforting.

The Fire Temple looked like it was once a prison. Bars blocked windows and beyond the windows were vast expanses of magma. What were likely once holding cells were now buried under feet of dried lava. In some cells I saw the shapes of people buried under the lava; forever encased in slumber under sheets of once liquid fire.

The Temple was not like a maze as the Forest Temple was, but it was very difficult to navigate. Link had to carefully time each movement. When we first touched down I warned Link to test the ground he was about to step on with his foot before he used it. Sometimes solid lava isn't actually... solid.

The most nerve racking moments of the temple were when Link had to leap to the next platform. If the lava wasn't totally solid...

When Link made it into one room we all heard a voice.

"You!"

Link had his hand on his sword and whirled around. We almost fell out of his hat. I poked my head out from under the hat and Navi did the same.

"Human... please help me!" said a Goron with a terrified look on his face. He was sitting in a cell. Just outside the cell was a switch.

"What's..."

"Be careful! There are monsters nearby... they imprisoned us for Volvagia!"

I was about to say something when we heard something land behind us... actually, we heard three things land behind us. Link whirled around.

"Red Tektites and a Like-Like... Link, be careful around the Like-Like! If it eats you up... it'll take something of yours, chew on you a bit, and then spit you out. It'll eat anything!"

Navi and I flew out of Link's hat and were greeted by the heat.

Link stumbled back as one of the Red Tektites lunged at him and jabbed him with its front legs. The legs came to sharp points but Link's new armor resisted the attack. Even if it didn't the Tektites weren't very strong. He blocked the other Tektite with his shield and swung at the monster with his sword. He cleaved it down the middle and quickly downed the other before it could react.

And then he started trying to wrestle his shield free from the suction of the Like-Like. It didn't get to eat him up but it grabbed his shield and he couldn't get it back. He pulled and pulled but only managed to cause a struggle. He stumbled back and fell to the ground as the Like-Like pulled away with his shield.

My vision started to blur and my breathing was even heavier. I heard a high pitch ringing sound again and my heartbeat was pounding in my ears too. Navi must have seen that I was having trouble because she put her arm around me and helped me stay up.

Link slashed at the parasite-like body of the Like-Like. His shield was still stuck on its mouth so he had no immediate danger of behing eaten by it. It looked like it was having trouble with his shield. Link stabbed at the Like-Like and quickly pulled his sword back. The Like-Like didn't recoil or succumb. Instead it spit the shield out- and managed to hit Link in the torso with enough force to knock him down. In spite of all the trouble with my hearing and my rapid loss of consciousness, I could still hear the sickening sound of ribs breaking... it is a sound that plays itself in your head for days after you hear it like the sound of saw on bone.

Link howled and groaned on the ground in the worst pain I think he ever felt. The Like-Like didn't show any mercy. It slowly lumbered toward the poor boy. Link stayed on his back with his sword in his hand. As the Like-Like towered over him ready to eat him up, Link took a deep breath.

What happened next is kind of difficult to describe. With a shout to encourage himself, Link shot off the ground faster than I expected. With my vision failing on me I only managed to see Link standing behind the Like-Like with his sword outstretched. The Like-Like had ceased all movements and slowly it slid apart at the cleave down the middle Link had created.

Link fell to one knee and his sword clattered to the ground. He began to cough and hack, and his breathing was shallow and strained. He let out a low groan as his knee likely was burnt by the ground, and looked up at Navi and I.

"The armor protected me... from... wounds, but not from trauma..."

"No armor fully protects the body from harm," I said. Link weakly nodded, and he rose to his feet.

"Link, I think now would be a good time to get Louis to heal you. You've broken some ribs," I said. Link shook his head.

"No, I can keep going... if it gets worse I'll ask him for help."

He didn't let us argue with him. He picked up his shield and walked back to the cell holding the Goron. Navi half-dragged me back into Link's hat and set me up in the cool sanctuary. I took a few deep breaths and listened to the sound of a switch being flipped and a cell door grinding its way open.

"Thank you, Brother! Yes, I remember you from seven years ago. If you save us again, we'll be in your debt two times over... Please find my brothers! They are in this temple; this _prison!_"

Link nodded (and almost caused Navi and I to fall out of his hat). "I understand."

The Goron said no more. He ran out of the cell and disappeared around a corner.

Link sighed and we continued into the temple.

Link's progress slowed dramatically as hours passed. He'd managed to find a few more Gorons (he had to fight for their freedom. Each time he fought he was weaker and struck more often.) Finally, he collapsed to his knees and coughed up blood. I managed to catch sight of Link coughing up blood and darted out of his hat. He looked up at me with blood dripping from his lips.

"Link, you might have punctured a lung. Get Louis."

"Jack, I-"  
"Link. _NOW,_" I ordered. He stared at me for a few moments before holding out his hand.

"Louis..."

The pink fairy had been asleep in the bottle. His eyes flickered open and he looked up at Link. He smiled and waved.

"Hey, bud!"

With his words he pushed the cap off of the bottle and darted out of it, flying around Link a few times.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Link took a few breaths and pointed a shaky finger at me.

"Jack... thinks I need... to be healed..."

Louis' playful manner suddenly stopped. He looked over Link and took a long stare at the blood dripping out of his mouth. He flew closer to Link and gently tapped his ribs. Link groaned as he hit a few and coughed.

"Look up and take a deep breath," instructed Louis. I flew closer and by now Navi had come out to watch, too.

Link did as he was told and Louis pointed to Link's windpipe as he breathed. He looked at me.

"There. You see how it's moving to the left more? We have two breathing organs in our chests. This movement tells me that his right one was punctured by a rib. If we don't fix it, he'd die."

Well, Navi was the one to ask the obvious question.

"Can you fix it?"

Louis grinned and nodded. "Sure can! I wonder what Farore's up to..."

He suddenly frowned. "This is kind of sad... I won't see you guys again after this..."

We were all silent for a moment and Louis piped up again. "...But I know you can do it, Link!"

He glowed a brighter pink color and flew around Link. The magic surging from his body seemed to land on Link's skin and any injuries he'd sustained vanished like that. As Louis began to fade away to meet the Goddesses and recharge, he smiled at us and waved.

"If you happen upon a healing fairy named Marcus, tell him Louis says hello!"

And suddenly Link was left with an empty bottle. He wiped the blood from his lips and took a deep breath. A smile spread across his face and he felt his ribs.

"Wow, that really did the trick."

"Told you, Link," I said. He smiled again and held up his hat for Navi and I to return to. Once we were situated again, Link took off with renewed energy.

We found several more Gorons at a faster pace now. The City wasn't that populated to begin with. Still, I knew that Darunia's fate weighed heavily on Link's mind. I know I feared what may have happened to him. We reasoned that the sooner Link found the remaining Gorons, the sooner we could return to Darunia's aid. Maybe along the way we'd find a key or some way to jimmy the lock!

The Fire Temple was like Alcatraz gone to Hell, but Link was only halfway done with his canteen. If only he had this tunic seven years ago... and if only it came in fairy size.

Sometimes we'd come across Gorons imprisoned and have to leave them behind. The switches that operated their cell doors were rusted and Link couldn't use them. It felt terrible to have to leave Gorons behind, even if it were only two of them or so.

One room we entered will haunt my mind forever. The door behind Link slammed shut and Navi and I had to get out of his hat. We knew something was about to go down.

"Link, something's amiss here... Be careful..."

The heat in this room wasn't as severe as the other rooms. I looked at the door we came through and saw iron bars blocking it. The room we were in now was almost empty with the exception of a platform in the center. Link drew his sword and a figure fell from an opening in the ceiling. It was bright and heat radiated from it...

...But something was wrong. Heat really _did _radiate from this thing's body. It was made of flames. It got off the platform and began skating around the room as if it were on ice.

"It's a Flare Dancer! Fire protects the body! Try to get the nucleus hiding inside the body!"

Link rolled out of the way as the "Flare Dancer" glided over the ground he stood moments before. He drew his hookshot and tried to take aim but had to dodge out of the way once again.

"I'm starting to lose my patience!" he shouted. The Flare Dancer continued gliding around the room and Link had to dodge again. The Flare Dancer started weaving to the sides so Link couldn't stay in one spot for very long. The moment he stood again, Link took aim, waited for a clean shot, and...

The flames that gave the Flare Dancer his or her name vanished and all that was left was a nucleus stuck to the end of the hookshot. It wiggled free and Link slashed at it with his sword a few times. It tried to flee and Link tried to pull it back again but it managed to get away.

Link growled in frustration. The nucleus was quickly surrounded by fire again. The flames surrounding it now were blue-hot. (Before they were white-hot). The Flare Dancer started gliding around the room again, only a little bit faster. I feared what would happen if Link got hit by this thing.

It probably wouldn't hurt... The fire... it's... too hot, you see? The heat seals the nerve endings shut, killing them... he'd go into shock... and all he'd feel is...

...cold. Then he'd smell burning flesh... and then it'd start to hurt.

"Link, stay on the defensive until you find an opening! Don't rush!"

"Crazy creature!" he shouted. He dodged to the side again and rolled to his feet, aimed, and...

He missed.

Link almost threw his hookshot to the ground but he didn't. If he broke his hookshot...

Well, let's just say he'd be in trouble.

He moved out of the way again and readied his hookshot. A few moments later when it came around the bend again, Link fired.

He was stabbing at the nucleus again and slashing away at it. It wouldn't stay on the hookshot no matter what he did. He tried to grab hold of it but he pulled his hand away with a gasp.

"That was pretty stupid!" he shouted. He slashed at it again and it managed to slip out of his reach. He went for his hookshot again and tried to bring it back but once again it was protecting itself.

This time, the flames were red... a flame that burns red is cooler than a white-hot or blue-hot flame. I took the change in color as a sign of weakness and encouraged Link.

"Just like that! Do it again, Link! You're winning!"

He didn't respond to me (I wouldn't want him to. He's in the middle of a fight!) and rolled to the side again, this time just barely missing being hit. The Flare Dancer was definetly getting faster, but how?

I didn't bother questioning it.

The Flare Dancer passed by Link once more without managing a strike. Link turned around as he was falling to the side and fired. Out of sheer luck he managed to get the nucleus. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. As Link's hookshot brought the nucleus of the Flare Dancer to his person, he drew his sword with his free hand and outstretched it.

The nucleus of the Flare Dancer let out some kind of loud shriek as it was impaled by Link's sword. It tried to wiggle its way off the blade but could not succeed. Link let it stay on his blade for a few more moments before he swung the blade and sent it careening across the room into the wall. It splattered against the wall began a slow descent to the ground as a puddle.

The iron bars blocking the exit rose up. Link didn't head straight for the door. I guess he sensed something was off... He climbed on top of the platform and Navi and I followed. My wing twitched and I fell to the ground on the platform. Link picked me up with two fingers and put me in his hat, and then we were lurched upward by the platform.

Wait, it was an elevator? Hah, super cool!

We kept moving upwards and suddenly came to a stop. I poked my head out from under Link's hat again and all I saw was a treasure chest. Carved on the front of the chest were the words "Megaton Hammer". Link approached it and checked it for traps, and then he opened it.

A big hammer was inside. It looked like a sledgehammer and it looked like it weighed a ton. Link had trouble pulling it out of the treasure chest, but it looked like it would be a strong weapon.

Link needed to use both hands to hold the hammer. He smiled. "This might come in useful for those rusty switches."

"Hey, Link! Look over there!"

Navi was outside of the cool hat pointing at something on the ground. Link went to investigate and she flew back into his hat with me.

She was pointing to a part of the ground that seemed a little loose. It had cracks forming around it and looked like it could be knocked loose and sent to whatever was below.

Or it could cause the entire floor we were standing on to crumble and send us all screaming to our deaths a few hundred feet below.

Link stared at the ground for a few moments before raising the hammer with both hands and sending it slamming onto the suspicious ground.

We didn't get sent hurtling to the ground. It turns out Link just knocked a giant stalactite loose and sent it to the ground hundreds of feet below us. Link sighed in confusion.

"What do I do now?"

"Find the Gorons we couldn't get to before," suggested Navi.

Link sighed. "That means retracing our steps and finding every Goron between here and the first floor."

"Well, there's always the fast way down Link," I said.

Link reluctantly started walking back to the amazing elevating platform. "Alright, alright. Let's go find those Gorons."

_*_ (An upside down guy with a chinstrap)

"Hi...ya!"

Several hours after we found the hammer we'd made it to the final Goron we couldn't get to earlier. He was on the first floor of the temple. Link was now aching from using the Megaton Hammer so often. The last Goron stopped just outside and met with Link.

"While I was trapped in there, a treasure chest just... appeared. It looks really important but I was too scared that it might be a trap so I didn't touch it... You can have whatever's inside as reward. Unless it's a bear trap and it takes your face off..."

Link nodded slowly. "Thanks."

"No, thank you. Thank you for not forgetting me."

Link nodded again (I almost slid out of his hat and out of reflex I accidently grabbed some hair to keep steady).

"You're- _ow... Jack!"_

The Goron looked confused.

"No, my name's not Jack."

Navi giggled and the Goron took a step back in suprise.

"Your hat... it's laughing!"

"No, my fairies are in there and one of them has my hair and _hasn't let go yet!"_

Oh, right! After he hinted at it so subtley, I let him go. I wondered how he knew who was the culprit... but this is Link. He's done a lot more to amaze me.

"Thank you."

The Goron started walking away from his cell muttering "strange" to himself. Link watched the Goron until he vanished from sight and walked into the cell. He opened up the chest... but he proved the paranoid Goron wrong. There were no traps on it and all that was in it was a key. Link picked it up and turned around.

"I'll bet this key is how we're going to get to help Darunia. Nothing else makes sense. Guys, if Darunia wasn't able to defeat Volvagia and I have to battle it... You'll have to get out of my hat. If it gets really bad then I'll let you back into it but not unless it's necessary, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Okay, Link."

I had a bad feeling about this temple. Was this the place one of us would die or was it a bad case of nerves?

...Come to think of it, I get like this whenever we're about to do a showdown with the master of a temple.

Maybe I shouldn't fear the worst. Link was strong enough to overcome many foes.  
Link hopped across the platforms to the locked door. He sighed.

"Let's go."

He jumped for the lock and missed the first time but managed to unlock the door the second time. The lock on the door clattered to the ground and the chains blocking it fell to the side while the iron bars rose up along with the door. Link ran into the room and Navi and I flew out of his hat.

"It stinks of coward in here," said Link.

The room was not as hot as the other rooms we'd seen. It was very strange, considering this room was a pit of lava with a few pillars surrounding a larger pillar in the center of the room. Link hopped onto a smaller pillar and then onto the big one.

"Darunia!"

There was no answer. I took a long glance at lava spouts dotted all around.  
"Link, watch your..."

A loud screech interrupted me. None of us took the opprotunity to look up when we entered.

The source of the screech was a dragon. A really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _reeeeeaaaallllly_ long dragon. It looked to span maybe 30 meters in length. It was red and black with razor sharp claws, hair, it breathed fire, and it was _mad._

"Volvagia. Link, I've heard about this dragon! All of these lava spouts converge under this platform! Volvagia will try to trick you and pop out of a random one, but try to keep an eye on all of the spouts as often as possible. When it pops its head out to attack, try to hit it with something heavy... like your Megaton Hammer!"

The dragon took about six seconds to fully submerge itself under one of the spouts. Link started spinning around slowly with the Megaton Hammer in his hands.

"Link, try to avoid the lava pit that Volvagia comes from," I suggested. "Because fire is hot."

Volvagia burst out of the lava pit behind Link, sending little drops of hell spraying everywhere. I weaved out of the way of one of the drops and caused my wing to twitch. I recovered before I began to sink out of the ground and looked at Link. Volvagia began to inhale slowly and Link ran forward. He bought the Megaton Hammer up and Volvagia poked its head toward Link a little, probably to sniff him and register his scent... or bite him.

But Link didn't let him do a thing. He swung his hammer down on Volvagia's noggin. A loud crack echoed the room and Volvagia screeched in pain. It swung its claws at Link (missed) and flew into the air again. Link looked up at Volvagia and immediately shouted "Watch out!"

Rocks ranging between the sizes of pebbles and the sizes of automobiles fell from above. It was as if they appeared out of nowhere; as if Volvagia used magic to form them.

"You know you're gonna die, right?" I shouted to Volvagia while dodging left and right. My wings weren't acting up on me as often in this temple... I guess the heat had some calming property for them.

I glanced over at Link and saw him expertly weaving in and out of the paths of boulders. I looked over at Navi and saw her holding her hands above her head and straining. A big boulder fell above her and I began heading toward her to move her out of the way but the boulder bounced off of some kind of force field.

"Jack," she shouted. "Focus your power into your hands and imagine a barrier surrounding your body. Do as I do and do it quickly!"

I did as she told me and felt something press down on some kind of barrier above my hands. I don't know how I figured out how to do it so quickly, but I guess it was either learn how to do as Navi did or dodge boulders until my wing finally gave out and got me killed.

Fear is a good motivator.

Suddenly the rumbling ceased and the last of the boulders fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and lowered my hands to see Volvagia diving into the lava spout opposite of me but to the right of Link. Link stumbled back to avoid a splash and Navi and I joined him in the center of the platform. Link stumbled around in circles slowly.

This time, Volvagia jumped up in front of Link and made him recoil in suprise. It took a deep breath in and Link composed himself, but not before Volvagia released a long breath of fire. Navi casted her shield from before and escaped damage. I didn't react in time and had to fly out of the way. Link had no way of avoiding the flame and tried to use his shield as a last ditch effort to escape injury.

His tunic caught fire and he screamed bloody murder. He ran around to Volvagia's delight. The dragon looked on as if to say "Yes! Yes! Die! Burn! Burn! _Buuuuurn!_"

Link's armor was heat resistant, but Canis failed to mention it was also flame resistant. Any flames that licked at his armor vanished and shortly after Link wasn't on fire anymore. He was suprisingly not harmed.

Oh, Volvagia was pissed. It let out a screech of annoyance and Link held up his Megaton Hammer. Volvagia clawed at him but failed to hit him again. Link smashed the Megaton Hammer down on Volvagia's head again and the dragon let out another screech of pain. Link leapt backward and Volvagia exploded out of the pit of lava. It flew above us again and I tried my hardest to cast my shield again.

I failed. I darted out of the way as one big boulder crashed down where I was floating moments before and proceeded to avoid the rest. Link got hit by a few smaller ones and let out shouts of pain. One boulder crashed right beside me.

"Too close!"

Volvagia dove into the same pit it came out of a moment ago. Link began to spin around slowly to keep an eye on his surroundings. Volvagia began to come up out of one pit but ducked back into it after a moment. Link continued spinning around and Volvagia came up behind him slowly. Before he was able to see it, the dragon swiped at him with it's massive claws and managed to create three long slices across his shield. He stumbled forward and whirled around. Volvagia swiped at him again but he was alert now. He leapt back and rolled forward (the hot ground doing little to harm him because of only a brief contact) and brought up his Megaton Hammer.

Volvagia tried to block the strike with its arms but the hammer easily broke the defense and crashed down on its skull. Grey matter slowly leaked out of open cracks in the skull of the dragon now. It gurgled, and weakly flew out of the lava pit again for one final round.

We didn't have to dodge the falling boulders this time. All Volvagia was able to do with a bruised brain was manage a few pebbles and some dust. It tried to dive into a lava spout but missed the first time and hit the platform. Link tried to hit it again but Volvagia still managed to knock him out of the way with a mighty paw. As the rest of the dragon slowly settled to the ground, it crawled into a lava pit and kicked at Link. Three long scratches became visible on Link's torso from the dragon's toes, and our boy stumbled back.

The rest of the dragon gradually sunk into the pit of lava. Link regained his composure and looked around.

It took longer than the previous attempts for Volvagia to come up from one of the pits of lava. We were so close... Volvagia's skull was severely damaged and Link was only lightly injured.

We heard a bump and a rumble under the platform (probably Volvagia bumping its head on the ground). The simple sound and movement was enough to give away the spout Volvagia intended to come out of.

But it never came out. It must have known that Link was aware of its plan and so it changed its plans.

Still, Volvagia couldn't stay under the platform forever.

It tried to sneak out of the lava and hurt Link again but it made a noise again. Link whirled around and ran to Volvagia. As the dragon prepared to claw Link, he swung the Megaton Hammer in a horizontal slice and knocked Volvagia's head to the ground before him. He slowly brought the hammer above his head.

"And now you lose," he said. He brought the hammer down hard on Volvagia's head and the dragon's body jolted and seized a few times before finally falling still again. More grey matter leaked from the skull and Volvagia's paws twitched a few times.

We all heard Ganondorf's voice again, however briefly.

_"It seems I have underestimated your skills again. No matter. My troops will rip your soul from your body... but for now you have successfullly postponed your death once again."_

"I will find you Ganon!" shouted Link. "And I will kill you!"

Ganondorf didn't respond and all was silent for a few moments. Finally, Navi came forward and said the magic words.

"I cast Farore's Wind!"

9.9

We appeared in the Sacred Realm once again. Saria was nowhere to be found and neither was Rauru. Darunia stood before us on a red medallion. He had his arms crossed with a proud smile on his face.

"You did well, Brother. From your doings my friends and family have returned to the City. Some of our population will be missed, but we can't bring back those wronged by Volvagia."

I smiled and put my hands behind my head.

"Always glad to lend a hand," said Link. Darunia stared out into the abyss with that proud smile never leaving his face.

"I apologize. I should not have been so hasty to find and defeat Volvagia. I did more harm than good and forced your journey in this temple to lengthen. As my apology and thanks for your work in my stead, I'd like to give you this medallion. With it and the medallion you can receive from the Sage of the Forest, you can endure the extreme temperatures of this mountain without a tunic, and even survive in the desert of the Gerudo."

Darunia took a few steps forward and placed the red medallion in Link's hand. Link took the Forest Medallion from his pocket and held it next to the Fire Medallion. They floated out of his hands, rotated around each other a few times and joined together. One side was Green and had the symbol of the Forest; the other was red and had the symbol of Fire. We all gasped in suprise (save for Darunia).

"Brother, do you know what this means?"

Link looked up at Darunia. He sighed in sadness. "I cannot see you again."

Darunia put his hand on Link's shoulder (he didn't knock him down this time).

"Be that as it may, understand that I will aid you in your final fight against Ganondorf. Don't forget that you are always a friend among the Gorons."

Link nodded and smiled.

"Where would you have me go next?"

Darunia stepped back onto the red medallion. "Try Zora's Domain. I hear bad things have been going on there as well. See if you cannot cleanse the evils that hide in the temple there."

A bright light enveloped my field of vision. We were being returned to the land once more.

"Be strong, Brother! The might of the Gorons is on your side!"

End of Chapter

* * *

**That surgery took more out of me than I thought it would. I got through very little of the chapter those 4 days off. (That surgery was the worst pain I've ever endured. I almost passed out. Don't tell me that it couldn't be that bad.)**

**I originally intended for the death of the character as mentioned by Eden to occur in this chapter but I pushed it at the last minute. I have a better idea that doesn't involve simply killing someone in the middle of a story. It wouldn't bode well with readers and didn't settle well with me.**

**If you see "Darmani" written in here anywhere instead of "Darunia", that's my bad. I mix them up sometimes, especially when fatigue sets in.**

**Fun fact: I re-wrote the Navi/Jack scene about five times because I hated it each time it came out until this one. **

**I think it's become blatantly obvious by now that I don't have any intention of using the concept of "Heart Containers" in this story. I was able to get away with Link simply having a high pain threshold in previous chapters, but if someone gets cleaved down the middle by a battleaxe (lolwut?), it doesn't matter how high your pain threshold is. I don't want to use Heart Containers because they make it as if Link has a determined amount of health. Thus, Canis will have a larger role than I originally intended: He will bring Link armor as a substitute for health containers.**

**Unrelated note: Canis speaks English as a second language. He was born Latin and while he has English down pretty well, there are some words he doesn't know and replaces with the Latin phrases. Latin phrases as spoken by Canis will be italicized.**

**Next chapter covers the Sage of Woo-Tah.**


	15. Birds of a Feather

**Chapter 14**

**Birds of a Feather (Flock Together)**

**

* * *

**

**"Swimming is good for you. Especially if you're drowning."**

**-Jimmy Carr**

**

* * *

**

When I opened my eyes again we were in Hyrule Field just outside of Kakariko. I looked at Link and then at the sky. It was around midday. Link took out his ocarina.  
"Let's go to the forest and see Canis," he said. Before he let either of us say a word he brought the ocarina to his lips and played the Minuet of Forest (I think I got one right!).

We all shut our eyes and could feel the awkward magic of teleportation taking effect. It feels strange. Have you ever had a dream where you're falling, and you get so scared that you jolt awake? Teleportation magic gives you that same feeling; that you're falling to nothingness below you and your wings are useless if you're a fairy. If you're a human... It's gotta suck even more. Suddenly the feeling stops and your eyes snap open, and you become completely disoriented. A moment ago you were standing on the beach in Hawaii, and a moment later you're popping flares for rescue on the surface of Antarctica.

We opened our eyes outside of the Forest Temple. Link walked to a stump and sat down. He cleaned a few spots from his Ocarina and played the Song of Courage. Any doubt and fear I felt subsided and I felt comfort in the fact that Link was there to protect us, and if he could not, an assassin-turned-vicious-wolf would soon be there to help out, too. I had no real fear to speak of anyway. The Sacred Forest Meadow was devoid of monsters.

We all heard a howl and the sound of paws pattering on grass and stone. It rapidly approached and got louder. We saw the figure of a wolf by the path out of the Sacred Forest Meadow and it approached.

"Hello Canis," I said. Canis bowed his head.

"Good afternoon," he said.

"Canis, I've-"

"Yes, I've seen the cloud above Death Mountain. It has returned to its peaceful form and the Gorons have returned to their homes. I also can feel my curse weakening as Ganondorf's influence falls..."

Link smiled. "In what way?"

Canis smiled. "My body _saecula._ Grey has begun to touch my fur, _iuvenis infinitum_ has left my body and I begin to grow older."

I looked closer at his fur and he was right. The brown and green colors on his fur had a light silver touch to them. I remember hearing from a wolf enthusiast and PETA member that wolves live for around 7 years on average.

Before we could respond Canis' stomach growled. He whined and broke eye contact, suddenly preferring to stare at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Poor wolf. Link put his hand on Canis' neck. "When's the last time you ate?"

Canis refused eye contact as if he'd done something wrong. "About two weeks ago."

Navi gasped and my eyes widened. "Canis, would you like me to prepare something for you?" asked Link. The wolf didn't respond; he was obviously mortified. Link got up and called for some deku sticks.

"You need food and so do we. Have lunch with us, Canis."

Canis finally resumed eye contact with Link. He smiled wolfishly. "Thank you, my friend. That means a lot."

Link patted Canis' neck. "It's the least I can do."

Somebody was looking out for Link. He'd not hunted and yet his storage had all the food he could desire. For example, today he decided to cook a few slices of meat... Oh, they were delicious looking cuts of meat; there was very little fat on the piece he'd cook for himself and us, and more fat on the pieces he'd give to Canis. The poor wolf's ribcage was poking out. He was very skinny and needed the meat on his bones. Link planned to make 2 pieces of meat for Canis, and both were unappetizing pieces covered in fat.

If I were starving, however... Oh, you bet I'd eat it. Link started a fire (he was good at starting campfires!) and put the two pieces of meat in front of Canis.

"If you'd like it cooked, let me know."

"Thank you again, I'm not good at hunting."

"And yet you are an Assassin," I said. Canis chuckled before starting on his food.

"The killing of evil human beings and hunting of prey are two entirely different things."

Link smiled and began to cook the meat for us. Canis kept as civilized as he could while he ate which looked difficult. Navi sat next to me while we waited for the food to be cooked.

"Link, how come we can eat here but not sleep here?" I asked.

"If we eat here I can at least be prepared for possible attacks. I can't fight when I'm asleep."

I nodded. "Okay. Hey, Canis?"

Canis stopped eating and looked over at me. "Yes?"

Navi smiled. "Jack, are you really picking now to go off on one of your question sprees?"

I nodded. "Yep. Canis, I've been meaning to ask: What is that phrase you utter before you leave?"

Canis looked puzzled. "_Nihil versus, omnia licita._ Why?"

"What does that mean?"  
Canis sighed. "I'm sorry, but I do not know how to say it in English."

I nodded. "Okay. Hey, Navi?"

Navi smacked her hand to her forehead. "Yes, Jack?"  
"No, never mind."

She giggled and playfully struck my shoulder. Link chuckled and Canis watched with an amused expression on his face before continuing on the meat he'd been offered.

It was the first time we'd really took some time off. I was having a good time and so were Navi and Link. By the time he'd finished cooking Canis had finished eating and waited patiently for us to eat. He lay down on his side and went deep into thought. Navi and I shared a small piece of meat (I can't imagine being a vegan. I love animals, especially on my dinner plate.)

We ate in silence. I was on the ground but I felt my wing twitching. I stopped eating with a sigh and elbowed it in an attempt to stop it, but all I succeeded in doing was stopping it for a few precious seconds. Then it started twitching twice as much. It was like my wing was saying "_Hey! What's the big idea?"_

I got mad and elbowed it again to no avail. I missed being human on these occasions. This kind of thing didn't happen when I was human, mainly because of the whole "lack of wings" thing. Navi giggled.

"Having trouble?" she asked. I glared at her. She put her hands out with an innocent smile. "Give it time and it'll stop, Zackson."

I stared. "Zackson?"

She smiled her cute little innocent smile again. "Well you didn't seem to like Jackson so I thought I'd give you a different name. You like?"

"Sure do. Thank you Soft Serve."

After we all finished eating Canis told us to hold on a moment. He darted off into the Meadow again and we waited for him to return. He came back up the path with bright silver armor clenched in his jaws, only this armor was brighter than the armor Link wore now. I have trouble seeing extreme colors and so I couldn't really tell if this armor was white or really bright silver (I'll just go with white.) He had the leggings on his back like last time and he carefully placed the armor on the ground (with the exception of the leggings; he bucked and they fell off his back).

This new armor was almost identical to what Link wore now with some subtle differences:

It was white (or silver grey!), had leather sleeves connecting the gauntlets and chestpiece, and it had different writings on it.

"This is the _Assassin Lepidus._ It can better resist that which the _Assassin Novicius_ you wear now resists and also will not impede swimming. It can resist stronger melee strikes and is granted to Assassins of the two rank."

Link took the armor in his arms and smiled. "Thank you, Canis."

Canis bowed to the best of his ability. "I will take the _Assassin Novicius_ back that I may remove evidence of its existance from the land."

Link blinked. "Why would you remove it?"

Canis smiled. "In honor of our creed. We work in the dark to serve the light. That means-"

"-You work to ensure you are largely unknown. You serve the people but wish to remain a shadow."

Canis stared at Link in suprise. "Yes, that's right."

Link nodded and took the armor out of view. We granted him privacy and sat with Canis for a while. After several minutes of silence (there wasn't much to say) Link returned in the new armor donned and the old armor in his arms. He placed the chestplate in front of Canis and put the leggings on his back. Canis bowed his head to Link.

"Before you go, you may want to know this: There is a Sheikah looking for you. Be cautious. The Sheikah along with most Royal Family members are Templars, and they will do anything to ruin the Assassin name."

"Maybe I can do something about this conflict?" asked Link. Canis shook his head. "You would have a better chance of killing Ganondorf from this forest with a single arrow."

"I have seen a Sheikah named Sheik. He informs me of dungeons, teaches me magical songs, and he... talks down to you."

"I thought as much. See me after you complete your next task. I may have new armor for you."

Link nodded. "Okay."

"_Nihil versus, omnia licita._ We shall meet again, my friend."

With that, Canis picked up the old chestplate in his mouth and turned around to walk away. He darted off into the woods again and Link sat on a stump.

=*= (Tired guy with a chinstrap.)

Link lead us to a pond in the Lost Woods. He knew the woods inside and out.

"Saria brought me here once before. She told me that at the bottom of this pond is a tunnel and a magical current that will take someone to Zora's Domain or here if coming from the Domain. I don't know if the tunnel really exists or not; I've never had a reason to check... until now."

Link was about to jump into the pond and Navi flew in front of him. "Freeze! I have to show Jack how to swim indefinetly."

Link stood frozen in a diving pose and I smirked. Navi bopped him on the head. "Oh, stop it you!" Link chuckled and turned to face us. Navi flew over to me and held her arms out to each side. She shut her eyes and I watched expectantly. A blue bubble formed around her but stuck on her back. Her wings were free from the bubble so she could still move around. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.  
"Now you try! Hold your arms out, close your eyes and imagine yourself safe inside your own personal space... the only part of your body exposed are your wings... relax... nothing can get to you inside of the bubble... and..."

From inside the bubble Navi sounded distant, like her voice was an echo. I did as she said but when I opened my eyes I couldn't feel the magic in my body being used. I looked at Navi.

"How do I know when it works?" I asked. She smiled.

"When you feel perfectly safe from harm and at peace, it will work."

I tried it again and this time after a few minutes a feeling of tranquility washed over me. I heard Navi clapping and I opened my eyes.

"You're getting good at this!"

I smiled and she explained the perks of the bubble to me.

"The bubble is almost indestructable. Inside it you can use your wings to propel your body through the water and you get a constant supply of air. Nothing can hurt you in there, but you have to come out of it once in a while to allow your magic to replenish itself."

I nodded and heard a splash. Link was swimming to the bottom of the pond. Navi and I followed him into the water but swimming using only my wings was difficult, especially when one of those wings _wouldn't stop twitching!_

SCUBA stands for Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus. It is generally used for dives no further than 200 feet into waters. I never had the chance to SCUBA-dive but if anything, I was one-upping it. In my very own underwater submersible I saw in awesome detail the true beauty of water I'd never come to know before. I loved water, you bet... but I'd never seen it in such detail as I did that day, even if we were only in a pond. Navi graciously stayed at my speed because she probably knew I'd freak out if I got stuck underwater alone (it was getting darker; this pond was _deep!_)

Suddenly I felt myself being rushed backward by a current. I gasped in suprise but stayed calm when I saw Navi (just barely, it was very very dark) keeping her composure.

Suddenly the movement ceased and I started floating up to the surface. When I broke the surface of the water Link was waiting. Navi exploded from the water. It was like she was showing off how strong she was compared to me. When she landed she brought her arms to her chest and threw them outward. The bubble around her flew out in all directions in a puff of shiny blue glitter. She looked at me. "That's all you have to do to get rid of it."

Deep down I didn't want to get out of the bubble. I liked it in there; it was safe. However, I knew that if I didn't get out of the bubble I might lose consciousness or worse. I did as she did and suddenly the magic in my body stopped being used up. I felt it begin to restore itself to me while my bubble disintegrated into a puff of shiny green glitter.

I flapped my wings a few times to get any water off of them and stood up and then got into the air. It was very cold, and the waterfall that Link seperated seven years ago remained in two. The water was spraying us and it was cold.

It didn't take long for me to start shivering. Link hopped into Zora's Domain and Navi and I followed close.

Zora's Domain was a total ghost town. There wasn't a soul in sight. The air was bitter cold and the smell of salt water was replaced with the burning of the winter air. All the water that was in the Domain was frozen solid. The waterfall that once pounded the lake below mercilessly froze into a beautiful ice sculpture. Stalactites hung down from the parts of the Domain where rock overhead created a roof and doorways to Zora homes had frozen over.

In summary, Zora's Domain was completely frozen over and a total ghost town. The once proud Domain was what I now referred to as "No-Man's Glacier", but in the long run it was just another civilization that succumbed to Ganon's wrath.

"What in the name of Din..." was the only thing Link could gasp out. Navi began to suggest that Link check on Lord Jabu-Jabu but my shouting "Whole world's gone crazy!" interrupted them. Navi looked at me and I pointed a quivering finger at a poster frozen in the ice.

_Wanted:_

_Strange__ Capped Boy Link; Usually armed and extremely dangerous_

_2000 Rupees Dead_

_8000 Rupees Alive_

_For terrorist attacks against the Zora Community_

"What... why? I... I did no such thing!"

"If anything, you _helped_ the Zora Community..." said Navi. I growled and smashed against the ice in a vain attempt to break through and remove the false poster. Navi grabbed ahold of me while I was smashing into the ice and was trying to hold me back.

"You've got a bounty on your head, Link. Someone's clearly framed you for something because you did nothing to deserve this- Jack, stop it!"

I slowed to a stop and glared at the poster. "That's bull!" I shouted. Navi brought me away from the wall.

"Jack, it's fine. I'm going to save Zora's Domain and clear my name."

I sighed. "I don't understand how people could think you're an outlaw. You just saved the Forest and calmed Death Mountain... Or have people forgotten already?"

Navi rubbed my shoulder reassuringly. "We'll make a better name for him!"

Link simply continued on and we headed to the Throne room.

The good news was the Zora King was still here and didn't mind our presence despite the freaking _bounty_ on Link's head.

The **bad** news was the reason Zora King was so docile. He was frozen solid, encased in ice that shone red. Link put his hand to the ice and pulled it back with a gasp.

"That's hot!" Link said in suprise.

"What?" I went to put a hand on the ice myself and Link plucked me out of the air by the wings.

"If it burned my hand, it will take yours off."

I hissed through my teeth in pain. "You're probably right, now let me go!"

He released me and stared at the frozen King of Zoras.

"I'll release you. There has to be a way!"

"Let's go see Jabu-Jabu. Maybe he knows a way to free King Zora," suggested Navi. Link nodded and we continued deeper into the freezing abyss of No-Man's Glacier.

U.U

Jabu-Jabu's shrine was destroyed. Jabu-Jabu was MIA. Parts of the water froze over and created what could be used as platforms. Link stepped onto the ice.

"Link, what are you doing?" Navi asked.

"Call it a hunch, but I think we'll find something at the end of these platforms. If I fall in, I fall in. I'll just climb back out and try again."

I stopped him. "Link, salt water has a lower freezing temperature than fresh water. If you fall in, you'll have about 4 minutes before you lose consciousness and drown. It's happened plenty of times before. You fall in with a gasp, your heart begins to pound with shock, you wade in the water to try to stay afloat but it becomes harder and harder to move your limbs as your brain directs blood away from the extremities to keep the vital organs alive. You begin to lose consciousness, and you sink into the depths as your body becomes an ice box. You cannot afford to fall in even once, Link. If there was ever a time to exercise extreme caution, it's now."

My words did not faze Link. His courage in the face of danger shone and he hopped from one ice platform to the next.

He slipped and fell on his rear as a rock shot by an Octorok cut through the air where his head had been a moment ago. By now his already wet clothes were getting wetter and he was shivering. He pulled his shield (it still had the scratch marks from the fight with Volvagia; they would be there for as long as he had the shield) and blocked another rock that the Octorok spit at him. The rock clattered to the ice and Link called for his hookshot.

"I've got an idea."

He shot the Hookshot and hit the Octorok in the eye. It jerked back violently but wasn't defeated. Link retracted the hook and aimed again. The Octorok, with its one good eye, blinked and dove under the water. Link took a breath and jumped onto the next platform of ice.

I feared. I was afraid that some ice might be too thin to hold his weight. If that were the case... well, he wouldn't have much time to pull himself out of the water.

He slid on the ice like a penguin and righted himself before he slid off the edge, and then he leapt again, and again, and again, and...

...have you ever heard the "thud" a skull makes as it comes into contact with ice? It's a sound that can turn the strongest of stomachs. Link's eyes rolled back in his head and he began to shake uncontrollably. Navi and I were at his side in a second. She didn't know what to do, and as painful as it was...

"He's having a seizure, Navi. The only thing we can do is let it pass and make sure he doesn't get knocked into the water."

Navi didn't listen. "No! There's something we can do!"

I didn't know what she meant at first, but as I paid more attention to my instincts I could feel something strong tugging at me; my subconscious trying to command me.

_It's time. Give Link some of your life force and he'll be fine._

I was too late with my realization. Navi was glowing pink now and flying around Link.

_Only healing fairies return. You wouldn't._

...Navi... Is she... going to...

_She'll live. He only needs enough to regain consciousness. I only bring it up because I'm a jerk. You know, based off of... you._

Link's eyes fluttered open and Navi flew to his side panting. I flew in front of Link's face as he stood up and he stared at me.

"Link, what's my name?"

He blinked. "Jack. The blue fairy is Navi and I'm Link. You don't have to go through this with me."

"Be that as it may, it wouldn't hurt to be sure. Now, how many fingers do I have up?" I held up three fingers.

"Three. Navi, did you..."

She smiled. "Yep..."

"Link, you have two good looking fairies right now. If we were to add two less-attractive fairies to the equation, how many would there be?" I asked.

Link stared. "You can't be serious."

"Come now, 2 and 2 make..."

"Four. Navi, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine... just a little dizzy... let Jack finish looking at you and we'll continue."

"Okay, what's five and five minus three?"

Link didn't even have to stop and think. "Seven."

I blinked. "Yeah, you're fine."

I turned my attention to Navi.

"Navi, are you okay?"

She smiled. "I'm fine! Honest! I'll be a little dizzy for a while but if I need to I'll just rest inside Link's hat when we get across the ice. Let's go, Link!"

Link finally stood up and leapt to the next platform, and the next, and the next, and the...

He landed on a patch of snow that led to a cave. Saying nothing, Link looked up at Navi and then at me. I nodded, and he ran into the cave.

#_0

The cave we were in was built up strangely. There were stalactites and stalagmites, ice that was hot and places where there was no floor. The sun shone dimly through thick ice in some places, not at all under opague layers of snow and ice, and brightly through thin ice, all of which made up the ceiling. The ground was almost constantly snow and ice, but there were wet spots and slush, and places where there was no snow.

Bare.

As we progressed into the ice cavern the temperature fluctuated. It was warmer in some areas and colder in others.

We came across new beasts in the ice cavern alone. There were things that Navi called "Freezards" and machines we'd encountered in earlier ventures.

Link came across one room with a blue flame on a torch in the middle.

He rolled forward to avoid a Freezard's icy breath and drew his sword. He charged at the Freezard and weaved to the side to avoid another blast of icy wind, and came up with his sword held high. With a powerful slash, he managed to cut the already brittle monster down the middle and it stopped its attacks, no longer able to draw in air for icy wind.

A Keese that radiated freezing air dove at Link but he dove to the side. It flew into the blue flame and came out unscathed.

"Link, the blue fire has a cool temperature. It is a magical flame. I'll bet if you bottle it you can use it to thaw out King Zora!"

Link had enough of the Keese and spun out of the way of yet another attack and slashed at the annoying flappy thing. It let out a loud screech and fell still. Link sheathed his sword and took his bottle out. He took the cork off of it and looked at Navi.

"Are you sure?"

Navi grinned wildly and nodded.

"Of course!"

Another Keese had been watching Link and he drew his sword as soon as he saw it. The Keese looked freaked. Through some sort of dark power it managed words; it could speak to us.

"Please, don't kill me! I have a... terrible fear... of... dying."

I looked at Link.

"Wow... a monster that isn't trying to kill us. We haven't seen that in a while."

The Keese stared at us in fear (it was doing the thing fairies do when we get scared: its wings were practically standing up and it shook as it flew).

Link eyed it for a while before sheathing his sword. The Keese still was staying out of the way.

"One false move makes you dead and me smile. And I really want to smile, Keese. I really, _really_ want to smile."  
The Keese seemed to understand perfectly clear and stayed out of the way.

Link let out a sigh and called for a bottle. He uncorked it and swung it at the flame with his eyes shut.

Well, appearantly the flame really did have magic properties because it continued to burn in the bottle. Link eyed it for a while before readying to put the cork back, but Navi stopped him.

"Link, if you put the cork on the bottle the flame will die out. Just carry it... but how will you protect yourself from the Octoroks..."

Link thought for a moment. "I could carry the bottle with one hand and the shield in the other... but then I won't be able to balance efficiently."

The by-now-forgotten Keese made a squeak to alert us of its presence. Link looked up at it. "What?"

The Keese still showed signs of fear. "I- I can freeze a path back to the cavern f-for you... a-and I can keep th-the Octoroks away... If you want..."

Link only stared up at the Keese along with Navi and I. "...You aren't like the other Keese that we encounter... what is your story?"

Sensing Link no longer held hostile intent but curiosity, the Keese calmed itself and no longer stuttered and tripped over its words.

"I was cursed by Ganondorf... along with several others."

"Are you an Assassin?"

The Keese seemed alarmed. "I'm not here to kill you! I... Ganondorf thought he took the minds of the people he cursed when we rose against him two years ago but he didn't. Some of us retained our humanity but have the look of beasts... when other monsters see us they don't pay attention. My name is- _was_ Veck. We stood up to Ganondorf two years ago and he put us down by cursing us into the forms of monsters and taking our minds... but some of us had a strong enough free will to resist losing our minds... Eventually the instincts stopped fighting for control and I am still here... Ganondorf believed he wiped all of our minds and I pretended to play lost so he didn't get suspicious and try again."

The Keese came down from the ceiling and rested on a fallen stalactite.

"He sent me here and said a red-garbed Hero would scavenge here for cold fire that can melt hot ice. I was to freeze him to his core on sight but I don't want to. Lets go, I'll make that path for you and if you don't like where I'm taking you... I know you can use a sword."

Link stole a glance at the melting Freezard and dead Keese, and returned his eyes to Veck the Keese.

"So I do."

Veck fluttered off to the exit and we followed. I could sense it; this Keese was on our side... well, I couldn't necessarily "sense" it. It was more of a hunch; that all which Veck shared with us was true.

Outside the cavern now, Veck flew close to the water and it was then that I noticed just how cold these bats were.

By simply flapping above the water Veck managed to freeze it solid into a path. I didn't know just how cold these Keese were but they certainly seemed a lot more powerful than the average ones and the ones we met in the Fire Temple.

Link was very careful going across the ice path. The blue fire "cooled" (not to be confused with "burned") steadily in the jar and flickered as the cold winds found a way through the open neck of the jar.

An octorok popped out of the waters and prepared to aim at Link, but Veck darted into the unaware monster and it froze solid with a yelp. The Octorok that Link partially blinded still refused to come out of the water. The waters above its head had turned an ugly crimson color and the Octorok had ceased moving. It was likely dead from shock, or maybe Link nicked an artery or some other important blood vessel. The monster was probably dead, and if it wasn't it was asleep, frozen, or afraid. Veck returned to us and continued flying steadily along the surface of the water creating a stream of ice.

If only I'd been reincarnated as an Ice Keese. Then I'd be able to use this pick up line:

"Excuse me, but are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only 10 I see."

I wouldn't have to duck before she hit me because if she touched me she'd freeze.

Returning to the issues at hand, Link almost slipped into the water. He managed to regain his balance before he fell in and we continued on.

Veck froze a path all the way back to the shallow waters. We reached it and Link stepped off into the water (it was a little less than knee-deep. It was deep enough to cool him but not deep enough to get into his boots. He looked up at Veck.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your help."

"Anything to take Ganondorf out of power. I only wish I was normal."

"What will you do?" asked Navi. Veck sighed (it sounded like a hiss).

"Find a cave to live in. If I leave Zora's Domain Ganondorf will sense something is wrong and he'll probably try to brainwash me again. While being a Keese isn't fun it beats being some clumsy Moblin or ReDead. We smell better than them, too."

We all chuckled, and Veck began to flutter off.

"I'll be rooting for you guys!"

With that, he fluttered off back to the ice cavern and Link, Navi, and I waved goodbye to him. I hoped that he would survive the entire war. He was a good guy- err... bat.

Link turned away and we walked back into No Man's Glacier where King Zora was still frozen.

Link sighed and looked at another wanted poster with his description on it.

"By doing this, I may very well unleash Hell on myself."

I put my hand on his shoulder, but I'm sure he couldn't tell.

"It has to be done, otherwise this whole thing will have been a big waste of time."

Link sighed. "You're right. Here we go."

He shook the jar and waved it around the red ice and suddenly King Zora was engulfed in blue fire. We heard a hissing sound and steam blocked our views of him. Gradually the steaming stopped and King Zora began to cough and hack. He was delirious.

"Good morning! Today's breakfast is fried fish with a side of lobster tail and a special appetizer of baked clams with a hint of lemon. Thank you for choosing... Hey, I want to..."

He kept mumbling to himself for a while and we exchanged glances. Link took a few steps up to him and splashed cold water on his face. It didn't work.

"Aunt Annie's Pulled Pork Sausage is the best sausage you'll ever taste! Take that, Karl. Are you tired of a stubborn blade that doesn't come from... sheath? Well... try switchblade ours! Uhh... it's a..."

"Hey... King Zora?"

King Zora shot a long stare at Link.

"You smell like fresh cut spring flowers spewed across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon."

Link stared blankly. "King Zora... snap out of it... I don't want to do it but I will..."

King Zora stopped talking and was still looking all over the place but he was coming around slowly. It wasn't fast enoguh. Link smacked him across the face and earned a yelp.

"What did you do that for? Oh... Goddesses... It's you!"

Link put his hands out. "Calm down. I'm here to help you."

"You're here to put me through more agony! I told you last time, I won't tell you where my daughter has gone! Torture me all you like, but you can take that ugly red hat of yours and shove it!"

"King Zora, I'm not here to hurt you! I want to help! And what's wrong with my hat?" (He was still wearing the Goron Tunic and shivering violently. Its cooling effects combine with freezing water was making him Hypothermic).

"It doesn't compliment that armor you wear, but that's not the point! You're going to the dungeons one way or another!"

"King Zora-"

"-Yes, and you'll rot there for all eternity..."

"King Zora, I-"

"-It's either that or you die! And-"

"King Zora, I was framed!"

The Royal Zora finally shut his trap for a few moments and looked at Link. "What?"

"I came and helped you seven years ago. I found your daughter in Jabu-Jabu's stomach and I stopped him from behaving so strangely. Why would I go through all of that trouble just to come back and screw everything up again?"

"To gain our trust! That's why!"

"Let me ask you this: Did you see me with my fairies?"

King Zora paused a moment. "No, you left them behind when you last showed up."

"Right there! I don't go anywhere without them!"

"You lie!"

Link sighed. "Well, why would I waste both your time and mine by going to that ice cavern where Jabu-Jabu used to be to find a way to unthaw you?"

"You want to kill me! Don't you? If I won't give you information then you're going to want to kill me!"

"King Zora... If Link wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead," I said. King Zora looked at me for the longest moment.

"What weapon did I use to cause terror?" asked Link, irritation growing evident in his voice.

"A strange stretching and shrinking device- no, not the one on your belt. It was silver; that's not the right color."

"Everyone around you is missing or frozen," said Navi. "If we're the only ones to offer our assistance to you, then you don't have much choice, do you? Just tell us why Zora's Domain is frozen over and where we can go to fix it."

He stuttered a few times, trying to find a way to argue with us. Eventually, he gave in.

"Very well... Lake Hylia has all but dried up. It is where we get our water. Ganondorf unleased some kind of dark magic into the temple beneath Lake Hylia and caused it to dry up. The once proud lake is now a puddle. My darling daughter went to check it out the last time I saw her."

"When did you last see her?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how long I've been frozen. Here, if you plan to try and make good on your promise to help, you'll need a special tunic. Lake Hylia is a puddle now but the temple is still too far under the water for you to reach without help."

King Zora had been resting against some blue cloth that I originally thought was a cape. It turned out the cloth was really a blue tunic. It was similar to the Goron Tunic only instead of leather armoring it lightly there was some unidentifiable scales covering it.

"If you wear these clothes you can stay underwater indefinetly. It will keep out the cold, too. This is good for me because if you screw up, I can have you killed... but if you succeed... I look like a genius!"

Link sighed. "Right, whatever. Where can I change?"

King Zora gestured to the expense around him. "Pick a hall, any hall!"

0_o

By the time we left No Man's Glacier it was getting late. Link, in his brand new tunic and no longer shivering, decided we'd take our chances with the ReDeads of Castle Town and go from there to Lon Lon Ranch to crash for the night. When Link played the Prelude of Light, a feeling of warmth and love washed over me, but at the same time strong pangs of fear ran through my body. I didn't think much of it in the Royal Family's Tomb, but I hated the undead.

Still, we had to go back there. We ended up in the Temple of Time again and while I felt safe there I knew we wouldn't be staying very long.

Sure enough Link ran out of the temple and stood just outside Castle Town Market. Familiar humming reached our ears and the stench of death continued to loom over the ghost town.

Link quickly played the Sun's Song to stun the ReDeads and waited a moment to be sure they were frozen, and then he took off. We followed after him and he ran into the fields. Lon Lon Ranch was only a short walk from Castle Town.

"What if she doesn't want us to stay?" asked Link. I glanced at him.

"Link, you saved her ranch. She's not going to turn you down if you need a place to stay."

He nodded. "That's true."

We continued our short trek to Lon Lon Ranch. The cloud cover that greeted us last time as we neared the Ranch had long since vanished, and glancing back at Death Mountain, I noticed that the cloud over the volcano was back the way it looked seven years ago. The fields had a warmer feeling to them and I could see leaves budding on trees and green just starting to return to the barren lands as Ganondorf's influence steadily declined. There were patches of dirt disturbed with wooden crosses marking the burial spots of the recently deceased. The Stalchildren remained underground despite the weakening of the cursed King's rule, but that didn't bother me. I wouldn't mind if they never left the dirt again.

I wondered what Stalchildren were the remnants of. The skulls of the Stalchildren were elongated as I remember. They had big top teeth and smaller lower teeth, and a massive overbite. They also had some kind of hunch in their backs. If they were humans, I don't know what left their bodies so mangled.

And what about the ReDeads? They looked humanoid but there were some differences. Their bodies were longer than a human's and they had two extra ribs protecting their torsos. They had no ears, either.

By the time I got yanked from my thoughts Link was knocking on the door of Malon's house. The sun was preparing to set below the horizon and a faint "I'll get it!" emanated from behind the door. I heard thumping down a staircase and the door opened up.

I was expecting Malon or Talon, not Ingo. Link scowled, but something was off about Ingo.

He had a creepy smile on his face and his eyes were squeezed shut. His hands were clenched together and he bowed.  
"Hello, stranger! Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch. My name is Ingo and I feel so... honored to be allowed to work here."

The look on Link's face was priceless. His mouth hung open in suprise and he stared blankly at Ingo. I'll admit his response was justifiable. What happened to this man after we left?

"Ingo, who is it?"

The voice belonged to Malon.

"I think it is your friends, Malon. Mr. Link, Ms. Navi, and Mr. Jeff!"

Link was too suprised to laugh but Navi giggled.

"Why does everyone get my name wrong?" I asked her. It's a simple four letters! She shook her head.

"I don't know, but I still like Zackson!"

I stared at her in wonder. "Well, thanks for the input, Soft Serve."

Link shushed us and Malon hugged him the moment she saw him.

She looked much better now. Her hair was no longer a mess but was nicely brushed, her dirty clothes were clean and the black rings under her eyes were gone. She was barefooted and her hair was wet like she just finished washing up.

"Link, how are you? Please, come in... all of you!"

Ingo turned to Malon. "Miss Malon... I'll be in the barn. Your Dad wants to play some Liar's Dice."

"Sure, Ingo. Go on!"

With that, Ingo bowed and left the house for the barn.

"Okay, what did you do to that man?" I asked. She giggled.

"Ganondorf's influence over our ranch vanished and with it so did Ingo's corruption. He's been like this ever since, and I'm not complaining. Thank you again, Link. We owe you much... now what can I do for you?"

Link smiled. "We were wondering if you'd let us spend the night. We have to be off to Lake Hylia in the morning, but it's too late to start walking now."

Malon smiled. "We'd be glad to have you! In fact, you can take Epona tomorrow morning on your way to Lake Hylia. She'll cut your trip in half. Use her whenever you like, just play her song and she'll come for you!"

Link smiled back. "Thank you, Malon."

"Anytime! Did you guys have dinner yet?"

Link shook his head. "We had a big lunch."

Malon frowned for a moment, but her smile quickly returned. "Are you sure? I can gladly make you something!"

He politely shook his head, and something clicked in his mind.

"Malon, do you know anything about people who go against Ganondorf and fail?"

Malon stopped smiling. "Yes, I do. Daddy told me it was one of the reasons Ganondorf helped Ingo take the Ranch. He refused to give Ganondorf his horses so the dark King allied with Ingo. I've also heard stories of people getting cursed or killed by that sick man."

"Malon, I bring it up because I have a friend who tried to kill Ganondorf seven years ago. He obviously wasn't successful, and Ganondorf ended up overpowering him and two friends. Ganondorf killed his two friends and transformed him into a wolf whose life is linked with his own. That means that my friend will not be able to age or move with life until Ganondorf is defeated, no matter how much pain or hurt he feels. He's very skinny."

Malon tilted her head. "That's horrible! Does your friend hunt?"

Link shook his head. "Not effectively. I've only known him for a short while and he is trustworthy and loyal, but he seems to get skinnier each time I see him. I don't want my friend to be in pain from endless starvation as often as he is, and so I ask you that if I can get him to come here once in a while and work around the ranch, will you feed him?"

Malon smiled. "It would be my pleasure. What is his name?"

"His name is Canis and he can talk, but only in the Lost Woods."

Malon nodded. "Okay, tell him to come around any time and I'll put him to work for some food. What does he look like? I don't want Daddy chasing him from the property."

Link told Malon all about Canis; his green, brown, and grey fur, the scars on his body, the tears in his ears, and his sad blue eyes. Navi was smiling at Link and I couldn't help but feel proud, too. It was awfully nice of Link to get Canis a source of food! Now... getting that stubborn wolf to agree to head out to Lon Lon Ranch once in a while... that would be an entirely different story.

8.8 (How I picture "bifocals")

Sleep deprivation for who nows how long claimed me tonight. I only remember flying to Link's shoulder and then I fell asleep. I didn't even fall. I must have slept sitting up because either nobody noticed or Link knew and didn't want to wake me up. I just remember waking up in my usual spot: out of the way of the others to avoid invading their personal space.

Aren't I just as good as gold? I respect people's personal space... and disrespect everything else (when it comes to strangers, actually).

That night I went to a concert in my dreams. I was listening to some of my favorite artists (I had a feeling it was a dream because they were playing the instruments backwards) and I dreamt that I saw a fist fight between two politicians. In the middle of the fight somebody threw a piece of bacon and the bacon called for backup and arrested the politicians. Someone pepper sprayed the politicians and I sprayed the pepper spray on a piece of steak walking by. Then I blinked and when I opened my eyes again I was driving, but I drove past a toll booth. Some part of my mind told me "That's not a problem, just put it in reverse and go back to the toll booth!" so I put my car in reverse and drove backwards thru a toll booth into the side of a greyhound bus. The bus driver stopped his bus and came out, offered me a free ticket and then I woke up.

I began to think about what I dreamt and I worried about myself. I have bizarre dreams...

Link woke up before Navi for a change. She usually is the early bird but when you need sleep... there's not much to do about it. He saw that I was awake and quietly made his way over to me. We whispered because we didn't want to wake Malon.

"Good morning, Jack. Do you plan to pass out on us again?"

I smiled. "I don't intend to, but if I do pass out I'll let you know."

He smirked and we were quiet for a moment, and then he spoke up again. "Malon offered us the horse. It would be rude to refuse. We'll take the horse while Malon is still asleep and leave her a thank you note."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan, little man."

Link looked at me. "You're the little man."

I smiled. "Physically, not mental- you know what, yeah mentally, too."

He smirked again and tried not to laugh too hard. He looked at Navi and then at me.

"How is Navi lately?" he asked. I looked at her, saw her sleeping with a content smile on her face, and then I looked back at Link. "You tell me."

"You like her, don't you?"

I didn't pick up on what he was trying to say at first. "Of course I do. We wouldn't have gotten so far if I didn't like either of you."

"No, I mean... you love her, don't you?"

I froze up and looked at Link. He smiled down at me. "The pink glow answers my question."

Quick to regain my composure, I mocked his voice "The pink glow answers my question."

He laughed as quietly as he could.

"I won't press anymore information out of you. I just thought I'd like to see you squirm."

I looked up at him. "For a Hero you are so full of evil."

Link only laughed softly again and stood up. "Wake Navi, we're off to Lake Hylia."

=).(= (A tribe member that was recently stung by a bee)

Link left a very kind note for Malon thanking her for her hospitality. I helped him make the letter and then we were off. We walked Epona out of the Ranch so her hooves wouldn't make too loud a racket. I actually told Link he should wait until he got out of the ranch as I was always taught by my old man to be stealthy if I had to leave someone's home while he or she slept. My Dad was born and raised in Georgia and he's as Southern as they come, so I picked up on the "Southern Hospitality". When my old man would meet someone new he'd always welcome them to the home with open arms and treat them unconditionally as if he were hosting the Queen of England at his home, although I don't think the Queen of England would be much interested in watching the game around our 12 inches of mediocre definition while drinking imported Lone Star.

I sat in Link's hat with Navi while we rode for Lake Hylia and Navi wanted to sleep some more.

"I don't know why I'm so tired," she yawned. I lay back myself (around the size of a hockey puck, it wasn't difficult for Link to carry us on his head if you're too dense to see that by now). Navi snuggled close to me and rested her head on my chest. I put my hand on her head and started playing with her hair. I couldn't see her face but I figured she was smiling.

At least, I _hope_ she was smiling.

She eventually fell victim to slumber once more and I was left to think of times past. Of all the things to think of I began thinking of the Fourth of July.

My old man is where I inherit my nonexistant genes when it comes to the talents required to cook. It was my twelvth Independence Day and my sister's ninth. The day was particularly hot and sweltering, the family spent it outside around the grill while my Dad was left in charge of a delicious looking London Broil that was big enough to serve a dozen people. The old man always had to have someone standing over his shoulder spouting nonsensical compliments to the meat as it slowly cooked. After a few minutes, my Dad shut the grill and went off to mingle, spouting only some of many sage words formed by a mind 30% rational, 70% less-than:

"It's not going to cook that fast!"

The old man said he'd "only be gone a minute", but the minute had a tendency to turning to two, then four, then eight, then sixteen, thirty-two...

I resumed my twelve year old nonsense, but it wasn't until we saw the thickening white smoke that someone informed the old man of his responsibilities to our fine party as the cook. He waved it off and went back to mingling.

Another ten minutes pass, and the friendly white smoke became thick black smoke, billowing out from the grill and drenching the air around it with an aura of burning foods. The old man, through his profanities, ran to the grill and flung open the top to look at the damage.

Woe to the empty stomachs! The once proud delicious slice of meat intended to serve twelve people (probably up to fourteen if we skimped) was now a dead black hunk of crumbly coal fit to serve roughly two people... Ta-da!

As a Stein, I was forced to bear the Three Family Curses:

-I can't cook.

-The curse of Indecisiveness.

-The uncanny ability to spontaneously burst into a violent political argument.

And my thoughts wandered to Link and Navi. After this journey concluded I was to spend my days as Link's guardian fairy and... well, as only one member of a three person happy family. I'm glad Link isn't my brother. Granted, I love the boy, but if he were in my family that would mean he too would fall victim to the Three Family Curses, and I wouldn't wish that willingly upon anyone but Ganondorf or Tom Cruise (I can't _stand_ Tom Cruise).

We'd been moving for six hours and I took a quick nap. When I woke, I was on Cloud Nine. Navi and I now sat on Link's shoulder holding on for dear life. Navi held her flower in her satchel and I didn't give a flying you-know-what about my harmonica. It was broken because of that idiot clown.

The air had grown cooler and the sky was covered in cloud. We were closing in on Lake Hylia. Epona ended up jumping a few fences as we grew ever closer and soon we turned a corner.

A rotten old sign labled with the words "Lake Hylia" written on it. The sign was not standing on its legs but only on one. The rain began to fall and cool air began to sweep Navi's face and my own. Link wasn't bothered by the rain and cold. The tunic did well at keeping the cold out. Oh, how I envy you, Link... his hat wasn't as good at regulating temperature as the Goron Tunic's hat.

I never saw Lake Hylia seven years ago but I saw where the waters once reached. Dead brown grass grew up to a point where only dry and cracked dirt sat. Rain fell and was greedily sucked up by the thirsty ground. Islands dotted the area of the Lake and all that remained of what was likely a once proud and clean Lake was an ugly brown puddle. Granted, it was deep... but it was dirty.

"You have cleansed the temple of Fire and defeated the Dragon that brought terror to the Gorons. You are doing well, Link."

Sheik. Link turned around and faced the Sheikah.

"Sheik, how do you do?"

"Well, knowing that you cannot throw me into a pit of lava."

Link smirked. "Yes, well... what do you come for today?"

"A song, equipment, and information."

Sheik took a step forward. His harp was in his hands.

"The Sage of Water lies dormant in the temple beneath what is left of this once huge lake. If you fail which you won't, the entire land will slowly wither and die. Even Zora's Domain has connections to Lake Hylia by way of underground streams. Not only that, but because Water is the element of cleansing, you need to gain the power of the Sage of Water in order to fill the Master Sword with all of its potential power. Without it, Ganondorf cannot be defeated."

Link nodded as Sheik continued his shpiel.

"Despite the urgent needs of the Lake, it will not destroy the land to wait until tomorrow if you wish to better prepare yourself. To return to this spot and save yourself the time it took to get here, play the song of cleansing: The Serenade of Water!"

Sheik played the song he named "Serenade of Water" on his harp two times for Link. By now Link knew what to do when things like this happened, and he took his Ocarina and put it to his lips.

The song was one of kindness, or was it forgiveness? It was a song that felt like it absolved me of my sins, although after hearing Navi explain to me what happened to people who were bad and died, I guess the Goddesses thought I was (for the most part) a good boy.

When Link finished the song I felt terrific. I felt like I was now starting over, as if all of my sins were void. I felt much more positive, a weight was lifted off my shoulders, and my soul felt as if it were shining like a new penny. Sheik interrupted my thoughts and I was in a much better mood.

"The doppleganger that forced a bounty on your head hides within this temple. He holds an upgraded hookshot called the Longshot. Defeat him and you may be able to loot it from him. If you present it to King Zora after you cleanse the temple, you may get a reward. Your doppleganger has all but one of your weapons: The Megaton Hammer. Use it to your advantage. After you succeed, Lake Hylia will quickly fill with water again. If you use Farore's Wind, you will teleport to the largest island in the lake on which there is a plaque. Read the plaque and do as it asks for another toy."

Link smiled. "Thank you, Sheik."

Sheik put his hand out. "Stop. I only wish you would think to join our ranks, but I won't risk an argument of opposing beliefs. Before I leave you to your work, I wish to give you a pair of special boots. They are based with iron and will take you to the bottom of any waters. It is with them that you can enter the Water Temple. Good luck, Link. Remember that your Assassin friend's armor does not make you invulnerable."

Link frowned, but nodded. Sheik handed Link the boots, took a few steps back, and tossed a deku nut to the ground. In a blinding flash, Sheik was gone. Link sighed, and started walking into the barren Lake to the puddle that concealed the Water Temple.

!.!

I don't have any good way to identify the temple. It was a labyrinth of ups, downs, twists and turns. The water was suprisingly very clear. Three hours into the temple I figured out my body didn't hold as much magic as Navi's did. We'd been in our protective bubbles for a few hours now and while Navi only showed a few signs of struggling, my head was swimming. My vision was blurry and my hearing was going. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and white spots clouded my already blurred vision.

"Jack?"

Her voice was distant, as if it were a memory. I felt my eyes sinking shut and I didn't know if my wings were still moving or not.

"Link..." I gasped out. He wasn't doing so well, either. The iron boots looked to be torture to use, underwater or not. His eyes bore a look of pure pain and exhaustion.

"Jack... hold your breath and get out of the bubble. I'll let you in with me!"

I didn't know how I'd get into her bubble without it bursting or sprouting a leak, but I couldn't care less. I weakly threw my arms out and held my breath, and my fear of drowning took over. I didn't have the energy left to move and all of a sudden I felt myself come into contact with something. I felt Navi's arms around my chest and I felt the peace and relaxation I felt when I was in my bubble. My eyes had long since shut and I had no energy left.

"Is he okay, Navi?"

"The magic in his body is low. I can give him some of mine but not until we reach solid land. Jack, you're going to be okay! I promise," she cooed.

I was definetly on the edge of unconsciousness. We made it to the surface of the water and Navi dragged me ashore. She stopped using the bubble and I felt the feeling of peace and security leave my body. Next, she held her hands over my head and they glowed blue- the color of her skin. Suddenly I felt energy return to my body. No, my senses didn't return all at once, but I was able to open my eyes again. I looked at myself and saw that my skin was no longer green but blue like Navi's. I looked at her. She smiled tiredly at me.

"You'll regain your original color when your magic starts to return."

I took a few deep breaths to clear my head and I was able to hear more than just the pounding of my heart. I nodded at Link and Navi, and we continued on (this time on land).

"Well, well, well... If it isn't my husband-to-be!"

The voice sounded familiar, but even if it didn't I knew who it was. We all did. And when we turned around...

Princess Ruto looked... well, "Mature" would be the best way to put it. She was no longer the chubby, loudmouthed spoiled girl we met seven years ago. She had the curves of a woman, a softer voice, and her eyes were full of care. Even so, I could sense that she still had a sense of humor and knew when to take a break.

"Princess... Ruto?" Link asked, barely recognizing the grown Zora. She smiled and hugged Link.

"First Hell comes to Hyrule and now you show up! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Link returned the hug and smirked. "I wasn't about to leave you at the alter."

Ruto and Navi giggled while I took a minute to think of what he said. By the time my still lagging mind put together the joke it was too late to laugh. I pretended I didn't hear him.

Ruto let go of Link (he was blushing very lightly. I think he really liked her!) and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to clear my name and cleanse the Water Temple. Ruto, I've been-"

"I know, I know. You were framed."

We all stared at her she stretched and relaxed with a smile. "You have blue eyes and fuller lips. The guy that terrorized our Domain had darker blue eyes and his lips weren't as nice as yours."

We all stared at her.

"Very observant, aren't we?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded without looking up. "I also remember that your male fairyfly was green. What changed?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not even here," I muttered. "And I'm a fairy, not a fly... for the umpteenth time."

It was one of those times that my opinion wasn't minded. Nobody listened to what I was saying.

"I'm here looking for whatever is causing problems involving waters around the area. I remember that I saw your evil twin in this temple... but he looked much stranger. He no longer looked so similar to you but had glowing red eyes, your shape, and seemed to be made of shadow. So... I guess I'm here for two reasons."

"How about this? I'll go after my doppleganger and I'll find what is destroying your temple."

"And as you do that I'll go around the temple and down any straggling monsters. And that's non-negotiable."

Link stared and she put a hand out. "I said it's non-negotiable. I'm here to help in any way I can. Link, run along now and do as you say... I'll be cleaning up whatever is left behind."

It just happened. Nobody saw it coming. Ruto pressed her lips against Link's and blushed, then she dove into the water behind her.

...Oh, I've got some ammunition for teasing tonight! In fact, I believe I'll start...

"Forget puppy love... how about..."

"Jack, another word and I'll put my blade to your throat."

...later. Man, I _knew_ he'd use that somewhere along the line!

As we kept moving into the maze that was the Water Temple I gradually gained back strength. We'd been spending more time out of the water than in and Navi and I were feeling our energy return. My skin slowly started turning green again.

0.-

Now Link opened what felt like door number one million in this endless dungeon. We weren't finding the need to dive into the water as often as when we first arrived, but still Navi and I were growing weary (my determination managed to keep me conscious the next few times we used the bubbles).

It had been a few hours since we last saw Ruto. We were all anxious for her safety. I reminded Link that stopping here would seal her fate, and so we continued on.

Some rooms we found contained springs of clean water for Link to refill his canteen from. He was still looking tired from using the iron boots so often (it also got to be a pain for him to have to move forward, stop, change his boots, and continue walking again).

We met new monsters along the way that looked kind of like Manatees, but they must have been new (freshly created or something?) because even Navi didn't know what they were.

"Sea Cows," I said. "Try to shoot them with your Hookshot and see if that won't give them something to think about."

"Wow, thanks Navi," said Link. I glared at him.

"Hahaha... shaddup, you."

Navi giggled and Link smirked as he brought his shield up. The Sea Cow spit water at Link (I thought it was water) but it made a sizzling sound on Link's shield. Steam erupted from the shield and Link quickly dipped it in the water.

"That slime has acidic properties... Be careful, Link!"

Link turned to the Sea Cow and rolled to the side as it spit at him again. He took his hookshot from his belt and fired, catching the Sea Cow in the neck. It gagged and Link retracted the hookshot. The Sea Cow wasn't dead but Link managed to nick its juggular. It would be dead in a few minutes.

Link had to hop from platform to platform to get to another door in the room while simultaneously dodging or fighting the Sea Cows. He leapt across another platform and opened a door, rolled inside to avoid another Sea Cow attack, and the door promptly slammed shut behind us.

The room- no, we weren't in a room. Were we... outside? We were in an endless expanse of crystal clear ankle deep water with a lone dead tree on an island near us. Around twenty feet behind the tree was another door. I gestured towards it and Link started to walk to it.

The moment he reached his hand out to open the door iron bars slammed down, narrowly missing taking his hand off. Behind us iron bars blocked our only exit, too.

Swift splashing footsteps behind us made Link whirl around with sword in hand.

The one thing that depletes morale faster than seeing your enemy is knowing that one is there, but not knowing where to find it. When Link turned around he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He whirled around again when he heard the splashing behind him once more... but still nothing. I'd been watching his back while he turned and I could see the water splashing like someone was running through it but I saw nobody. It was really creepy.

"Show yourself!" shouted Link.

In front of us (I had to turn around) appeared a figure similar in structure to Link but varying in all other aspects. It was as if Link's shadow took a physical form. It had glowing red eyes, and the darkest of swords to combat Link's sword of light. One of the things different was the shadow didn't have the armor Link did and looked a little younger, maybe a year or two behind Link. He had no nose and no mouth.

"Dark Link... that'll work. Link, conquer yourself!"

Dark Link did not attack for the longest of times. It wasn't until Link swung his sword at it experimentally that the doppleganger responded. He quickly blocked Link's offensive with his sword and rammed his shield into Link's stomach. I could tell the blow knocked the wind out of him but it is a sign of weakness to take a knee in front of the enemy. Instead, Link bit back the pain and stabbed. Dark Link pivoted his torso out of the way and quickly knocked the sword out of Link's grip.

"What did Sheik say was effective..." he mumbled while swiftly avoiding attacks and buying time by throwing punches. His punches couldn't be blocked by a sword efficiently and Dark Link seemed to favor the sword to the shield.

I struggled to remember, too.  
"Link, you need the Megaton Hammer!" said Navi.

"That's right..." grumbled Link as he weaved out of the way of another sword strike. By luck he ended up near the Master Sword and pulled it out of the water before sheathing it. It was as if Dark Link didn't hear what we were saying, too... was his appearance in response to Link shouting a coincidence? The moment Link sheathed his sword Dark Link stopped attacking and tilted his head as if to say _"Do you give up?"_

Link tried to fight fair as often as he could. It was obvious... but deep down we knew his goal was to win, not be fair. He took Dark Link's misunderstanding and used it against his enemy, taking the pause in strikes to call for his Megaton Hammer. When the heavy weapon formed in his hands, Dark Link was immediately prepared to fight again.

The doppleganger leapt towards Link and tried to stab him through his throat, but all he succeeded in doing was giving Link a bit of a haircut, if he even hit anything at all. Link brought up the Megaton Hammer and kneed Dark Link to buy more time, and he struck. As Dark Link doubled over from the knee to his diaphragm, Link's Megaton Hammer caught him on the spinal cord, shattering any connection to the brain.

The offense would have killed any John Doe. Death should have been instantaneous. Link hit close to the back of the skull... but Dark Link only fell into the water and vanished, only to reappear behind Link. Stupidly, the doppleganger tried to stab him through the back but failed... what with the big metal shield in the way. Link whirled around and used his momentum to swing the Megaton Hammer in an orbit that would take off Dark Link's jaw, but the doppleganger saw the attack coming and ducked, whirling around while crouched and slashing across Link's torso as a counter attack. The strike did not draw blood but left a bad scratch on the armor he wore.

Man, Canis wasn't kidding about the resistance of this armor, was he?

Dark Link seemed to be suprised because he was sure he'd at least score a scratch, and once again Link took the opprotunity and attacked. He brought the Megaton Hammer into Dark Link's ribcage (I could hear the snapping of bones like twigs) and as Dark Link recoiled our Link whirled around and hit him on the other side. He didn't score a clean hit on Dark Link's torso the second time around but he managed to land a devastating blow on Dark Link's left arm.

The doppleganger's sword clattered into the water and his arm dangled lifeless by his side. Swiftly Dark Link reached (with his good arm) around to his back for something but Link allowed for no suprises. He brought the Megaton Hammer up and quickly down on his doppleganger's skull, earning a jolt from his enemy and quick seizure before falling to the ground with a splash and afterward becoming forever still.

Link spent a few seconds catching his breath and we heard the iron bars on the doors lift up. The setting we were in suddenly changed. The tree and waters along with the sky we saw slowly vanished; replaced by an almost empty room (save for Dark Link, Link, Navi, and myself). I guessed it had something to do with Dark Link and let it go without much thought.

Dark Link's hand had relaxed and a silver hookshot rolled out of his grip. Link knelt down and picked it up, and then compared it to his bronze hookshot. Experimentally he shot his original hookshot and counted how long until it automatically retracted.

"Four seconds... and let's see how long this one takes... if there is any difference at all."

He aimed at nothing in particular and fired, once again counting to himself how long before it retracted.

"Eight seconds... this one is twice as long as the old one..." he said more to himself than to us. He stared at his old hookshot for the longest time before finally sighing.

"You helped me for a long while, and now it is time you... retire."

He dropped his old hookshot onto the ground where it clattered for a moment and clipped the new "Longshot" to his belt. Before he continued out of the room he turned back to where his doppleganger lay and went through his pockets.

"Is this looting, or am I going through my own pockets?" he asked himself. I chuckled softly but Navi didn't hear him.

When he got back up he was thirty moneys richer and now had a cool looking key for... who knows what. He turned around and we ran through the next open door to continue cleansing the temple.

M.M

In and out of new and old doors.

We were lost and then we weren't.

Our morale was high and then it was low.

Up, down, above water, under water.

Cycle, no cycle... Cycle... no cycle...

We'd not seen any sign of Princess Ruto and we all feared for her even more. I once again reminded Link that the only way to have a chance of saving her would be to cleanse the temple of all its evils.

We couldn't find a trace of her anywhere, but we found another door. It was different than all the others yet seemed familiar to us all. It was larger and was secured by iron bars and chains held in place by a big lock. Link took the key he "borrowed" and hopped. The lock was too far overhead for Link to manage, so I took the key from him and flew to the lock. The key was kind of heavy but I managed to get it to the lock, and Navi helped me turn it.

The lock fell to the ground with a clatter and the chains rang out as they fell, too. The iron bars gripping the door released it and the door rose up to allow entry. Link smiled up at us and we continued through the door.

There was little light in the next room as the door behind us slammed shut. Light emanating from Navi's body and my own brought the dark room an eery green and blue lighting, but a pink light not far to the left of Link came to our attention quickly, too. Muffled shouts and the light came from inside a jar.

"Another healing fairy..." said Link. He carefully reached inside and picked the fairy out of the jar.

"Thanks so much!" gasped the fairy. "Once I got stuck in there I could not figure out for the life of me how to get out! Whenever I tried to fly out my wings would twitch."

Link looked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What's your name?" asked Link. The fairy smirked.

"I'm Brutus. Before you ask, there's no relation to the guy who killed Caesar."

I chuckled and Navi giggled, but Link didn't get it. I looked down at him and scowled. Even my lowest friends knew what the name "Brutus" was associated with.

"Brutus was one of many conspirators who killed Julius Caesar in 44 B.C."

Link smiled. "Okay, I won't exact revenge on you, Brutus."

Brutus chuckled. Consider yourself redeemed, Link.

"Anyway, I'm a healing fairy as you say. Have you run into one of us before? I'll probably know the fairy!"

"Yes, a fairy by the name of Louis. Haven't seen him since he helped me."

Brutus frowned. "I do not know that fairy."

I held back a laugh and I could tell Navi was biting back a giggle.

"Anyway, do you have a bottle? I'll stay with you for a while and I'll have you feeling ace in no time should you get hurt! In fact... I'm good friends with Din!"

Link smiled and called for a bottle. Then, he tilted his head. "Wait, Louis knows Farore... and you..."

"Oh, that's right! Farore wanted me to tell you to keep it up and that she thinks you're doing great. They're all rooting for you up there, Link!"

Link smiled. "Okay, I'll do my best."

Brutus climbed into the bottle without another word and Link plugged the top and put the bottle away. He carefully navigated his way through the room for a while and it looked like we reached a dead end until Link suddenly vanished on us. He fell through a place where there was no floor with a scream and Navi and I flew after him. We couldn't see where he ended up but we were relieved when we heard a "splash" and not a "splat". The room we were now in was lit up by torches all around us.

Navi tensed up a moment and I figured out why when I reached her. There was a strong feeling of evil in this new room, too... I felt it whenever we were coming across the big hoss of a dungeon... only lately as we progressed the feeling got worse; stronger.

You know, astronomers say that if you could find a bathtub big enough, filled it up, and placed the planet Saturn inside, it would float? Saturn's density is lower than the density of water; ergo it floats.

This "water" looked a little different. It was a darker blue than most water, but that was not what bugged me.

I could feel the evil coming from the "water" Link was floating in. It was like heat radiating from a fire, only this "heat" had the power to corrupt an unprepared mind.

I could feel something trying to tug me away again but I managed to bite it back. I wouldn't fall to it twice.

"Link, this isn't regular water! Get out!" screeched Navi. Link nodded and swam to a ledge and pulled himself out. Surrounding us on the walls were spikes that surrounded the floor around this pool of "water". There were platforms in the water, too... but Link wanted to stay away from them.

We heard a rumbling sound and something splashed out of the water with a screech. It looked like the nucleus of a cell, and surrounding itself in water made it look even more like a cell for a brief moment before it landed in the water again.

"Morpha... Link, pull it free of the water it embodies and slash away... but keep your distance!"

Link nodded and kept his eyes on the water with the Longshot drawn.

"Link, water refracts light, so if you're hoping to hit that thing while it swims around in the water you'll have to aim a little off deliberately. I'd wait for another opprotunity..."

As I finished speaking my mind about Morpha a small area of the water started took a form that floated into the air... it looked kind of like an arm and inside of it I could make out the shape of the nucleus that was Morpha. It wasn't attacking... it was waiting. Morpha seemed to be toying with Link; trying to see just how this human boy would do it in.

That would be a mistake the beast would live to regret. And I knew it didn't have long to live.

Link took aim at the slowly moving nucleus with the Longshot and pulled the trigger, sending the hook through the "cell body" of Morpha and into the nucleus. As the Longshot retracted Link quickly pulled his sword from its sheath and tried to stab the nucleus. By some stroke of luck Morpha slipped off the hook and onto the ground not far off, and Link had to quickly run over and slash at it a few times before it slipped back into the water again. It took another shape but Link wasn't far enough away to dodge. The form Morpha inhabited now became pincers and gripped Link, forcing his arms to stay by their sides. Morpha lifted Link into the air and he quickly dropped his sword to the ground. Morpha screeched and swung Link around like a rag doll. I turned my head to the spikes behind us and my eyes widened as I realized their purpose.

"Link!" I shouted. Morpha released Link and he was sent careening into the wall opposite of us. I heard a loud clang as Link's shield took most of the impact but Link landed on his feet, fell to his knees, and then to the side. He didn't hit the spikes but he hit the wall with a lot of force. He groaned and tried to get up but his head was probably still spinning. He stayed on his knees clutching his head for a few precious seconds while Morpha inched its way closer to him.

"Link, you have to get up!"

He only groaned weakly in response. Without thinking I flew in front of Morpha in an attempt to distract it, but it had no interest in me. It slid under me, preferring to save its energy for Link. He struggled to his feet and ran off to his sword, and Morpha changed direction to follow and try to attack him. Link's head was still spinning and he fired the Longshot at Morpha, only to miss. He remained calm and retracted the device before trying again. Again, the Longshot missed the target and now Morpha was close enough for an attack. Link looked at the sword in its sheath and pulled it free as Morpha made a grab for him. He cut thru the water Morpha controlled and it fell to the ground in a splash, but his defense did not harm the nucleus of the monster. Link ran off to try and shoot the Longshot at the beast again... but he had to dive to his side to avoid another set of pincers that did not contain Morpha. He came within an inch of impaling his skull on the spikes and sighed to calm himself.

The Longshot was fired again and this time his aim was true. The hook connected with the nucleus and pulled it from the waters it controlled, sending the pincers it created back into the pool with a splash. Link pulled his sword free again and slashed at the little nucleus. He impaled it once with the sword but with a shriek it freed itself and bounced into the water again. The water started to become stained in a reddish hue and three pincers shot from the water this time. Link's head seemed to be clearing up and he aimed, but quickly figured out he was too far away and Morpha wasn't approaching. He began to run closer and Morpha's control of the water became more visible. A big wave of the water exploded from the pool and soaked Link. It started to act on his body and tried to pull him into the pool, but he tried desperately to resist. I wondered why Morpha wasn't able to do that when Link cut one of the pincer forms, but I guessed it had something to do with the Master Sword. His boots slid against the ground slowly and I knew he'd be in trouble if he fell into the pool.

"Link, shoot Morpha!" I called. He opened his eyes and forced his arm up. He was nearing the water now...

He shut one eye and perfected his aim... pulled the trigger... and...

He missed. He did not hit the nucleus and did not take away control of the water...

Instead, the Longshot missed by less than an inch of the nucleus and managed to startle it, causing the control on the waters soaking Link's body to fluctuate and weaken for a moment. Without waiting for the Longshot to retract Link ran away from the pool and took better aim as he began to get pulled to the waters again. He fired and managed to grab the nucleus, pulling it free of the water and stopping the influence it had on his soaked body.

Morpha fell to the ground in front of Link and he called for his Megaton Hammer before pinning it beneath his foot. He slowly raised the Megaton Hammer high above his head, took his foot off the nucleus, and slammed the Hammer into the wriggling beast. He left a large indent and Morpha dove back into the water with a loud screech. Link prepared to fight again and the nucleus was floating in another pillar of water, only something was amiss. All the water in the pool was quickly becoming absorbed by the nucleus and it grew a little bigger. Even the water soaking Link's clothing was attracted to the nucleus. Once all of the water was absorbed Morpha was around the size of a ten-times-larger-than-life replica of a basketball. Navi and I flew behind Link, fearing what was about to happen. It burst, sending purified water all over the room.

Behold! The mighty Morpha- dispatched by Link's hand!

Link was panting and now Navi and I were flapping our wings dry before we got into the air.

_"What's this? Against all odds... you survive... Very well... consider your inevitable demise once more... successfully postponed."_

Link growled. "Fight me you coward!"

The voice of Ganon fell silent, and Link looked up at Navi. She smiled down at him.

"I cast Farore's Wind!"

T_0

We were back in the Sacred Realm. Saria and Darunia were missing (likely protecting their temples) and only Ruto stood before us. She was on the blue medallion and smiling caringly at Link.

"Hey."

"Hey" was all she managed to choke out. Her eyes were red and swollen like when Link defeated Jabu-Jabu... only she wasn't afraid of anything... I knew. We all knew. She found out who she really was, and what that meant.

"Ruto... what happened in there?" asked Link. She sniffed.

"I learned something today, but nothing bad happened to me in the temple, don't worry..."

Link smiled reassuringly. Ruto continued.

"Link, I learned today that I am the Sage of Water. I was chosen to stay behind at the temple and keep it secure. That means that I can't... that we can't... you know... So I'm giving you permission to date other women!"

Link chuckled.

"Link... I also want to give you this; the Water Medallion. It will be a symbol of our love forever!"

Ruto stepped off of the Water Medallion on the ground and approached Link, swaying her hips and silently sobbing. She placed the Water Medallion in Link's hands and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before returning to her spot again. We were then teleported away from the Sacred Realm, not to return until we awaken the next Sage.

"...Do not tell my father..."

-0_0- (Hah! Guy with glasses!)

When we opened our eyes again we were back in Lake Hylia on one of the islands. It was pouring rain and the sun was dimly shining on the horizon behind the clouds. It was the crack of dawn, and the Lake was rapidly filling up once more. The smell of springtime rains and clean air filled my lungs and I hunkered down under Link's hat with Navi to stay relatively dry. He took a few steps and I thought he was sobbing, but he was really yawning.

Typical of Link. He just risked his life to save an entire chunk of land from evil and he's more interested in a nap. I love this kid!

"Jack, take a look at this," He yawned. I poked my head out from under his hat and read the plaque he was pointing to.

"_When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning light..."_ I glanced at the rapidly filling lake and then back at the sun.

"Arrows or Longshot?" he asked. I shrugged. "Try both."

He aimed his Longshot at the sun and fired to no effect.

(A/N: That is possibly the strangest sentence in this entire story.)

The fact it failed was not suprising; being that the Sun was around 93 million miles away from us, and the Longshot was only effective for 25 or 30 feet. Link called for his bow, nocked an arrow, and took aim...

Through the pouring rain I saw the arrow fire towards the sun. I knew it fell out of the sky but the stormy gray clouds that blocked the star cleared open as if the arrow burst thru. A bright light fell on the plaque from the sun, and a new arrow materialized in the light. Navi had poked her head out of his hat by now and watched with interest. The arrow before us was strange. I could sense magic coming from it, and the arrowhead glowed red as opposed to a simple silver or grey.

"Link, that's the Fire Arrow!" exclaimed Navi. "It has the power of fire and will set anything ablaze. If you put that arrow in your quiver with the others, your other arrows will also become Fire Arrows. They aren't always effective so keep it in your storage until you actually need to use it."

Link nodded slightly (not enough for Navi or myself to slip) and picked up the spoils. He turned and began to head to a rope bridge with his newest weapon in hand:

The Fire Arrow.

End of Chapter

* * *

**15,041 words.**

**I wanted this chapter up before Christmas but it was too long to finish in time and I got sick. I still am sick, to tell you the truth. I've been sick as a dog for around a week now.**

**"Assassins of the two rank" is not a typo. It's broken English.**

**"I really, really want to smile" is a reference to a scene in _Burn Notice_. **

**The Misadventures of the London Broil is based on a real story involving my Dad and a London-Freakin'-Broil. Yes, that actually happened... although I'm not quite sure if the setting was right.**

**Veck the Keese won't be seen again.**

**Next few chapters may be shorter. Rather than cover the Fire of Kakariko, The Well, and the Shadow Temple all at once I decided to split it up.**

**I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed. I wanted to get this up before the New Year happened.**

**Next chapter covers the Fire of Kakariko village.**


	16. A Tempest Looms

**Chapter 15**

**A Tempest Looms**

**

* * *

**

**"Oh, my God! They killed Kenny!"**

**-Stan Marsh**

**

* * *

**

"...I... I don't know what to say... Mr. Link, I'm sorry that I misjudged you so harshly. Please, take the rupees originally set aside for your capture as my apology and know you always have a place here should you need somewhere to rest."

Link nodded. "Thank you, King Zora."

"The rupees are... right... here..."

He pulled a big brown wallet filled with rupees poking this way and that and held it out to Link. Link stared at it for a moment.

"Hm? Oh... does this only have the 2,000? No, no... this is definetly 8,000. 2,000 rupees were to be awarded to the bringer of your body, but nobody else beside your fairyflies is here and you still seem to be alive. Ergo, 8,000 rupees are awarded to you."

Link held out a quivering hand and took the pouch. King Zora waved us off. "Very good. Don't let me keep you."

He kept his composure all the way out and managed to keep it still as we wandered to the little pond that lead to the Lost Woods. With that, he put the pouch on his belt and dove into the drink.

Today it took me less time to get into the bubble. After doing it repeatedly in close succession so recently I managed to get the technique down pat. Navi smiled at me through her bubble before it got too dark, and the currents rushed us into the Lost Woods again.

I felt like I was underwater forever, but even after all the time spent with water lately I still find myself wishing to swim. Knowing that we had a wolf to visit, I settled for floating through the waters and I savored the time I had in the water.

Still... all too soon I was on land again and all too soon I had to get out of the bubble. We were all quiet. Link hid it well but I could tell he was upset about the loss of Ruto... not only that, but the Sages we awaken seem to be following a pattern; all of Link's friends seem to have some connection to a temple. First Saria, then Darunia, and now Ruto... Who would be next? Malon? Maybe Navi or myself? What about Canis? Where are we headed now? Oh, no... I still can't hear the Soul of the Forest... does that make me a poor fairy? Does that make me a poor forest dweller, or am I simply hard of hearing?

I fluttered to Link's shoulder and decided to rest on it, no longer caring if I got wet or not. He took his Ocarina from his belt and played the Song of Courage. I felt the song try to comfort me but I still felt confused.

The sound of paws pattering on grass finally yanked me from my thoughts and I patted Link's shoulder, but I highly doubt he noticed through the armor. The skinny wolf stopped in front of us, but he...

He looked older. His sad blue eyes were starting to look tired, the brown that touched and lined his fur was now almost all silver and white. Some brown stayed and almost all of the green in his fur remained. He was still skin and bone.

This old wolf smiled up at Link. "Hello, my friend. You were successful in your ventures. _Aves _tell me that the waters of Lake Hylia flow freely again and that Zora's Domain begins to warm. It will not be long before the Domain unfreezes. Ganondorf is growing irritated and afraid... but you have the look you bore when I met with you after you saved the Forest Temple... What is on your mind?"

"Canis, why are all of my closest friends Sages? It means I cannot see them anymore..."

Canis tilted his head to one side and sat down. "You are making excellent progress but you have not saved them all just yet. Perhaps you will run into some that you know not... or some that you hardly know."

Link sighed and sat down. "I can't stand losing everyone I hold dear. If that's what it means to be a Hero then I can't wait to be done."

We all eyed Link with concern, and Navi spoke up. "Link, being a hero is all about sacrifice. You need to take the lives of enemies as a sacrifice and you must be able to lose your own numbers, too. I know it hurts, but this will all help in the long run."

Canis nodded and Link took a deep breath.

"I hope none of you are Sages. I can't stand the thought of losing... gah, Farore this is hard!"

"I can assure you I'm no Sage. My destiny lies within these Woods," said Canis. He nudged Link with his snout to get his attention. "Now, wait here a moment. I have stronger armor for you."

Like he usually does, the wolf trotted off into the woods with a bark and left us to think. I reminded Link of Malon's offer to Canis. He thanked me and nodded. While we waited I tried hard to hear the Soul of the Forest again but no matter what I heard nothing. Was I a true fairy or not? I felt left out.

Navi must have noticed me sitting there struggling with myself because she eyed me with concern. "Jack, what's the matter?"

I looked at her with sadness. "I still can't hear the Soul of the Forest. Does that make me a fake fairy?"

She smiled to comfort me. "No. When you're ready to hear it you'll hear it. Don't fret, it will come to you."

I wasn't so sure. It wasn't a big deal until recently. Every fairy and every Kokiri could hear it. Even Canis could hear it. Why was I unable to? Was I ignorant? Was I weak? Was I not meant to be? I...

"This armor is given to the _Assassin Quies,_ the Assassin of the three rank. It can resist all that the armor you have worn resists, makes little noise, and also is effective in resisting the bite of a ReDead, though they will pierce through if given enough time. I give you this armor with pride. The Boneyard of Kakariko Village _tribulatione._ It cries for help, as even the dead have trouble sleeping under Ganondorf's rule. Go from here to Kakariko, and in your hour of darkness remember that the end of your journey nears. Please, take the armor and change that I may remove evidence of the armor you wear now from the land."

Link nodded and held up the new armor. It was black and instead of leather or metal covering some places a material I couldn't identify covered. The armor had the strange letter "A" which I assumed was the symbol of the Assassins on it and different markings from what Link wore now. He walked off into the trees and we granted him privacy again.

"Canis..."

The wolf's ears perked up at his name and he looked at Navi.

"Yes, what is it?"

She sighed and looked at me. "Should I tell him or let Link?"

"Tell me what?"

"Canis, do you know Lon Lon Ranch?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes, not long ago it was a nice place. The last I heard it was _corruptior columns._"

I stared blankly but Navi nodded. "Link freed it not long before we met you for the first time. Do you know the ranch girl?"

Canis smiled wolfishly. "Yes, the animals of the forest tell of how kind she is to animals. Why do you bring this up?"

Navi was about to start explaining but Link had reappeared in the new armor and in his regular green tunic. He looked stronger but also kind of scary. The chestplate also had a leather collar that guarded the neck with red cloth embroidering the edge to avoid discomfort on Link's part. I hardly heard Link's approach. His armor absorbed the sound made by itself and everything he carried. All I could possibly hear from Link was the pitter patter of his feet on the ground. He placed the armor in front of Canis, and the wolf once again bowed.

"I will continue my search for stronger armor-"

"Canis, wait."

Canis stared at Link. "Yes, what is it?"

"The girl who owns Lon Lon Ranch agreed to do something for me. Would you hear my request?" he asked. Canis smiled wolfishly and nodded.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Canis, you don't eat well. Your eyes reflect the pain of endless starvation that you feel and for that I made a deal with Malon. Canis, on any day you are welcome to Lon Lon Ranch. Malon agreed to put you to work around the ranch and in exchange she would feed you. No, you do not need to live there or be there every day; you do not need to think of her as your master. She is a friend who wishes to help me help you. Canis, would you go to Lon Lon Ranch for food?"

The look on Canis' face was one I had never seen on it before. His lips curled up in irritation and his ears began to fold to the sides. A low growl escaped his throat.

"I am not a pathetic stray mutt that you found wandering the streets hungry and scared. I am a proud wolf that stumbled upon you! I know I am starving and I know I am not a good hunter, but I do not wish to be treated as helpless!"

"Canis-"

"_Silentium!" _he roared. Link and Navi stared in suprise while I tried to rationalize why he behaved this way. On one hand Link was only trying to help, but on the other hand... this is the stubborn creature who had to sacrifice a good deal of pride to simply ask Link to defeat Ganondorf! He seemed very offended and thought that Link considered him weak. Navi and I knew that Link believed the opposite. He respected Canis for the strength he radiated; he wanted to be Canis' friend.

And now here we were with a pissed off wolf glaring at us.

But... as sudden as Canis' fit began, the rage subsided and his face turned to one of shock.

"_Carissimus dominus..._ I am so sorry, Link..."

Before he gave us a chance to respond, he picked up the armor and turned around.

"I will think hard about what you have said... _Nihil versus, omnia licita._ I apologize, and hope to see you once you finish your business in Kakariko. Farewell, my friend."

Canis ran off into the woods, ashamed of how he behaved. Link smiled. "At least he'll consider it..."

(0)_(0)

A cool breeze blew in from the direction of Kakariko Village and dark clouds hung over the sky in its direction. The grass was growing and green, Prairie Poppies were growing, leaves had budded and bloomed on the trees, and beautiful Cumulus clouds dotted the skies... but forboding grey storm clouds hovered over Kakariko. I shuddered and willed myself to follow Link.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"Jack, you've been really quiet, are you feeling okay?" asked Navi.

"I'm getting a bad vibe about Kakariko," I said. I wanted to talk to them and get my mind away from whatever fears it would play on me. You know, of all horror-type creations, the worst tend to be the older movies and books. In older movies you don't always see what's actually happening, and the thing that makes you afraid is your mind as it comes up with ways both rational and irrational to tell itself just what exactly is happening. In stories, you can get an in-depth description of something terrifying and your mind will paint an all-too-perfect picture of what happened.

"Whatever is happening there, we can deal with it."

I started floating to the ground again as my wing twitched. I forced myself to gain height again and resumed talking with Navi.

"You're probably right. Just a funny feeling I've got... that's all."

Hahh... famous last words before something bad happens. She flew closer to me.

"Whatever you're imagining, it isn't worth worrying. Just enjoy the trip."

I smiled but I wasn't sincere with what I said. "You're right. Link, you hear that? Stop thinking so negative."

"I refuse to grace that with a witty response."

I chuckled and we kept moving. Link called for Epona after a little nagging from Navi and myself.

Soon we were galloping through the fields at high speeds and Link was becoming a better horseback rider. I hid in his hat along with Navi and tried hard to get the fear out of my head. It lingered in my mind and stuck around no matter how fast we galloped.

Smoke billowed into the air and burned our noses. Flames licked the darkening sky and embers floated through it in the thousands; like rapidly moving stars. It was as if the world was coming to an end. Crackling could be heard even here; outside the village's limits. Link raced into the village with Navi and I following close behind shouting at him to be careful. The entire city was buzzing with action and I felt a sense of doom. All around us houses were in flames. One house that was abandoned with boarded up windows had collapsed already and others looked ready to go, too.

I remember the villagers screaming. Those trapped screamed in agony while those not trapped screamed orders in determination to save the injured.

I remember the guard that denied us entry to Impa's House (I recognized him by the mole just under his lower lip) motionless and staining the ground an ugly crimson. Despite the fact he would not cooperate with us, Link knelt by his side and shut his eyes saying "Farore rest your soul".

Death was all around us but only a few were actually dead. It wasn't until I looked through the chaos ahead of us that I saw a familiar figure- Sheik. He was standing in front of the Kakariko Well with a stiletto in hand. Link rushed to his side and drew the Master Sword. Sheik turned his head slightly to recognize us.

"Link, get out of here now!"

The wooden supports that were built over the well to suspend a bucket suddenly broke into pieces flying every which way. I used the old barrier technique Navi taught me to avoid being injured by debris while Navi wasn't in the path of anything. Link took a step back in suprise as some kind of energy that distorted the light behind it flew through the air. We heard a low roar and suddenly Sheik was sent flying twenty meters backward with a shout. His knife implanted itself in the ground only inches from his person. As Link was distracted by the Sheik's episode whatever was attacking took an opprotunity. Link was suddenly suspended in the air by whatever attacked Sheik and he let out a shout in suprise.

"This is the one that wields the Blade of Evil's Bane? Laughably pathetic," said the darkest voice I have ever heard. It was completely lifeless and full of dark intent. Mere speech from this voice was enough to give me goosebumps.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" shouted Link. The dark voice laughed at him.

"You are not in the position to make demands, Hero. I am. And I demand that you die."

Whatever had Link made him start to scream in agony. The life was literally being squeezed right out of him. I heard ugly cracking sounds and the warping of metal. I didn't know whether the warping sound was Canis' armor or Link's shield. Whatever the case was, neither could resist this kind of force no matter how strong it was.

"Do you like that, Hero? Do you like that sound? That is the sound of your life being stripped from your body. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"How would you like to be the obedient slave to Ganondorf that I cut down?" growled Link. He let out more screaming and I could tell consciousness was leaving him.

"Big words for a small Hero."

"Just... give up. You don't have... a chance..." he grumbled. Whatever force was holding him paused a moment.

"I don't think you're taking stock of the situation, Hero."

Link let out another groan of pain. "I can kill you right here if I want to. You are face to face with your own mortality, Hero..."

By now I had enough and so did Navi. Although we could do little we flew directly at the invisible attacker, only to be forced back by... I don't know what. I just remember being flying towards the monster at one moment and being on the ground losing consciousness the next. I looked over to my side and saw Navi unconscious. I looked back at Link with fear.

"...but I won't. I want you to suffer. Find a doctor... make the pain last longer. It will... satisfy me."

Link suddenly fell to the ground and no longer moved.

The last thing I heard was dark laughter masking the shouting of the villagers before darkness overtook me.

T.T

"Jack, wake up!"

...What?

"Jack, please wake up!"

...Wh...ohh, _man..._

"Jack!"

My eyes shot open with a gasp. "Link! He's okay!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," I said. My stomach threatened to growl at any time but other than that and my whole body aching I was okay.

"Link, how do you feel?" I asked. He looked fine.

"Brutus healed me and Sheik told me some interesting stuff."

"Like what?" I asked. He approached and I frowned when I saw how deformed the shield on his back now was.

"He said "In order to defeat the evil which lurks within the "Shadow Temple", I need to gain eyes that can see the truth." He taught me two songs: The Nocturne of Shadow and Song of Storms."

I tilted my head. "What do they do?"

"The Nocturne of Shadow will teleport me into Shadow Temple, better known as The Void. It is the only way that I can get in. The Song of Storms summons a powerful rainstorm. Sheik told me to play the Song of Storms inside the windmill seven years ago... That means that it is possible to return to old times... Jack, we're going to the Temple of Time directly after dinner, no matter the time. We'll return the sword to the pedestal and hopefully return."

"Slow down, you're sure Brutus healed you completely?"

Link smiled. "My armor protected me from some of the damage so I didn't die right away but he cured me of what he called 'Crush Syndrome'. I don't know what that means, but I don't want anything to do with it."

I got up. "Jack, are you sure you're okay?" asked a concerned Navi. I nodded. "Whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger! How about you?"

She smiled. "Never better!"

With that, Link looked around at the smoldering village. Only one house had fallen to the fire. Steady rains began to fall from the sky and brought the flames under control. Upon hearing new notes I glanced over to Link and saw him playing a song:

The Song of Storms.

End of Chapter

* * *

**3,253 words. Told you. Shorter.**

**Next chapter won't be as long as last but will probably be longer than this one. I mean, it's not going to be a dungeon chapter.**

**I tried to capture a sense of horror and fear in this chapter but I don't know if I got it effectively.**

**Anyway, next chapter covers The Well. I planned on including Link going back in time in this chapter but I don't think I could have ever ended this chapter in a better way than the way it ends now.**


	17. Let The Dead Bury Their Dead

**Chapter 16**

**Let The Dead Bury Their Dead**

**

* * *

**

**"They couldn't hit an elephant at this dist-"**

**-General John Sedgwick's last words, uttered during a U.S Civil War battle**

**

* * *

**

Stu. Stu with overcooked vegetables and beef. That was what was for dinner. We ate at Impa's House.

I hate stu. I'll eat it, but even if I try to like it I simply can't. It just has a taste to it that I can't describe and I strongly dislike. But, Link made it under Navi's supervision and I had to be polite, smile, and pretend to enjoy it.

Seriously, it's nothing personal. It could have been made by Gordon Ramsy and I still wouldn't like it. It's like you want to get rid of all the old-ish food in your fridge at once. You mix it all up and add some broth... it's just... disgusting.

I forced myself to eat the food with Navi. We shared a spoonful of stu (Link graciously cut the meat as small as possible among other things, but even then we had to take bites).

As we ate we started to talk amongst ourselves. Link grimaced at the food about midway through eating it.

"This is awful," he said. Navi giggled. "You made it, silly!"

Link smiled and looked at me. "Jack, I don't think you can cook worse than I did tonight."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't bet my house on that, Link. If you'd like, I'll kill Ganondorf for you. Nothing makes someone keel over faster than my cooking."

It was the first time I heard Link actually laugh a little in a while. Navi and I smiled at him. Well, Navi was smiling at Link while I was smiling at the fact that I ate enough to not have to eat anymore. I'm like a child sometimes.

"Navi, you can have the rest. I'm not hungry anymore."

She stared at me for the longest of times. "Are you sure? This is the last time we'll be eating for who knows how long!"

I smiled. "Anyone can go weeks without food; fairy or human."

Navi looked back at the stu. "Okay," she said softly. With that, she finished what she could and Link finished what _he_ could. I simply watched with a smile, and then we bedded down.

Navi and I used a pillow for sleep, but Link went out before either of us. We sat on the pillow next to each other just thinking of the unknown near a window. After a few minutes she put her head under my chin and I put my arms around her.

"Navi, are you scared?" I asked. She nodded.

"A little. Are you?"

I nodded. "Sure am."

"But we'll be okay because Link is with us," she said. I smiled.

"You're right. And he's got us both, too... You identify weakness in enemies while I tell off-color jokes."

She giggled and cuddled closer to me. We sat there like that for a long time.

"Jack," she said. My eyes rolled down to look at her. "Hm?" She was looking up at me with a smile on her face.

"Tomorrow we'll be going back in time... Or that's the plan."

I nodded, her hair brushing against my face. "I hope so; I don't know what my future self was thinking growing a beard like this."

She giggled again and I smiled. We both fell silent for a while but stayed the way we were.

"Jack, tell me about Polly."

"She's my sister. Most of the family call her "Pretty Polly Stein" but she's more of a thorn than a rose. She loved playing pranks on me and teasing me about the journal I kept. She'd call it a diary to my annoyance... But I know she loved me because when something happened to her in school she'd come to me for help."

"Keep going," urged Navi. I nodded.

"Of my family, she couldn't _stand_ my brother Pete. We called him "Sneaky" because he was... well, sneaky. He'd take my sister's allowance all the time. He tried to get mine once in a while but I had a habit of hiding it so well that I didn't know where it went. This one time, Sneaky tried to take _all _of Polly's money instead of the few dollars he typically took, and she almost broke his jaw."

Navi giggled. "Really?" I smiled. "Really."

"So, what was your nickname?" she asked. I thought a moment. "What do you mean?"

"If your sister was called Pretty and your brother Sneaky, who were you?"

I started to blush slightly. "Uhh... well..."

"Come on."

I shook my head. "No, you'll make fun of me."

Navi giggled. "Not if it would hurt your feelings. Tell me your nickname!"

I sighed. "It was Wacky. My headstone probably reads something like 'Jack "Wacky" Stein'. I hated that nickname but the family loved it."

"Wacky Jack? I think it's cute."

"Navi, tell me more about your family now," I said, trying to get away from my old skeletons.

She smiled. "My Mom was foreign. Her name was Luisa. My Dad was a Cherokee named Running Bear. I was raised as a Cherokee. That is where I get my accent. Dad was the best... I remember that whenever I was upset he'd let me sit on his lap and he'd tell me stories about our tribe; our village. Then he'd have my Mom make some herbal tea and I'd drink it and take a nap."

"That sounds relaxing. What did your Mom and Dad do?"

Navi smiled. "My Dad was the Chief of my village. My Mom was... you know, the cook of my family."

I smiled. "Go on."

"Well... my Dad lives in the forest now. He's a forest fairy like you and me but... I only get to see him once in a while. His Kokiri ran off not long before you came and so he's been spending time in the Lost Woods searching. The Great Deku Tree called me to him a few days before you arrived and told me to stay in the Forest until further notice."

I nodded. "I want to meet your Dad one day. Your Dad and all of your family that is here."

Navi smiled, her head still tucked under my chin. "I want you to meet them, too... but I've been thinking something, Jack... Wacky is cute but it doesn't fit you so well."

I was feeling another blush come on. I _hate_ that name!

"Cutie might not rhyme but it fits you better."

My heart skipped a beat. Navi finally picked her head out from under my chin and stared me in the eyes. I returned the look and hoped Link was still asleep.

It was night for a while now and the crickets chirped. The village had fallen quiet and the fire had long since subsided. Our eyes shut and our lips locked in the best kiss I ever received.

...Okay, it was my first kiss. Let me have my moment!

(A/N: Gah, this is mushy.)

I don't know how long the kiss lasted but it sent me from the pits of despair to cloud nine once more. When she pulled away we stared each other in the eyes for another long while. She gave me another quick peck on the lips and we lay back using Link's hat as a blanket.

&.&

I thought it was a dream. It would be the first "sane" dream I've had in a while. It wasn't until I rolled over to Navi sleeping next to me did I realize that actually happened.

"Yeah, I was going to say something about that the moment you woke up but I decided to ask which you'd prefer: A verbal beating right now, or would you like me to hold on to what I'm going to say for another opportunity?"

"Hahaha... shaddup, you."

"Well, whenever she wakes up we're heading to the Temple of Time. Take the time we have here to relax; it's bound to be a bumpy ride."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. Oh, and as for you planning to tease me, I have a counter attack locked and loaded. Here is my preview: _You kissed Ruto!"_

Link blinked. "That's not much of an insult."  
I grinned. "It was a preview. There's more, trust me."

Link laughed softly. "Cute."

I chuckled. "Thank you, Link. Now I will take this time to meditate on how much I've influenced your personality."

Link playfully struck out at me and walked over to the window; watching rain fall from the clouds.

I sat next to Navi and messed with her hair as she slept.

Do I deserve this? I'm lying to Link and I'm lying to Navi... I want to tell them the real reason my band threw me out now. But again... to do that now would endanger friendships and possibly hurt Link's odds of success.

As much as it hurt me, I had to stay my tongue.

It wasn't much longer before Navi opened her eyes. She mumbled and yawned, then sat up and stretched.

"Good morning..." she began before turning her head to look out the window at the rainy day.

"...clouds," she finished, a tone of disappointment in her voice. "Rain, rain, go away... come again when the mood in this village isn't so dark... ooh I hate you rain!"

"Especially when it falls from the sky, right?" I asked. She giggled. "That's the worst!"

She finally stood up and flapped her wings a little before picking up Link's hat to bring it to him. Meanwhile I stayed on the pillow, wondering if it was the one we used seven years ago to sleep.

After several more minutes of Link putting on his armor again and Navi sitting next to me watching the rain we were ready. Link took his ocarina from his pocket and played the Prelude of Light...

..and I felt a rush of pure energy come over me. I felt my fears ebb away into the abyss and my soul felt lighter than ever before.

But all too soon it stopped and I opened my eyes to the Temple of Time. Link looked up at Navi and then at I, and we walked to where we found the Master Sword. Link took the sword from its sheath, stared at it with a hint of doubt on his face, and drove it back into the pedestal.

_Droveitbackintothepedestal...Thesongofstorms...watertemple...firetemple...goroncity...idiotguard...foresttemple... damnedclown...kokiriforest...Ingoranch...Rauru...sevenyears..._

_Rewind._

_ERROR._

_REWIND!_

_TERROR._

_DEATH.  
DESTRUCTION.  
REWIND!_

_REALITY COMPROMISED.  
RETRY._

_INSUFFICIENT PERFORMANCE._

_RETRY._

_REWIND._

_REWIND.  
Returning..._

_._

_.._

_..._

_Returning..._

_..._

_Awakening..._

_RETRY._

_Awakening..._

_REALITY REINSTATED._

_Successful._

I don't know how to explain what happened. I didn't fall into a coma again; neither did Link or Navi. It was as if I just blinked and everything we've done since the seven year coma flashed before my eyes... but when I opened them up again it was day, light shone through the window higher in the temple on the Master Sword, and I felt... younger. I looked over myself and felt my face- no beard. I looked at what I wore- no nudie suit. I was wearing the tunic and pants I wore seven years ago... cool!

I took a glance at Link and saw that the armor he wore a moment ago was gone. He wore his old Kokiri tunic and carried the still deformed Hylian Shield on his back. He also had the Kokiri Sword on his back again.

Finally I turned to look at Navi and saw that she too had reverted to her old form. She wore her old clothing and no longer carried the satchel with the flute or the flower behind her ear. She was still cute as ever, though.

"Wow..." Navi began.

"That was..." I continued.

"...Interesting," Link finished.

Navi's eyes shot down at Link and she smiled gently. He looked up at us both and pointed to the exit. We nodded and he darted off.

Castle Town! It wasn't destroyed anymore! But... if it gets destroyed in a few hours... is today even the day we went into the Temple? There were still bodies strewn all over the place... meaning Canis has already launched his attack- and obviously failed.

"It's morning," said Navi. "Link, your shield is deformed and has the scratches it received when you fell the monsters in the temples seven years from now... strange. If today was really the day you took the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, then it is also the day Death Mountain devastated Castle Town. Link, whatever we're about to do I think we'd better get it done very quickly!"

I suggested that Link use the Nocturne of Shadow, but Navi disagreed. She reminded me it would warp him into the Void. I thought it would take us to Kakariko... Man, I need to listen more.

Link sighed as he jogged through town (and we followed). "Navi, even if I run as fast as I can it's still going to take a few hours to get to Kakariko... and I don't think Epona is strong enough to carry me and this heavier-than-sin shield right now!"

...Man, where is Sonic when you need him?

We were stopped just outside the gates of Castle Town by a low whine.

"...You..."

We all recognized the voice. Our eyes all shot to look at the source. I flew to Link's ear. "Play dumb. He doesn't know us yet; act as you don't, too."

Navi seemed to know what I was saying. "Hi... Mr. Wolf."

"...You're a wolf... wolves can't talk..." said Link. Heh... guess who it was.

...

Oh, it was Canis you idiots!

"Only near the Temple of Time and someplace called The Lost Woods can I talk... but you... you are a forest boy, aren't you?" he asked. Link smiled.

"Yes, but I'm in a rush to get to Kakariko, so if there isn't something pressing..."

Canis put his head down. "I'm sorry to bother you."

Link nodded. "It's okay."

With that, we all darted off. It was when I stole a quick glance at Canis again when I saw his ears perk up and his form follow us.

"Wait! Child!"

...Well, what happened next needs explaining. See, Link wasn't a very big kid. He was still young and he was little; maybe four foot half. Canis was big for a wolf and... since he was transformed no more than a few hours ago (I have no idea how he managed to run and control that body so well... maybe the Assassins trained to run on four legs on the off-chance that they were cursed into the forms of wolves), he still had meat on his bones and had a lot of muscle on his body as opposed to only skin and bone.

Canis caught up with us quickly and stared up at Link.

"You say you need to reach Kakariko _cito;_ how do you say... fastly? Child, I know not your errands in that village but I feel that you serve an important goal... but if you must reach Kakariko fastly, you'll never manage on two feet."

Link stared down at Canis with a look of suprise. "You mean..."

Canis smiled wolfishly up at Link. "You'll need four."

=_- (Kind of resembles how tired I feel right now)

Canis was incredibly strong. Despite all the weight of Link, his sword and shield, Navi, and myself (we don't really count; what are we... two ounces each?) on his back, he was easily able to run at speeds nearing the speed of Epona.

"So, what's your name?" yelled Navi over the roar of the wind. Canis tried to respond but all we heard was barking. He let out a low growl and continued moving.

I laughed to myself and Canis flicked his ears to acknowledge my voice. I smiled.

"Soo... feeling like a hound dog?"

He growled but kept moving. Okay, that was kind of mean.

I poked my head out from under Link's hat and tried to get a look at his face.

Oh, you would have loved the expression on his face. He was trying to hide it, but he looked like he was having a blast! And... to tell you the truth, this was probably the coolest thing I've ever done, too. I glanced to my side at Navi and she smiled over at me. "This is fun!" she whispered. I still think Canis heard her, but he didn't seem to mind.

We kept moving through the field like a bullet and I resisted the urge to say "Heigh-ho, silver! Awaaaaaaay!"

Canis barked once at us as if to warn us of something. I poked my head out from under Link's hat and saw him clutch Canis' fur. "Hold on, guys!"

The bridge over the river was being watched by ReDeads; Ganondorf must know what was going on... he was trying to stop us!

I don't know why we wanted to get all of this done so quickly, but I guess if Castle Town was destroyed before we did what we had to do... maybe some people went to the Temple for safety... I don't know, but for some reason, it felt like we should do what we had to as quickly as possible.

We had to hold on to Link's hair to avoid being launched off his head. I held on with one hand and I clutched his hat to his head with the other while Navi did the same. For a brief moment we were flying over the stream seperating Hyrule Field from Kakariko's territory, but suddenly gravity had an influence again and Canis landed.

He stumbled a bit but kept running; Kakariko becoming closer and closer. By now we'd been on the move for around... an hour or so as opposed to the two or three it may have taken on foot.

"Ca- whoever you are, we all appreciate what you're doing for us!" I yelled. Canis barked in reply.

Finally we'd made it into Kakariko. Canis stopped at the gates and Link got off his back (no pun intended). Link turned to Canis and patted his head. "In Hyrule Field, head south until you find a forest. You're an animal so you should be able to hear the soul of the forest like I and all the other fairies can." -I frowned at that- "If you can hear the soul of the forest you'll know you're in the Lost Woods... but I'd hurry up. It feels like something terrible is about to happen, but you should be safe there."

Canis looked pretty lost. He tilted his head to the side as if to ask _What's going to happen?,_ and then he whined and lowered his head a little. _Oh, that's right. Ganondorf._ He nudged Link once in the direction of Kakariko and darted off to the fields again. Link waved. "Bye, Canis!" he called, and then he ran into Kakariko with Navi and I following. I wish I knew how Canis responded to his name being called by a supposed stranger...

T_0

By now I was so dizzy I couldn't fly anymore so I landed on Link's shoulder to join Navi. The inside of this windmill had some kind of platform that spun endlessly; as the man playing a song similar to The Song of Storms said: "Go around and around and around and around!"

Navi shut her eyes and groaned. "Link, play the song so we can get out of here!"

Link obliged. He took out his ocarina and played the Song of Storms and almost immediately, it began raining. Inside the windmill.

"Aww, stupid rain!" said Navi.

"Go around and around and around... what the? It's going too fast! What did you do? No, slow down! Stop! Stop going around and around!"

"Link," I said. "Let's get out there and figure out what changed." He nodded while the creepy man inside the windmill ranted on and on and on and on! (See what I did there? Instead of "around and around and around...")

When we got outside I felt like the whole world was spinning. My head ached and it was raining _outside_, too. Suddenly the ground shook and Link fell on his rear (I fell off his shoulder and Navi flew into the air). I thought our time was already up.  
"Impossible!" I shouted. The ground only rumbled even more. Death Mountain looked... vicious. It didn't look like it was going to erupt right now but the eruption was imminent.

And as sudden as the rumbling started it stopped again. I could hear bells tolling and a guard calling "Get into your vaults!"

Dear Nayru... these poor people... Wait a minute... the well! It's empty!

"Link, the well! Whatever will make you see 'The Truth' has to be down there..."

"He's right, Link! I can sense a lot of evil down in that well!"

Link looked up at both of us and nodded. He started walking towards the Well.

"You there! Child! Get into your vault!"

Link glanced at the guard. I recognized him... that mole...

"Your vault! Where do you live, Child? I'll take you there!"

Link whispered something and the guard took a step closer. "One more time, son. I cannot hear you."

Link tossed a Deku Nut on the ground and the guard faltered, temporarily stunned.

"Ow! Goddesses, that's the last time I try to help a complete stranger!"

Link jumped over the lip of the Well and started climbing down a ladder. We descended deeper and deeper into a seemingly bottomless well...

...no, strike that. We were not descending into a well. We were descending into Hell.

_On the thirty-first floor your gold plated door won't keep out the Lord's burning rain._

M.N

Bottom of the Well... strong evils haunted the corridors. The Well wasn't just a Well. There was a false wall that led to this... this... dungeon.

I've seen some disgusting things before. I've seen things that were just plain disturbing before.

This dungeon wasn't so much a dungeon as it was a big home. There were a few spirits in this "dungeon" that spoke to me but not to Navi. They told me that this place was once a mansion in an older Kakariko Village.

See, the old Kakariko was bigger than present day Castle Town. It had streets, counties, and a rich boy that lived here... this was his home.

The spirits said that the man's real name was long lost along the path of history, but his deeds will be forever remembered.

His mansion was on "Water Street" in Old Kakariko. During his time horrible murders plagued the area. Nobody can pinpoint the exact dates the murders started and stopped, but the spirits say that the culprit was dubbed "The Water Street Butcher" for his crimes. He stalked, tortured, and killed between 8-18 people before one lucky soul escaped and informed a patrolling guard. The guard ultimately engaged the murderer and managed to kill him.

No matter what room we moved on to these spirits continued telling me the story from where the others left off... It was weird.

The spirits in this former mansion told me in detail what this man did to people to earn his name... he did things... He...

Dear Farore... He did things that you would not do to an animal bred for slaughter. I kept everything he did from Link's and Navi's ears... The things this guy did disturb even me and there isn't a doubt in my mind that his actions would bring Ganondorf to his knees; begging for mercy. Of course, I'm not about to tell you what this guy did, too. It's just... one of those things you don't talk about.

Things were not all as they seemed in this "dungeon". There were false floors leading to the unknown and false walls allowing us to continue. The undead ruled this place. There were floating skulls, ReDeads, and even new enemies Navi called "Gibdos". Gibdos were similar to ReDeads but they were mummified corpses.

In order to get through one room full of Gibdos and ReDeads Link played the Sun's Song... but it was difficult to tell if the Gibdos were stunned. If their skin turned pale under the bandages we couldn't tell. Link had to summon his courage and run through the room, all the while saying a prayer to Farore.

His prayers were answered. As he ran through the room praying the undead seemed to get hurt... as if Farore was guiding Link through and pushing the evils in this room back.

As evil as this entire mansion was, it was no match for Link's courage and prayers. I felt courage flood my spirit. In the long run, this mansion would ultimately become just another dungeon looted by Link.

We entered another room and found a treasure chest. Link smiled and approached it.

I felt like something was wrong with the chest.

"Link, be careful... I don't like this... it's... too easy."

The moment Link put his hand out to open the treasure chest it shook and vanished. Link stomped his foot in anger.

"An illusion..." I grumbled. "Link, watch your step. The floors may be false, too..."

He nodded. "Who lives in a house like this?"

I shuddered to which Navi looked at me. "What's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head. "The spirits in this dungeon told me all about the person who lived here..."

"Who lived here?"

I shook my head. "I'm not going to tell you. Believe me, you don't want to know."

Navi saw how serious I was and she nodded. "Okay."

"Can you give us a clue?" asked Link. I sighed.

"A very bad man. A very, _very_ bad man."

Link nodded. "That's all I needed to hear."

We kept moving through the mansion slow enough to make sure Link didn't fall into any traps. The problem was we didn't have a whole lot of time left. I don't remember the exact time we pulled the Master Sword or the exact time Death Mountain blew its stack, but our goal was to finish before the sun went down. We got here at around 11:30 and we were here for about 3 hours now...

"Link, we have to find what we're looking for. I can hear the rumbling up above and it is becoming more frequent."

He nodded and gasped as one foot fell through a false floor. He fell backwards onto his rear and blinked.

"See? Just like that," said Navi. My wing twitched and I started sinking to the floor but I had an idea.

"Wait here a minute, I'm going to go see what's down there."

"No you're not," said Link. I looked at him. "Watch me. If there's something down there I'll let you know. Maybe the treasure is down there."

"Maybe," Link agreed. "And maybe there's a room full of ReDeads and Gibdos hungry for fairy magic."

I sighed. "That's a risk I'll take. I won't be long."

Link went to reach out and stop me but I already flew into the false floor. What the Hell am I doing?

The smell was foul and it burned my nostrils and eyes to just be near the ceiling. Below me was a punji pit. Several skeletons were crumbled in the pit. I could see a ladder for the lucky soul that wasn't killed or horribly maimed... but the ladder only led up to a platform guarded by ReDeads. I saw a few skeletons on the platform, too. I didn't know if these ReDeads were still active or not; they were silent as opposed to the typical humming corpse we've encountered so many times so far.

I gulped and flew back up to meet Link.

"Yeah, don't fall."

"What's down-"

"Just. Don't. Fall."

Link nodded. "Fine."

"When I looked up at the false floor I didn't see it anymore. It continues for another couple of feet so if I were you I'd jump across. It looked like the only one in the room."

Link heeded my word and leapt over the false flooring. He landed a safe distance from the trap and we continued through the nearby door.

I could sense very little beyond the door in regards to life.

We'd been combing through the mansion for another hour in change... another hour: gone.

"Link, we need to pick it up!"

He nodded as loud rumbling echoed through the mansion.

"Wait... Link, was that door there before?" asked Navi. She was pointing at a door in a lonely corner of the room we were in now. No, I'm sure it wasn't there before...

"Wonder what's behind it..." I mused.

"Only one way to find out!" said Link. I could sense something...

...

Evil! Something dark... a suprise attack- "Link, don't open that doo-"

Too late. He swung the door open and a ReDead fell on top of him. It went for his neck and suddenly glowed bright green, seized up and fell backwards.

_"Continue,"_ said a dark voice coming from nowhere. Link looked all around and then spared a look at the now lifeless ReDead. What just happened?

"Who... what are you?" asked Link. The dark voice began to chuckle.

_"I'm a butcher."_

Link didn't know what that meant and neither did Navi... but I did.

Oh, you bet I did. I started to shiver; my courage finally exhausted. I just wanted to get out of here but the only thing keeping me going was knowing that whatever happened here couldn't be as bad as what would happen in the Shadow Temple.

The room we were in now was a circle and had chains on the walls and bones littering the ground. Chains hung down from the ceiling and spikes were attached to the walls. One skeleton was spiked to the wall and the words _"Dissenter be damned"_ were carved above the skull.

This new room reeked of death and blood, dirt and moisture. It was cold, dark, and an unknown liquid was constantly dripping in some way. Other than the "decorations" and ourselves the room was empty.

A cool breeze blew through the room. I knew there was no window to the world above; and after watching re-runs of "A Haunting" on Discovery I knew a cold breeze was generally associated with a spirit. Link seemed to know my logic, because he stopped walking and drew his sword.

"Show yourself!" he shouted. We heard sick laughter in response. A boney white... arm? A long arm exploded out of the ground and brought an even worse stench into the air. It was only another few seconds before I saw that there wasn't just one arm coming out of the ground; there were several. They were forming a circle around us. Link stared at the one in front of him for the longest of times and it didn't respond to him. He took a step closer and tried to swing at the limb but it grabbed hold of his face with lightning reflexes. The Kokiri sword fell from his grip and he tried to pry the cold hand from his face. Something big erupted from the ground behind him and my eyes widened.

Every neuron in my brain was screaming at me. This creature looked like a horribly deformed corpse. The neck was elongated, the body was swollen like it were decomposing, it had no arms, and the face had very little skin left on it.

Link finally broke free of the hand and quickly called for a deku nut after picking up his sword. He rolled to the side (away from the arm) and caught eye contact with...

"The Water Street Butcher. Link, this is the guy that owned the mansion. I know it. He was a spree murderer in an older Kakariko Village... Don't aim for his heart; there's nothing there. Aim for his head; it houses his brain and its cruel strategies!"

Navi only glanced at me and Link nodded. He threw the Deku Nut on the ground and managed to stun the beast before slashing at the face. Suddenly Link's head lurched back as he wandered too close to another hand.

The beast brought its face eerily close to Link's neck but paused there for a moment, as if savoring supposed "victory".

Navi and I could only watch in fear, but... something was amiss. I think...

"It doesn't have his head," I whispered to Navi. "It's got his hat. He's setting it up!"

Link waited for his perfect opprotunity and pulled his head free of the hand's grip. He brought his sword up through the beast's chin. It let out a shriek of suprise and the hand let go in suprise. He tore the sword from the beast's head and rolled away from the hand as it made another grab for him. Link called for another deku nut and smacked it onto the ground...

It didn't have any effect. The monster wouldn't get closer to Link; Link wouldn't get closer to the arms. It was because of such stagnation that the fight reached a détente.

Link mumbled something that none of us heard, but moments after we heard hissing. Link threw a bomb at the monster but a nearby arm caught it and tossed it in his direction. The counter-attack forced him to leap to the side and... unfortunately into another arm. The beast started hobbling towards Link as he struggled in the hand's grip. It brought its head back and lurched forward to try and take a bite out of its hero (it's a bad joke) but Link stomping on the monsters foot suprised it. He yanked his head free from the hand and growled.

"That's it!" he announced. In a swift move he was behind the monster with his sword outstretched. The beast was frozen and so were the arms/hands. We all watched it curiously.

The head of the monster slid off the neck and all of the arms suddenly went limp. The body crumbled to the floor and a treasure chest fell from the ceiling onto the arm in the center of the room.

Link caught his breath and looked up at Navi and I. We smiled reassuringly at him and he took a step towards the treasure chest.

"What if it isn't real?"

"We'll know. When you open the chest. Hurry now! I feel like our time is almost up!"

Link nodded and quickly kicked open the treasure chest. It wasn't fake and it wasn't a trap; instead it housed purple rimmed foldable glasses with a note. One lens was red and the other was blue. Link read the note aloud for us.

_"Wearing these will allow you to see the truth in exchange for life energy. Now get out of my house."_

Link turned around to look at the body but found it to be missing. He looked up as another note fluttered towards us. It landed on his face. He reached, trembling for the small piece of paper and read it aloud.

_"Missed one."_

He dropped the note and quickly put the glasses in his front pocket. "Navi, get us out of here! Please!" he said. She nodded. "Of course. I cast Farore's Wind!"

O_O

We wasted no time looking over the "eyes that can see the truth" right away. The entire village was rumbling relentlessly and the cloud above Death Mountain was glowing the eerie red color again. The sky was dark and a cold wind blew through the village. Link quickly played...

...The...Prelude...of Courage? Whatever, he played the song that takes us to the Temple of Time and before I knew it the disorienting magic of teleportation was taking effect. I closed my eyes and took a breath, although I knew Death Mountain could blow its stack at any moment.

I felt the Temple of Time welcome me and I felt the fear I felt in the mansion melt away. Link ran past all of the people standing around the Temple (most were praying. Others sat quietly. I saw a few run into the room labeled "Retreat" and I heard screaming follow) and he approached the Master Sword. He looked at us both, nodded, and yanked the sword from the pedestal once again.

End of Chapter

* * *

**6,065 words.**

**This chapter was not written with restraint like in most other chapters. I wanted to add a sense of horror/creepiness in this chapter as in last and so I did not hold my psychotic mind back.**

**The "stu" scene was inspired by the fact that I can't stand stu... and that's what I ended up eating while starting this chapter.**

**The Water Street Butcher was the serial killer in "The Poughkeepsie Tapes" (it's the only horror movie that ever kept me awake at night in fear).**

**I can't f-ing stand the Navi and Jack scene, but it had to be done sooner or later.**

**I'm pissed off at one of my best friends for insulting me and I'm mad at my school because it's run by idiots.**

**By now we're about 3/4ths of the way through the plot but only a little over halfway through the entire story.  
And if you think that the quote in the beginning of this chapter is _da bomb,_ you're not alone.**

**Next chapter covers the Sage of Shadow. Be afraid.**


	18. From Dusk 'Till Dawn

**Chapter 17**

**From Dusk 'Till Dawn**

**

* * *

**

**"The wicked flee when no man pursueth."**

**-Proverb 28:1**

**

* * *

**

**Slam!** "You tell me where Dennis is now!" I shouted.

"*Sigh* Dude, you need to chill out. Seriously, I can cut you a-"  
I jabbed my finger into his chest. "This is my sister we're talking about, Albert! Think of something other than tying off your damned arm!"

"I think he's at home, man... seriously, want some?"

I put my hand to my head and stared at the useless washed-up drummer, exasperated.

"Albert I came here twenty minutes ago," I growled.

"'kay..."

"Do you understand me?"

"Yeah..."

I gripped his shirt collar. "I said 'Do you understand me?' Please understand me. If you don't, I might do something to you with your drum stick that I can only describe as deeply pornographic and possibly illegal in seven states."

Albert seemed to understand. He nodded, and I dropped him on the ground. "Now you might want to clean the place up because the police are on the way."

"What? Dude, you didn't!"

I turned and ran off. (No, the police weren't really coming. I just wanted him to throw away his drugs.)

I was blind with rage. I don't remember the drive to Dennis' house. I remember parking in front of his house and I remember it was late. When I got to his house he was home. My sister was home, too- at our house, not here. I got out of the car and pounded on the door, heard the footsteps coming and...

0.o

"Jack, wake up!"

My eye shot open and I sat up panting. Navi was standing over me as I remember her before we went back in time... and she had concern written all over her face. I could see Link eyeing me concerned, too... but he was also deep in thought.

"What on Earth were you dreaming of? You were..." she faked a giggle. "You were punching the air in your sleep and mumbling... but I couldn't hear what you were saying."

I shook my head and was catching my breath.

"You ever have one of those dreams that you can't remember afterward?" I asked. She nodded. "I had something like that, too... I hate this whole time-travelling thing... it's weird."

"As much as I'd love to let you continue your conversation, we've got a Shadow Temple to cleanse."

I smiled and so did Navi. "Okay, Link..."

He put the ocarina to his lips and out came unfamiliar notes that made me feel a sense of doom. I felt lifelessness... but I could hear something beyond that scary sound; like a voice crying for help... I shut my eyes and was disoriented once more.

_And now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep; and should I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take._

I cannot describe the feeling I felt the moment I opened my eyes again. The Void... it was a lot like a prison. Iron bars imprisoned undead corpses and magic transluscent barriers blocked angry spirits. Incessant moaning and groaning droned through the air and cold, dead hands reached out at us lifelessley from behind the barred cells. The smells were horrendous and the air was cold in some spots and hot in others.

Some barred cells were destroyed and broken open; the undead were no longer present. Magic barriers protecting us from so many angry spirits were not working on some cells and of course whatever was held before was missing.

We walked through the endless cell blocks in silence. After some time I leaned in to Link and whispered to him.

"Link, if this is like any other prison, you need to give a little eye contact. Be careful, though. Too much eye contact makes you a threat; too little eye contact makes you a target. Just be very cautious around the ReDeads."

After I said that Link started using eye contact. I remember all of the common sense from my days in prison. There were rules to follow if you were to survive.

Perfect eye contact is really very important. I learned the hard way that if you don't give enough you'll go out to the yard and wake up several minutes later with a fat lip, black eye, and gash anywhere on your person (in my case, less than an inch from an artery in my leg). I learned later (not by error on my part but error on someone else's part) that too _much_ eye contact made you a threat.

The guy that gave too much eye contact and taught me the perfect balance wasn't as lucky as I. Another inmate stabbed him in the leg "to teach him a lesson" but the shank caught his femoral artery and... that was it for him.

I felt bad; the guy was in jail for drunk driving and that is unforgivable, but he was really making an effort to turn his habit around. He was attending AA and he was talking about his problems... but he looked at the wrong inmate a little too long and... well, he's probably around Hyrule now. I like to think the Goddesses gave him a chance and didn't send him to The Void. If I didn't end up here for assault then he shouldn't be here if he wanted to turn his life around.

Rule number 2: If all is loud and obnoxious, all is well in the world. If everyone suddenly quiets down and starts avoiding you like the plague... it usually means you're seconds away from a beating. The best thing to do in that situation is find a security guard.

Of course... there were no security guards visible. If all got quiet all we could do is get Link away as quick as possible.

Rule number 3 came into effect immediately. It comes into effect for mere visitors, as well. Mind your tongue. If I said the wrong thing at the wrong time... well, my story would start _much_ earlier than my birthday.

I could go on, but the rules never seem to end. Even a prisoner on death row knows the three most important rules; the Common Three. That was my name for them.

Link meanwhile walked through another door and it slammed shut behind him. He sighed and took the "Eyes that can see the Truth" (I'll call them the 'Lens of Truth') from a pocket, and put them on.

"Link, that freaky monster warned you that those magic glasses exchange the ability to see "The Truth" for your life force. Be careful," I reminded him. He nodded.

"As soon as I start to feel at home here, I'll let you know."

I was too anxious to laugh. Sure, we were now between cell blocks in this endless prison... but what guards the cells? Were we welcome? What did Ganondorf do to make Hell even worse?

The Lens of Truth seemed to be effective. Link started jumping over seemingly solid flooring and he was walking through walls. Each step brought us further away from the cells... but closer to the unknown. Link put a hand to his head and took the Lens of Truth off.

"I'm starting to get a headache..."

Incidentally, the room he took the Lens' off in was a room that common sense dictated was full of illusions. There was the statue of an Eagle in the center of the room and torches with flames of all colors surrounding it. The Green Flame had a sign before it reading "Handyman", blue had a sign that read "Savior", red "Violence", yellow "Madness", purple "Poison", and white "Nightmares". There was a dark pit from which low moaning reached our ears and beyond it was another door. A plaque hung on a nearby wall. I flew closer to it to read it.

_"Find the boots of no weight to cross the pit and meet the Ferryman. The alternative is a descent into deep darkness."_ I read aloud. As soon as I read it I heard the sound of coins dropping behind me, followed by a dark voice.

_"Don't forget to pay."_

I looked at the coins dropped behind me and connected the dots.

"Link, pick those coins up. We might need them."

I didn't look at him; just flew over the pit to try and see below it. I couldn't see, but for some reason I felt like it was better that way. I gulped, and returned to Link.

"How do you feel?"

Link shook his head. "Still hurts a little, but what's a few more seconds?"

This time I shook my head. "No, if those lens take your life energy you're in trouble. We don't know if you renew what was lost, we don't know how fast you lose it, and we don't exactly know that those lens are really necessary. Sheik might be wrong."

Link nodded. "Yes, because Sheik is unprecedented for his spree of incorrect assumptions regarding the temples."

I opened my mouth to respond but he beat me. "I only need a quick glance around the room and then I'll take them off. I don't want to die anymore than you want me to die."

I sighed. "Just be careful." He nodded and put the Lens of Truth back on. They terrified me. First of all, they looked like someone went batshit insane and made some new kind of diabolical 3D glasses. He only had them on for a moment, sure... but they still freaked me out.

Behind the Lens his eyes seemed to light up with recognition. He pointed to the green flame.

"That's real. Wonder what it is for, though..."

I looked back at the Eagle statue. It was pointed toward the dark pit. Link took off the Lens of Truth.  
"Link... Try to move that statue. Make it face the real flame and let's see what happens."

He didn't respond and approached the Statue with caution. He started pushing against the statue with all his might and inch by inch it began to move.

"I wonder who the "Handyman" is," he grunted.

"We'll find out... Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Navi.

I shook my head. "Nope. If I'm wrong, then it's onto Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" asked Navi and Link simultaneously.

"Stop using Plan A."

Link was too strained to laugh and Navi seemed to be as scared as I was. Finally the Eagle Statue faced the real flame with an audible "Clunk". All was silent for a moment, and then a loud and creepy voice reached our ears.

_"Handyman on the way."_

Link looked all around and so did we. Loud stomping echoed through the confusing temple and reached our ears. Whatever was making the sound was wearing heavy boots, I can tell. The loud stomping ceased and a lock dropped from a door in the corner with a clatter. Our heads shot to look at the door and we saw it open, and something was tossed out from behind the door. We were all frozen; staring at the now ajar door and the doo-hickey on the ground now. It was rectangular and... a painting?

The loud stomping suddenly continued back from whence it came. Link approached the painting and held it up for us.

...Now, how did _that_ get there?

"The Last Supper... Why would that be here? Why did that guy have it?"

Link once again put on the Lens of Truth and I rolled my eyes. It was as if the Temple wanted him to use up his life force.

"There's someone behind them... It's similar to Dark Link. It has red eyes, and it has the form of a shadow... It carries a sword..."

Link gasped. "It looks like it's moving! It's... approaching the table... it... Gah!"

He dropped the painting and fell backwards, the Lens of Truth tumbling off of his face and onto his lap. The painting turned pitch black and a dark shadow with red eyes erupted from it. It floated around the room for a moment before flying through a door.

"I've heard of that thing," said Navi. "That's The Auditor! Legend says that The Auditor is the first prisoner to be sent to the Void. What it lacks in close quarters combat it makes up for with evasiveness and speed. It has no physical form and can only be cleaved by the Master Sword or by sunlight... You can probably make it solid with the Sun's Song..."

"Too late; he's gone now... But he might have something important. Let's go after him."

Why did I get the feeling that's exactly what it wanted us to do? It flew through the door the "Handyman" came from and Link followed.

U.U

We were in a new cell block but it was empty. Every cell was intact, but none had "life" (more or less) in them. It was as if the cell block was abandoned or new.

At least, we thought the cell block was empty.

Rule number 4: Don't assume.

A ReDead stumbled out from a dark nook and almost brought Link to the ground. It whirled its legs around his torso and brought a hand over Link's mouth and nose... as if to smother him. The other hand wrapped under his armpit and over his heart as if it desired to tear out the organ. The beast brought its mouth down to Link's neck and hovered just over his jugular vein.

Blindly the corpse brought the hollow mouth down on the collar with a chomp. It began to suck but quickly went to bite again and continue to suck. Link wasn't bleeding or anything and quickly understood that the armor was buying him time. He brought his hand onto the hilt of his sword and pulled it free quickly. The ReDead was startled by the sudden movement and loosened the death grip it had. Not one to give up an opprotunity, Link stabbed at the ReDead just under his armpit and it let out a shriek of suprise. As it stumbled back Link whirled around and cut at the undead with the razor sharp sword. With a stab wound in the gut and a large chunk of meat missing from the side, the ReDead fell backward. Gurgles escaped the mouth and it stared through hollow eyes at Link with the purest of malice.

"Suffer no more," said Link, eyes shut to avoid paralysis. He held the Master Sword high above his head and brought it down into a brand new sheath. He pulled it loose when the ReDead fell still and looked toward the door. He wordlessly looked from Navi to myself and walked to the door The Auditor likely went through. We followed, the door opened, and he stepped inside.

The door behind us slammed shut and iron bars blocked our exit. The room was pitch black now and even after Link put the Lens of Truth on it was no different. He took them off again and blindly walked forward; only green and blue light from Navi's and my bodies dimly illuminating the ground before him.

I could not sense anything other than evil. From the moment we came here all I could sense was disdain and anger. The room was cool and quiet, but the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife; more specifically, the Master Sword.

And suddenly torches all around us lit up with a "whoosh". It illuminated the room and showed us just what we were in.

The room was mostly empty save for a desk, chair, and the shadowy figure with evil red eyes that was The Auditor. He (I assume it's a male) sat in the chair and eyed Link. No, not with evil intent... but almost with... interest.

"I am... curious. What errands could you possibly have among the damned?"

We looked at Link. His face was emotionless.

"My interests here lie solely in taking the life of one particularly evil figure... I know not who or what my target is; just that it is under the rule of Ganondorf and is causing trouble for The Void."

The Auditor stared at Link through his red evil eyes.

"With this figure corrupting my prison even death may die. The figure you speak of -Bongo Bongo- is searching for Charon. He hides from sight... and without him nobody new can cross over... but nobody can be revived, either. Healing Fairies are useless beyond wounds until the Ferryman is no longer hunted."

"Then tell me where this "Bongo Bongo" is and let us be done with him."

The Auditor leaned forward in his chair. His eyes squinted into a dark stare.

"You're the Hero of Time? You look like a scared little child."

Link growled. "Don't test me."

"Or you ought to look like a scared little child. You have eyes that can see the truth... did you see the damned soul under the well?"

Link nodded.

"He was denied entry to even The Void. Charon cursed him to an eternity of torment in his mansion at the bottom of the well. He cursed Bongo Bongo to torment under the well later, but he clearly broke free with the help of Ganondorf."

"This much I know. Where can I find Bongo Bongo?"

The Auditor smiled an evil smile without a mouth. "Just what makes you think you have what it takes to stand up to Bongo Bongo? You _do_ have the eyes that can see the truth, but I must see your sword fighting skills first."

The Auditor held out a shadowy hand and a black sword materialized in it. Link drew the Master Sword.

"A fight to the death?" asked Link. The Auditor shook his head.

"A fight halfway to the death. Defeat me; prove your strength. Only then will I tell you where to find that nuisance. Understand that if I mistakenly kill you, you will be stuck between the plains of life and death for eternity."

"What? Link!" Navi and I shouted. He ignored us. The Auditor didn't even spare a look up at us.

"What do you say, Hero? Fight me for the answer or wander through my prison forever?"

"First to lay down his arms loses," said Link. The Auditor stood up and his desk and chair vanished in a poof of shadow as dark as he. He briefly vanished as well, only to reappear in front of Link to swing his sword. I could tell he expected Link to be suprised.

Link didn't make it this far by being suprised by the enemy all the time. He brought up his sword to deflect the attack and went to reach for his shield, only to have it vanish off of his back in a puff of shadows.

"Your sword and the armor you wear only. No shield," said the Auditor. He brought his sword up again and attempted a vertical slice which Link blocked with his sword horizontally. The Auditor tried pushing against Link's sword with his own.

"Return that shield when we finish our battle," replied Link. He pushed up using strength in his legs and knocked the Auditor off balance. With an opportunity present Link swung at the Auditor in a counter attack, but the shadowy adversary vanished and reappeared behind him. He swung his sword at Link and left an impression on his armor, but other than the scratch on his armor Link was okay. He stumbled forward and anticipated the Auditor following up with a stab attack. Using his anticipation, Link whirled around and swung his sword, managing to knock the sword out of the Auditor's hand. The sword disappeared in shadows the moment it touched the ground. Link continued his spin and came about, managing to hit the Auditor once.

The shadow figure grunted but was okay. The sword reappeared in his hand and he quickly whirled around to swing at Link. Link blocked the attack with his sword and threw a punch to try and knock his enemy off balance, but the moment his fist got close to striking the Auditor vanished once again and appeared behind Link. This time, Link was ready. He rolled forward as the Auditor stabbed in his direction and stood up again, facing his enemy.

"You'd better cut that stunt out. It's getting old," said Link.

The Auditor's eyes squinted into an evil glare. His sword vanished from his hand and reappeared in the other faster than Link could react. Though it wasn't his dominant arm he swung anyway, creating a sloppy slash on Link's armor and earning a grunt from the boy himself.

"Two can play at that game," grumbled Link. He whispered something to himself and performed a feint, distracting the Auditor. He shut his eyes and tossed a Deku Nut to the ground, earning a yelp of suprise from his adversary. Opening his eyes again, Link swung his sword at the Auditor's arm, causing him to drop his weapon to the ground. He kicked the shadow figure's legs out from under him and brought his sword to his neck. The Auditor's eyes slowly opened again, and I heard him sigh.

"Stop. I yield. If you can defeat me you can stand a change against Bongo Bongo."

Link's deformed shield appeared on his back again and he sheathed his sword. "Speak quickly, then. I want to get this over with."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"Not cocky, impatient."

The Auditor chuckled darkly. "Impatience will destroy you just as cockiness would."

"Is that all?"

"As you wish. Bongo Bongo passed by Charon without realizing but more than likely knows you come for him. With an ego as big as his, he likely decided to wait for you. Continue through the door and take the boots of no weight, then return to the room with the Eagle statue. Trust the boots to carry you across the pit find the River Styx. The Ferryman won't show himself per se. You should toss the coins into the river and he'll allow you access to the other side. It is there that Bongo Bongo waits."

Link nodded.

The Auditor seemed to sink into the ground. His desk and chair reappeared and so did he in the chair.

"But know this, Hero. Once you complete your service here, I never want to see you again. If I do see you return for whatever reason: You're curious, you want to check on those you've bested; if you come back because you forgot your keys... you can expect me to overreact."

Link was silent and returned the Auditor's cold stare with one of his own. The bars over the door we came from and a door behind the Auditor rose up and allowed exit.

"Through the door behind me is where you will find the boots of no weight. Remember to put them on before you try and run over the pit. We don't want to lose a big hero to basic stupidity, do we?"

Link shook his head. "Surely not. Than-"

The Auditor held up a hand. "Just go. Leave me to wonder how I'm going to tell Charon about how I gave you the boots."

With that, Link ran into the next room and we followed. There was a treasure chest in the center of an otherwise empty room.

"Link, how is your head?" I asked.

"I feel better," is all he responded with. He wanted to finish up here and I could tell. He opened up the treasure chest and took a pair of boots from it. The boots had what looked like small wings sprouting from the sides and... well, they looked plain uncomfortable... and they looked like they had no traction whatsoever.

"Link, be careful in those."

He nodded. "Looks like I could slip easily in these. Let's hurry up and finish here."

With that, we backtracked. We ran through the Auditor's room (he wasn't there anymore) and into the cell blocks again. We passed the redead Link fell earlier and he instinctively put a hand to the collar on his armor. There were some visible marks on the collar but as far as I could tell it could last a little bit longer. Still I hoped the redeads weren't near. The one that attacked Link scared me half to death.

Link climbed up stairways and around corners, we walked through cell blocks and through false walls. Link refrained from putting the boots on until we came to the room with the eagle statue again.

It was strange. The entire trip back to the room was quiet. There was not one undead in sight. Hell, there wasn't even a rat in sight!

I had a bad feeling. If this creature we were up against could even cause trouble for the eternally damned...

I didn't even want to think about it.

And yet... the thoughts lingered in the back of my head. My mind revolved around this "Bongo-Bongo" and made him terrifying; made mountains out of molehills. I tried to compare this one beast to the defeats Link handed out. I tried hard to reduce him to what he would likely be in reality, but I gave up knowing that if I tried too hard those mountains would become molehills again, and I'd be shocked by reality.

I was yanked from my thoughts when I saw Link run full speed to the pit. My heart caught up in my throat.

"No, Link!" I shouted. Navi flew to my side to comfort me. "Relax, Jack. He's got the boots on... weren't you watching?"

The bottoms of the boots started glowing as he passed over thin air. A small cloud erupted from the sides of the boots and created a platform for Link to stand on- _run_ on...

The cloud held just long enough for Link to make it across. Suddenly the boots stopped spraying the magical cloud and Link's feet touched the ground across the pit. He slid a few feet before coming to a stop. We flew over to him.

"B-bu-bu..." was all I could stutter. Here I am, the fairy that was observant enough to recognize one guard among many by a mole... and I didn't see the bizarre boots on Link's feet?

"Hu-bu-bu-wha?" was what Link responded with. I scowled and Link responded with a quick smirk. He sat down against a wall and put his old boots back on.

"These are comfortable. Better than the iron boots."

"Wear them on your down time, Link," Navi replied. I chuckled.

After a few moments of rest Link got up and we continued on out of the cell blocks and into the darkness.

X~X

The smell was horrible around the river Styx. I don't know if it was really the river from myth or if it was named such in memory of the mythical river that seperates life and death. I know I did not cross it upon my death. Perhaps the Styx was how doomed souls came to the Void? I don't know.

There was indeed a small canoe floating idly on the strange colored fumes that created the river Styx. There was no oar and there was a gold engraving of the Triforce on the floor before the canoe.

"The mark of the Royal Family... Remember what that means?" asked Navi. Link put his ocarina to his lips with a nod and the notes of Zelda's Lullaby echoed through the lifeless cavern. The notes... they were like a distant memory to me. I hadn't heard the song for a long while. None of us had.

When Link played it I felt nothing. I was too nervous. Nothing but an oar appeared in the canoe and it was ready to row.

_Please toss your coins into the river or you will not be permitted to cross, Hero._

You know, I've used the phrase "a dark voice" so often lately that I feel it is losing impact. The voice I heard now was... indescribable. It was both dark and it was light; both evil and benevolant.

It was the voice of the Ferryman.

Link, having boarded the canoe and taken a knee took the two coins he found early in the temple and threw them into the fumes of the Styx. The canoe lurched forward with life.

_Ready your bow, Hero. Keese under Bongo-Bongo's influence approach from your left._

Link called for his bow and nocked an arrow.

"Where are you?" he asked, shutting one eye and squinting hard with the other.

_Undisclosed location. I am everywhere and I am nowhere._

Link let the arrow fly and we heard a shriek. He nocked another and looked for a target.

"Does this mean I'm dead? I'm crossing the river."

_You're crossing the Styx __out__ of the Void. Bongo Bongo is waiting on the outskirts, but..._

There was another shriek as Link fell a second keese. He felt his heart and paled.

"Why isn't my heart beating?" asked Link.

_Ready your bow, Hero! There are more coming from the left._

Link did as he was asked but repeated his question.

_Any humans or animals in the Void are technically dead; even you. Worry not; once you finish here and leave your heart will begin to beat again._

An arrow zoomed through the air but nothing was hit. Link nocked another arrow.

_Stay calm, Hero. If you let those keese near this boat you really will be dead._

It's amazing how the things we take for granted cause such a shock when lost. My heart was still beating and Navi nodded to me as it to say hers was, too. I assumed it the magic in our bodies keeping us alive. We didn't tell Link.

Another arrow zoomed through the air and hit nothing. Two or three more keese became visible.

_Allow me to reword my previous statement: Either you hit your marks, or you die for real._

Link took a deep breath and nocked another arrow. He released and multiple shrieks echoed through the air.

_A magic arrow. Good work, Hero._

Link nocked another arrow and squinted. "Magic arrow?"

_Any arrow that fells two or more enemies is considered a 'magic arrow'. On the right!_

Link shot another arrow and destroyed a final keese on his left before whirling to the right.

"How much further?" asked Link.

_Nearly there. Keep them off of us._

There was another shriek as another keese was shot by Link.

_I know you cannot see it so well, but that arrow caught it between the eyes._

"Too busy to be in awe," said Link. He nocked another arrow and fired but missed. Not allowing lecture from the Ferryman, Link nocked another arrow and shot again, managing to catch another keese.

There was a loud hissing noise and what looked like a lit fuse in the distance started flying our way. It was a keese with a bomb attached to it.

Link tried to shoot it but this keese was different. It weaved in and out of arrow paths and flew at a high speed. It rammed into the lower portion of the canoe's bow. The resulting audible "BOOM" shook the canoe and knocked Link onto his rear. I saw chunks of the canoe fall into the abyss that was the Styx.

_Hero, it's sinking. Abandon ship; Bongo-Bongo is through the door!_

Link leapt off the canoe with a grunt and landed just as it sunk below the fumes. The Ferryman fell silent.

Link spent a few seconds catching his breath, and then he turned to face the door. A large crate of arrows appeared near the door; a good luck gift from the Ferryman. Link filled his quiver and looked at his bow.

"Guess I'll need you, huh?" he asked.

"..." replied the bow. (What did you expect?)

Link looked at the door ahead of him with a nod, and the Auditor's words echoed through my head.

_Healing fairies are useless beyond wounds._

Link had no healing fairies to spare but I knew the ability Navi and I both had...

Link just had to be extra careful.

The door flew open and slammed shut behind us.

Once Link took a few steps forward the door and walls behind us vanished, leaving an endless expanse of purple mist behind us... and all around us. Link stood on a pale, leathery looking platform; maybe 100 feet in diameter.

"Did you think I wouldn't come for you?" shouted Link.

The sound of wind howling split through the abyss around us. Link suddenly flew forward. He let out a grunt and I could sense what I shall call a dark aura for lack of a better term. Link rolled to his feet and put on the Lens of Truth.

"I need to defeat him quick," he said. He turned to face what shoved him forward and took a step back. I don't know what he saw so I can't describe it, but Navi chimed in nonetheless.

"Bongo-Bongo. Link, many corrupted souls shadow this monster from the eyes of the pure, although damage will cause the corrupt souls to retreat for a time. Defeat him using the Lens of Truth!"

He quickly nocked an arrow but Bongo-Bongo began to pound on the platform we stood on. As it turns out, that "platform" was a drum.

Link naturally fell on his rear and released the arrow, managing to hit Bongo-Bongo. He managed to hit the beast's hand. I know because the moment the arrow made contact the hand became visible. It was... enormous. It would probably be larger than I was even as a human. Bongo-Bongo became totally distracted with the arrow in his hand. Link took the opprotunity to nock another arrow and shoot at the other hand, making it visible as well. Bongo-Bongo let out a loud groan and suddenly the entire body was visible.

Bongo-Bongo looked like a mutilated torso. His hands were not attached to his body and the place where his head would be ended at the neck. An eyeball was in the middle of his neck and he had no legs. It was only then that I noticed how _foul_ he smelled. He almost smelled as bad as that rotten egg I mentioned a while ago.

Bongo-Bongo fell onto the drum and caused Link to stumble.

"Link, cut his eye with your sword!" shouted Navi. He ran forward while Bongo-Bongo lay on the drum, stunned and began slicing at the beast's eye. It started writhing around and loudly groaning. Just as Link was readying to stab and finish him, one of the beast's enormous hands came up and sent him across the drum. The Master Sword got stuck in the drum near Link and the Lens clattered next to it, but the problem was Link himself was only barely holding on to the edge. I knew if Bongo-Bongo would hit the drum Link would lose his grip and fall into the unknown abyss. I flew up in front of Bongo-Bongo's eye just before he vanished again and darted back and forth to distract him while Link climbed back onto the platform. Eventually he grew agitated with me and swung a massive hand at me. I was small enough to slip between his fingers, but the sheer force cutting through the air was enough to send me spiraling backward onto the drum.

I was fine and showed Link and Navi by quickly getting back into the air. Link already managed to get back onto the platform and pull free his sword and pick up the Lens of Truth. He'd sheathed his sword and nocked another arrow but Bongo-Bongo swiped at him with a massive hand and razor sharp claws. Link stumbled forward and fell to the ground, promptly being launched up and down.

Link struggled up and I could see some blood on the drum from where he landed. The armor he wore had some slashes in it. I could tell that Bongo-Bongo put a lot into that swipe. Link could only nock and arrow and shoot.

There was a loud shriek and an offending hand stopped in its tracks and started shaking, another arrow sticking out of its palm. Link quickly nocked another arrow and fired at the beast's other hand.

Suddenly Bongo-Bongo became visible again and fell onto the drum. Link started cutting at his eye again and was panting.

"The Lenses are making me ill," he said.

_That's right *groan* hero... succumb._

Link used a final slash before dodging a hasty swipe by Bongo-Bongo. "Nobody asked you."

The battle resumed and Link nocked another arrow, but he only missed. I could tell he was having trouble. He took a breath and fired another shot, managing to hit the left hand, as it turned out. Bongo-Bongo didn't stop and shake the hand around in pain. The beast stayed focused and continued trying to strike Link. Link meanwhile shot another arrow, yet he missed again. He panted and a giant hand suddenly knocked him to his side.

Link moved a little on the ground, trying to nock another arrow while panting lightly. A set of claws raked over Link and send him rolling to the side a big futher.

He didn't move. Bongo-Bongo was unsure whether or not he was actually done with, and we weren't certain he wasn't simply playing a ruse.

Link slowly settled onto his back again and nocked another arrow. He shot it but missed the hand. Slowly he nocked another and aimed better. He pointed the arrow upward while he lay on his back and fired.

There was a loud groan and Link ripped off the Lens of Truth. He trudged to fallen Bongo-Bongo and began hacking away again. One strike cleanly ripped off the rest of Bongo-Bongo's eye and Link followed his attack with a stab through the neck.

Everything stopped. At first Bongo-Bongo looked like he would continue fighting, but all of a sudden he let out an enormous shriek. Not a groan, not a curse... but a blood curdling shriek. Still visible he launched himself off the drum into the unknown and started to break apart. His body was shining in a bright gold light. The Master Sword finally drove away the shadows that kept Bongo-Bongo mysterious and shone light on the pathetic creature he really was.

We never saw him completely dissolve. He gradually sunk into the abyss and the shrieks fell silent.

Link fell to his knees panting and shaking. Navi flew to his side and so did I. There were no words from Ganondorf this time.

"I cast Farore's Wind!"

5_5

The Sacred Realm. It has become almost a second home to all of us. (Okay, third next to Impa's House. We've crashed there enough). Whenever we come here I feel better. I feel cleansed and safe.

Here today I felt concern still. Link couldn't stand up. He was on his knees in the center of the platform and before us on the dark purple medallion was Impa.

"Long time, no see. How do you do, Link?" asked Impa, as if she were oblivious to the fact that he was barely clinging to consciousness.

His face was pale and worry was in his eyes. Impa crossed her arms.

"Hmph... that well, huh? Worry not, Hero. You're alive, aren't you?"

"I don't know," Link panted. He put a shaking hand to his chest and a weak smile appeared on his face. "Well, that's better."

"Link, stand up. You'll get your strength back over the next few hours, but you may pass out. I must tell you something."

Link struggled to his feet and he nodded, his knees shaking. "I know. You're the Sage of Shadow, right? And you're going to tell me that we can't meet anymore, and that- what of Princess Zelda?"

Impa crossed her arms again. "Zelda is safely hidden away. Ganondorf turned Hyrule upside down to find her with no success. He's annoyed that he can't find her and concerned that his days may be numbered. Only one Sage remains. She is in the far reaches of the Gerudo Desert. You must find a way for the Gerudo women to allow you through their fortress."

"Who do they allow in?"

"They allow women in and out of the fortress without arrest... You can... you know, dress as one."

Link sighed. "Yes, that works great. 'Hey, remember Link?' 'Oh, that guy that dressed like a woman that one time?'"

"It would be for a good purpose..."

"Yes, but I think sneaking around will be the best bet. This way there is less threat to my pride if I get caught."

Impa smiled. "Very well."

Impa held her hands up and showed us a dark purple medallion identical in every way but size to what she stood on.

"This is the Shadow Medallion. It is concentrated darkness, so keep it away from your Light medallion at all times. It is rumored to cause illusions if used next to the spirit medallion. Remember to head from here to Gerudo Fortress. If you succeed in awakening the Sage of the Spirit Temple... you will have enough power to go against Ganondorf."

Link nodded, still panting. Impa put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will send you to the Forest. I know you have a close friend that will watch you if you pass out as it appears you will; my home in Kakariko is getting any damage done repaired. Good luck to you, Link."

As we vanished into disorienting teleportation magic, we heard Impa's voice one more time.

"Zelda has been closer than you think. Keep her safe during these dark ages."

All fell silent, I shut my eyes, and the smell of pines and fresh air replaced the lingering odor of death from The Void.

The teleportation magic was too much for Link and he fell to his knees. Sloppily he played half of the notes that composed the Song of Courage, and then he fell forward.

The Ocarina of Time clattered uselessly from his hand.

End of Chapter

* * *

**7,036 words.**

**I've been very sick this past week. I woke up several nights in a row spiking very bad fevers and shivering so bad I came close to seizures. I've been coughing so bad that I pulled some muscles in my chest and it hurts to breathe. The useless quack I call a doctor didn't give me antibiotics, didn't give me cough suppressant; instead told me if I get worse to drive all the way the hell back to him and spend another 20 dollars. Man I love this country****...**

**So, I ask you: Why do I bother?**

**Did you want to see Jack kick Dennis' ass? Tough.**

**The Auditor is another character seen in the Madness Combat series. The difference is he's not as tough as Tricky was.**

**The Ferryman, or Charon was a Roman God that transported people over the River Styx after death. I see Link on the big boat in the game as a reference to crossing the River Styx. The only difference here is Link isn't fighting stalfos.**

**There's only a few more chapters left regarding the plot. After that there's some chapters involving sub-plots in the story and there will be an epilogue chapter, too. After the epilogue I'll put "A Song For You", what was once meant to be a one-shot "sequel" of sorts. It would fit better here in the story.**

**Next chapter covers the Gerudo Fortress.**


	19. Shores of White Sand

**Chapter 18**

**Shores of White Sand**

**

* * *

**

**"For seven and a half years I've worked alongside President Regan. We've had triumphs. Made some mistakes. We've had some sex... uhh... setbacks..."**

**-George H. W. Bush**

**

* * *

**

Canis had obviously heard the notes; we heard the paw-pattering that always followed the song. But, today he sounded confused. He didn't run to us immediately; rather he was hesitant. Eventually he came to the source of the half-played melody. He peered through some brush at us. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in a gasp when he saw Link.

"_Carissimus dominus!_ What's happened?" he asked as he leapt into the open. Navi was in hysterics. Impa warned us Link would probably faint from using the Lens of Truth, but she never told us if he would... wake up.

Canis looked drastically different. All of the remaining brown in his fur was gone, replaced by grey and white hair. His blue eyes were somewhat cloudy and sad; like he had seen too much. He walked with a noticeable limp and his body looked weaker. I could see dark rings around his eyes.

"He found a special lens; glasses that allow you to see the truth in exchange for life energy. He was using them in the Shadow Temple to defeat the evil corrupting it and they took a toll on him."

Canis sniffed around Link's head and at one side of his neck especially. He nudged him onto his back and smiled.

"He is alive, just... tired. Where did he go?"

"The Void."

Canis jolted and stumbled back on four legs with a gasp. "Surely you don't mean... Hell?"

I nodded. "Yes, Hell. Is it that suprising?"

He nodded. "Legend says anybody who escapes The Void comes back... changed. They come back in the forms of mindless undead... yet this is the Hero of the Time. The blade must have prevented the darkness from consuming him."

I stared in shock. Had Link gone to the Void as a child... would he have been this lucky?

Wait, was he going to be okay?

Canis seemed to sense our worry (Mine at least; Navi was practically reeking of fear).

"He'll be fine," he offered.

Navi stopped wigging out for a moment and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded.

"Sleep will restore his life energy. Simply allow him the rest he needs and deserves."

Although we had no way of knowing just where Canis got his logic (it _did_ make sense), we were comforted. Navi was no longer panicked and I could breathe a sigh of relief. We fluttered to the ground for a rest and Canis lay down beside Link.

"You both may rest, too. I am sure you need it. I will protect you three from dangers."

Navi decided to take a spot on Canis' side (good idea; the grass was really itchy). I wanted to speak with him some more.

"Canis, there is only one sage left... then we move on to Ganondorf."

Canis smiled wolfishly at me and put his head on his paws. "I know. I feel my heart becoming old, too. Still, with that one temple corrupted and that _cunni stultum_ still breathing my curse lingers... yet it is not my curse that Link should be focused on. I want him to do this because it's the right thing to do, not because a complete stranger in the form of a wolf told him to."

I looked up at the big wolf. "But, Canis. You're more than a stranger to Link, you're his friend and his mentor. You're all of our friend. If you went to Malon you've probably already made friends with her, too..."

He smiled again. "I did see your friend. She's very sweet and her ranch is very nice."

I chuckled. "Even with Ingo there?"

"Yes, he... he was a very strange man."

I smiled in response.

"Canis," I asked. "When did you become an assassin?"

He took a breath. "We are typically born into the brotherhood as I was, but I finished my training by 1185. By 1198 I'd made it to _Assassin Quies._ We must change our tactics if we are to survive; allow more to enlist, avoid some of the traditions we've used throughout the years. Of course, Ganondorf came along that same year... and now I'm an undying wolf."

I nodded with a frown. "But once this curse is lifted..."

He eyed me. "I know. I do not think Link understands fully, though. He hides it well, but sometimes it is as if he were a small child."

I smiled. "In his heart he still is."

"Ah, a gift... but it is also a curse. You know, I met a child that looked just like Link the day of my transformation."

My eyes widened; I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"My memory of the day this all happened is such a haze to me I cannot remember properly. I only remember I brought a child to Kakariko and he directed me to these woods. It is strange... the next day I woke up early and considered how less than a day before I was normal in bed with plans to kill Ganondorf. Now I was a wolf in a cave in the forest while it rained."

I nodded.

"It sounds hard, I don't disagree with you."

Canis smiled. "At any rate, join your friend. You surely must be tired and she... she is your lover, no?"

My eyes widened and I blushed. "How... uhh... how did you know?"

He smiled. "The way you look at her and the way she looks at you."

I shook my hands at him. "Yeah, just don't say anything to Link. I don't want him to bring it up."

Canis stared down at me, curious. "You would do well to embrace what's happened between you two. Don't hide."

"I know, but Canis, you can't tell Link. He already knows but he forgot to make fun of me. I'm trying to see if I can escape insult."

"Insult? For being in love?"

I eyed him in shock. "Where did you live that love was something everyone actually respected?"

Canis smiled wolfishly. "Very well, I'll stay _quies_."

"Thank you so much, Canis."

"Yes, yes. Now go to sleep. If there's an unexpected guest I'll wake you up."

I climbed onto his back next to Navi and I lay back. Almost immediately I felt tired. I could feel Navi curl closer to me and I started thinking of what we'll all do after this whole journey.

Do I get to stay with Link and Navi? Will I get seperated? Will I wake up in my bed the day of my birthday, concluding that everything that happened is a product of expired chili from the night before?

I wish I knew what was going to happen. I wish we were done. I want to wind down with my friends here. I want to be able to tell Navi about my sin and I want to see if we move on.

What of the one that was going to die? That spirit... poe... thing... Eden? Ah, I don't care what her name was. I decided to let myself fall asleep rather than pursue the matters of an uncertain future further. It's better to focus on the present than to fear and dread the future.

Navi always wanted us to avoid the forest for rest, with the exception of Link's home in the village. She said it was dangerous.

We had a seven-year old wolf guarding us the entire night; guarding us while Link got the rest he so desperately needed- and deserved.

The next morning Canis was still awake, but nobody had dared to come close to our "camp". I was the second one up. Okay, technically I was the first one up. I don't think Canis fell asleep at all. I fluttered off of his back and onto the grass, looking up at the sky.

It was a blue sky up above us. The air was crisp, and a nice breeze flowed through the trees. The forest had completely recovered from Ganondorf's corruption by now. Any trees that were dying before Link cleansed the forest temple were thriving again.

Yes, it's as if... as if the world was recovering. But I knew that if we were to stop right now, all that we've (at least, all that Link has) done so far will reverse itself.

I didn't say much to Canis the next morning. I was deep in thought, and I could tell he was, too.

No, I didn't know what he was thinking about (I'm not a mind reader), but it looked like whatever it was was causing him trouble.

At any rate, it wasn't my business. I was thinking about this desert.

Just... how big was this desert? How would we get through it? And what's this about Gerudo women not welcoming us? Surely if I were still human they'd let us through. I had that effect on women. In my dreams.

As I thought Link stirred. He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. When he found himself face to face with Canis he jolted in suprise.

I thought it was kind of funny, and appearantly so did Navi.

Canis didn't... but then again, I don't know if he knew what a sense of humor was. He was very serious.

Yet... thinking back to some conversations with him, I could tell he _did_ have a sense of humor. It was just a very wise one at that; one that people of lesser minds such as myself would have trouble grasping.

Canis stood up and turned to Link. "How do you feel, Link?"

He took a breath. "Better... I guess..."

Canis tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

Link sat up and sighed. "Canis, I saw things in that Temple..."

Canis sat down. "Do you want to talk about what you saw?"

Link eyed Canis strangely. The wolf smiled. "The Assassin are often asked to talk about what they feel after missions."

"...Wait... did you do that?" he asked skeptically. Canis nodded.

"Of course. I've been assigned to assassinate very cruel individuals. My master would meet with my friends and I after certain missions and send us to _medicus_ that we may talk about what we saw and did."

Link thought for a moment. "Why do you want me to do this, Canis?"

He smiled wolfishly. "Early assassin did not talk about what they did. Most collapsed into _mentalis _sick. It will certainly help you to talk about what you've done or what you feel."

"...Well... I saw a lot of undead. My life was drained from me through cused lens that allow me to see the truth."

Canis nodded. "I saw a rare adversary by the name of 'The Auditor'. His was a being made of shadow with evil red eyes. I encountered the beast responsible for disturbing the Void. It was like a prison in there... only the prisoners were undead in jail cells with no doors. I was attacked by a redead and nearly killed; I would have been without this armor."

"What else?"

Link shook his head. "No, I think that'll do."

"No, I can see it. Your body language says there is something more."

I looked at him expectantly and so did Navi.

"When I was there my heart stopped. It wouldn't beat in the temple... and I felt this darkness trying to corrupt me; as if something was trying to convert me into one of the damned. I feel like the Master Sword prevented the corruption."

Canis put on a stoic expression. I knew he was suprised, or horrified at the least. I remember what he said about visiting the Void yesterday.

I briefly wondered why I wasn't corrupted and neither was Navi, but remembered the whole 'magic' thing. I like this fairy thing. Any questions I come up with can be answered with 'magic', and I'm probably right.

We let Link continue talking for a little bit and he stopped. Canis smiled.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked. Link nodded with a smile.

"Much. Thank you for listening."

Canis nodded. "Very good. Link, I have new armor for you; armor of which I am very proud to present. Wait here one moment."

Canis trotted off in his usualy manner and Navi smiled at Link. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Link nodded with a smile. "Much better. My head feels better and my strength is returning."

"Good. Once we're done here we'll continue on to Gerudo Desert... We'll see how far we get," I said. He nodded.

"Did Canis... go to Malon?" asked Link. I nodded. "He did as you asked. Maybe we should drop in and see how he did?"

Link nodded at me as Canis returned in his usual fashion. He put down the armor he carried in his mouth and bucked the leggings off his back.

"You've likely figured out that I have not had you go through all of the ranks an Assassin achieves. I could only find so much armor, but nonetheless I am glad I found the types I did. I have for you today the armor of the _Assassin Magistro_, the armor of the Grandmaster Assassin. It resists all attacks and all which your previous armor resisted, only more effectively. It is almost impenetrable by ranged attacks. Link, before I give you this armor... I'll ask if you're sure you want it. In order to receive it..."

Canis took a breath as if he were nervous.

"What is it, Canis?"

"...in order to receive this armor, you must become an Assassin."

I jolted in suprise and so did Navi. Link remained as still as a statue. Canis continued.

"I would perform the initiation myself, but there would be differences from what I am used to. Would you hear these differences?"

Link nodded; Navi and myself were mute. Canis stretched.

"Once we celebrated loyalty through the removal of a ring finger-" he glanced down at his left paw, where I had only then noticed one toe missing "-but no longer. It is one of the reasons we failed in our mission; it identified us. Instead, I would brand your ring finger with the mark of the Assassin, using the small symbol on a _bulla_ I once wore."

Link eyed him strangely. "_Bulla_?"

Canis thought a moment. "Eh... ah-moo... ah-moo-let?"

_...a mullet? A mood...let?_

"Amulet?" asked Navi, using her voice for the first time in several minutes. Canis nodded.

_...damn._

"Yes. I keep the old thing in the cave I sleep in. If we can heat it up, I can mark you as part of the brotherhood. This is all, of course, should you agree."

Link frowned. "So, let me get this straight: You want me to do some kind of ceremony and engrave something on my finger for an order I don't even know anything about?"

Canis' ears drooped. "When you put it that way, it sounds horrible."

Link frowned at him for a moment, and then that frown turned to a smile. "Canis, is there an order here in Hyrule?"

He shook his head (it looked like he was drying off). "It is why I was sent here. Had there been an order here it would have been responsible. You would be the Grandmaster of the order here in Hyrule."

"Grandmaster?" asked Link. Canis nodded. "Yes, but you would have to build the order. It can wait until after Ganondorf, and again this is if you wish to-"

"Canis, tell me what I may want to know. You'll have to convince me, tell me what the Assassin believe in."

Canis sat on his haunches and began. "We are the sworn enemy of the Templar order..."

He went on to tell us about the order front, back, and inside out. The way he defined the order told me he would not have told us so much if he didn't trust us. He explained to Link the difference between the beliefs of his order and the order his rivaled; the Templars.

The Templars sought unity under peace much like the Assassins, but the Templars believed that the only way to ensure peace was to remove free will. The Assassin believed something different. They believed that peace can be achieved without perfection; that peace can coexist with natural human flaws.

The mission of the Assassin was to safeguard free will and work towards peace. They worked towards that goal through assassination of corrupt figures and even Templars.

Link thought deeply about what Canis explained to him. He sent Navi and I out of the area so he could rehearse what he must do with Canis.

We were mute until we left the area. Sure, I agree with the Assassins on how to go about peace, but I'd also hoped that Link could put down the sword after this stuff was done with. I knew there was no way he'd put together an order of highly trained killers at age 11, but...

"Jack, should we really let him do this?" asked Navi. I honestly was 100% against him doing this, but I had to support him. That might be in the Guy Code somewhere.

"It's his decision, not ours. I think we should support his decision, even if we're against it."

Navi smiled weakly. "You're right. If this is really something he wants to do..."

I nodded and Navi sighed in anxiety. She put her head on my shoulder. "I'm scared of what he'll become."

I looked over at her. "Navi, Link's been taking lives of corrupt and evil figures since he was 11 years old. He's literally hunted something to Hell and back. He'll be no different than he is now."

She relaxed with a smile. "You really think so?"

I nodded. "At least, he'd better not change. I'll kick his ass if he does."

Navi giggled. "Are you sure about that?"

I thought for a moment, then slumped and sighed. "No."

"Oh, come on now." She kissed me and smiled.

It was around that time Link called for us to come back. I wondered how comfortable he was with all of this.

"Link, are you absolutely sure?" asked Canis. Even he seemed a little nervous to do this. Link nodded.

"Let's do this."

"_Nihil versus, omnia licita._ The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words."

Link was on a knee in front of Canis with his head bowed. Navi and I were resting on the side. In a fire tied to a stick was the amulet Canis spoke about. The armor rested next to him. Canis eyed Link.

"While others are blinded searching for truth, we know..."

"Nothing is true."

"While others are bound by law, we know..."

"Everything is permitted."

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins."

With his words, Canis turned to the amulet in the fire. Navi squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head in my shoulder. I didn't want Link to look at us and think we were upset with his decision, so I didn't turn away.

Link picked up the stick with the amulet and sighed. He blew out a flame that was eating away at it, and pressed it hard against his left ring finger.

Have you ever heard the sizzling of your own flesh? Have you ever smelt your own flesh cooking? It was a disgusting sound and a stench so foul it would knock you to your ever-loving _knees._

Navi groaned and whimpered, and I stroked her hair.

Link took the hot iron off of his ring finger and placed it back in the fire. Canis bowed to the best of his ability.

"With this brand you are forever marked a member of our brotherhood. You are permitted to wear the armor of the Grandmaster Assassin."

Link smiled. "Thank you, Canis."

"No, thank you, Link. You are keeping the brotherhood alive. I will always be indebted to you, my friend."

Link was shaking his burned hand in the air to cool it. Canis smiled.

"You're not going to be feeling great the next few days, Link. If you find a healing fairy you'll be left with the scar but you'll fully recover. If you dip it in water or find a potion to drink you'll feel better, too. I've also been looking for armor that a legendary assassin once wore. If you come back before you move on to that _cunni_, I'll try to have it for you."

Link smiled and patted Canis' head with his burnt hand. He hissed in pain and Canis licked the burn.

"Change into your new armor and bring back the old that I may remove evidence of its existance from the land."

With no other words to exchange, Link took the armor behind some trees and started to change. Canis turned to Navi and I.

"You both... do not mind Link's new status?"

I shook my head and so did Navi. "It's his decision," I said. Navi didn't say a word.

Both Canis and myself knew that Navi was reluctant.

"Think of Ganondorf as a target," I suggested. That's all he really was. It's not like he counted in life or anything. He's just a big nothing. Navi smiled. "I just hope he's careful."

It was around then that Link returned in the new armor. He looked different. The armor itself was black with gold chain-mail connecting the pieces. The big "A" symbol was on the belt and a smaller knife was sheathed to his leg for emergency. That smaller knife looked like it couldn't reflect light. That's good for stealth. He returned the armor from the Shadow Temple to Canis and the wolf bowed to the best of his ability.

"_Nihil versus, omnia licita._ Show your might to the plagues of the Desert, and return when you finish, brother!"

Canis trotted off into the forest, and Link waved his hand around, looked at us, and we continued.

-=.=- (I don't know what the hell that's supposed to be).

It was my first time trying to do that "healing" thing Navi and healing fairies can do. We didn't want Link's hand bothering him. He uses both in combat, and having one handicapped is unacceptable. (Hey, HANDicapped!) Navi was about to do it when I volunteered my "service". By "service" I mean flying around Link's hand like an idiot and causing a headache (not to Link; to myself. I was trying so hard I gave myself a headache.)

Navi told me not to try. She said that it would happen if I didn't try; wouldn't happen if I did. I calmed myself and flew around his hand a few times, and I felt some of the magic in my body drain.

If you want to know what it feels like to have your magic drained, imagine giving blood. When you're done you get dizzy, light-headed, nauseous, a headache... you feel weaker. At least, that's what I _think_ you feel. Before I died they banned me from blood drives. "One cookie" my ass...

"Thanks, Jack. It feels better," he said. He wriggled his fingers to prove it to me, though the scar remained as they tended to do. I wondered if a really good fairy could keep scars from forming...

I'm glad I didn't. If I did, we'd have to re-burn Link's finger.

He played the song Malon taught him to get Epona to show up, and he planned to see how much progress he made today. If we made it to Lon-Lon Ranch and it was late we'd crash there. Link wanted to ask Malon how Canis did.

We continued on and Link discussed his plans for the desert. He wanted to keep a low profile and stay incognito. As we walked I told him what I knew about sneaking around. (How do you think I got into my bandmates homes and dumped their stashes without them knowing so much? Then again, I could've driven a truck through their walls and they wouldn't notice).

It's not just about keeping quiet. It's mostly about strategic movements and perfect timing. If there is someone that you don't want to be seen by about to pass your hiding place, you can either move quietly to a spot out of their sight or you can... knock them out or something. I told him to always stay low, walk slowly and quietly, and constantly look around.

I'm not a freakin' professional at it, but I know the basics. He asked me how I knew what to do. I smiled.

"I taught myself, don't ask how."

"How?" he asked, a smile growing on his face. I sighed.

"See, now you aren't even listening to me. Now you're just being rude."

He chuckled. "How cute."

The conversation had been brisk and pleasant as we moved through the fields. The grasses looked as healthy as they did seven years ago; before Ganondorf raped the land. The darkness over Kakariko was gone; I could no longer sense any evil on the winds from that direction.

The desert was not far off of Lake Hylia. I love the desert. Joshua Tree and Yucca Valley aren't far off of the Mojave Desert. I always loved my home. Joshua Tree National Park was a beautiful place dotted by... Joshua Trees (hence the name) and other beautiful desert plants. There were rocky outcrops and other mountainous boulders to climb if you so chose, but you'd have to be careful. It's easy to get lost in the desert, and this "National Park" wasn't fenced in. You could go on and on and on into the sands and you'd never come across a guard booth or anything like that.

I loved going to Joshua Tree and watching the stars at night. In the day I'd go and bring gear should I lose my bearings and have to find a way to keep myself alive. I'd bring sunglasses because it could get so bright and a compass so as not to lose my bearings. At night, though... At night you could see the sky so clearly you'd never think there was a town no more than a few miles down the road.

None of my friends appreciated the desert like I did. The only one I know that was crazier about it than myself was my Pa. I would pass by the memorial to that musician that died out there and just stare out into space. It was so beautiful at sunset and sunrise.

Now I'm all mellow. That's how I got high when I was alive. I'd go out to Joshua Tree. Nothing bothered me there.

Navi gently elbowed me and I turned my head to look at her. "Hold on tighter, we don't want you to fall out of his hat."

I nodded. "Sorry, just thinking."

"About what?"

"A desert I used to live near."

"You lived near Gerudo Desert?" asked Link. I shook my head, briefly forgetting I was in a hat. "Different name, different time, different place. It's done."

Link let out a "Oh" and spurred Epona to gallop a little faster.

_And he's looking out at the desert with an unreadable look on his face. He's looking out at it with uncertainty because that is what waits in the desert- uncertainty. _

-.*

We stopped at Lon-Lon Ranch. It wasn't too late and Link decided a quick stop to see how Canis behaved- if he even showed up. After a knock on the door, Ingo answered.

He's still as creepy as ever.

"Hello, Mr. Link, Jeff, and Navi! Hold on a moment, I'll go get Ms. Malon."

Ingo left the doorway and went upstairs for a few moments. Link looked up at me. "I feel kind of bad that he doesn't know your name."

I shook my head. "You know? I stopped caring a while ago."

Malon answered the door with a smile. "Link! Wow... you look... more intimidating than usual. Come in, come in!"

We walked through the door. "Do you mind that we use Epona?"

"Oh, of course! She'll cut your trip in half! You're staying the night, right?"

Link shook his head. "No, I just came to see how my friend behaved. He came here, right?"

Malon smiled. "Yes! I couldn't... talk to him or anything, but he understood me when I asked him to do something. I'm glad you sent him here. The poor thing was very hungry."

"How did he do?" asked Navi.

"Very well! We got much done when he showed up, and I've seen him running in the fields, sniffing and pawing at the ground as if searching for something."

Link looked up at Navi and I. Probably the armor, right?

I hadn't been flying much today and so it suprised me when my wing twitched for what could have been the million and sixth time since I came here. I landed on Link's shoulder and we all talked for a few more minutes. Malon wanted Link to stay, but he shook his head.

"I'd like the cover of darkness. From what I hear, they aren't welcoming in the desert."

Malon jolted. "You mean... Gerudo Desert? Are you crazy?"

"By now? Probably if I wasn't before."

"The Gerudos will kill anyone on sight! What could you possibly want with them?"

"Well... for starters I could use-"

"No sarcastic remarks, Link! This is serious!"

Oh man. It sounded serious. (See what I did there?)

"The Gerudo are a band of thieves who won't think twice about putting an arrow through your skull if they can. Their archers are well trained and while they won't risk shooting you in the head at a distance, they'll happily put some holes in your torso. Their swordfighters are trained to cut at the neck, too..."

"Seriously, Link. We won't think less of you for dressing as a woman," I said. He ignored me.

"How do you know so much?" Navi asked.

"They wanted me to join them when Ingo owned the ranch. Gerudo would come by and tell me about their force."

She leaned in as if to tell a secret, and she smiled. "If you're going to really do this -and I greatly discourage it-, disarm a guard should she catch you. They are defenseless if you get the weapon out of their hands."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Malon sighed. "Please do. Please, _please_ be careful."

Link nodded. "Thank you, Malon. I will."

With that, he turned and we followed him out of the ranch.

-.9

I looked at Link from under his hat while we galloped through the fields.

"If you're going to be sneaking around, we aren't going to be helpful," I said.

"You guys will hide. You can probably get away with peaking under the hat once in a while, but that's about it." Just remember to hold on, because I'm going to be moving, stopping, and moving, and stopping... just like Hyrule Castle.

"Yeah, except this time there won't be as many places for cover," Navi pointed out.

"That's right. How do you plan on hiding?" I asked.

"There will be cover. I'm working on that part. Don't forget this armor can resist most ranged attacks... if Canis is right, that is."

"He's been right all the other times about the armor," I said. "I don't think he'd have put you through that initiation thing otherwise!"

"That's a good point. At any rate, We've got a ride ahead of us. It'll be night by the time we get there, so... I don't know, rest if you need it."

We didn't do it. Link didn't seem to understand what it's like to sleep inside a hat when you're galloping across a field. We'd probably fall out of the hat; thus ending the journey for Navi or myself.

We were all quiet on the ride to the desert for a while. When the sun finally set and the full moon rose, I could hear a howl somewhere far off. For a moment I thought it was Canis, but I don't think he left the forest yet.

"Hey, Jack... any advice on... not dying in the desert?" asked Link.

"Is your canteen full?" I responded. He nodded, almost knocking us off his head. "Sorry."

"Then drink what you need, when you need it. In the desert, you're going to need a lot; probably a gallon a day to stay above dehydration."

"How am I supposed to get a _gallon_ of water in the _desert_?"

"If all else fails, you can drink your own piss."

Link chuckled. "That's not a joke, Link. There are only so many places, but that desert is so close to the water that it was probably once part of that lake. If you dig down a little, you may get moisture."

"Let's try to get through there before I have to do either of those. They both sound very unpleasant."

"They are, but would you rather die?"

"I'm not saying I won't do it, but it's something I'd rather avoid."

"Understandable."

-C-O-

When we finally reached the desert it was very late, around 2 in the morning or later. Now we were hiding behind a crate. There were torches lit ahead of us and Link was trying to figure out how to get by without being spotted. There were archers in towers above a big gate, and to our right was a staircase leading to a fortress. We weren't certain where to go at this point.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and Link turned quietly. I poked my head out from under his hat and could see a tanned woman with red hair passing. She wore purple pants and a beige top, and she carried a spear as she did her rounds. Link got an idea, and silently drew the knife his armor came with. When the guard passed us (We were in a dark nook and she didn't see us) Link swiftly stood and knocked the spear out of her hands, wrapped an arm around her neck, and put the knife to her throat.

"Not a word, not a sound," he whispered. She didn't make any movement that she was suprised by the intruder.

"I have a question for you."

"I'm not talking," she muttered. He squeezed her neck tighter.  
"Talk to me or talk to the Goddesses. It's your choice."

She sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know where to find the Spirit Temple."

She chuckled in his grip.

"The Spirit Temple... it is through the gates ahead of you. But do you think you can get past our archers, through the Haunted Wasteland, and into the Temple in one piece?"

Link squeezed her throat until she was unconscious as a response.

"Oh, I like my odds."

He put the unconscious guard behind the crate he was hiding behind and crouched.

"How do I get past this torch without being seen by that archer," he whispered very softly.

A loud horn cut through the silence and made me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Mindless drones: Switch shifts!"

I poked my head out from under his hat and we saw the archers climbing down the ladders.

"Well, that was convenient."

"The Goddesses really _are_ looking out for me."

"Link, go!"

When he was sure there weren't any more guards on the towers, he darted through the light and dove behind more cover beyond the torches. Unfortunately, someone heard him.

"Hey, I heard something."

"Fortis, go check it out!"

"Yes'm."

We heard footsteps coming around the bend and I pulled my head into Link's hat again. She had good night vision. She was able to see Link and as she was about to make a noise, he lurched forward and grabbed her with his knife to her throat.

"Shh..."

"Oh Goddesses... Oh... Goddesses... Please don't kill me... I'm new..." she whispered.

"Tell your friends there's nothing to worry about, or this will be a very short conversation."

"Guys, it's clear!" she shouted.

"Right."

"You're going to open that gate for me."

"You're going into the Haunted Wasteland?" she whispered and shouted.

"You're going to help me."

"You'll never get through if you don't have eyes that can see the truth..." she whispered.

"Leave that to me. Open the gate, or I shoot you in the face. It's your choice."

She gulped, and Link moved in the shadows. I poked my head out from under Link's hat again and saw him, bow ready and arrow nocked. She approached a lever on the wall and pulled it.

There was a loud grinding sound as the gate rose up and Link instinctively turned toward the Gerudo fortress.

"Hey!"

"What? What the..."

"Intruder! Intruder!"

Link didn't wait up for the gate to go up all the way. He sprinted towards it, dodging arrows (one hit him in the back, but his shield plus the armor protected him from any sort of injury).

"Woah!"

"I'm not going in there!"  
"Let him go, girls. The buzzards will pick him clean by the end of the third day..."

.-.

It was cool in the desert. The sky was so clear I could see many constellations. There was one particularly bright star in the sky... and my eyes widened when I saw it.

"Navi! Navi! Look at that! Look at _that!_"

She mumbled and poked her head out from under Link's hat (she was sleeping).

"What's the big deal, Jack? It's a bright star," said Link. I shook my head.

"That star is... dying! It's gone supernova!"

"What? Is that bad?" asked Navi. She was rubbing her eyes and looking up at the star.

"Well... it's bad for anything close to the star, but the world hasn't been scorched and you still seem to be alive."

Navi giggled nervously and looked back up at the supernova. "It's beautiful."

"As much as I'd like to sit here and stare at an exploding star, we've got a temple to cleanse."

Navi got back under Link's hat again and I stayed out with him. Whenever I do something involving sneaking around, I just can't sleep.

We passed a sign that read "Spirit Temple- 7 ki" pointing in the direction we were facing.

"Those Gerudo thought we needed the Lens of Truth... I wonder why."

As we continued I asked Link how his canteen was. He shook it, but I could hear the empty spaces.

"I know what you're thinking, Jack."

"Just drink as much as you need, and I'll tell you again what to do if you forget."

Link nodded slightly. "Jack, I'm not going to forget the urine drinking-"

"That's not what I meant, smart ass."

He chuckled.

It was only a few miles later that we realized the reason we needed the Lens of Truth. A sandstorm blew up out of seemingly nowhere and I took cover in Link's hat.

Link put on the Lens of Truth and they managed to keep out most of the sand. Some still got through, though. He probably held an arm in front of his face while he walked. (I don't know; I was busy trying to keep Link's hat from flying off. Navi had to help, too.)

He told us what he was seeing while (probably) covering his mouth.

"There's a poe here! It's not evil; it's signaling me... It's beckoning me through this storm!"

"Be careful! We don't know who we can and can't trust! Poe don't exactly have a great track record when it comes to trustworthiness."

"It's not like we have any other choice, Navi."

We kept moving for _hours_. The howling of the sand as it cut through the air was unending, and a pounding headache developed in my eyes after only a few minutes of listening to _WHHHooooooHHHHHHSSsshhhHHH..._

I have no idea how Link survived so long on the Lens of Truth. Maybe it was sheer luck, or maybe a rational reason, or maybe it was just determination. Maybe he was taking them off once in a while to stay alive.

What? He mentioned that the poe was willing to stop and wait for him whenever he needed a minute.

I know this is totally off topic, but I wonder where the Poes get their lanterns? I don't remember seeing a Lantern shop in the Void...

Imagine: "The Void: Gift Shop! For All Your Eternal Damnation Needs!"

Link stumbled here and there. He was long finished with his water and by now we could see the sun starting to grace the sky. I was afraid of how the armor would perform in the heat of the day. It was mostly black, you see. The color black absorbs heat... but then again, if this armor is anything like all of the other stuff Link wore, it might resist heat, too...

If you think about it too hard, your head will explode.

Link let out a sigh of relief. The howling outside stopped all at once and I poked my head out from under Link's hat.

The Spirit Temple.

It looked so much like an older Temple of Time. There were two statues- one on each side of the entry. Both were eroding, but one looked like Anubis. The other... there was a treasure chest in an outstretched hand; I wondered what was inside it. In the sunrise, the entire temple looked... beautiful. I had a headache still from the sand and exhaustion, but even then I could still appreciate what I was seeing.

There was also- Oh! There was an oasis! Link was already walking towards it, but my eyes were glued to the Temple. It was really cool. I feel like Indiana Jack. However, I saw Link fill his canteen and prepare to light a fire, but I stopped him.

"Link, this water looks like it's coming out of the sand here. Here, let's check. Dig down a little with your hand and see if water comes up."

Link stared at me. "Bear with me. Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

He kept staring at me. "Have I ever steered you wrong before intentionally?"

"Sometimes I wonder-"  
"Just dig into the damn sand!"

He sighed and fell to his knees (he looked pretty weak, the Lens did a number on him after all). He dug into the sand like I asked him to and it wasn't long before the little hole he dug began to fill with water. He looked up at me.

"Now empty the canteen of that oasis water and fill it with this water here."

"Why?"

"Because you need to drink clean water in order to live."

He uncertainly looked at me and emptied the canteen like I asked. I could see him cringe as the water splattered into the thirsty top layer of sand.

"The water in this little hole you dug is filtered naturally by the sand. I don't know how long that oasis water was there, so we don't know if it has germs or not. This water, although it looks cloudy, is safe to drink unboiled. Drink your fill and refill the canteen."

"Thanks, Jack."

I didn't respond. By now I was absolutely exhausted. But... so was Link. I rested on Link's shoulder as my wing twitched. He finished his water and refilled it again, then walked towards the Spirit Temple. I looked over my shoulder at the sandstorm... to find no trace. In the distance I could see arches; arches that we forced a Gerudo to open up for us. There was no sign of the sandstorm that literally just occured.

When I looked at the temple again, Sheik leapt from one of the statues (I didn't see him up there. He could be a ghost when he wanted to be!)

"You have cleansed the uncleansable, Link. You did well in the Void."

"Thank you, Sheik."

Sheik eyed the armor Link wore, and although I couldn't see his face, I knew he was scowling.

"Well, well... that mangy mutt of yours initiated you, did he?"

"He did, Sheik."

"Of course, you know... once Ganondorf is destroyed, you and I will be sworn enemies."

"Let us focus on the matter at hand, shall we?"

Sheik sighed. "Of course. Herein lies the temple of illusion. While the Void is a temple of corruption and lies, the Spirit Temple is an old Pharaoh Burial Ground. The illusions in the temple were originally intended to deter grave-robbers, but now they serve as a defense mechanism against evils. Link, the Spirit Temple is not yet under Ganondorf's complete control. He's been struggling with it ever since you woke from your seven-year sleep."

Link crossed his arms. "Why am I needed?"

"It is not yet under his _complete_ control. You would do well to cleanse it now. But even so... there is no way to save the temple now. It is too late, in a sense. There are statues that must be moved in order to best proceed, but they are enormous and require superhuman strength to move. Link, if you came here as a child, you'd be able to proceed... but moving through these sands would be impossible as a child, so I grant you one final melody to warp you into the thirsty desert: The Requiem of Spirit!"

Sheik plucked some notes on his harp, but the song was so... mysterious. It was... I'm good at interpreting music, but even I couldn't work this one out so well. It also didn't help that he played the song with hatred, like he was furious with Link for joining the Assassins. Oh, wait... he was.

"As I said, come here again seven years ago. There is a crawlspace in the temple from which you may proceed in gaining superhuman strength. Do well, Hero. This is the last sage to awaken before the fight with Ganondorf."

Before Link could respond, Sheik took a few steps back and threw a deku nut to the ground. When we were able to see again, he was gone. Link looked to his shoulder at me and nodded. He pulled the Ocarina from his pocket and the notes that made up the Prelude of Light filled the air.

End of Chapter

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I've been busy:**

**1- Working on a new story along with this one.**

**2- Raining Hell on a bunch of people who had the audacity to hack MY computer. I've been unconvering information that's enough to reduce their little business to a smoldering crater, finding out interesting information, and I've also been changing important desktop shortcuts. Oh, and I know where some of them live now. Here's the moral to that story, short and sweet: Don't fuck with me.**

**"that musician that died out there" is a reference to the death of regressive-country pioneer Gram Parsons. He died in Joshua Tree in 1973, and his buddies stole his body from an airport, took it back to the desert, and burned it in some sort of hippie ritual. It's a very... interesting story. If you want to see the not-accurate movie, look for _Grand Theft Parsons_, if you want the accurate account, read the ending of _Twenty Thousand Roads_.**

**My cousin was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel recently, and my aunt (who is a cancer survivor) may have been re-diagnosed.**

**Next chapter covers finding the Gauntlets for Nabooru.**

**P.S- Fanfiction's little "Type 2" Error Problem is still not resolved as of 3/22/11. I just found a way around the error.**


	20. Jobs That Bite Harder

**Chapter 19**

**Jobs That Bite Harder**

* * *

**"I'm not a drawing expert, which I am."**

**-Robert Benfer**

* * *

Sometimes I get to thinking about the stuff that's been done and the stuff that we have to do. Sometimes I get unwound. I wonder what's going to happen next... I wonder what's going to happen after Ganondorf falls. Is all going to be well in the neighborhood? Moreover, what about the order Link will organize? (Interestingly, the mark of the Assassin was still on his finger- seven years ago. Time travel is very confusing) What about the time he lost sleeping?

I wonder so much, and I can answer so little. It makes me want to sit down and never move again. I wonder if we would ever settle down. Link's not one to turn someone away. He's changed so much since we met, and for that I am very proud of him. He's no longer the shy, withdrawn pansy we met seven years ago. He grew up.

Heh, maybe he could get with Malon. She's cute enough, and she's certainly trustworthy enough!

In my darkest hours when I feel like I should just give up, I think of Navi and I think of Link.

We're almost done. I'm... call me nuts, but I'm looking forward to seeing Link turn Ganondorf's Castle into a parking lot.

When we returned to the past, we didn't spend a minute talking about what to do. We all knew what we needed to do, and we also knew that Gerudo Desert was far enough from Death Mountain to avoid any consequence, even if it erupted. We weren't on a clock like when we went to the bottom of the Kakariko well.

When my disorientation wore off I found myself with the others in the desert, just in front of the Spirit Temple. I felt a strong evil in the temple; worse than when we were here seven years from now.

I couldn't tell right off what to expect. I knew there was a strong evil in the temple, but I did not know how strong it was.

I used the bubble technique to shield myself from sand blowing in the wind. Navi did the same, but poor Link ended up being buffetted by the sand. He trudged to the entry of the temple and we followed.

And then Link ducked as two pots suddenly found life, and hurled themselves in his direction.

It would have been pretty cool if he sliced them out of the sky, right?

"Wingshreds!" gasped Navi. I glanced at her. That may have been the closest she ever came to cursing.

"Navi! Watch your language! This is a holy place!" I said. She giggled while panting.

"Hey! That scared me..."

"It scared _you_, Navi? My head's the thing they were aiming at..."

I tuned them out for a minute to focus on what was around me. The entire temple was so... strange. No, not strange... mysterious. I could see two statues and a big block on one side (probably hiding the door Sheik mentioned) and on the opposite side I could see a crawlspace. Link could probably fit into the space if he left his shield behind. I tugged on Link's hair and pointed at the crawlspace. He nodded and jogged off towards it.

"Link, put your shield in that item space... thing. You'll get stuck."

I heard something hit the floor and Navi gasp. I turned around, fearing that Link was hurt.

Instead, I see his hands in the air with a scimitar to his neck. A Gerudo was standing behind him.

"Hey, kid. How did you get in here?"

Link didn't say a word. He wasn't scared. The Gerudo could see, and she chuckled.

"Not scared yet? If I did this to most children I bet they wet their pants. You're dry."

"What do you want?" he asked, as if he were irritated. Appearantly Link doesn't get scared. He gets irritated.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Why are you here?" he shot back.

"I came here to stop Ganondorf!" they said simultaneously.

"What? _You?_" they said... simultaneously.

"Stop that!" they said... you get the picture.

The Gerudo took the scimitar off Link's neck and he turned to face her. They both took a breath.

"Name's Nabooru. I'm Ganondorf's second in command, but I don't agree with him. The pay was always enough to keep me quiet... until he started making advances on me. Besides... this land is beautiful, and his rule is going to harm it."

"You're a mole," I stated. She hissed.

"Not a mole! A... how about a 'double agent'? You think that'll stick?"

I smirked. "See, you're not really supposed to tell someone you're a double agent. It kinda defeats the whole purpose."

"Well, whatever. The point is Ganondorf wants to get into this temple and corrupt it... but he doesn't know I'm going to stop him... but I cannot get into this temple. That big block is in the way of a door and I'm too big to get into that crawlspace. Kid, I'll make you a deal: Beyond that wall somewhere is a treasure chest that contains magical gauntlets that allow one to lift with superhuman strength. If you can get those for me... I'll move the boulder out of the way and I can proceed... and once I secure this temple, I promise to make you _very_ rich. I hope you're good with that butter knife you call a sword!"

Link scowled. "I handle a sword O.K, Nabooru."

"Good, good. Now, what do you say?"

Link turned to us. I landed on his shoulder to whisper to him.

"We need those in order to do what we need to do. We can't just give them to her."

"She says she'll move the boulders out of the way. They won't be problems anymore, so what difference does it make who moves them?"

"How do we know she isn't lying? She could still be working for Ganondorf."

"I don't think she is lying. She seems to be true."

"How are you so sure?"

"It's a hunch."

"Kid, if I was working for him, you'd be dead."

"If you were working for him, you'd be dead."

She smirked. "Just go."

"Fine, I'll do it."

She clapped her hands together. "Great! Good luck... Oh, and watch out for Gibdos and other ancient beings that roam around here, especially the Iron Knuckle."

With that, Link crawled through the hole and we followed. I made a game of it where I had to fly through the little crawlspace without hitting a wall. Heh, fun times!

The minute we got through to the other side Nabooru called after us.

"Seriously! If you see an Iron Knuckle, avoid it if you can or it's going to snap your neck like a chicken bone!"

I gulped. Link didn't respond.

We walked through the corridors watching for enemies hiding in the shadows. The air was sweltering and the temple was full of traps.

Progress was very slow. Link had to double check each step to make sure he wasn't triggering a trap. He had to look at the walls and the ceiling for any traps.

Suddenly he dove out of the way as a boulder fell on the ground where he stood moments before. Navi was almost crushed.

"You okay?" I asked both Link and Navi.

"Fine!" came the response from both.

Without another word, we continued.

There were places in this temple where the floor was missing. There were dark trenches that Link had to be careful around and other grooves that could hurt an ankle. Some of the deeper trenches were thin and easy for Link to step over; others required some kind of strategy.

In more than one occasion Link had to shoot a rope holding up a gate and use the fallen gate to cross.

The heat was horrible and Link found himself sweating nearly as much as in the Fire Temple. The sand got into everything and dried Link up even worse than the heat.

We came across more than one sarcophagus and there were hieroglyphics on the walls. I can read some hieroglyphics. I know what means "water" and "pool"... and I think I know "hill".

Hey, I said I can read _some_.

There were places in this temple that still had some floor over dark trenches. Of course, Link had to walk across these thin walkways while under attack by keese. He almost slipped on more than one occassion and we all shuddered to think of what waited below the shadows. There really were quite a few dangerous traps in this temple. Link had to duck at one point as a blade passed overhead and nearly gave him a haircut.

In one room Link was very lucky. There were three ReDeads that spotted him right away and stunned him. They began their slow approach but as they walked toward him they slowly sunk. The room we were in was full of quicksand and the redeads eventually reached the point where they were unable to move.

We looked all around the room at the sand and only saw so many places that were dry.

"Link, quicksand is denser than water. Your head will never go under and you would stop at either waist deep or chest deep. The problem with quicksand is it's very hard to get out and hard to move around, too... as these redeads would tell you if they were smart enough to talk."

The redeads groaned in reply.

"The thing that kills people in quicksand isn't being smothered, it's simply being exposed to the environment. There is no other door in this room, so we could probably do with just leaving. Keep an eye out for quicksand."

Link did as I asked, leaving the redeads that we couldn't care less about to their fate.

X_0

Locusts. There were only a few of those pests in some rooms and enough to create a loud buzzing in others. In some rooms there were so many that Link had to throw a few bombs into the swarms to clear the air just enough for us to travel.

Sometimes they swarmed around him, other times they left him alone. I don't think Ganondorf had anything to do with the locusts in the temple. I think they just made a home in it.

The locusts were big enough to knock Navi or I out of the air. We were very careful flying through their little swarms.

Link tried chopping at the locusts once. The second he did that all of the locusts cleared out of the room. Link looked around, and then down at his sword.

It was then that we heard to things clatter to the ground ahead of us. They were two (it is sarcophagus's or sarcophagus?)...

There were two sarcophagi in front of us, and the lits fell to the dusty ground. We could hear moaning and groaning coming from them and two mummified corpses struggled out. I remembered that they were in the Void, too... but the name escaped me. We'd only encountered a few.

They didn't attack right away. It seemed like they didn't know Link was there... or maybe knew better than to try and stun him and make a break for him at this distance.

"Gibdo, remember them? Link, these are just like ReDeads, only wrapped in bandages and a bit more resistant to the Sun's Song. Use it to stun them, but be quick about running or attacking!"

Link whipped out his ocarina and hastily played the Sun's Song. He put the ocarina away just as soon as it left his lips and he went on the offensive.

He drove the sword through the waist of one and yanked it loose, running past and whirling around to slice again. The gibdo didn't respond to the attack, but it wasn't because it didn't get hurt; it couldn't move.

"Link, the back of the head! If you hit the right spot, it's an instant death!"

The gibdos were making noises and we were scared that they were coming around again. Link leapt and drove the sword through the gibdo's neck. I think he was aiming higher, but the kid was good with a sword.

He was _really_ good with a sword. When we met him he was good, but now...

The song wore off and Link put distance between he and the remaining gibdo. I say remaining because that gibdo he just freed the beast on was not making noise. The moment the unharmed gibdo convulsed, the other collapsed.

He took the ocarina out of his pocket and played the Sun's Song once again. With that short, sweet melody, taking care of redeads and gibdos that did not have the element of suprise was just too easy.

Come to think of it, I figured that the Gibdos had weak spots as opposed to the redeads, which were fairly well balanced. Ancient Egyptians would remove organs from the body and even remove the brain through the nose (they thought the heart did the thinking). If I was right, Gibdos would be easier to beat if Link hit the spots where there were no organs.

I explained my idea to him and turned out to be right. He tested it out on the other Gibdo. Well, it didn't respond do the horrible wounds it sustained at first.

"You'll feel that in a minute," Link said, panting from overexerting himself. The Gibdos must really creep him out.

They creeped _me _out, actually. The Gibdo convulsed suddenly and fell to the ground, its head smacking the ground a few times before falling still.

I briefly wondered why Link decided to actually kill the two gibdos, but figured his motives out when I saw bars blocking the next door rise.

It was like a pit of chaos. It almost seemed like each room was a trial. Link had to fight Keese in one room and gibdo in the next. At one point he tried to light one of the gibdo on fire with a torch, but all he succeeded in doing was burning off the bandages. I frowned at that. I know (albeit not from experience) not to burn undead. The only thing worse than an undead that wants to eat your brains is an undead that wants to eat your brains while on _fire_.

Sure enough, that particular gibdo (it was actually just a mummified redead) was that much harder to kill. All the flames managed to do was make the whole room smell (quite literally) like death warmed over.

Navi gagged, but neither Link nor myself made much of a response to the smell. Maybe his brain doesn't care about smell anymore...

I noticed something: when there is a smell to be experienced on this journey, the source is usually bad.

We continued on through another door and Link hopped over another trench. The temple felt like it was on a loop. Link would go through some doors with no struggle and suddenly have to stop and fight Gibdos or other monsters again.

It wasn't until the third or fourth hour that we came across a new enemy.

When the door slammed shut behind us, Link took his ocarina out as he was expecting Gibdos. There was something different, though...

Most rooms in which we were confronted by Gibdos were empty save for the sarcophagi and some sand. This room was a little different. There was very little sand in it and there was a stone floor. There was a red carpet leading toward the end of the room partially hidden by the sand and rows of columns were on each side of the carpet. Link followed the path before him until he reached the end of the room. There was a big... a big throne made of the same material as the columns and floor in this room. It sat at the top of a few stairs. Behind the throne was a door blocked by iron bars.

Sitting in the throne was a humanoid figure covered by black armor. It carried a battleaxe.

It knew Link was there but it didn't stand up right away. It didn't even move and if not for the raspy breathing I would've thought it was just a suit of armor.

It turned its head to look at Link and otherwise didn't move. Link had his sword drawn but once it didn't make a move he ignored it.

We moved all around the room a few times looking for a way out. Link tried the Lens of Truth but everything in the room was real; no illusions.

"Hey! Do you know how to get out of here?" Link called to the armor-clad being in the throne. It didn't respond. Link thought it just didn't hear him, so he got closer.

"Hey, do you know how to get out of this room?"

All it responded with was heavy, raspy breathing. Link nudged its knee with his hand.

"Hey..."

It let out a loud groan and stood up, swinging the battleaxe it held in a horizontal slice. Link instinctively dodged backward and drew his sword.

"Woah!"

The armor-clad beast started walking towards Link, its heavy boots hitting the ground with repeated clattering. It swung at Link again and he dodged.

"Link! Careful! He can't hit you; can't hit you even _once._"

"What gave you that idea, Jack?" he asked, exasperated.

I didn't respond. He needed to focus on the fight, not on my borderline-useless suggestions.

Navi explained that the beast was called the "Iron Knuckle" and I remembered Nabooru mentioning it. Link managed a quick slice at it while it struggled to get its weapon up again, but the attack only glanced off the armor.

"Link, aim between the pieces of armor, or for the leather padding connecting them!" Navi said.

It was around there that Link nearly bought it. He leapt back to avoid another attack, but just barely escaped being divided down the middle.

Link didn't attack when he had the opening this time, instead choosing to eye his enemy and get an idea of where he could slice to remove the armor. I think this Iron Knuckle belonged to Ganondorf. By now word should have spread that Link was cleaning up that leather-faced idiot's messes, so anyone who was defending this temple probably would have helped him.

How was this temple not under Ganondorf's _complete_ control yet? Everything in here save for Nabooru wants us dead. Even the _pots_ want us dead!

Link dodged an attack again and sliced through one of the leather pieces like it was butter. After he did it, one of the plates on the Iron Knuckle's arms clattered to the ground. The Iron Knuckle was distracted by the sound and Link went for another strike, again succeeding in knocking off another hunk of armor.

It didn't let him attack again. It knocked Link away with one arm but he wasn't stunned long enough for it to kill him. It didn't even have enough time to bring up its weapon again before he righted himself.

The one weakness the Iron Knuckle had was the cumbersome armor it wore with obvious flaws. I wondered why Nabooru was so serious about avoiding them... it seemed easy to defeat the thing.

It wasn't. I got to thinking that there Link just had to cut off all the pieces to win the fight. Sadly, once the last chunk of armor protecting the torso of the creature fell, we were far from through.

The creature under the armor wore chainmail and tossed the battleaxe at Link. He dodged out of the way with a gasp and suddenly the Iron Knuckle was a whole lot faster. It drew a sword on its leg and charged towards Link, swinging the sword like an expert. Link dodged out of the way of many attacks but had to use his shield (he ducked and blocked the attack with the gigantic metal shield on his back).

Even though he protected himself from the sword, the force of the attack knocked him down and he had to roll forward lest he be stabbed.

When he stood up again he had to leap forward to avoid another strike. He whirled around so he could keep watching for attacks and brought his sword up.

The Iron Knuckle jumped forward to attack again but Link leapt to the side and countered with a jab at the beast's gut.

His attack did much more damage with only chainmail in the way. The Iron Knuckle flinched and Link swiped at him one more time. He managed to get a slash across the Iron Knuckle's waist but...

It had endurance. Link was tiring from dodging every single attack and he wasn't moving as quick as he started out.

He still managed to dodge another attack, but it managed a clean slice across his torso, cutting a tear in his torso. Link didn't cringe. I think his adrenaline stopped any pain.

Besides, the small slice was a lot better than the alternative.

Link didn't let the Iron Knuckle manage another swipe. He stabbed at it and caught it in the chest.

The attack only made the Iron Knuckle pause for a moment. It grabbed Link by the collar and tossed him to the ground like a ragdoll. The Kokiri Sword remained embedded in his chest. It brought its sword above its head and prepared to deliver the finishing blow to Link, but the wounds it sustained were serious. It was bleeding out and it fell to a knee, briefly unable to move.

My attention was on the Iron Knuckle. It went to pull the knife from its chest, but Link suddenly appeared in front of it, catching it by suprise, ripping the sword from its chest, and following through by piercing the Iron Knuckle's throat.

The Iron Knucle paused. For a minute I thought it was still able to battle. Nabooru was absolutely right about them: They were extraordinarily difficult to kill. It actually stood up for a moment with a hand to its neck and the sword fell from its grip. It stumbled back a few steps and fell backwards, staining the tiles a dark red.

Link took a knee to catch his breath and stop shaking. The thin slice on his chest coagulated. We had no time to waste taking care of the wound.

As we started heading to the door that just then opened, we heard a muffled shout and saw a jar move a bit. Link looked up at Navi and I, and he walked up to the jar, reaching inside and pulling out another pink fairy. By the wings. She had short pink hair and looked peeved.

"Oww! Hey! What's your problem, you big galoot?" she growled. Link almost shrunk back a little.

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't you know anything, kid? I'm a healing fa-"

"Yeah, I know. I have to put you in a jar."

"Hey, what about introductions?"

Link nodded. "Sorry, I'm shaken up from- from-"

"From what?" she growled. Link held her in the direction of the Iron Knuckle. She gasped.

"You? _You_ defeated that big oaf? Yeah, right!"

Link looked around. "Do you see anyone else here? I mean, other than my fairies."

The mystery healing fairy looked around. She was pretty... but I knew better than to eye her for too long. If Navi saw me...

I'm not thinking of doing anything, just... I'm going to shut up now.

"Wow... You? Wingshreds, you're tougher than you look, kid! Name's Caterina!"

"I'm Link."

"Hi, I'm Jack."

"My name is Navi."

Navi was eyeing me the entire time. I didn't stare at this "Caterina" too long, and I wasn't thinking of anything sexual. Honest. I was more concerned with ending this journey along with that big dumb idiot, Ganondorf.

"Link? Okay, that is a _good_ one!"

"What do you mean?"

She looked at all of us and a small smile started to grow on her face. "Wait, you're _serious?_ That's rich!"

"Hey-"

"What kind of name is Caterina?" I challenged.

"What kind of name is Jackal?"

I squinted. "Touché, Caterina."

"Hey, kid... If you let go of my wings, I'll go with you. I can fix you up if you get hurt."

"You're not very nice... how do I know I can trust you?" asked Link. Hey, if there was one thing this kid possessed, it was honesty!

"I'm a perfectly nice girl! What's wrong with having fun at the expense of others? Besides, even if I wasn't the nicest fairy on the planet, I'd never let a little kid like you get hurt..."

Link was still for a moment, and then Caterina flew from his grip. She turned to face him.

"That cut on your chest isn't pretty. Want me to fix that for you?"

He shook his head and took out a jar. "I don't know what's ahead. I'd like to have a lifeline."

Caterina nodded, but flinched while she stared at the jar. "Man, I hate this part..."

The pink fairy wedged herself into the jar but before she put her head inside, she said something.

"Oh! Is there anything you want me to tell Din when I go back up to recharge? We're pals!"

Link eyed her in suprise. "Do you know a fairy named Louis?"

She shook her head.

"Brutus?"

"No- what's up with the- never mind... so that's a 'no'?"

He nodded, to which Caterina sighed. "Fine. Into the cramped little bottle with me."

With that, she vanished into the bottle and Link plugged the top. He put the bottle away and we continued through the door.

Now we were outside the temple on a ledge, around 20 feet off the ground. Link had to navigate the ledge he was on, steadily bringing him higher into the air. He never once looked down, either.

The wind was blowing, but Link had his back to it and it didn't seem to hinder his progress at all. More than once he almost slipped off the ledge, however. There were some places where the footing wasn't steady.

There were some places where there was no supportive ledge. Link had to step over a few gaps, too. By then, we were probably up 40 feet. At this height, the sand wasn't blowing into us as much, but the winds got more violent. I poked my head out of Link's hat and looked around at the view. I could see far out; as far as Lake Hylia. I could swear I saw the Gerudos on the archway at the edge of the desert flipping us off... but I concluded that it was my imagination.

Link had to carefully navigate the ledge for about 20 minutes before he got to the top and opened another door. Inside was a staircase. No enemies were in sight. Link went to walk up the stairs, but I stopped him.

"Link, this seems... too easy. Put the Lens of Truth on and look around."

He did as I asked, and gasped when he looked at the stairs.

"The staircase is fake. The railing is real, though..."

I looked over the staircase to the ground below, but I could not tell if the ground was really as far as it looked or if it was another illusion. Even if it was an illusion, the ground still couldn't be very close. The fall would not be pretty. As I turned back to Link to try and suggest we find another way, I saw him climbing over the railing and slowly ascending. The only unusual thing was how he ascended; he eased his way up using the railing only.

As long as he didn't fall, I was fine with it. I walked on the railing following him because I knew my wing would twitch on me and I didn't want to deal with flying back up to join Link and Navi again.

Link almost lost his grip a few times. I jolted and almost fell off the rail a few times myself.

"Link, be careful!"

It seemed like no matter how careful he was, he'd still come within inches of losing his grip on the rail. Thankfully, it only took a few close calls and around 5 minutes for him to reach the top. He put the Lens of Truth back on and shook his head at the ground, then leapt over it through an open door.

And we were outside again, standing on a platform just above that statue of Anubis. In the outstretched hand was the treasure chest.

"Okay... here we go..."

Link eased himself over the platform, using the edge to navigate to a safe spot. He managed to plant his feet on the head of the statue, and ease himself down onto the arm.

He approached the treasure chest and opened it up. Silver glistened dully in the sunlight. Link picked up the gauntlets, and a shriek reached our ears.

"What the-"

"Ahh! Get away!"

Link eased his way to the edge and looked down at the source of the voice.

"Nabooru!"

What we saw is difficult to describe. Nabooru was being sucked into some kind of dark portal and spinning around the edges like a ragdoll. Two witches on brooms flew around her. I could not see the witches so well with the sunlight reflecting off the white sand. I could only speculate they were witches from the speed in which they were moving and the brooms they rode on.

"So, it was you this whole time? _You_, our boy's second in command? _You _were the mole?"

"I- Was- A- _Woah!_ Double- Agent!"

"What do you think, Koume? Shall we turn her into the mole she is?"

"No... No, I say! Kotake, do you wish to hear my thoughts?"

"Yes, Koume! Please, do speak your mind!"

"I do suggest... that we bring her around. Let her repent for her sin by working for the boy once more!"

The witches screeched with laughter. Nabooru was the only one that seemed to notice Link, but she did not say a thing yet.

"An excellent idea, Koume!"

With that, Koume and Kotake flew faster around Nabooru. She yelled up at us.

"Link, get out of here! Run! Teleport! Fly! I don't care- ahh! Just escape!"

Link stayed calm as Nabooru vanished into the portal. He stayed calm as he brought the ocarina to his lips.

He even stayed calm as the witches noticed us and started flying towards us.

He played the Prelude of Light, and he opened his eyes before we warped, giving the witches a glare that said one thing:

_I will destroy you._

Now we had silver gauntlets. Link could no longer keep his promise to deliver to Nabooru, and they would not fit him as a child.

We went ahead 7 years to cleanse the final temple corrupted by Ganondorf.

End of Chapter

* * *

**On 1 May, 2011, the world finally lost one of its biggest douchebags... And some people still think there's some kind of conspiracy. Let me clear something up for you conspiracy theorists: You're retarded. It is a fact that conspiracy theories pop up most when intelligence is at its lowest.**

**I wish this chapter was longer, but I had some trouble writing it. I've had more than a few distractions.**

**That stuff about quicksand is true. Even so, don't... don't get stuck in quicksand. And honestly, I don't know: Is it Sarcophagus's, Sarcophagus, or Sarcophagi?**

**If any one needs to know how to get rid of that nasty virus (XP Anti-Virus 2011), hit me up and I'll gladly let you know.**

**I don't know about anyone else, but I'm looking forward to seeing how Link handles the Iron Knuckles in 7 years.**

**Next chapter covers the cleansing of the Spirit Temple.**


	21. Sin City

**Chapter 20**

**Sin City**

* * *

**"I am tired of fighting... Hear me, my chiefs. I am tired. My heart is sick and sad. From where the sun now stands, I shall fight no more forever!"**

**-Chief Joseph**

* * *

We were moving very fast. The moment we all woke up, there was no conversation. Link just put the gauntlets on and then played the Requiem of Spirit. I felt the disorientation and quickly put up my bubble. The sand flickered off of it. (We didn't even stop to eat. Link said we'd stop sometime in the temple after we made some progress.)

When I looked around at the temple, it was as if nothing changed. The spot where Nabooru was taken was totally normal, and... the only thing that had changed at all was the treasure chest in Anubis' outstretched hand. Now it was open. We didn't spend much time looking at the differences. We walked in and straight to the block obstructing our entry deeper into the temple. Link put his hands on each side of the block, and Navi flew in front of him.

"Link, even though you're wearing gauntlets that give you superhuman strength, remember to lift with your legs, not your back."

He nodded. "I'm familiar with lifting things."

She smiled. "Okay, just being sure."

When she flew back out of the way, I felt something. I... I could sense something beyond this statue. No, nothing really "evil" as in the Void... it was something strange. Yes, there was danger beyond the statue; I knew that. But... it felt like something was keeping me from seeing what else was to come. I felt limited.

"Jack, you okay?"

I nodded uncertainly. "I guess so... Navi, do you feel... bound?"  
She returned my nod with one of her own. "Yes... come to think of it, I didn't feel this way 7 years ago... Ganondorf must be trying to prevent us from helping Link. I cannot tell what waits beyond this door."

Link opened it anyway. "We'll just be careful."

0.0

None of us ever thought it could get more confusing in this temple than it was 7 years ago. I swear I could hear someone talking in another language; no, not close by or anything. The part of the temple we were now exploring seemed to be built for acoustics. Link's boot clattering echoed through the temple halls. Torches and some select few holes in the ceiling were the only things to aid our vision.

It was... almost too quiet. The most we'd been seeing were Keese. Link simply cut them in half as they came along like all they were was a mild irritant. We saw a few sarcophagi so far, but they were all so broken down that anything inside would've had to vacate long ago.

We saw some kind of stone carving that resembled the sun with eyes closed. Under it was a plaque:

Solar looked unto the wanderers that danced around it. Satisfied with the work it put into its young kin, Solar closed its eyes, to awaken once more as it sees the light.

"Link, 50 moneys say that we need to get a source of light onto this carving."

Link glanced at me. "Maybe the Fire Arrows?"

Navi and I agreed with him. "That could work."

When Link shot the fire arrow at the carving, absolutely nothing happened. Link looked to both Navi and myself for advice, but we were drawing a blank.

"Hmph..."

He tried again, but there was no response from the carving.

"Hey... maybe it isn't the fire arrow after all..." said Navi.

"I don't have anything else that could let this thing 'see the light'."

I've always hated riddles... these are no exception.

"Maybe... maybe there's something that can help further in this temple..." Navi mused.

Link nodded. "You're probably right. How do you guys feel? Do you feel the temple sapping your magic still?"

I shook my head. "It's not sapping it. It's blocking our senses. We don't know what's ahead, Link. Try to think of what you encountered 7 years ago."

We decided to go on what Navi was suggesting. She seemed... almost certain that whatever it was that the riddle was referring to was further in the temple. I wasn't even certain if the carving meant anything or not. Still, we didn't get this far by saying "It was probably nothing."

My idea that the carving was nonsensical was shot out of the sky when we started passing a few that had light shining on them. The eyes were open on them.

"Sunlight! We need to find something to reflect sunlight!"

Link sounded more certain than he really was. We didn't have anything to reflect light on us, so we continued on.

T_T

By the second hour in the temple we came into one room where the door slammed shut behind us. Iron bars blocked our exit. The room was similar to the room we found Caterina in.

Sure enough, an Iron Knuckle sat at the top of a few stairs. Two sarcophagi lay on each side of the throne in which he sat. Like the one Link defeated several years ago, it did not react to his presence; not even as Link approached with a sword drawn.

The coffins on either side of the Iron Knuckle reacted. The tops opened up and two Gibdo climbed out. One let out a screech and Link was frozen to the spot. The Gibdos shuffled towards Link, and I could tell he was trying to break free of his paralysis, but to no avail.

We were lucky the Iron Knuckle wasn't attacking yet. It didn't take long for us to figure out that the Iron Knuckle wouldn't engage us unless we touched it- or stabbed it.

The Gibdo... that's another story.

After a few more agonizingly slow seconds, Link managed to break free from the paralysis, but not before a Gibdo tackled him to the ground and started trying to bite his neck.

Once again, Canis' armor turned out to be a complete life saver. Had we never come across that wolf... Link would've been in trouble a while ago. After a few moments of Link trying to get his arms back from the paralysis, he grabbed the gibdo by the neck while the other stood by, seemingly to let the former have its victim.

The gibdo he grabbed by the neck started making a strange gurgling noise. It seemed like Link was choking it. Slowly, it brought its bandaged hands up to Link's to try to free itself. Link rolled over on top of it and put one hand on the top of the abomination's head. He jerked the head to one side and the gibdo fell limp.

Link didn't look the other gibdo in the eyes, but he sure heard it coming. He brought his ocarina to his lips and played the Sun's Song, freezing the second gibdo to the spot. Link put the ocarina away and ran towards the frozen gibdo, sword outstretched.

...I can only describe the resulting impact in one way: The sword won.

Link hit the gibdo with such force that he broke the paralysis on it and sent it to the ground. Who says you can only kill zombies by shooting them in the head? Link stabbed one through the stomach and did it in!

With the two gibdo dead, Link took a moment to regain his composure, and then he approached the Iron Knuckle. Instead of tapping it, slicing at it, or stabbing it, Link took a bomb, lit the fuse, and put it on top of the throne so it didn't touch the Iron Knuckle.  
"Take cover!" he shouted. Navi and I darted out of the way, and Link dove off to the side behind one sarcophagus.

Well... the explosion didn't kill the Iron Knuckle. At best, it just broke the throne and made the enemy fall backwards. He didn't show it, but I could tell that was all Link really wanted to happen. The Iron Knuckle tried to stand up and look tough, but it's kind of hard to look scary when you're crawling off the wreckage of what was once a chair, specifically a _throne_.

I could make out light scratches on the armor from the explosion, scratches that could probably be buffed out. Although I couldn't see the Iron Knuckle's eyes so well, I knew it was glaring at Link. The grip it had on its battleaxe never loosened during the explosion. I gulped when I saw how sharp this axe was. I never really had much of a chance to look at the blade of the one Link fell seven years ago; it was swinging it around too wildly and I wasn't interested in seeing what my insides look like.

I took this brief chance to stare at the axe, and I sincerely hoped Link was either feeling agile, or his armor was very strong.

He dodged the first swing relatively easily. The blade caught one of the sarcophagi and put a decent-sized cleave in the side. The Iron Knuckle needed a moment to pull the blade loose again, but Link didn't manage a slice.

When the blade was free the Iron Knuckle charged forward at Link (as fast as such a heavily armored person could move, at least). He knocked Link to the ground with his elbow and brought the axe above his head, but Link rolled to the side. The battleaxe's impact with the ground sent debris in all directions. Navi was at a safe distance but I have no depth perception so I swung my arm to create a small shield and deflect one piece headed for my torso.

It was around there that I decided to get closer to Navi. That decision may have prolonged my life. Link had to dodge a few consecutive swings, jumping backward each time. It wasn't long before he was cornered. The Iron Knuckle didn't allow for any chances to escape. It didn't take a minute to savor victory, didn't back up a tad to get a good slice, and certainly didn't want to keep fighting. It brought the axe up and Link sighed.

Link's Hylian Shield started off shiny and once had various symbols on it. There was once blue paint on it among other colors. After seven years of abuse, the shield still could stand up to various enemies, but not without paying a few prices. The paint had faded off and the shield was now very deformed. There were various scratches and dents, rust, and even a hole in one spot. The only thing that lent itself to what the shield may have originally looked like to a stranger was the faint picture of the Triforce, still trying to shine on his shield despite the forces working to corrupt it.

Link knew that using his shield to block the attack was a very unwise decision. If it was able to protect Link from being cut, it still wouldn't protect him from the force behind the attack.

We all heard the loud "**TANG!**" resulting from the impact of the battleaxe on the shield, but there was another sound mixed in there that almost made me vomit.

I heard a sickening "**CRACK!**" too. Link started howling with pain and the shield clattered uselessly from his arm (with a rather noticeable crack down the middle). There was a scratch on the vambrace Link wore, but his shield arm wasn't moving. Link knew he couldn't let the pain distract him and he just rolled past the Iron Knuckle, bringing his sword through the leather connecting a few pieces of armor on the way. He let out a loud groan as his hurt arm hit the ground, but adrenaline combined with the desire to not die prevented him from whimpering.

I had no idea how injured Link's arm was. I know Navi let out a concerned "Link!" when she saw what happened (I was too numb to make a peep), but he didn't respond to her.

Now, Link was careful. He glanced behind him between the swings of the Iron Knuckle. At one point he tried to take cover behind a column in the room. The Iron Knuckle couldn't break through it, but he _could_ hit it and get Link to stumble in surprise.

The beast started to toy with Link. It started swinging sloppy, easy to dodge strikes to get Link's confidence up... but then it would take it away again with a precise strike that would nearly take Link's head off. His arm was curled to his chest and all he'd managed was to remove one of the Iron Knuckle's vambraces so far, though that's not to say that he didn't cut through other straps connecting pieces of armor.

By now the battle wasn't looking so good, but I saw Link eye the exposed arm of the Iron Knuckle. He sheathed his sword and the Iron Knuckle paused a moment, wondering if his opponent was giving up or planning on something.

Link called for the Megaton Hammer. The Iron Knuckle actually watched in amusement while Link fumbled to get the hammer onto his shoulder for support (he couldn't use his other arm). When he managed, the Iron Knuckle brought its battleaxe up, probably thinking the battle was over.

It was far from over. Link sidestepped the attack and bucked forward, bringing the Megaton Hammer down on the exposed arm of the Iron Knuckle with as much force as he could muster with the one arm. It was certainly enough, because we all heard another loud "**CRACK!**" and saw the arm snap like a twig. We also all heard the voice of the Iron Knuckle for the first time. It was a very deep groan/scream.

I could see the bone poking through the skin on its arm. Link put away the Megaton Hammer and went for his sword again.

The Iron Knuckle took a moment to look at its arm and the battleaxe, and seemed to understand that the primary weapon was useless for anything other than show. It drew its sword with its good arm and started trying to swing at Link. Now, the attacks were quicker, but the beast itself wasn't, if that makes any sense. Link blocked a slice with his sword and brought his foot up to knock the Iron Knuckle off balance. He kicked the enemy's shattered arm and quickly followed through with a few slices to the straps securing its chest plate. It didn't clatter to the ground, but the Iron Knuckle seemed to understand that the battle was not yet decided.

Now it was on the defensive. Link couldn't get an opening to cut at the armor. He stopped for a moment and pointed with his sword.

"You're going to leave this in a box!"

With a loud grunt, the Iron Knuckle lunged with its sword and Link pivoted to the side, expertly kicking the wrist of the enemy and sending the sword clattering to the ground. He cut through the remaining straps and the chest plate clattered to the ground.

The Iron Knuckle let out a howl. It brought a fist up into Link's stomach faster than he could react and also knocked the sword out of _his _grip, as well... but Link still had his secondary weapon: the knife on his leg.

The Iron Knuckle went to go pick up its sword but Link charged it, stabbing it through the back several times. The flurries of attacks weren't enough to stop the Iron Knuckle, but at least he was making progress.

The Iron Knuckle elbowed Link's chin and managed to regain its sword, but Link made no effort to regain the Master Sword. The Iron Knuckle stabbed at him and he sidestepped the attack, took a step forward, and sliced at its collarbone. I could tell Link was aiming for the throat... but... what can you do?

Again the Iron Knuckle tried to stab Link and this time succeeded. For a moment I stared in horror but smiled when I saw the sword bounce off Link's armor. The irony was so thick I could cut it with a- never mind.

Link leapt forward and drove the knife through the Iron Knuckle's heart, then brought it up through its throat. He pulled free again and prepared to fight some more. The Iron Knuckle went to bring its sword up to swing at Link again, but the blade fell from its grip and clattered to the floor. The enemy itself fell to its knees, and then face first onto the dusty ground.

Link was panting and shivering. He too fell to his knees, cradling his bad arm. He took the vambrace off and I almost vomited again.

Link's arm... it was in bad shape, to say the_ least_. The bone wasn't through the skin but it was definitely broken; crooked and bent.

Without our say, Caterina popped out of her bottle.

"Hey, kiddo. My, my... you grew. And your arm looks like an accordion. Want me to make it look like an arm again?"

He was eyeing her. Shock was setting in. Anyone with half a brain would be able to tell based on how pale he was. "Fix it."

"I could charge you-"

"Fix. My. Arm."

"Don't you say please?"

"Fix. My. Arm. Or. I'll. Turn. You. Into. Confetti."

Caterina put her hands out. "In my defense, you kept me cooped up in-"  
"_Fix it! Please!"_

Caterina huffed. "Fine."

With that, she flew around Link a few times and I saw the color quickly return to his face. We couldn't hear the bone cracking into place again, but we could see it. Imagine watching an arm break in reverse.

Suddenly Caterina was gone and so was the deep irritation we all felt towards her. At least she did a good job.

"Link... are you okay?" asked Navi. He nodded. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again, then glanced at his mangled shield a few feet away. "Can't say the same about that, though."

We heard something clatter to the floor and Link drew his sword in preparation for another battle... but no battle was waiting. A treasure chest had fallen and Link instinctively took a few steps toward it.

"Hope this isn't a trap..."

He kicked the rusted lock on the chest and the top creaked open. Link smiled, and then spared a look at the retired Hylian Shield.

"What's this, a blessing from Farore?" (I'm sure she gave a thumbs-up from the clouds.)

Link pulled a new shield out from the chest. It was very shiny and had a red trim to it. A sun and crescent moon were engraved in the top left corner of the silver middle, but other than that there were no noteworthy characteristics.

Suddenly, we heard a voice (a different voice from what I heard earlier).

"Speculum reflectitur scutum percutit atque leves."

Link blinked. "What?"

The same voice responded again, but this time in English.

"_Awaken Solar with the Mirror Shield."_

We looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find it. It fell silent, and Link took a knee.

"Guys, why don't we eat now? We'll retrace our steps afterward."

My stomach growled, as did Navi's.

"Sounds good," we said at the same time.

Once we sat down, Link cut up a few pieces of fruit for us. As he was doing so, he spared a glance at the body of the Iron Knuckle.

"The white elephant," he muttered. We chuckled.

"I still can't believe Caterina's reaction to your injury. Very rude!"

I said nothing, busying myself with the food. I was _starving_. For a moment I thought Navi would misinterpret my silence, but she was smarter than that.

"Link... are you worried?"

He glanced at Navi. "Of what?"

"Well... this is the last temple that needs to be cleansed... then we move onto Ganondorf. You seem... tense."

"Navi, I nearly got killed by an Iron Knuckle. Excuse me if I'm a little bit tense."

"Hey, don't talk to me like that!" she warned. He looked to me for support.

"Sorry, Charlie. You're on your own!"

"...Gee, thanks..."

Navi giggled. "I was asking if you were worried about Ganondorf... if you were feeling stressed about having to face him soon..."

Link slowly nodded. "I guess... but I want to talk about something other than this journey... like what we're going to do after!"

Navi smiled. "I promised Jack that we'd play a few songs together."

I smiled. "I promised Navi that we'd play a few songs together."

She glanced at me. "And I think we'll all live happily ever after in the forest with you!"

"And I think we'll all live happily ever after in the forest with you!"

She glanced at me again and Link chuckled.

"And I'm behaving like a child," she said.

"And I'm behaving like a... wait..."

She giggled and we kept eating.

"Link... what do _you_ want to do after?"

"...before I rebuild the Assassins? Maybe... be a kid. I want to play and have fun... before I met you guys I was very shy. I really only spoke to Saria and her fairy... but I want to make friends when we're done."

"Link, that's great!" said Navi. "...but... you've had friends all along! You've got Saria, Canis, Malon, Ruto, Zelda, Impa, Jack, myself, and more!"

He squinted. "You think?"  
"No, Link. I hate you," I said. He chuckled.

"Cute."

We kept eating and I kept thinking. Just... how was I going to bring up why I got kicked out of the band? I knew I didn't really have to; I wasn't obliged or anything, but I wanted to. My parents always stressed the importance of honesty... although I can't stand when people say "If you tell me the truth, you won't get in trouble."

Yes, I will. Stop being a hypocrite, and just say "Alright, how pissed off are you going to make me now?" It would save a whole lot of trouble... I digress.

How would I bring it up? "Hey, Navi... listen... I got kicked out of the Fallen Angels because I beat the tar out of my band leader. I was in jail for assault and I basically have been lying this whole time, so let's do this: You say you hate me, I say I hate myself, I go into the fields and become the world's first politician, all the while hating my own guts until the day I start pushing up daisies."

...It's a work in progress.

I finished eating not long after Link. For seven-year-old strawberries and blueberries, it was a good meal!

Link and Navi started chatting about the temple when I thought I heard something behind me. I turned around to look but saw nothing and looked back at Navi, just yapping I heard a low rumbling behind me again.

"What the hell?" I asked. Navi stopped and glanced at me.

"What is it, Jack?"

"I hear something..."

Link stood up quickly and drew his sword. Still... I saw nothing.

"...are you sure? I see nothing..."

"Neither do I... are you sure?"

I shook my head slowly. "Must be my imagination," I reasoned, though I wasn't quite certain myself. Navi and Link resumed chatting and I fell silent, letting my mind wander.

Once again I heard that rumbling sound but thought it was just some paranoia and shrugged it off again. I should never have done that.

I saw Link draw his sword and point behind us, but before I could react, something dark launched itself at Navi, swallowing her up with a loud "Gulp!" and turning on me.

Wait... did that thing just swallow Navi? My eyes widened and I let out a choke (it was a translucent black slime with orange eyes and a wide mouth; very smelly). I was stunned. This creature just popped up out of nowhere. I couldn't sense it! It just ate Navi and now it was heading towards me! I tried to move, but I was paralyzed with fear and grief.

Link wasn't, however. This thing was totally focused on me, and didn't notice Link approach behind it and quickly poke it with his sword. It just... popped like a bubble!

The black sludge that made up this creature covered Navi's motionless form before vanishing into nothingness. I feared the worst but found my muscles again and rushed towards her; tears started to leak from my eyes.

"I... Navi... please wake up!"

Link was silent and kneeling with me. I felt some relief when I picked Navi off the ground; she was still breathing.

"Navi! Navi... please wake up!"

"Jack," said Link. I didn't respond.

"Navi!"

She wouldn't say anything. I brought her close, and felt myself sobbing softly. (I haven't cried like that since _Titanic_.)

"Jack, let's take her back to our little camp... hey, it's okay, Jack."

"She's hurt, Link! That isn't okay!"

Link picked me up along with Navi. "I'm worried about her, too... but she'll be okay. She has to be."

I said nothing. He set us down by the scraps left of our food and I gently ran a hand through her hair.

She was unconscious for an agonizingly slow hour. There were no words between Link or myself. We were just... waiting. She was hurt before during our journey, but never eaten.

I was distracted by the tears flowing from my eyes, and I remembered what Navi once said to me:

"Fairies carry a lot of magic in their small bodies. Some magic surges into a fairy's tears, making them sparkle and fall to the ground slowly."

"Sacred Hearts..." I finally whispered. I don't think Link heard me.

She wouldn't stir. I wasn't the only one crying. Link had tears leaking from his eyes, too.

It felt like an eternity before she opened her eyes again. When she did, she smiled gently at Link, and then at me.

I sniffled. "Hey, the sun says 'Good morning, Navi'. Any thoughts?"

She giggled tiredly. "What happened?"

"Something attacked you guys," said Link. "It looked like a blob of black slime with orange eyes."

Navi stretched a little and sat up slowly. "It ate me, didn't it?"  
I cringed, and she put a hand to my cheek. "I guess that means 'yes'... Aw, don't worry you guys! I'm okay!"

I pulled her into a hug which she returned, and we had to hug Link in spirit (lest we be crushed).

"It was a Darkling," she said after I released her. "Darklings are magic-eating creatures. They are difficult to sense, incredibly stupid, and smell terrible... They're mostly harmless alone but can be very dangerous in groups. Just keep swinging your sword until they stop moving, Link."

"Ganondorf must be fed up with your assisting me," muttered Link. We agreed with him.

"You know what that means, Link?" I asked, my throat a little raspy. "The guy is _scared_. He's afraid of you, Link!"

Navi nodded. "He's right, but it seems like he thinks that getting rid of Jack or I would stop you."

Link shook his head. "If he took either of you from me, I'd make it twice as painful."

I eyed Link for a few more moments. He was... almost _certain_ he was going to win. No, no! That's not a problem! He's not overconfident; just... determined.

Any doubt I had in Link evaporated right there. One way or another, Ganondorf was falling. No matter what trick Ganondorf has up his sleeve, one thing felt like it was written in stone:

He was going down, and there was _nothing_ he could do... to _stop it._

Once we were certain Navi was alright we backtracked to the stone carving of "Solar", leaving the ruined Hylian Shield behind. (It felt as if we'd lost a companion. Bite me, Eden.) We encountered no more darklings along the way. I assumed they were abundant deeper in the temple.

When we reached Solar, Link looked around for a potential source of light. There were a few holes in the ceiling, but they weren't big enough to produce the light Link needed. He _did_, however, see an old red curtain blocking a window.

"_That_ looks flammable," he said. I looked down at Link.

"The only thing separating you from an 18-year-old pyromaniac is the fate of the world."

Link ignored me and called for his bow and the fire arrow. When the magical arrow appeared in his quiver, all of the others became infused with its magic. He had 37 fire arrows.

Aiming this particular elemental arrow was no doubt difficult. The moment he nocked it flames erupted at the tip, obstructing Link's vision. His accuracy was lowered and I could see beads of sweat slowly form from the heat.

He let the arrow loose and promptly rubbed his eyes. Be it luck or skill he landed the shot in one try, and the curtain blocking the window began to burn.

Soon, the entire curtain was burning to ashes and sunlight began peering through the now exposed window. Something was strange, though. The light... it was brighter through this window than it was in the little cracks and holes in the ceiling made by time.

Link took his spot in the light and took a moment to bask. I glanced at his shield and quickly regretted it.

They didn't call it the Mirror Shield for nothing! It was very good at reflecting light. Into my eyes. When I looked away, I saw the reflection cast on the wall before Link took the shield off his back and inadvertantly blinded me again. Navi wisely shut her eyes. This may very well be Natural Selection at work.

When Link aimed the reflection at Solar, I heard a "clunk" and some crumbling. Through my tortured eyes I managed to make out some brick falling off a wall leading to a new door. I rubbed my eyes a few times, trying desperately to stop my eyes from complaining. When I finally managed to get most of my sight back, Link and Navi were already about 100 feet down the hall that just opened up. I looked from my left to my right.

"...Hey! Wait for me!"  
"You snooze, you lose Jack!" chimed Navi.

.~.

"Guys, get high into the air!" ordered Link as he drove his sword through another darkling. We didn't need to be told twice.

The room we were in at this time was absolutely _crawling_ with those disgusting hunks of jello. (Insert half-empty joke regarding Bill Cosby here).

Most of the darklings were more interested in the two fairies in the room than Link. They were all practically climbing on top of each other and hopping trying to reach us. I was surprised they didn't fuse together into one big hunk of jello. I wasn't complaining that they did no such thing, though.

If Navi and I were to fly any higher, we'd have to become part of the ceiling. Link was swinging his sword wildly, trying his hardest to protect us.

My eyes widened; my wing twitched. I started to slowly sink from the air and Navi made a mad grab for me, but I managed to right myself before I got too close and became lunch.

Link was panting, but he was lessening the darkling threat in the room. By the time it was safe for Navi and myself to descent, Link was covered with so much... darkling that I could've assumed he was one, too.

It wasn't long, however, before the gelatin covering him began to vanish. The stench, however... did not.

If only that armor was also stench-proof. He smelled bad and it made Navi almost gag, but... he was no rotten egg. Or bloated squirrel. Or spoiled milk. Still, we both thanked him for his intervention and he waved it off.

"Let's continue."

We kept moving, and Link stuck his sword out as yet another darkling made itself known. The stupid thing ran itself into the sword trying to get to him.

The next few corridors were so dim that Link needed to nock a fire arrow in front of him just to see until he found a torch to carry. There were no carvings of "Solar" in this room, but I heard a voice again- this time speaking in plain English.

"...And Din said unto Solar "No man shall set foot in these sacred sands save for once every hundred years; one of my sand children will bear a male child." Solar agreed to these terms, and in turn Din became the Goddess worshiped by the sand children: The Gerudo."

Link walked slowly, his head darting this way and that searching for the source of the voice.

"_...but in 1198, a new Gerudo King began his quest for power. That same year, this King destroyed the warring Order of Assassins and Knights Templar when each made an attempt on his life. Praise be to Ganondorf."_

"Praise be to Ganondorf,"

said several dozen new voices at once.

"Is this... a mass?" I whispered. Link shrugged.

"Ganondorf spared one Assassin and placed a curse upon his shoulders- a message to others of what may happen to those who attempt to buck the system. This cursed assassin wanders the lands today as part of the animal kingdom, as a cursed wolf. Fear Ganondorf's might."

"Fear Ganondorf's might."

"There is but one true danger to Ganondorf's rule, a Hylian who desires nothing more than to destroy our great King. The unavoidable conflict between this horrid Hylian and our great King has not yet occurred but is already decided. The so-called "Hero of Time" will fall, and Ganondorf will be made to rule as he so deserves. Bow to the great one."

"Bow to the great one."

The mass continued in this fashion, but it didn't seem like whoever was preaching knew Link was so close. We wandered slowly, and Link drew the sword.

"This Hylian uses the blade of evil's bane, yet it is through his own corruption that the sword which evil ones could never touch is now a dark weapon; it succumbs to the evils of this man's heart."

"Lies," grumbled Link. He swung his sword at an approaching darkling.

"_Din desires nothing more than his death while the two weaker sisters Nayru and Farore desire his success. Din will be the victor; her sisters are no match. Beware the wrath of Din."_

"Beware the wrath of Din."

I could feel it; a strong anger coming from above. It was so strong that it easily pierced whatever shroud covered this temple and blocked my sensitivity; it was almost a God like fury.

"Navi... do you feel that?"  
She nodded. "I do! That's... I think either Din, Farore, or Nayru are trying to tell us that the preacher is wrong."

"You are correct, Navi."

We all stopped, and the air around us started to shimmer. After a few moments, everything around us had turned a dull blue color (except Link, Navi, and myself). The preacher above was silent, and it was then that I noticed the torch Link carried... the flame appeared to be _frozen_. I looked behind me and nearly shouted in surprise.

A darkling had been sneaking up on us and was frozen with its mouth wide open.

Navi and Link turned in my direction (Navi cringed at the darkling) and it was then that I noticed not far off from the smelly creature was a very beautiful woman with glowing green hair. Her eyes were as green as a healthy field and I was reminded of a beautiful forest. She wore silks of the purest white and light brown sandals. A medallion in the shape of the Triforce was around her neck.

"Link... my Hero of Time and his two fairy partners... it is great to meet all of you."

Link eyed this woman with an unreadable expression on his face. "Who are you?" he asked. "Are you a witch?"

The woman smiled a gentle, almost motherly smile. "I am not a witch. I am Farore, the Goddess of Courage."

At those words, Link immediately took a knee. Navi bowed her head and I panicked and saluted her like she was from the Marine Corps.

"...Great Farore... Goddess of courage... to what do I owe this great pleasure?"

Farore took a few steps forward and smiled at Navi and I. She held a hand down for Link.

"Stand, Hero of Time. I come to deliver warnings, information, and a gift."

Link stood as per her wishes and Navi and I rested on his shoulders. Link was totally stunned.

"The preacher you hear above is not a true preacher. She is Twinrova, the mother of Ganondorf."

"The _mother_ of Ganondorf?" we echoed. Farore smiled.

"Yes, his mother. Twinrova is a Gerudo witch. She is a vicious, unforgiving, _vile_ being of this earth. Had Ganondorf been raised by kind, proper parents, he would have become a great king of the desert; he could have brought Hyrule into a Golden Age... but he was corrupted by his own mother."

We were all respectfully silent, allowing the powerful Goddess to continue.

"She wanted much more than just the desert. She wanted much more than just Hyrule. If there was a way for her to leave this planet and conquer others, she would. If she could conquer more than just one universe, she would not stop until she had infinitely many. However, she is earthbound as is her son... and so her desires must cease at the Earth."

Farore put her hand down on the darkling and it glowed a bright light before vanishing.

"Because of her high aspirations, I respectfully warn you, my Link. She would stop at _nothing_ to destroy you. When you finally confront her, it will be one showdown, and that showdown will last until the death of one of you. Without my information, you cannot hope to defeat this evil witch. In order to banish her to the Void, you must use your shield to reflect her elemental spells, and deliver justice with your sword when you are able. You fairies are crippled at this moment; they cannot sense the weakness of Twinrova in this temple, and Ganondorf is trying desperately to remove them from your side. Do not tarry when you fight Twinrova."

Link nodded wordlessly.

"When your errands in this temple are done, my dear, you will head to Ganon's Castle. I do not wish for you to leave this room without knowledge, though: My sisters are both on your side. We all are. Nayru, Din, myself... even the Ferryman. Din respectfully apologizes for this false preachers words and we all assure you that you are blessed. Link, I walk by your side at all times."

Link must've had a look on his face that said "I have a question", because Farore smiled.

"Yes, I am able to break your friend's curse... but I am forbidden from meddling with affairs on this planet and can only assure you that he has a spot in the heavens with us, as do you and your fairies when your time to depart the planet arises. I do not believe that time to be anytime soon, Link. You are strong and courageous beyond belief. The outcome of the battle between you and Ganondorf is not predetermined. You decide it yourself."

Link smiled half-heartedly. "I understand."

"My Link, I have for you a gift: a fairy friend you knew not long ago by the name of Louis."

It was then that Louis appeared in a bright pink light. He waved at us. "Hi, bud! Long time no see! Hey, Far... am I really getting a chance to go with him again?"

Farore smiled. "I feel he may require your assistance either in this temple or Ganondorf's Castle. With this, you are free to travel with him until he has need of you again."

Louis did a flip in the air. "Cool! Thanks so much, Far!"

Link took his bottle out with a shaking hand and Louis found his way inside. He poked his head out once before Link plugged it.

"I told you I knew Farore!"

Link smiled. "I never doubted you, Louis."

"Oh... darn, that's no fun then."

"Dear Link... continue on! Twinrova is no match for you!"

With these last departing words, Farore vanished and the world returned to its normal color. The preaching resumed where it left off and the flame on Link's torch flickered with life again.

We kept moving in complete silence. I think we were all wondering if we really just met Farore, or if we all were hallucinating from bad fruit and happened upon Louis by coincidence...

"...Our great King will one day kill the supposed "Hero" of Time- and his will be a name of mere legend. May his name be forgotten by history."

"May his name be forgotten by history."

Link finally made it to the end of the long corridor and walked through a door.

It slammed shut behind us and iron bars blocked the exit. There was the familiar red carpet leading to a throne... two sarcophagi already open (they were empty) and another Iron Knuckle in the throne.

This Iron Knuckle... something was strange about it. Most Iron Knuckles sounded masculine, but I don't think they have genders. This one... the armor it wore was... slender. The axe it carried was big, but not as big as the typical Iron Knuckle's. This one was smaller, but still potentially deadly.

I was... antsy. The sarcophagi had me concerned, but there were no Gibdo in sight.

There was, however, a giant darkling that plopped itself down from the ceiling. It let out a low roar, but Link quickly poked it with his sword.

It didn't pop. It became two slightly smaller darklings. They didn't just ignore Link this time, either. One leapt at him (mouth shut) in some type of body slam, but Link simply poked it again.

It became another two darklings. This time, each managed to body slam him, but Link hardly flinched. None of the darklings paid mind to Navi or myself- yet.

Link spun around with his sword outstretched in an attempt to remove them all at once. The attack... all it did was make more darklings.

"Guys? What do I do?" he asked. We didn't know.

He kept trying to kill them, focusing on one and slashing at it again and again... but all the attacks were doing was multiplying the amount of enemies in this room.

Now

the darklings were beginning to become a problem. There were thirty or so before Link stopped slashing. They got to a certain size and stopped getting smaller when attacked- they would just be cloned then.

A few broke from the herd and lunged for Navi and myself. We darted out of the way and flew to the other side of the room where the Iron Knuckle sat. I was grateful that it wouldn't attack until Link made the first move, though.

Link made a break to get out of the center of the herd. Those few darklings that tried to attack us seemed to forget we were there (in a level of attention-deficiency only a darkling can reach) and were focusing on Link again. The Iron Knuckle shot a glance at Navi and I. She ignored it, but I said something.

"...'sup?"

It didn't respond to me.

Link must've come up with an idea to get rid of the darkling presence in the room. He called for the deku nuts and slammed one on the ground, managing to stun the thirty darklings that were pursuing him. After they were reasonably blinded, Link called for a bomb and threw it into the crowd.

This was either going to make another three-hundred appear or not.

When it exploded, the entire room rocked. Some loose pebbles fell from the ceiling around us. One small piece bounced off the Iron Knuckle's helmet, but it didn't move. I guess that didn't really count as an attack.

When the smoke cleared... the darklings... well...

...Okay, the darklings were there... and then the explosion happened and they weren't there anymore. I'd say Link won.

He took a moment to make sure there were no others, and then he set his sights on the Iron Knuckle. He sliced at one of the straps on the Iron Knuckle's chest plate and it stood. He leapt back to avoid the violent counterattack.

"Something's wrong!" he shouted. "This Iron Knuckle is quicker!"

"It must be stronger or something. Be careful, Link!"

After she said that, the Iron Knuckle struck with a horizontal slice. Link failed to dodge in time and took the full blow in his side.

If I were to watch that attack in slow motion, Link would look like a rag doll being hit. The attack sent him sprawling across the room onto the floor, and the Iron Knuckle stalked over to him.

I was absolutely amazed when he stood up again. The armor absorbed the entire attack and Link's relaxed stance prevented his bones from breaking, with only a scratch to show evidence of the attack. (A relaxed body has a greater chance of surviving an impact without bones breaking).

The Iron Knuckle was even surprised when Link stood up and resumed fighting. He kept a stoic face and darted forward and to one side to avoid another attack.

He managed to cut a few straps connecting the chest plate again, and he squinted for a moment, almost as if he were... in thought about something. He couldn't stick around thinking for long, though. The Iron Knuckle turned and swung again. Link dodged and sliced at another strap, but this time the blade clanged off the armor.

Hey, you can't be perfect all the time, right?

The Iron Knuckle managed another hit with its axe in Link's side, but again his relaxed stance protected him from serious injury.

I've heard a story of this fellow who got knocked unconscious moments before this tornado went tearing through his house. It picked him up, and tossed him a few miles away onto the ground. He landed (still unconscious) and when he woke up, he was unharmed. He hit the ground full force, but doctors say that because he was unconscious (slack) his bones were able to better protect his body from the pressure he suffered when he landed.

Because Link's stance was slack instead of rigid like when he blocked one Iron Knuckle with his shield, he could better resist the damage.

I still wouldn't want to get hit by that battleaxe. I don't care if I'm wearing armor made of the toughest metal. It still looks like it hurts!

When Link was sent sprawling on this occasion, the Iron Knuckle stalked over again. This time, Link jumped up using his back and cut a few straps with the knife on his hip, not having time to reach the Master sword.

When he managed to get to his sword again, the Iron Knuckle seemed to get the hint. It started aiming for his arms, legs, and head. He had to dodge more often now. He wasn't wearing a helmet, and his limbs had to remain somewhat rigid in order to react to attacks.

Besides, we all still remembered what happened last time he even had to block an attack with his shield.

He wove one way and another, trying to avoid being hit by the axe. At one point he managed to get behind the Iron Knuckle and slice more armor straps.

It was around then that the chest plate came off. Link kicked the Iron Knuckle upside the head and sent the helmet flying, too.

He almost dropped his sword and Navi and I gasped.

His attacker wasn't a typical Iron Knuckle. It was Nabooru. His brow furrowed into anger.

"Nabooru! What in Nayru's name are you doing?"

She turned around and slashed at Link with the sword on her hip.

"I'm fulfilling my duty to the Great Ganondorf," she responded. It didn't take a rocket scientist to sense something... off about her. Her eyes were devoid of the emotions I remembered from seven years ago.

Link blocked her attacks and went on the defensive.

"Stop! I... I don't want to hurt you!"  
She sliced at him again, but failing to leave a scratch on the armor, she swore.

"I thought we were allies!" shouted Link. He blocked another attack and leapt back to avoid one more.

"We never were! You support that wench, Zelda! I support the Great Ganondorf! It's nothing personal, kid. We fight for different sides. That's politics."

Link blocked an attack and kicked her so she would stumble back.

"But, you said you were a double agent!"

This time, Nabooru hesitated, but she still attacked.

"You and I, Link! We're two sides of the same coin, as are Ganondorf and Zelda, the Assassins and Templars, _your blood_ and _my sword!_"

"Two sides of the same coin? How do you mean?"

Clang!

"One half is for destiny!"

"And the other half?"

She managed a complex sword strike that knocked the Master Sword from Link's grip. She smirked (her eyes were still... seemingly clouded over).

"Fate."

Link leapt back to avoid an attack and Nabooru practically rammed her body into his. He sidestepped and drew his knife again.

"But... don't you remember? The silver gauntlets? Those witches? They took you away!"

Nabooru stopped for another moment. Her eyes flashed a hint of recognition, but it went away quickly.

"Fate, Link! Zelda is fated to lose to Ganondorf! Had he not destroyed them, the Assassins were fated to fall to the Templars! _Your blood is fated to be spilled by my sword!"_

Link looked to Navi and myself for advice, and then something popped into his head.

"Nabooru! This isn't you! You're... you've been brainwashed! Try to think back... seven years ago! You wanted to destroy Ganondorf just as much as I do!"

She stopped again. This time was different, though. She put one hand to her head for a moment and slashed weakly with the other. Link put his hand out to stop the sword.

"You wanted the silver gauntlets! You wanted my help retrieving them. You warned me of the Iron Knuckles... don't you remember?"

She groaned. "...N...no... You're... you're trying to trick me!"

"No! Nabooru, those two witches..."

"Koume... and Kotake..."

"Yes, those two witches found out about your... plans against Ganondorf..."

"...Ganondorf... that... that... scum..."

"That's right, Nabooru," he said. He took his shield from his back and showed her the reflection of her shocked face.

"See this woman? This is you. You are Nabooru, and you... you're invaluable in the upcoming death of Ganondorf. Nabooru... you're the Sage of Spirit," he said. My eyes widened and so did Navi's. Suddenly, life found a way into Nabooru's eyes again.

"I'm the..."

Navi and I fluttered closer to Link.

"Link? Was that-"  
"A complete guess? Yes, yes it was," he whispered.

"...Link... Wow, kid... you've grown..."

Link was about to say something but the door behind the throne opened up and the two witches flew in.

"Drat! Koume... this is your fault! If you'd cast your share of the spell more efficiently, she'd have killed him!"

"I fear you are mistaken, Kotake! If it weren't for _your sloppy witchcraft_, the boy wouldn't have been able to break the curse!"

"...This is no time to be arguing, sister. Let us take Nabooru for further 'practice'."

One of the witches (I was never able to tell them apart) cast a spell and sent it towards the now fleeing Nabooru. She vanished in a puff and Link turned to face the witches.

"I'm going to stick those brooms where the sun don't shine!" he called. The old crones didn't even flinch.

"If you ever wish to see your friend again, follow us."

The two witches retreated into the next room (I could make out the bodies of those attending the mass. I couldn't tell if they were dead or alive).

"Follow us if you dare!" they said at the same time. The door slammed shut and Link collected himself.

"This is it, guys. Time to see just how powerful Ganondorf's family really is."

"Be careful, Link," said Navi and I.

No more words. Link entered the next room and looked at the bodies strewn on the ground. They were all Gerudo dressed in noble clothing; what I assumed was church cloth. None of them were dead, but unconscious.

Link walked down the aisle towards the next door where Koume and Kotake no doubt waited. His boots echoed loudly in the hall and I could see paintings of Ganondorf and Din, and even one of a white robed man with tan skin, attempting to plunge a small blade on his wrist into Ganondorf's throat. I didn't understand why this "church" wanted a picture of an assassination attempt on the wall, but I quickly understood by the next picture- a painting of the familiar cursed wolf, looking very sad and defeated.

Link took a moment to look at the paintings. Was that really what Canis looked like before he was cursed? He had short brown hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes that even in the painting radiated determination. We continued through the door.

Now, we were standing on what could be a battlefield. The witches weren't visible, and this battlefield... there were no boundaries. If Link fell off the field... I couldn't see the bottom.

Suddenly, the witches appeared before us.

"Boy... why must you bother us so?"

"I've come for you!" he shouted.

"Did you hear that, Koume? He's come for us!"

"Do you think he knows who taught Ganondorf that curse?"

Link's eyes widened. "What?"  
"That's right, Hero. It is our magic Ganondorf used to curse your friend. It is our magic Ganondorf used to create havoc. The Triforce of Power only bolstered it."

Link's eyes grew angry. "Fight me! Now!"

"Let us not keep him waiting any longer, Kotake!"

"I will freeze him to the bone!"

"I will burn him into ashes!"

"Success will be ours, the sisters Twinrova!" they said at the same time. Navi reminded Link what Farore said about fighting the witches, and he prepared.

Koume whirled a wand in the air a few times and threw a ball of fire in Link's direction. He wasn't quite prepared to block it and so he dodged out of the way. When the fireball made contact with the ground, it formed a small pool of lava, bubbling for a few moments before quickly cooling and solidifying.

"Drat. Kotake, give it a whirl!"

Kotake eyed Link's shield for a moment, as if trying to register if she'd seen it before or not. She quickly shook off her confusion, though. She whirled her wand and cast an ice ball, sending it in Link's direction. Link quickly blocked with his shield.

The shield didn't freeze on contact, the ice ball didn't just break through his defense and hurt him... instead... the ice ball bounced against the shield and then was sent in the direction Link was pointing it.

"No! That... that shield!" shouted Koume, clearly alarmed. The ice ball was sent in the direction of Kotake, but she simply knocked it out of the way.

"I will not be done in by my _own_ attack!" she shouted. Koume cast another fireball and Link smirked; he knew their weakness.

The fireball connected with the shield the same way the ice ball did. It hit the shield, and was reflected, this time in no particular direction. It exploded in the air and an ember managed to hit Kotake. She let out a shriek.

"Agh! That burns!"

"Stay out of the way of my attacks, Kotake!"

"Don't attack so close to me, Koume!"

They started to bicker _again._ This battle was going to take days to complete if they had to stop and argue every thirty seconds. Link, I saw, understood what to do.

"If I aim the attack back at the witch who cast it, it's no good... but if I aim it at the other witch, I bet it works!"

Navi and I shrugged.

"Yeah? Well I'm better at spell-casting than _you_ ever were! And I'm younger!"

"Younger? When you were young, the goddesses were still in preschool!"

"So you're-"

Link cleared his throat. "Hey! Bicker all you want in the Void. Let us finish this!"

"Not now, Hero! So what does that- wait... the _Void?_ We are too great for the Void, Hero! Kotake, we'll argue later. Let us kill him!"

Koume cast another fireball and Link blocked it with his shield, this time quickly pivoting to send it towards Kotake. Kotake stiffened and let out a gasp.

The fireball knocked her out of the sky for a few moments, but when Link tried to get close, Koume flew into him and sent him backward.

He rolled a few feet before standing again, and Kotake had gotten back on her broomstick.

"You ought not to have done that, Hero..."

Now Kotake was angry. Link must've come up with an idea, because he started taunting her.

"You want me dead, right? What, now they send _old hags_ to do a man's work?"

"You'll pay for that, Hero!" shouted Kotake. Koume was angry, too... but she still had sense about her. Her eyes widened as she saw Kotake prepare another ice ball.

"No, don't! He's expecting that-"

It was too late. Kotake launched the ice ball and Link easily blocked it, sending it careening towards Koume. She tried to fly out of the way, but the Mirror Shield also increased the speed of the projectiles. She couldn't dodge it in time.

"Agh! Kotake, you fool!"

She wasn't knocked out of the air immediately, but Link throwing a loose stone at her fixed that.

Oh, _now_ they were pissed. Koume was staring at Link with the coldest stare I'd ever seen, and Kotake was turning a bright red. It was like their elements were suddenly reversed.

Koume launched another fireball, but something was off. As Link bought up his shield, Kotake launched an ice ball.

Both attacks hit their mark and the forces combined knocked Link backward. Kotake quickly shot another ice beam and managed to hit Link's chest, freezing much of the front of his armor.

"Yes!"

Navi and I were unmoved, because when Link let the enemy get the upper hand, he usually had an idea for setting them up. He was still conscious, and while the witches were celebrating their supposed 'victory', Link nocked a Fire Arrow and shot Kotake.

"Agh!"

Koume ripped the arrow out of Kotake's shoulder, earning a shriek and a glare from her sister.

"Kotake... The boy is stronger than I anticipated..."  
"Yes... he is, Koume."

(I'll just say it. Their inherent need to say each others name in every sentence bugs me.)

"I think... perhaps it is time he meets _her_, Kotake."

"Perhaps it is time indeed, Koume."

Koume and Kotake flew away from each other for a moment and cast another spell.

They formed a portal between them and both flew into it. I gulped.

"Now, Hero... fear the wrath of Twinrova!"

There was a bright flash of light and Link had to shield his eyes. When the light subsided, Koume and Kotake were here no longer. Instead, there was a big Gerudo woman, with one iris as red as Betelgeuse and the other iris as blue as the star Vega. Her hair was split into two ponytails, one red and the other blue.

She was the fused form of Koume and Kotake, and she looked... pretty powerful.

Twinrova said no words. She threw one fireball at Link and he blocked it with the Mirror Shield, but this time it only absorbed the attack. Link shook it in confusion, but had no time to investigate as another fireball was launched in his direction. He blocked the second one, too... but now his shield was shining red, and I could tell his arm was starting to burn.

"Oh, is that too hot, Hero? Here, let me cool it off for you!"

Twinrova threw an ice ball this time, and once it made contact with the Mirror Shield, suddenly it wasn't so hot. Now it looked... normal again.

"She just cancelled the attack. Link, you'll have to really charge from her attacks in order to win!"

Link nodded. This time, Twinrova fired another ice ball at him. He blocked it easily with his shield, and blocked another that was fired quickly after. Now his shield glowed a bright blue color, and his arm looked like it was getting cold.

Now he dodged out of the way of a fireball.

"Come on, Kotake! I know you're in there! I've seen tougher nursemaids!"

Twinrova suddenly started to struggle. It looked like she was having a battle within herself.

"No! Sister... he's trying to trick you!"

"Come on, Kotake! I thought _you_ were in charge!"

Twinrova's eyes widened. "I am!"

"No, you're not!"

Twinrova was... almost convulsing. Koume was holding the form back from the newest ice ball, but Kotake's insistence won. One more ice ball was sent towards Link, and it hit his shield.

Suddenly, the Mirror shield began to make a whirring noise, and there was a loud blast as a giant ice ball was sent careening towards Twinrova. Meanwhile, Twinrova was totally distracted. Koume was shouting at Kotake, and neither noticed the ice ball until it was too late.

The massive ice blast nearly knocked the witch out of the sky. This time, Link took advantage of temperature extremes. He shot another fire arrow and the shock managed to knock Twinrova down. He dropped his bow and sprinted towards her, leaping onto her and driving his sword thru her heart.

Twinrova suddenly vanished. Koume and Kotake reappeared, each with a stab wound on their chest.

There were no more words from them. They were trying desperately to stay in the air, but the attack took its toll. Each witch fell from their brooms with a "Thud", and the sisters Twinrova were no more.

Link looked at his shield. It was reflecting light, practically beaming at the boy. He smiled.

"Navi... let's get out of here."

Navi nodded. "I cast Farore's Wind!"

=.0

It turned out Link was right about Nabooru. She really _was_ the Sage of Spirit. She stood on the orange medallion. When we opened our eyes to the Sacred Realm again, I was relieved to see Nabooru _not_ trying to kill Link.

"Well... looks like you've got more fight in you than I thought, kid. Not bad. That armor is pretty decent, too."

Link smiled.

"I'm sorry for the attack. Those witches... they brainwashed me. I also have to thank you for not killing me."

Link chuckled. "Not a problem."

"...The Sage of Spirit... I knew it existed, but I never would have thought that... it would be me. Kid... when I promised to make you very rich seven years ago, I was referring to this medallion I carry. It's been with me as long as I can remember, and I thought it was worth money... but I'm wrong. It's work so much more. Link, this is the Spirit Medallion. With it, you can see through traps without the eyes that can see the truth. Heed my words, though: It must never touch the Shadow Medallion."

Link nodded, and Nabooru pressed the Spirit Medallion into his hand. "Now, go. Do whatever must be done, and then return to the Temple of Time. Sheik is waiting for you. From there, head to Ganondorf's castle."

Link nodded his head once more, and a bright light enveloped us again.

When we opened our eyes again, we were in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link smiled, put the Spirit Medallion in his satchel, and played the Song of Courage one final time.

End of Chapter

* * *

**10,690 words.**

**The wind's back in my sails, but today my computer randomly shut down and told me I had a "disc drive 0 seek failure". It said there was a "thermal event" and I assumed it overheated. Even now, it's very slow.**

**Darklings are monsters in a flash game on that good old flash website that starts with an "N" called "William and Sly". It's a good game for the whole family, and I reccomend giving it a play. It's an excellent game.**

**Two more plot chapters, guys. One is devoted to the fight with Ganondorf, but before that we have one more.**

**I was going to put this up on 6/6 (Jack's birthday) but I got finished earlier than I thought I would.**

**Next chapter covers- dun dun dah! Ganondorf's Castle.**

**Oh, and I hope everyone had a safe and happy apocalypse.**


	22. The Gilded Palace of Sin

**Chapter 21**

**The Gilded Palace of Sin**

* * *

**"Only two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former."**

**-Albert Einstein**

* * *

Wow. Just... wow. Canis was... there was no color in his fur anymore. He was totally white now, though I could still see the spots that were once different colors. His eyes were... they were so cloudy, and he looked very tired. When he limped to Link, I saw so many different emotions in his eyes. To name a few, I could see anger, sadness, but I could also see how proud he was of Link for cleansing the final temple. I never once saw any sign of fear in his eyes.

"Brother... you've done it. _Libertate tota fere Hyrule_. All that remains is the man."

Link smiled. "I could not have gotten this far without your help, Canis."

Canis' ears perked up, and he began to pant. "Brother, I have found for you something truley incredible. Care to guess what it is?"

Link thought for a moment.

"Armor?"

Canis smiled wolfishly. "Clearly! But... my searches have come to fruition. Link, I've found you very special armor, armor that makes what you wear now look like _charta_. I found the armor of a legendary assassin."

Link's eyes widened and Navi and I fluttered closer to listen.

"Wait here, I will fetch it."

Link sat down and we got closer to him. He sighed.

"I guess I'm a little more nervous than I thought, guys."

"You're going to do great, Link," I said. Navi nodded.

"We have faith in you. You'll do great!"

"You really think so?" We both nodded.

"Of course! Link, if it weren't for your skills..."

He smiled. "I'm going to do the very best I can."

We nodded. "That's all anyone can ask," I said.

It was around then that Canis returned, carrying black armor. This armor was very different from what he wore now. There were no sleeves connecting the vambraces to the chestpiece. The armor wasn't as bulky as what Link wore now (even what he wore now wasn't very bulky).

"Link, I bring to you the Armor of Achilles, the greatest Assassin to ever live."  
"Achilles?" I echoed. Canis smiled in my direction. "That is right."  
"You mean, _the_ Achilles? Wasn't he just a soldier?"

"To the public, but in reality he was an Assassin. He was sent to kill Hector, and he succeeded- but he also killed many other men. This armor... only the strongest attacks can pierce it, and it is said that this armor and the Apple act together... yet this is legend. The armor is in excellent condition, even over two thousand years after the war for which it was forged."

"What happened to Achilles?"

Canis frowned and his ears drooped. "His fate was forgotten by history. Some say he was killed, others say he died of old age. Some even say he lives on, for they believe that a man not killed by an army cannot be killed by age."

Link appeared deep in thought for a few moments. Then, he returned to us.

"Canis, thank you for all you've done for us."

Canis would have none of that. "Making you an Assassin was the best decision I've made in seven years. Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me in seven years. Your cleansing of the temples makes me proud, and helps me forget my failures."

Link knelt to Canis' height. "You're my friend. I don't let my friends down." Canis smiled wolfishly.

"Clearly, brother! Please change into this armor, and... I will not remove what you wear now from the land. I will leave it in your possession. I can think of nobody more trustworthy."

Link nodded, and stood up, holding the armor that Achilles actually wore under one arm. I couldn't believe it.

_Achilles actually wore that armor!_

I read The Iliad in school once, but I never thought that Achilles was real!

While Link was changing, we spoke to Canis. The conversation was somber.

"Canis... this is it. This is really it," I said. He lay down and put his head on his paws.

"Yes, this is really it."

Navi sniffled. "...Poor Link doesn't understand what's going to happen."

"I do not even understand, Nah-vi."

I glanced at Canis. Was that the first time he used one of our names? His eyes rolled to me and he smiled.

"Do not be sad. My friends wait for me, and we will meet again."

"You're our friend, Canis..."

He sighed through his nostrils. "Do not remind Link of my fate. I fear the impact it will have on his performance in Ganondorf's Castle."

I held back a sob and Navi held back her tears, too.

"We won't."

The armor must've been difficult to get on, because Link was taking longer than usual. I thought I heard him swear and stumble, but I don't know if that wasn't my imagination.

"Canis... please don't leave this meadow. Link's going to want to come back after we beat Ganondorf... and I think he'd prefer to say goodbye rather than worry that you've gone missing."

Canis smiled. "Very well. I shall linger."

Navi had an idea. "Wait! Canis... why don't you come with us to Lon Lon Ranch? We'll all have lunch if Malon will have us... and it would be a great time! Afterwards, you can... come back here."

For a moment, I didn't think Canis would agree. However, he surprised me. "I would be honored. Remember that I cannot speak outside of the Lost Woods, though."

When Link finally managed to stumble into the open wearing the new armor, Navi and I regained our composure. It hurt like you wouldn't believe, but holding emotions in is what I do best.

Link looked like an ancient Greek warrior in that armor. His shield was on his back, he wore some kind of charm around his neck that seemed to sparkle even when sunlight didn't touch it, and his sword rested on his hip. I swear I could make out very old scratches on the armor, but not one puncture wound.

There was another blade that came with this armor. It was a short blade that was sheathed to his back, hilt pointing towards the ground. Canis saw me eyeing it and he smiled. (I think animals can see through fairy-magic).

"It is the Blade of Achilles, Yack."

Navi giggled. "I like that!"

"I feel good about this armor, Canis. Thank you for bringing it to me."

"Thank you for cleansing the temples," was all he said in return.

"Link, I had a good idea. Why don't we take Canis to Lon Lon Ranch and have lunch before we head to the Temple of Time?"

Canis rolled his eyes to Navi. "Temple of the Time?"

"Sheik wants something," I said. He stood up, deciding to stretch. (I heard his joints popping.)

"I like that idea, Navi. Canis, would you come with us?"

He smiled. "I would if you would have me."

Link nodded. "That's great! Alright, let's go, then."

U.O

We were all very content wandering the fields. The damage to the lands was reversed and I saw some stalchildren wandering the fields in the _day_. They exhibit some kind of intelligence. It was as if they knew Link was responsible for the healing of the land, and so they did not bother him even on the occasion he left the path.

And even with these improvements, Castle town was still a sinister looking place. Whenever I grew tired of looking at it, I'd stick my head under Link's hat again (we were riding Epona and Canis was running next to us).

Even with the age on his body, Canis was running and keeping pace with Epona.

Navi, Link, and myself were silent on the trip. I know all our thoughts were on the upcoming fight with Ganondorf.

I couldn't wait for this final battle to be done. The land in its purity was so beautiful. I could see mountains in various distances covered with trees. The air was clean and I could sense very little evil, if any at all.

Canis was likely thinking of the future, and I think he was trying to get his mind elsewhere. He was barking at Epona and Epona was neighing and making grunts back. I think they were talking. When I was younger, I'd wonder if animals could think coherant thoughts or if they were led only by instincts. Despite what I once considered assurance to the contrary, Epona's neighing and grunting at Canis showed me otherwise.

They _did_ think.

I spent the trip eavesdropping on Canis and Epona (as if I could understand what they were saying). Neither started getting violent, so I assumed they were agreeing. I wondered what language Canis was speaking, but... if I think about it too much, my head will explode.

I have to say, going to Ingo Ranch was a good idea. Without Epona... I wouldn't be suprised if we'd just finished at Lake Hylia.

...maybe not. She was still a very fast nag, though. I hoped Malon could extend her hospitality one more time for us. She was a very sweet girl, so I didn't think it wass a problem. I think she liked Link, anyway.

It was around midday by the time we made it to Lon Lon Ranch. We wandered up the path and saw Ingo playing cards with Talon. They were so into it neither noticed us passing through.

Malon was very happy to see us.

"Oh! Link! Oh, please tell me the Gerudo didn't hurt you..." she asked. She pulled him into a bear hug and I immediately wondered just how resistant this armor really was.

"It's good to see you too, Malon. And yes, I'm okay. I cleansed the desert of its evils and am moving on to Ganondorf, next."

She released him. "Your journey is getting more and more dangerous. What's next? Leave Hyrule and wander the wild unknown?"

Link must've had a funny look on his face because Malon pouted. It was then that she noticed Canis and her look softened.

"Aw, Canis!"

She knelt to his height and put a hand on his head. "You're getting old fast."

He whimpered. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking: "_Thanks a lot."_

She smiled and looked towards Link again. "Link, you guys need to eat before you head out to... Ganondorf's Castle. I imagine he isn't happy with his mother dead."

_"Aroo?"_

"His mother was the main force corrupting the desert, Canis. And we'd love to have lunch, right guys?"

"Yep!"

"Sure!"

Malon smiled. "Great! Come inside! Daddy, I'm having lunch with Link and a few others, okay?"

"Wassat? Yeah, honey. Just remember... to uhh... to... put it back when you're done... I'm going all in, Ingo."

Malon grumbled something and I chuckled. Talon was a little... out there sometimes, but he was a real gentleman. I just hoped he wasn't betting the ranch on that call. Back to square one, right?

Malon welcomed us all inside and I decided it was a good idea to take Link's hat off while he walked under me.

I didn't have it for long. It was as if he were expecting me to do that, because I saw his hand move, and suddenly his hat was on his head again and I was struggling in his hand. He smiled and Navi giggled.

"This is a perfect opportunity to stuff you in a bottle, Jack."

"Yeah? Well... Uhh... Shut up."

I heard the others chuckle (Canis was probably the exception. He couldn't laugh, and even if he could...)  
Link released me and volunteered to help Malon set the table. Navi and I sat with Canis.

We couldn't speak to each other, but we tried to smile and keep Canis from thinking about what was to come.

Navi made me tell him the story I told her when the Great Deku Tree told her he'd been cursed. Not the Bull Run story, but about the time I fell into the trough after I got bit by a cow. She still giggled at it and Canis eyed me, amused.

"Hey, it's not funny. Cow bites hurt."

Navi giggled again. We both told Canis a few stories here and there, trying to get him to be happy again. I could tell he longed to share stories with us and truth be told, I really wanted to hear his stories both with the Assassins and when he himself was a child. I was sure they'd be very interesting.

It was Navi's turn to share again.

"Well, when I was seven I started riding horses. I remember one of my first times I fell off and scraped my leg up. I was crying and my Mom and Dad patched me up. I spent weeks trying to avoid training. I was afraid of horses for a while after that. Whenever I saw one I wanted to run away. Most parents would take their kids to the side and scold them for being so scared after one mishap, but my Dad told me something that I believe today. He said: 'A failure can hurt, but it offers lessons to help you succeed. Navi, you cannot allow that one failure to prevent you from horseback riding. To give up after failure means the lesson is not learned and is given up on. Navi, I have faith that one day, you will become a very good horseback rider, and on that day, you will look back on your misadventures and smile, knowing that the lessons brought you to the success you desired the most.'"

I mentally took notes, because frankly that might have been the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. When I fell off my bike, my brother laughed at me, and the next thing I knew I was chasing him down the street on it. I guess we both learned about determination. She was determined to ride a horse, and I was determined to ride my bike until my brother tripped and I could run him over.

I got grounded for a week and a half, but it was worth it!

"Jack? It's your turn to share," said Navi. I smiled.

"When I was 4 and a half, my Dad won a year of free piano lessons. My brother wanted nothing to do with the piano, but my Dad loves anything with "Free" in the name so someone had to learn. He decided I'd learn to play the piano at age 4. Now, I'm not saying I was good at 4. I wasn't some... genius kid sent from the heavens to play beautiful music for a sad, cynical world. It was a slow year of trial and error. My first months, I didn't like it. My teacher liked making me play very old music and it wasn't that I didn't like the songs... it's just... they aren't something I'd want to play 4 times a day, 5 days a week. By the end of that year, my Dad told me the pianist came to him and said "Listen, man. Your kid... he sucks. But... he's putting something into these songs that most of my other students are not, and that is emotion. I'll give you guys another 12 months free, because if I can get this kid to play a song correctly, he'll be one of the best pianists this side of Yucca Valley." He gave us that next year free, and from then on I've been building my skill on the piano among other instruments."

That's when lunch was served. Link helped Malon prepare it. We had steak and potatoes, Canis was given a few pieces of raw steak (cut up a little so it wasn't so tough) and some water. Navi and I didn't really eat so much (we were still full from eating in the Spirit Temple) but what we did eat was... delicious. It was the freshest steak I ever ate, and the potatoes were great, too. It sure beats the hell out of _stu..._ yecck...

Even though we didn't take long to eat, we still sat at the table talking about nonsensical stuff. Canis sat closer to the table while we spoke, listening.

I don't know... I tried to stay a part of the conversation, but my mind was wandering. All the stuff we'd doing was catching up with me and weighing on my mind. I felt... strained, but I kept myself together knowing that whatever I was feeling, Link was likely feeling it 10 times worse. After all, he was the one that was fighting. Navi and I were just giving him advice.

"...Right Jack?"

"Can't talk. Thinking," I muttered.

"That's a first for him," grumbled Link.

"Can talk. Insulting: I still make better decisions than you, Link."

Link chuckled, and I smiled. "What'd you ask?"

"I asked if you would play a song for Malon with Navi after we beat Ganondorf."

I shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

Navi giggled and threw her arms up in a cheer. "Yay!"

Well, we kept shooting the breeze for a while and I could tell Link was having a really nice time. He was surrounded by people (and a wolf) who cared about him, so I could see why. Even I briefly forgot about the Castle when we were there.

But... it was getting to be the time to leave. I never wanted to leave. Navi could see the sadness creeping into my eyes, and she made an excuse to get me out of the room while Link was saying goodbye.

We settled down in another room.

"Jack? Are you okay?" I nodded, my face devoid of emotions. She frowned and pulled me closer.

"No, you're not..." she said. I was trying hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I had to be strong.

"It's okay to cry, Jack," she whispered. I shook my head.

"I need to be strong for Link."

"I mean, it's okay to let loose here. If he sees you, we can tell him you were stressing out a little."  
I tried to shake my head. I could tell Navi had some tears that needed leaking, too. We embraced and sobbed a little into each others shoulder. We tried our best to be quiet.

I was so certain that the others would wonder where we went to, or at least hear us and come to investigate. I tried hard to hold my sadness back, but it felt like I couldn't do it as efficiently anymore. I held my tears back when my grandmother died until that very evening. She signed a DNR.

"He's my f- f- f- friend..." I choked out. Navi nodded, and sniffled.

"Mine too... but we ne- need to compose ourselves s- s- soon..."

I had a trick for stopping crying. Take deep breaths, and repeat "Calm down" to yourself over and over again. It doesn't work all the time, but I managed to calm down and wipe my face of the sparkling tears before Navi. She caught up not long after me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's be strong for Link," she said. I nodded.

"For Link."

When we returned, Link was prepared and so was Canis. I could no longer see the emotions in Canis' eyes. They were nearly devoid of feeling. It almost seemed like... acceptance.

I wished so much that he could still speak to us, so we could say goodbye... but...

Canis smiled wolfishly. He let out a bark, and Link smiled.

"I'll see you as soon as I'm done, Canis. We'll meet in the Sacred Forest Meadow, okay?"

Canis nodded and turned, trotting and then running off into the fields. I looked at Link (he was walking in the direction of Castle Town) and after a few moments I turned my head back to the wolf's shrinking form.

It was the last time any of us would see Canis alive.

X.0

Link wanted to stop and see Eden but we talked him out of it. He insisted on walking to Castle Town, maybe so he had time to gather his thoughts before we went to the Temple and then the Castle.

He played the Sun's Song the moment we entered Castle Square and the ReDeads froze. We could see Ganon's Castle towering ominously with the full moon in its backround. I flew higher than usual above Link's head because Castle Town was so far gone that it was dark, even in the daytime. If there were darklings about, I'd never see them.

Even Navi flew higher, though according to her, they can leap fairly high, too. She said we'd be safest two stories above the ground, but then we'd risk losing sight of Link.

My wing once again picked the worst time to give me hell. As we were closing in on the Temple of Time, I fell out of the sky, and couldn't right myself in time. I landed on the ground and Link turned back to get me. I fell at the feet of a ReDead, and saw into its hollow eyes. Because of its incapacitated state, I was not stunned.

Even so... I could see the ReDead ready to come to life (more or less) again at any moment. Link scooped me up and turned about, sprinting in the direction of the Temple of Time.

Behind him, the ReDeads convulsed and tried to search about for their unwelcome visitor. I was able to make out some taking a few steps towards us, but they stopped.

I don't think they were able to get too close to the Temple of Time. Even though it looked menacing in the forsaken town on its own, I knew the Temple was a source of holy power and great comfort.

It was the only thing in Hyrule that did not completely fall to Ganondorf's power.

When we entered the castle, we saw Sheik standing by the hollows in which Link placed the Spiritual Stones seven years ago. The door labeled "Retreat" was boarded up, and a stone carving reading "Tough it out!" rested on the barricade. The other doors remained mostly the same.

Link's boots echoed loudly throughout the Temple, and Sheik turned to face him, slowly. I could see a look of distaste come across Link's face, but there was something off about Sheik this time around. He wasn't as full of hate as he was the last time we saw him. He looked... full of sorrow.

"Link..." he said. Link nodded.

"Hello, Sheik. I assume I screwed up in some extraordinary way and you want to belittle me?"

"Nothing of the sort, Hero. Today, I bear an item, and news. Link, I am not who I say I am. Yes, it is true I am a Templar, and you and I are on opposing sides of that battle, but... I am not a Sheikah."

"Not a Sheikah? I don't understand. You're dressed like one, you move like one, surely you're a Sheikah."

Sheik sighed. None of us understood what he meant. Hell, even his _name_ suggested he was a Sheikah!

"Link, I know you want to know where Princess Zelda is, and I would like to take a moment and apologize for my behavior towards your decisions in the past. I was not myself."

Link crossed his arms, not in anger but in thought. "Not yourself? Sheik, I don't know who you really are in that case!"

"Oh, but you do. We just haven't seen each other in years."

Link squinted. "I don't understand. And what's this about Princess Zelda? Do you know of her whereabouts?"

Sheik nodded his head, but held a hand up. "Before I tell you of her location, I must explain something to you. Will you listen?"

Link nodded.

"Then listen well, Hero. The three golden Goddesses... when they completed their labors on the new land, they returned to the heavens where they would watch the events from above. At the place from which they returned to the clouds, the Triforce was formed. What most know is that the Triforce cannot distinguish between good and evil, and that means its power is at the mercy of the one who wields it. What most do _not_ know is that the Triforce _does_ have an... almost a fail-safe of sorts. Should the defenses protecting it from evil hands fail and it is taken, the entire Triforce will not remain for enemy hands. From the moment an unbalanced heart touches the Triforce, it would into three less powerful triforces: The Triforce of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only the triforce most relating to what the unbalanced heart believes in would remain. The other two find hosts of their respective beliefs."

Link nodded. "Yes, continue."

"It was this very event that happened the moment Ganondorf laid his hand on the Triforce. It split into the three smaller Triforces and so the power he would have gained was severely mitigated. The Triforce of Power remains in his hands, the Triforce of Courage lies with... you, Link! And... the Triforce of Wisdom... it lies with Princess Zelda."

Link smiled. "And where is Princess Zelda?"

Sheik held his hands above his head and a bright light engulfed him. I could see the shape of the Triforce flowing faintly before him, and the light eventually got so bright that even I had to shield my eyes.

It wore off quick enough, too. We all gasped at who stood before us.

Princess Zelda's hair was longer than in the past and she wore armor with a red cross on the breastplate (Canis explained it was the symbol of the Templars). It shone white and she had a sword on her left hip, and various amulets hanging around her neck. The back of her left hand glowed with a small triforce (the bottom left triangle glowed brightest) and she had a glowing sphere on her right hip. She put a protective hand on the sphere.

"She stands before you, Link."

Link looked like he was ready to short circuit. He looked like he wanted to bow, and also looked like he wanted to keep eye contact. Princess Zelda remained standing and held her hand out, signaling him to do the same.

"...Long time no see... I guess..." said Link. Zelda smiled.

"I am sorry, Link. In the form of Sheik, my mind was easily influenced by basic Sheikah instinct. They are loyal members of the Templar Order, as am I... but I respect your position and assure you I will never order an attack unless provoked. Link, there is still so much you don't know about this cause..."

She glanced down at the sphere on her hip, and then back at Link. "But you will." She reached into a bag I'd only then noticed she was carrying on her back. She produced an arrow that glowed a bright yellow light even when there was none shining on it. I could sense a strong holy aura emanating from it.

"Link, this Light Arrow can never be touched by dark magic. Remember that, and keep it away from your Shadow Medallion. Evil forces may never touch it, and enemies such as the shadow demon you fought in The Void are no exception."

Link held the arrow in front of his face. "Which one? Bongo Bongo or The Auditor?"

"Either. I'm just trying to explain what this arrow can do. Link... You will need this to defeat Ganondorf. You need to use the Master Sword to turn his attacks back on him, and follow through with the Light Arrow. Trust me, Link. Ganondorf's attacks are-"

Zelda was cut off, and some kind of dark magic enveloped her. She let out a gasp and the sphere fell from her hip. She threw a hand out to make a grab for it, but it fell out of the barrier she was in before she could reach it.

"No! The Apple!"

She started rising from the floor and I could sense an evil so strong it nearly brought me to the ground. I could see Navi struggle with it, too. We began to hear Ganondorf's horrible voice as Zelda slowly vanished from sight.

"Hero! You... You... _You_ killed my mother!"

"And I've come to kill you, too!"

"I don't believe this... My minions were useless... I'll just take care of you myself. Come to my castle, and do not tarry! Victory will be mine, and I will rip your still beating heart from your chest!"

Zelda completely vanished and Ganondorf's voice fell silent. The evil Navi and I felt subsided, and we were left in the holy temple again. Link knelt down and picked up the sphere that Zelda called the "Apple". From the moment his hand touched the Apple, a bright light burst from it, and for but a moment I could see what looked like numerical equations and letters. Link didn't get to take a good look at what I saw, but he still believed it may be important and so he placed it on his belt.

"If a Templar is interested in it, it can't be a good thing," inquired Navi.

Link nodded. "You're probably right... I wonder what it is, though..." He shook his head a few times to clear it, and looked towards the door.

"Let's worry about that later. Come on, guys. Ganondorf's time is here."

Without another word, Link turned and ran out of the temple. He did not play the Sun's Song for the ReDeads. One tried to approach, but that strange sphere glowed a bright light and the ReDead collapsed to the ground, clutching its head. Link and Navi had really bad tunnel vision, so neither saw it. I chose to keep silent, slightly fearing what my fate would be if I piped up.

We finally came to the path to what was once Hyrule Castle. The vines Link climbed seven years ago had long since withered and died, old swords littered the ground, and skeletons were a common sight. I could see some with rotted robes on them, but could not tell if they were Canis' accomplices or just random citizens.

The marble pillars leading the way to the castle had long collapsed, and the only remnants of that gigantic castle was rubble.

I saw a skeleton that was hanged. The rope was rotting but still strong enough to hold up the bones. I guess people were accused of conspiring and hanged, or maybe this guy tried to rebel against Ganondorf. I doubted that, because from what we've seen so far, Ganondorf doesn't lynch. This was the only noose we'd seen since Link first came out of the Temple of Time. It seemed that Ganondorf preferred much different fates for his dissenters.

Ganondorf's castle looked basically like a very Gothic structure. It was floating in the middle of a crater- no, I mean _floating_ in the air. It levitated above a pit of lava and showed no signs of collapsing. The lava pit was deep enough in the crater that the air wasn't intolerably hot, but close enough to warm it.

There was no bridge across to the open door of the castle. There was a spot on the ground that jutted out a little from the door, but there was really no way to get to the castle itself.

I could tell that Link was prepared to open his mouth and say something, but another golden light erupted from the Apple. It caught Link's attention this time, and he took it from his belt.

"What is this?"

It was glowing again, and Link unwittingly held it out towards the crater, trying to get a better look. Beams of light erupted from the side facing the crater and rather quickly a bridge made of white light materialized, crossing over the pit and leading into the castle.

"Link, I wouldn't trust it," I warned. He didn't immediately run onto the bridge. He knelt to it and placed his hand on it. He pushed down, gently at first and then hard, and it still remained... solid, if you will. He looked up at either of us and shrugged.

"I like this thing," he said. The Apple sparkled once more, almost as if in reply, and Link hooked it to his belt again. Nevertheless, the first steps onto the bridge were tough. Yes, it was solid, but it was also translucent. I know Link is not afraid of heights, but that might change a little when you add lava to the equation.

He made his way across slowly. When we got to the other side, I was able to admire the beauty of this light bridge. The sides shone with all the colors of the rainbow, and the rest sparkled a pure white light.

"Jack? You coming?"

I jolted and turned around, seeing Link walking down a staircase. "Ah... yeah!"

-w-

The castle's interior was awkward, to say the least. There were bridges connecting to a tower in the center, and there were doors with the sage medallions above them all around the room we were in. There was nowhere else to go, as the one room likely leading upward was blocked by a magical barrier. Each medallion was emitting the energy creating the barrier.

Link sighed.

"Why do I feel like this is a bad decision?" he asked. He approached the door with the Forest Medallion above it, and Navi pointed out a sign next to the door.

"Look!"

_NOTICE: Anyone caught posting paraphenalia in regards to that God damn clown will be shot to death. Do not test me._

Link groaned and I let out a gasp. "You don't think-"

"It can't be. Ganondorf must be trying to scare us."

"Wh- what if it is... Link? What do we do?"

Link pulled a Light Arrow from his quiver, but Navi shook her head.

"No, no, no... don't do that. No, if you shoot him, you'll just make him mad."

Link glanced at Navi, no doubt hoping she was kidding. She wasn't.

"Link, just be careful. Be very, very careful."

Link didn't say a word and continued through the door.

That damn clown... Fury suddenly built up inside of me and I rushed to the clown before Link could stop me, ramming myself into him at the fastest speed I could muster. I know I didn't cause much damage, if any at all, but after I did it, I spit at him and flew out of reach.

Link was readying an attack, but Tricky didn't move. I managed to make him stumble back, but since then he didn't move an inch. It was like he _wanted_ Link to attack him.

We could see Saria bound further back in the room. Link nearly dropped the sword in suprise.

"Saria!"

She didn't respond. Her fairy flew over to us.

"She's okay, Link! She's okay... her mouth is just bound. Can you beat this freak of the week?"

Link nodded. He did a few practice swings before approaching the clown. I gulped. Considering the notice left outside the door, it seemed like Ganondorf didn't like him, and possibly even _feared_ him.

Before Link managed to attack, Tricky spoke.

"Stop. Wait just one moment."

Link had his sword to Tricky's neck. The clown still didn't respond.

"I want Ganondorf dead, too."

We all stared at him. None of us were expecting that. We thought he worshipped Ganondorf as a King, but I didn't know if he was lying or not.

"If you want him dead, let me have my friend back," Link said plainly.

"You just... don't... get it. I possess a device the likes of which Ganondorf has never seen. I will bestow it upon you. With it, you will experience power like you've never known it before. With it, you cannot be killed. All it needs in return... is one thing."

Link crossed his arms. I could tell he had no intention of agreeing with Tricky.

"What is that one thing?"

Tricky chuckled darkly. "Your mind."

Link stared. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"No deal?"

Link swung his sword and cut off the top of Tricky's head, and then followed through with a stab to the heart. As Tricky crumbled before him and he prepared to fight again, he muttered "No deal".

_OMFG YOU DO NOT KILL CLOWN! CLOWN KILLS YOU! _

Tricky's "dead" body erupted into flames and grew. Link stumbled back to give the fire space to spread, and suddenly Tricky wasn't a clown anymore. Something... turned him into a flaming demon, three times the size of Link. He had two massive hands with sharp claws on them (they were not engulfed in flames), and he glared at Link through pupilless eyes.

Tricky swung a hand at Link and knocked him over. Though the force behind the attack was enough to hurt him, there was hardly a scratch on the armor.

Still, Link wasn't as relaxed as he was when he got hit by the Iron Knuckle, and I could tell the attack hurt him, though I don't think it broke any bones. He stood up and sliced at the flames making up Tricky's torso. All he managed to do was disturb the flames a little and Tricky smashed him away again.

That time, it looked like it hurt even more. Tricky found his way to Link (Navi and I had to get out of the way) and he grabbed him, squeezing him like he were a toy for a few moments and then tossing him into his mouth, violently chewing.

We could hear Link's bones snapping and I almost threw up. Navi shrieked and tried to fly over to Tricky to stop him.

He didn't need to be stopped. He spit Link out, and picked the Master Sword from between his teeth, groaning as it... it seemed to electrocute him. He dropped the sword, but Link was unmoving.

For a few moments I thought Link had an ace up his sleeve like he usually did, but he didn't.

I don't know if he was alive to feel the flames as Tricky slammed his hand down on his motionless form. Though Link was... dear Nayru... though he was...

Link was actually gone. Was this the death-

_"Suffer. Get up!"_

_"Insufficient performance. Retry."_

A bright light erupting from Tricky's skull engulfed Link's body and brightened. Suddenly, he was standing again, and looking very, _very_ confused.

"Huh? What?"

Tricky didn't even let him think. He swung a huge fist at him, but Link was prepared. He jumped to the side and quickly leapt onto the demon's fist as it landed. He drew the Blade of Achilles from his back and slashed at Tricky's face.

The attack drew a groan from the demon, but he managed to knock Link off his hand and slam a fist down on him before he could react. Incredibly, Link survived the attack, though not by much. In spite of all the abuse the armor was suddenly going through, it showed only the slightest hints of abuse.

Link weakly inched his way towards the Master Sword, knowing it would perform better than the Blade of Achilles. As he drew closer to the sword, Tricky brought another fist down on him, snapping a few bones again like twigs, and...

Tricky was glaring at Link's now motionless form.

_"He must be punished. He must suffer. He must feel my wrath. Retry."_

The light that engulfed Link's body previously returned. It brought Link onto his feet again and he was looking around, now _very_ confused... as were Navi and myself.

"Why do you keep reviving me, Tricky?" asked Link, dodging another swipe whilst re-arming himself with the Master Sword. The answer disturbed me. This guy was... I mean, he was bad in the Forest Temple, but... he wasn't some mindless drone back then. Now... it seemed like he just wanted to kill Link over and over and over again.

_"You have not suffered enough."_

I could tell by stealing glances at Link's eyes that death had occured, for his eyes were devoid of anything but horror. Had he seen the Ferryman? Had he gone straight to Heaven? Had he been revived too soon to _really_ experience death?

Again, Tricky went to pound Link into the ground, but what Tricky didn't consider was Link's... ability to adapt to any situation. He leapt onto the demon's hand and jumped onto the next as it came forward to knock him away. Tricky foolishly brought Link closer to his face, as if readying to chomp on him again, but Link quickly thrust his sword through the clown's skull. Tricky's eyes squeezed shut in pain, and he paused for a moment. I thought Link had won.

_"Mind: Strong."_

Suddenly, Tricky was moving again. I saw some kind of device eject from the back of his head (it looked kind of like a food processor) and it had a stab mark on it. Though it emitted some sparks, I could see it was still functioning. I was sensing power coming from this thing, and a lot of it. Not a moment after Tricky ejected it from the back of his skull did he shrink to roughly Link's height. Would this really have been what happened had Link agreed to use that thing?

"Link, I think this... thing is what is giving Tricky his power! Don't focus on the clown, destroy that thing and we might have a shot!"

Link didn't make a move to show that he heard me, but he did leap out of the way of a flurry of attacks. This time, he was against a wall. Tricky brought a fist back to deal the finishing blow, but the "Apple" on Link's belt began to glow. Tricky's fist slammed into a golden barrier that was protecting Link, and he also began to convulse with some kind of current.

Call me crazy, but I was beginning to think that this "Apple" was too powerful to leave in the open, too. We'd have to discuss removing it along with that food processor.

Link made a move to try and get to the food processor but Tricky simply moved in the way again. Link took the Apple off his belt and held it up, hoping to get it to do something to help him.

I thought it would do what it did to the redead earlier, but it did something else entirely. Tricky moved back a little bit, eyeing the Apple in... I think it was fear. It didn't look like he knew what it was. Link took a few steps forward to make up for Tricky's backtrack, and as he did, three clones of himself emerged, each walking in step with him. One wore a red tunic, another wore blue, and the third wore purple. We knew our Link from the green tunic under his armor.

_"Hey! No fair!"_

"Nobody said life was fair, Tricky," said the four Links simultaneously. The three clones attacked in unison while Link made a dive to get to the food processor. He tried to stab through it and in a last ditch attempt to kill him, Tricky sliced at his back.

The armor made short work of his attack, and Link stabbed the food processor over and over until it sputtered and emitted black smoke. We turned to Tricky as Links clones disappeared, and the demon that was terrorizing us and trying to torture Link vanished, leaving Tricky's already heavily injured true form quivering on the ground. He looked up at Link from the ground, shaking. No, not just from weakness, but from fear.

"I see through you, clown," said Link. "When you take away my weapons, I fight with what I was born with. When I take away your magic and your devices of power, you become nothing but a coward. I'll bet you killed when your victims were either helpless, or asleep. May the world forget your existence. Return to the Void where you so rightfully belong."

With his words, Link thrust the Master Sword into Tricky's already critically wounded skull over and over until the clown fell still. Link glanced at the food processor one more time when he was finished, but all it could do now was billow smoke. Even so, Link placed a bomb next to it and lit the fuse. He wanted to make sure no evidence of its existence remained in the land.

When the device vanished by way of explosion, Link glanced down at the Apple.

"This thing... it's too powerful, as well. When I complete my mission here, I will leave it with the Master Sword when I close the Door of Time."

He didn't look up at us.

"Link, you... died."

He silently nodded. "But he made the mistake of reviving me. Louis didn't even get the chance. I will not let that happen again."

Navi and I were still hurting, but we had to be strong in this castle. Considering what happened while fighting Tricky (again), we were only afraid of what waited ahead. We both decided to just worry over what happened just now after Ganondorf was done with.

Link approached Saria, and carefully cut the ropes that bound her. I saw one on her head, and it looked as though it were sucking magic from her body. When Link cut it, she sighed in relief.

"Link, the other rooms! Free the other Sages and remember to sever what is draining their energies, as well! Hurry!"

Before Link could say another word, Saria and her fairy were gone in a flash of green light so brilliant even I could not see through it. Link blinked, turned around, and exited the room.

When we looked overhead at the glowing Green Medallion, we saw the color drain from it, leaving only a dull, black medallion. The energy was no longer being emitted from it, and behind us I saw the barrier flicker once, but still hold.

Link decided to just free the Sages from the rooms in the order he saved them before. It would be less confusing that way. He opted to get to Rauru last, though. That was the only difference.

When he entered the room with the Fire Medallion above it, the heat was bad but not so awful that Link would need his Goron Tunic. We could see Darunia bound in chains at the back of the room. Saria was bound by rope, but judging by the ropes that lay mangled and twisted at his feet, I just assumed he wasn't easy to hold captive.

I even saw a few chains crumbled on the ground.

"Brother! It's a-"

"Trap? I know, I know."

Link drew his sword and looked around the room for whatever would be his attacker. A figure I remembered as a "Flare Dancer" appeared and started gliding in circles around Link. The room wasn't a circle like the one we'd first encountered this thing in, so it wasn't as easy for it to glide around the room. It had to slow down to correct itself and glide in new directions, so Link took advantage of the flaw and called for his Longshot.

This Flare Dancer was different than the first. The ground it ran on would stay engulfed in flames for a while after it passed. It also wasn't opposed to cutting through the neat circle it would run in to try and tackle Link. Because Link's newest armor was the armor of an ancient Greek, it didn't cover as much of his body as the Assassin armor did. He had to be careful or he'd risk some serious burns.

Link rolled forward to avoid another attack. It cut thorough the circle of flames it made trying to tackle Link but obviously missed, and I saw a problem immediately.

Instead of the whole circle he had before, Link now had half of it to fight in until the flames on the ground died. As the Flare Dancer went to turn and continue its circle, Link fired the Longshot and caught its nucleus.

As soon as the nucleus was freed from the flames, all the fire trapping us vanished.

The nucleus fell to the ground and Link struck it with his sword. Although it had no mouth, it let out a shriek of pain and Link slashed it again.

Instead of fleeing and engulfing itself in flames right away, it bounced into Link's chest and sent him stumbling back before fleeing and surrounding itself in flames again. It was probably relying on the heat to take care of Link, but his armor managed to protect him from _that _insult.

It resumed its usual circle around the room and Link fired his Longshot, but he missed. The Flare Dancer cut the circle in half and quickly in half again. Now Link was trapped with nowhere to go.

Time seemed to slow down. Link took aim with his Longshot and fired again, managing this time to get the Flare Dancer just before it hit him. I saw the flames fade into nothingness as they would've passed through him.

He sliced at the Flare Dancer a few more times, and even managed a stab wound. Had we been battling the one that Link bested before, I think it would've been done with. I found it strange that the threat we've found so far was Tricky (with extra power) and a Flare Dancer (with extra power). I wondered for a moment if the Tricky Link fought was the real deal, but judging by the fact that he still had the wounds from when Link went apeshit in the Forest Temple, I thought so.

The Flare Dancer managed to get away from Link before he could manage what could've been the mortal blow. The flames surrounding it were red-hot again, and it was moving slightly slower. The fire surrounding it flickered often. I wondered if it would even stay lit of its own accord.

It managed. It even managed, through a few bursts of reserve energy, to cut Link's room to move into the quarter circle again. It even managed to hit him, but while the slam to his chest made him stumble (he did his best to avoid the flames behind him), the fire didn't get through the armor.

Hey, if a clown under roid rage can't do it, this Flare Dancer doesn't have a shot.

Link fired his Longshot again, but he missed his target. The Flare Dancer crashed into him again and tried to knock him into the fire, but Link's balance was commendable.

By now, some of the flames cutting off the circle had died down. Link took a few cautious steps back and aimed again. He fired the Longshot and managed to catch the Flare Dancer again. He stabbed it once with his sword and slashed at it a few times before it... it deflated, like a balloon.

Don't bother. I couldn't figure it out either. Why didn't that happen when Link first poked it with his sword?

After Link deflated the Flare Dancer, he approached Darunia and immediately cut the cords sucking the Sage's energy. I say "cords" because in Darunia's case, there were three. I guess they were all needed. Don't forget that Darunia's the Chuck Norris amongst Gorons, and everybody knows Chuck Norris can turn back time by simply staring at a clock and flexing. With that kind of power, I'm not surprised three pumps were required.

"Thank you, Brother," sighed Darunia. He smiled that familiar proud smile again. "Now, stand back!"

We did as he asked, but he didn't move. "Eh... Brother, you may want to use your shield. Protect yourself and your fairy companions, because these chains are about to go everywhere."

Link nodded and quickly brought up his shield. Navi and I took cover behind it and I saw Link duck his head behind it, too. We heard Darunia let out a groan and we heard the chains start to whine and bend. I heard something clatter to the ground and saw Darunia's leg get freed from behind the shield. I heard his other leg get free and then I heard the chains holding his arms snap. Sure enough, some of what were once metal chains bounced off the shield. I heard Darunia sigh in content. Link lowered his shield again.

"I wish we had time to speak, but there is none! Go, Brother! Free the remaining Sages and move on to Ganondorf!"

With his words, Darunia vanished in a flash of red light. Link turned and left the room (not before he kicked the Flare Dancer for the hell of it, though). He looked up at the once shining Fire Medallion above the door and saw it lose its color. Another beam of energy originally powering the force field blocking our progress vanished, but it was still holding. Link nodded to both of us.

"See? Told you it wouldn't happen again."

"We're not out of the woods yet," chimed Navi. Link was silent. He opened the door with the Water Medallion above it and we were greeted by cool air. (Not freezing, but cooler than the other two rooms).

Link took a few steps forward. We could see Ruto bound by rope at the rear of the room. She had one of those magic-sucky things on her head, too. I also took notice of the walls. On one side, there were two mouths in the wall with iron bars over them, and they were on the other side, too. When Link got to the middle of the room, the familiar form of Dark Link appeared.

As soon as he did, the mouths on the walls started seeping water. Oh, not much at first, but enough to cause alarm.

This Dark Link wore armor. Link quickly called for the Megaton Hammer and swung at him, but the doppleganger leapt back and avoided the attack. It stabbed at Link, but his armor protected him from the attack.

Link tried swinging the hammer again but Dark Link was quick. It seemed to match Link's abilities as well as his physical form. It tried to stab at him again but the Apple flashed a bright light and deflected the attack. I started to think that it needed to take time to recharge after each... burst of energy, for lack of a better term.

Link was able to attack quickly with the Megaton Hammer. The Silver Gauntlets made it easier to hold the heavy weapon. Plus, with the deflection putting an opening in Dark Link's defenses, Link was able to smash the ribs. Once he smashed Dark Link, though, the mouths on the walls started pouring water even quicker.

Link swung again, starting to grow concerned with the water now up to his knees and quickly rising to his waist. Dark Link dodged the attack and tried to slice at him again, but his sword wasn't doing any noteworthy damage against Link's armor.

The battle continued as such. Link tried to hit Dark Link but missed, Dark Link tried to retaliate and either didn't do any great damage (Link _would_ wince when he got poked. I guessed he wasn't giving the armor the credit it deserved) or would miss completely. By now, the water had risen to Link's waist and was still climbing.

The bad news was Link wasn't wearing his Zora tunic. If it got over his head, he'd be done, but the _good _news was Dark Link's movements were impeded in the water. Link's attacks were slower, but still strong. He smashed Dark Link's jaw with the Megaton Hammer and the foe spun about, splashing into the water. As he floated up Link brought the hammer down on his back. It looked like Ganondorf tried to copy the armor Link's been using, but to no avail.

Still, Dark Link rose again. The water wasn't entering the room as quickly as before, but by now it was up to Link's chest. Navi and I still had plenty of room above to fly, but I was beginning to worry about Link. If it got too deep for him to stand... there would be a problem.

The submerged Apple must've sensed some sort of danger, because it flashed its burst of energy again. Dark Link slowed to a stop in mid-attack, and stared at the rippling image of the Apple. It flashed again, and he dropped his sword and put his hands to his head.

The doppleganger was stunned. I could sense evil things coming from the Apple. I assumed that they were evil thoughts that invaded the doppleganger's head; thoughts so evil that even this foul creature of the night feared them.

Link wasted no time in attacking. He brought the Megaton Hammer up again and down onto the top of Dark Link's head, sending him into the water. As he floated up towards the surface again (not dead) Link brought the hammer onto his head one more time. The moment the hammer made contact, Dark Link disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the water quickly drained from the room.

Link looked up at both of us, and then down at the Apple, glistening innocently. He chose not to say a word and approached Ruto.

I fought back a laugh. Remember how Princess Ruto was an obnoxious little brat seven years ago? She must've had more than a few colorful things to say to Dark Link, because there was a cloth tied around her mouth. Link took it off and quickly cut the magic-draining device. She sighed in content and Link worked on the ropes binding her.

"Thank you, Link. You were pretty cool! But, we don't have time to chat! Quickly, free the remaining Sages and move on to Ganondorf!"

Link nodded, and Ruto vanished in a brilliant flash of blue light. We exited the room. When I looked up at the Water Medallion, I saw it turn black, as well. The energy was no longer flowing from it.

When I looked at the barrier, I could see signs of weakness. No, it would not give way yet, but I could tell it wasn't going to hold for much longer. Even so, we needed to save the others, too. Link decided to move on to the room with the Shadow Medallion above it.

When we opened the door, I immediately shivered. I could sense evils in this room not unlike in the Void. The problem was, there were no enemies visible. We could see Impa at the end of the room with something sucking her magic, too, but there was something strange. She seemed... paler. She was very weak, I could tell. Judging by how weak she looked, I assumed Ganondorf got to her, first. If we didn't get that thing off her head soon, I feared the worst.

As Link made a break for her, two stalchildren burst from the ground. Of course, they were _stalchildren._ They didn't last very long. They didn't act like the stalchildren we saw in the fields. They looked corrupted by the evils in this room. I felt the evils tugging at me, but I wasn't going to let that happen twice in a lifetime.

After Link dispatched the two stalchildren, a ReDead materialized out of shadows. Before it was even able to react, Link slayed it. I started to smile, but I stopped myself.

This was _too_ easy.

Next, a few Keese appeared. Link slayed each of them! What was going on here?

"I don't like this," he said. We agreed with him. I could sense something else lurking, but I did not know where it was.

Now, two Gibdo appeared, but the moment they completely formed from the shadows, Link slayed them. The shadows they formed from were very dark, and they reminded me of...

The real monster appeared from the shadows, too. Link sliced at it, but all his sword did was disturb the shadows a little bit. The evil red eyes opened and leered at Link.

"It's the Auditor. What's he doing here?" I asked. Navi shook her head.

"I don't think this is the Auditor. Remember, nobody can remove anything from the Void, not even Ganondorf. I think it's a fake!"

Sure enough, this Auditor was different from the other. A dark sword not unlike Dark Link's appeared in his hand out of the shadows, and he swung at Link. Link blocked the attack with his sword and threw a punch, managing to actually hit the shadowy foe. He followed through with a kick and managed to send the creature sprawling. I remembered Navi mentioning that the Auditor wasn't very good in close-quarters combat.

Link leapt forward and tried to stab the shadowy figure, but the moment his sword got close enough, the shadow vanished into the floor and appeared behind him. It tried to stab at Link, but his shield was on his back. The attack bounced off of it, and he rolled forward.

He sliced at the Auditor again but all his sword did was disturb the shadows a little. He tried again but got the same effect. With his last moment before the Auditor would retaliate, he threw a punch, actually managing to connect with the shadowy figure and send him back a few steps.

Link charged forward to try and make the foe stumble again, but the figure simply sunk into the ground and appeared behind Link again, slicing at his legs. The armor protected him from slices, but he did lose his balance for a moment. When he stumbled to the floor, the Auditor brought his dark sword above his head for the final blow, and as he bought it down Link rolled to the side. He knocked the sword out of the creature's grip and sliced at him again, causing no damage. He put his sword away and started beating on the creature with his fists. He got a few good licks in before the shadowy foe sunk into the ground again. When he reappeared, his sword materialized in his hand again. I could see some cuts on his face and body from Link's punches.

It managed an evil glare, and I saw it had appeared near the fallen Keese and Stalchildren. Their corpses suddenly started floating towards his shadowy form, and they disappeared inside him. The bloody wounds Link had managed vanished. He was healthy again.

Link growled, but the Auditor wasn't done. To add insult to injury, the shadows enveloped the bodies of the fallen gibdo. I thought for a moment that he'd planned on absorbing them, too, but they found life again and stood up. When the shadows left their bodies, we could see some of the darkness remaining around their heads, as if they were on fire.

Before Link could make any sort of move, paralysis occured. The Auditor chose to stand back and allow Link to have his battle with the Gibdos again- or to allow the Gibdos to have their meal. We could see Link struggling to break free of the paralysis, but this time it was different. It was stronger... and rather than only one Gibdo lumbering forward, both approached. They tacked Link to the ground and started clawing at his armor. Despite their being souped up, they were unable to get to Link's neck with his armor in the way.

By now, Link's paralysis usually wore off, but it didn't this time. I could see he was struggling still while they tore away at his armor. One of the Gibdo must've accidently touched the Apple, because it suddenly shot up and grasped its head, stumbling away and collapsing again. The shadows around its head vanished while it writhed in pain.

The Gibdo managed to figure out how to move the armor low enough that it could get to his neck. It went to chomp down on it, but Link's arm had been freed from the paralysis. He reached into his quiver and jammed a light arrow into the neck of the corpse.

The moment the light arrow made contact, the Gibdo glowed a bright yellow light. It seized up and rays shot every which way. I saw the Auditor shy away from the rays of light. It continued to glare at Link.

When the light show stopped, the Gibdo Link poked with the arrow was gone- replaced by a charred skeleton resting on the ground, dead for the third time now. He glanced over at the other Gibdo and saw it still writing around on the floor. Before moving on to the Auditor, he made sure to kill it again, this time with the Master Sword.

It took around three stabs to the neck to deep six the remaining Gibdo. One he was sure it was dead, though, he turned his attention to the Auditor.

He ran towards it and started slashing at it, causing no damage like before. I was starting to worry. If he kept this up, he'd run out of energy. While he was slicing, though, he took a Light Arrow from his quiver again and jammed it into the back of the shadowy creature.

Everything stopped. The Auditor's eyes widened, and for the first time I saw an expression that was other than evil intent on his face (he glares all the time). I also heard this false foe's voice. It sounded nothing like the Auditor we met before.

"What's this? No! No! No!"

Rays of light gradually erupted from the shadowy figure, and he burst, in a puff of black smoke. Link wasted no time running towards Impa. When he got to her, though, she was unresponsive. He quickly cut the magic-draining thingy on her head and her ropes, as well. She didn't say a word, falling to her rear and panting heavily.

Link immediately took the bottle containing Louis and set him loose. He flew around him just like last time.

"Hey guy! What's going on?"

"Louis, it's not me. It's my friend here. She's very weak."

Louis immediately stopped flying and looked at Link with concern.

"Oh, no! What happened?"

"Her magic is low. Ganondorf sapped it."

Louis smiled. "Is that all? You had me worried for a moment. Hang on, this shouldn't take more than a second."

He hesitated, though. Before he went, he looked at Link.

"Uh... are you sure you want me to do this, bud? If I do, you have no healing fairies should you fall to Ganondorf."

Link stared straight at Louis. "I will not fall to Ganondorf."

Louis put his hands out. "I'm not saying that you would or anything! It's just... uhh... well, forget it. Alright, here goes nothing. I'll be rooting for you from the clouds with Far!"

With those words, he flew around Impa a few times, some of his pink magic sparkling down onto her. Her breathing slowed to normal, and she struggled to stand. When she did, she took a breath and eyed Link, regaining her composure.

"Thank you."

She eyed the glowing Apple. "And I see you have the Apple of Eden..."

Link put a hand over it, and Impa smiled. "Relax, Hero. Our differences must wait until Ganondorf is dealt with. For saving my life, I will pretend I never saw it."

"What is it, Impa? Just what is its service?"

Impa shook her head. "There is no time, Hero. Save the others, and defeat Ganondorf!"

She vanished in a purple light and Link looked down at the Apple again.

"The Apple of Eden?"

It sparkled in response, and he turned to leave the room, kicking the Gibdo that was still whole just for the hell of it.

When we left the room, we all looked up towards the purple medallion, seeing the color had already drained from it. The barrier blocking our entry was definitely weakening. I wondered what waited beyond the Spirit Temple door.

...I mean, I knew Nabooru was beyond it, but what enemy? Darklings, Iron Knuckles, maybe we'll get a break and have to kill a few Keese?

When he entered the door, we saw Nabooru bound in the backround like the others, only one arm was tied to one side and the other was tied to the opposite side. Two Iron Knuckles were waiting for us, but neither had armor on. I gulped and looked at Link.

"Something tells me this isn't going to go the way I want it to," grumbled Link. He drew the Master Sword and approached the Iron Knuckles (they were standing side by side at attention. While they were using their swords instead of their battleaxes, I had a bad feeling about them).

Link tried to stab one through the heart to get it over with, but with quick reflexes, the Iron Knuckle he attacked blocked with its sword and threw a fist at him. Link stumbled back, but we all saw the trouble right away. Rather than the one Iron Knuckle Link did not engage waiting for attack, both started attacking him.

Link rolled forward to avoid the attacks and a sword glanced off his shield as he stood. He whirled around and blocked another attack with his sword, but the other Iron Knuckle managed a slice. The armor blocked the attack, but because of the stress it was taking lately, a scratch became visible. I wondered if Achilles ever had this problem, but I shrugged it off, assuming that Achilles rarely would have given the enemy a chance to attack, if any chance at all.

Link was still the greatest fighter I'd ever seen next to Brad Pitt in _Troy._

One of the Iron Knuckles let out a groan as Link's sword found its gut. The offensive wasn't enough to defeat the Iron Knuckle, but at least it was some progress.

One of the Iron Knuckles grabbed Link, pinning his arms down at his sides (Navi and I were distracted by the other Iron Knuckle. We would've warned him otherwise). The other Iron Knuckle was about to drive its sword through Link (and probably the Iron Knuckle holding him), but the "Apple of Eden" once again turned out to be a life saver. Rays of light burst from the sphere and deflected the attack while at the same time sending a current through the Iron Knuckle holding Link. He took his chance to break free from the hold and he hopped with his sword outstretched, managing to put a hole in the Iron Knuckle that had tried to kill him- specifically, its throat.

The Iron Knuckle wasn't killed immediately by the attack. Link didn't hit the trachea, but blood was spurting out the side of the monster's neck like a sprinkler (Okay, bad simile). Link definitely poked a hole in... either a vein or an artery. It was something important, that's for sure.

"Link, if you can go around 5 minutes without dying, that thing will bleed out- watch it!"

Link ducked as the Iron Knuckle behind him managed a horizontal swing of the sword. It would've taken off Link's head. The other Iron Knuckle seemed a little distracted with the little plumbing problem it had going on- by which I mean the _hole in its freaking jugular vein._

Link took the distraction to his advantage. He focused on the largely unharmed Iron Knuckle still attacking him, although he would take a few glances at the other to see if it snapped out of it, yet.

For around two precious minutes, Link only had to fight one enemy. He managed a few slices here and there, but none were as life-threatening as deflating a life-sustaining blood vessel. Even so, he'd managed a few slices, so he was making progress. Navi and I stayed quiet. He didn't need our input right now.

The other Iron Knuckle stopped trying to stop its bleeding and charged at Link with a roar. It looked like it accepted its inevitable demise, and was determined to take Link with it.

It managed a few strikes that were leaving scratches in Link's armor and straining his joints and bones. He ducked as the sword nearly took off his head again, and with the resulting opening in defense, he stabbed the Iron Knuckle through the stomach.

The problem with the Fight or Flight response is the Sympathetic nervous system. It increases your blood flow and circulation. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but when your neck is spraying your blood like you were a can of spray paint, increasing your blood flow is generally a bad idea. The Iron Knuckle managed some attacks, sure, but with the increased hemmorhaging already weakening the beast, it fell back and shivered a moment before falling still.

There was no rest for the weary. The other Iron Knuckle sliced at Link and managed to give him a scratch in between pieces of his armor. Link managed to dodge most of the attack and escaped it with a catscratch.

Link sliced at the remaining Iron Knuckle but was blocked, and in return had to duck a wild punch. He narrowly escaped a strike aimed for the head by rolling to one side. On his way up he sliced at the beast's ankle, sending it to a knee. Link followed through by impaling the monster through the chest with his sword.

The Iron Knuckle put a hand to its chest, and fell to its knees. As it fell forward, it brought its hand out to look at it, and then hit the floor motionless.

Link didn't waste time watching it fall, though. He ran to Nabooru and cut the sucky-thing on her head (I still don't have a name for it).

When he cut it, Nabooru immediately looked to her arms. I looked at the ground and saw a few bobby pins and unlocked shackles. I guess Nabooru kept freeing herself so the Iron Knuckles bound her with rope.

"Thanks, kid! Thanks... sheesh, remember how I warned you about the Iron Knuckles? Maybe I should have warned _them_ about _you!_"

Link smiled while cutting the last rope. "Your welcome, Nabooru. Now, go. I only need to free Rauru."

She nodded. "Of course. Go on, kid!"

With that, Nabooru vanished in a flash of orange light. We didn't wait. Link just wanted to get to Ganondorf as quickly as possible. I can't say I blamed him.

We _did_, however, stop just outside the door to look up at the Spirit Medallion. It had turned black sometime while we were in the other room. The barrier was dim now, and it was fluctuating and flickering. The only thing keeping it up was the shield coming from Rauru's room.

For a moment I thought of leaving Rauru behind and trying to get through the barrier. Maybe the "Apple of Eden" could help get through? It's performed enough miracles, hasn't it?

I sighed. Rauru seemed like the lead Sage. If he was powerful enough to evade Ganondorf _this _long, I had a feeling we'd need him.

I don't mean to sound heartless! It's just... the sooner Ganondorf was killed, the sooner we could be done, you know?

We walked into the room where Rauru would be held, all wondering what monsters would be waiting to do battle with us (with Link).

To all our surprise, no monsters waited for us. Rauru was bound with the magic-sucky thing on his head, too. Link took a few steps forward.

He made it to the center of the room before two foes appeared-

_**-Revolution! Revolution!-**_

I heard a shriek and a grunt behind me, and then I heard something splatter. Before continuing to confront the two foes waiting for me (both were Stalfos) I looked behind me.

"Navi? Jack?"

There was no response. I looked up at the ceiling and could see my fairies shining inside of two Darklings (for some reason, I couldn't see their bodies when they were inside Darklings). As I went for my Longshot to free them, one Stalfos lurched forward and knocked my instrument away. I had to quickly block the following attack with my sword, and I took a step back. I looked up at Navi and Jack. They were okay from what I could tell. Both were still shining pretty brightly. I decided to take care of the Stalfos first. There was no sense in killing myself to free my fairies when I knew I had some time left.

Still, knowing I had some time left to respond wasn't very comforting. I didn't know how much that meant I had. I swung my sword quickly at one Stalfos while the other tried to slice at me (I blocked his attack with my shield). The one I was aiming for blocked my strike with relative ease. The other brought its arm back from its attack and I whirled around, elbowing the one behind me and slicing the one in front of me.

I knew I couldn't survive long with one behind me and one in front of me so I rolled to the side (conveniently avoiding a stab from the one behind me. It actually didn't pull the attack in time and hit its buddy by mistake).

The Stalfos that was just stabbed let out a groan and glared at the other. It put one hand out as if to say "sorry" and both turned on me again.

I leapt to the side to avoid one attack and rolled again, coming up and managing another slice to one of the Stalfos. When I got up, I looked up at Navi and Jack. Something was weird. They were still shining, just not as bright. I remembered Navi saying that Darklings are magic-eating creatures.

I started to pick things up. I was slicing and using all the experience I had. While I knew Navi and Jack were in danger, I had to stay calm. If I panicked, this would take longer and would not turn out the way I wanted. I dodged another attack and took a deep breath.

Rather than counter (I had no opening), I waited for the next slice. When it came, I weaved to one side, finding the opening on one side of one of the Stalfos. I stabbed through it, actually managing to glance off the spine. I didn't hit directly enough to sever it, but I earned a loud grunt from the Stalfos. I tried to slice again, but I didn't have the chance.

The other managed to get behind me again and stab me. I thought the attack went through my armor but it didn't. I assumed age combined with all sorts of abuse made this armor slightly weaker. Even so, I say "slightly" weaker. It was strong still.

I didn't let the Stalfos hit me again. I whirled around and sliced at it (I swung low, knocking a leg out from under it- literally). While I was swinging, I lifted on arm and stabbed under it. I didn't hit anything, but I knew the attack would make the other Stalfos leap back and give me a chance to escape again.

The one in front of me charged forward and I weaved to the side, slashing strongly at the spine as it passed. It let out a shriek and stumbled, managing to accidently slice the other Stalfos again. This time, it got angry and slashed back. I took a few steps to safety and looked up at my fairies.

I gulped. Now, this was getting serious. The glow from each was noticeably fading. The Darklings eyed me as if to say "You can't hit us". I looked back at the Stalfos seperating me from my Longshot, and I carefully and slowly started to move around them while they duked it out.

They didn't notice me for a while. While they fought, they had tunnelvision. They kept attacking each other as I inched my way towards my weapon.

One finally noticed me and pointed towards me with its jaw agape- at the exact moment the other was slicing at it. It took the hit and both were definitely weakening, but they weren't ready to fall yet.

One leapt in front of me and the other to my side this time. I looked desperately at my Longshot and then at my fairies.

Their glows were almost completely gone. If they lost them completely, I had a feeling it would all be over. The Apple wouldn't help me this time, and so I had to keep myself calm and finish the fight. I had one opening in the one on my side. Both were trying to be defensive, or trying to delay me long enough for my fairies to die. Judging by the angle each were standing in correspondance with one another, I figured I could kill both quickly.

With swift reflexes I turned and threw my weight into the Stalfos on my side, and then leapt back, spinning about and slashing the spine of the other in two. The Stalfos collapsed to pieces, but the other was still alive. I didn't let it get back up, though. While I leapt towards it, I called for the Megaton Hammer- and I brought it down on the remaining skeletons skull.

There was a loud cracking sound as it shattered. I dropped the Megaton Hammer immediately and rushed to my Longshot, quickly turning about as I fell to the floor and aiming. I shot the one containing Navi first and then went for Jack. They both were settling slowly to the ground, and I dove forward to catch them. At the speed they were falling, I didn't think they would be hurt by the fall, but even so... it felt right to catch them rather than let them hit the dirt.

They were still glowing, that was for sure, but both were unconscious. I was nervous, but since Navi recovered in the Spirit Temple, I had a feeling that they would be okay.

Still, Navi was only inside a Darkling for about thirty seconds. I had to believe they'd be okay, though. I had to.

I took my hat off and set them up on top of it (the way they like to sleep), and carefully approached Rauru. Despite his energy being drained, he was very calm. I sliced the thing on his head quietly and also the ropes that bound him. He rubbed his wrists once they were free and bowed to me.

"Thank you, Link. Please, mend your fairies and then move on to Ganondorf. The barrier will be down."

I wordlessly nodded, but Rauru didn't leave yet. "One more thing. The Apple... give it to me. If Zelda sees you with it, there will be trouble. I will leave it beyond the Door of Time for you."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Are you a Templar?"

Rauru chuckled for the first time... ever, really. "I am too old to be a Templar, dear boy. My whole life has been spent meditating in the Spirit Realm. I have no time for such pointless affairs. I will not force you to hand it to me, but it is a very powerful tool that does not distinguish good from evil. Should Ganondorf get his hands on it, too, there will be trouble."

I kept eyeing him, but I slowly handed it over. It was sparkling in my hand as if to say _"No, please don't give me up"._

I didn't want to, but it had to be done. This "Apple of Eden" was simply too powerful. With it, Rauru bowed to me once more and vanished in a bright yellow light. Meanwhile, I returned to my fairies.

They were still unresponsive, but they were breathing. I couldn't tell if they were gaining back their shines or not.

I smiled when I saw Jack move a little. Navi's wings twitched a bit, and then they fell still again. I looked at the remains of the Darklings dripping off the ceiling not far from us, and then I glared at the door behind me.

"Ganondorf, you're going down."

_**-Revolutions do not last.-**_

My head was pounding and swimming. It felt like I was underwater. My hearing was garbled, but I could just barely make out Link and Navi chatting. When I opened my eyes, everything looked blurry. It would focus again, but then blur out. I took a few shallow breaths (they would help a little) but I still wasn't getting my sense back. I saw a blur of blue come closer. It was Navi, I knew that. She put her hands on my shoulders.

_"..ack... o... ...ay?"_

I didn't hear what she said. She tried again as I took a few more breaths.

_"...ck... y... ...kay?"_

Still nothing. She tried again. Suddenly, my senses returned to me again.

_"Jack! Are you okay?"_

I put my hands to my hears. "You don't have to yell."

She stared at me. "Jack... this is not a time for jokes."

"I wasn't joking. I couldn't hear anything for a few minutes and suddenly I could again. Are you okay?"

I nodded (causing my head to pound again).

"Yeah. Link, what happened?"

"A Darkling got to you both and two Stalfos ambushed me. I'll tell you after we defeat Ganondorf."

I slowly got to my wobbly feet and flapped my wings a little bit. (One twitched as a welcome back to reality).

"Let's go, Link. Ganondorf is waiting. Jack, are you sure you're okay?"

"I know I said this already: Whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

With that, Link took us both onto his shoulder. I was still too shaky to fly. We left the room once Link was re-equipped and looked up at the Light Medallion that had long since exhausted its energy. The barrier was gone, and we finally managed to walk through the door in the tower in the middle of the room.

Inside was a rotating staircase. We could hear an organ being played further up. It sounded like a warped version of the "Song of Courage"- I considered it a Song of Power. We slowly made our way up the staircase, following our ears as the song gradually got louder.

I felt my strength returning to me and so I got off Link's shoulder and started flying. Navi was readjusting the flower in her ear for a moment, but afterwards she joined me.

We heard Link's boots clattering up the red-carpet covered stairs. The sound they made seemed to fit into the Song of Power perfectly. Every step of Link's echoed power. His courage was visible now more than ever before.

Normal people would have stopped at the door and taken a breath. Normal people may have shivered at the door; normal people may have turned and ran. Link was not a normal person. He did not pause even for the small door seperating us from the loud organ beyond it. Link drew his sword and shield, and kicked the door in. He took a few steps in and put his sword to Ganondorf's neck. Ganondorf (he was wearing a cloak so I couldn't make out many physical characteristics) stopped playing the organ abruptly.

"Hello, 'Old friend'. It's been a long time."

End of Chapter

* * *

**14,606 words.**

**Okay, so remember how not long ago I said there was only 2 chapters left? I was wrong. My D-Average math skills (lolwut?) failed me. There's next chapter, followed by the last main plot chapter for real. After that, it's chapters covering sub-plots, so stay tuned.**

**Again, if you haven't gone to that flash website that starts with an N and played William and Sly yet, go do that now. **

**And hey, if you guys have any problems with this story or any of my other stories, please feel free to send me your formal complaint in the form of a private message. That'll teach me.**

**The Apple of Eden is one of the many "pieces of Eden" in _Assassin's Creed,_ as are, of course, the Assassins and Templars (both Orders are based loosely off real orders, but the real orders didn't rival each other).**

**I had summer classes from May to June 30, and in my Western-Civ. class, I passed my first test (it counted once) with an 85, my report with an 85 (it counted once), and my second test (it counted _twice_) with a 40. Suddenly i was in danger of failing, and I am praying for at least a 75 on my final to pass. Also, my next session of summer classes start on July 5th- my birthday. **

**Next chapter covers the battles with Ganondorf, provided, of course, I don't hang myself first.**


	23. The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed

**Chapter 22**

**The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed**

* * *

**"It's stopped."**

**-Joseph Henry Green's last words, upon taking his own pulse**

* * *

"Hello, 'Old friend'. It's been a long time."

Ganondorf turned his head a little bit. "Hello, Hero. How are you?"

"I'm well."

"Good. How are your fairies?"

"...Good."

"That's nice."

All was silent for a moment. Link's sword remained at Ganondorf's neck.

"Why are we doing this, Ganondorf? Why don't you just come quietly?"

"I can't do that, Hero. There's so much more to this than you realize."

"Like what?"

Ganondorf chuckled darkly. His left hand glowed with the shape of the Triforce. His little "polite" act was clearly over.

"Well, power is one major component to my campaign. It's... beautiful, you see? This toy of mine... it can do whatever I wish it to do. And yet... the princess and yourself both have things that rightfully belong to _me_."

Link's left hand started glowing with the triforce, too, and I remembered Zelda having one on her hand as well. Link took a moment to look at it while Ganondorf flew into the air away from the sword. He flew to the center of the room and turned to us, and for the first time in a long time I saw his face.

I could make out a really bad scar on his face. It looked like it was made by a blade, and I wondered if the Assassins were responsible.

"These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me."

Link leapt back as some tiles he was near collapsed. He was standing on the outskirts of the room while Ganondorf floated above a platform in the middle.

Ganondorf attacked just like Phantom Ganon. A ball of dark energy appeared at his hand and he sent it in Link's direction. The difference was... this Ganondorf could attack twice as fast.

Link had no time to swing at the ball and he leapt to the side. The dark energy caused a small explosion upon contact with the wall, and it wasn't a second before Ganondorf attacked again.

This time, Link swung at the ball and managed to knock it out of the way, but it went wide and Ganondorf was spared of damage. Ganondorf held up his glowing hand and the candles making it possible to see went out. The attacks were almost as dark as the room. Link wouldn't see them until they got close.

He could _hear_ them, though! Oh, he could hear them. He leapt to the side to avoid another attack and swung his sword blindly, hitting only air.

The fight stopped for a moment, and I was curious.

Another ball of dark energy was thrown, but something was off... Ganondorf was aiming at Link's last known position.

"Link, he doesn't know where you are, either! Try using that to your advantage!" I said.

Ganondorf threw a ball of dark energy at Navi and I, but we flew out of the way. "Shut up!" he shouted. He was distracted by us, and didn't see Link nocking a light arrow until it was too late.

The light gave Link a glimpse of Ganondorf's sillhouette. He released the arrow and it made contact with Ganondorf's shoulderblade. He convulsed and fell onto the middle platform. I thought he was dead for a minute, but I was wrong; he was stunned. If it were _that_ easy... I'd be surprised.

Link tried plunging the Master Sword through Ganondorf's heart but he managed to roll out of the way. It was the only thing he was really able to do until he was released from his paralysis. Link opted to slash at him a few times. He created several deep gashes, and leapt off the platform before Ganondorf could counter.

When the evil king recovered, he floated into the air again, and all was quiet. Link wasn't moving, and Ganondorf wasn't attacking. Ganondorf was probably listening for Link.

Link accidently made the slightest noise with his boot, and Ganondorf quickly threw a dark energy ball in the direction of the sound. Link wasn't able to see it, but he put his sword out anyway.

We never heard him scream or shout. Instead, we heard Ganondorf let out a angered growl. Link must've had a bad feeling, because we heard his sword cut through the air again.

This time, Ganondorf let out a shout in pain and Link sheathed his sword, quickly nocked a light arrow, and fired. Once again, the evil king convulsed and fell onto the middle platform. This time, the lights came back on, but even with them on, you couldn't really see so far down into the abyss surrounding the middle platform. Link leapt over to him and started slashing at him. At one point, he tried to stab Ganondorf through the heart, but Ganondorf had a strong urge to... not die. He'd smack the sword away from his chest each time, knowing that if he actually grabbed the sword he'd convulse even more. Finally, he regained his composure and swiftly grabbed Link by the throat. He stood up and actually took Link off his feet with one hand. Link dropped the Master Sword and one hand shot to Ganondorf's. The other was reaching for something out of my view.

I let out a horrified gasp. When Link dropped the Master Sword, it didn't land on the middle platform. It fell into the darkness below.

I looked back at Link and saw his free hand fly towards Ganondorf's arm. Ganondorf let out a yell and dropped Link to the platform. The knife from the old Assassin's armor was embedded in his arm. Link put a hand to his throat and started coughing while Ganondorf started trying to pull the knife out from his arm.

"Link, you have to get down there and find the sword! Do it quickly!" shouted Navi. He nodded while coughing and slowly started easing his way down the platform (it was climbable, don't worry).

We didn't see what Link was doing but Ganondorf finally yanked the small dagger out of his arm. He threw it into the darkness, not trying to hit Link, but out of fury. It had served its purpose well, just like the Hylian Shield.  
Fine, the Deku Shield did well, too. I don't want to sell anything short, do I?

Ganondorf was trying desperately to see down into the darkness for Link, but he couldn't. He was otherwise ignoring Navi and I. If he spotted Link coming up the side of the platform, there would be some trouble.

I flew closer. "What's wrong, Ganondorf? You're so powerful, but you can't make it possible to see in that darkness?"

"Quiet!" he growled. He didn't stop looking at the darkness.

"I'm just saying... maybe you're not so powerful after all..."

"Shut your trap before I cut you into tiny pieces!" he shouted.

"Is it that time of the month for you, Ganondorf?" I asked. He threw a dark energy ball at me (I dodged out of the way).

_"Quiet!"_

...Wow, it's easy to push his buttons, right?

I blew a rasperry. "Look at you- acting all hard and tough as butter..."

He threw another dark energy ball at me. Link, meanwhile, climbed up and leapt to the other side. Ganondorf turned back and let out an angry growl, but he took a breath and quieted himself.

"Very well. The darkness is not helping my battle. We will fight with the candles lit."

Link said nothing.

Ganondorf was trying to trick Link into a false swing. He was pretending to charge an attack, and faking the throw. Each time he went to "throw" the dark energy, it would fizzle out. I didn't know much about magic, but I guessed that being able to do that was no simple thing. Ganondorf knew a thing or two about spells, that much was certain.

Eventually Link tried to pull a trick of his own. He went to put away his sword and draw an arrow. Ganondorf fell for it. He saw his "opening" and attacked too soon. Link never intended for his sword to be completely sheathed. The moment the dark energy got close, he swung and sent it back to the suddenly horrified Ganondorf. Another Light Arrow hit the man and convulsions began. Ganondorf fell to the middle platform again and Link leapt to his stunned form.

Before Ganondorf was able to react, Link had both feet pinning each arm to the sides. He drove the Master Sword through the evil Gerudo's heart.

Ganondorf didn't die at first. He struggled to his feet (after Link got off him), clutching the wound on his chest. His teeth clenched, and he glared daggers at Link. With his other hand, he went to charge another ball of dark energy, but it fizzled out and he fell backwards into the darkness below.

All was quiet for a few moments. Navi and I flew to Link and were preparing to congratulate him when a bright light erupted in front of us. A crystal encasing Zelda levitated and sunk to the middle platform in front of Link. It vanished, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked behind her at the abyss.

"Ganondorf... pitiful man."

Navi and I fluttered closer to hear what she had to say. Sensing no danger, Link sheathed his sword.

"Without a strong, righteous mind, he could not control the power of the Gods, and-"

The castle started shaking. Dust and debris started raining down around us. Behind us, the door Link kicked in to get into the room quickly became blocked off by huge boulders from the ceiling. There was no escaping from there. All of us gasped. Zelda put her hands on Link's shoulders.

"Link! Listen to me. This castle will collapse soon! With his last breath, Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of the castle! We must hurry up and escape! Please, follow me!"

Immediately, Zelda started climbing down into the abyss below. Link looked at us both. (The castle continued shaking violently).

"Guys, downstairs I could just barely make out some exits. They're blocked, but I think Zelda has a plan. Let's get out of here, quick!"

We nodded and descended. We were waiting with Zelda for Link (she was a good climber, but now's not the time to go off on a tangent). She ran to one door blocked by iron bars, and held her hands out. The bars glowed in a bright golden light, and were vaporized.

Zelda started running through the corridors with Link. The shaking only got worse. Chunks of ceiling fell around us. Navi and I had to dart here and there. I was feeling a sense of horror the whole time we were escaping. I practically expected my wing to twitch and kill me. I just... I was waiting to fall out of the sky, see Link turn around to look for me, and then get squished by a chunk of rock about the size of a basketball.

It never happened. We were a little lower in the castle now and we came across another barred door. There were a few enemies in the room, as well (Keese, a few stalchildren, etc), but they were all more concerned with the castle collapsing. They were leaping out the windows of the castle, which was... the fast way down, but...

Zelda vaporized the iron bars and we rushed through the next door- ending up on a lip outside of the castle. It was wide enough to run on, but looking up we could see the top of the castle not more than 25 feet above us. We didn't make much progress, and the castle was still collapsing.

The good news was the angle we were now descending. It was steep enough to cut our trip down.

"Great idea, Zelda. We may yet survive the night!" I shouted. She said nothing in return, instead choosing to open another barred off... was it a window or door? Whatever it was, we had to go through it. The lip we were running along on was impossible to continue along on.

Suddenly we were inside the collapsing castle again. Torches had fallen and mostly engulfed the room, there were charred Keese littering the floor, the ceiling above was caving in... and there was only one place for us to go. We approached the one barred off doorway, and two Stalfos jumped out of the flames to engage Link- but were quickly crushed by various boulders falling from above. Zelda removed the iron bars from our path and we continued.

Now we were outside again. I saw a pillar collapse onto the bridge the Apple of Eden created for us. Once it hit the bridge, it shattered in sparkling light. Behind us,the lip we were running on was giving way to the stresses on it. Link and Zelda were running as fast as possible, trying to get as close to the ground as they could.

We still had a ways to go.

It was in this next room that we came across another staircase. We started down it, weaving to the left and right to avoid collapsing boulders. Navi and I were flying fairly low to the ground so we'd have more time to dodge. I could feel stress working its way into my wing.

It didn't matter if you were flying or running. There was constant danger. If you happened upon a monster, you didn't know if it wanted to escape or if it wanted to kill you. As far as Navi and I could tell, there were no Darklings about, but that didn't help our anxiety. If we flew too high, we'd risk getting killed by the collapsing ceiling. Flying low like this gave us time to escape, sure, but if there were Darklings nearby, we'd be in big trouble.

Still, it was the only thing we could do in order to not die.

By the time we reached the halfway point, the shaking was becoming so bad Link and Zelda had to slow down to stay balanced. None of us wanted to be slowing down at this point. Most monsters were dead, crushed under the debris. We were all choked by thick smoke from fires that started as torches fell, and the loud rumbling was a huge cause for concern.

Link nearly got hit by a very large part of the ceiling. Had he not turned to meet up with Zelda at another exit, he would've been hit. The same thing may have happened to Navi or myself, but we were more concerned with getting out of here, like, ten minutes ago than we were with just how close we both came to biting it.

Finally, we were getting closer to the ground, but so was the castle. Now, as we entered yet _another_ door to the interior of the castle, we were choked not only by smoke, but by dust kicked up by what was happening as well.

The only good thing going on was... there were no doors blocking our exit now. I recognized the Sage Medallions above the doors around us, and without saying a word we kicked it into high gear.

I'll be blunt: We shot out of that castle faster than a missile out of a Kansas city silo.

Even after we got out, we didn't stop. We had no way of getting off the island with the castle, but it looked like we could get far enough that we would not be harmed. Link and Zelda ran as fast as they could to the edge of this little floating island.

They were at their designated safe zone (Navi and I caught up, too) for no more than five seconds before the castle finally collapsed. The highest point came crashing down... suddenly. It didn't collapse to one side or anything, rather, it... sunk to the ground, taking down the rest of the castle beneath it, as well. The pillars surrounding the castle would either collapse to rubble as well, or fall into the pit of lava below. The collapse roared in my ears and was more violent than anything I'd ever seen. The scariest part was when the collapse formed this big cloud of dust and sent it out in all directions- even ours. I stared at in in fear, but Zelda used some sort of spell to make a big force field around Navi, Link, herself, and I.

All of a sudden, it's over. The dust slowly settled over the course of a few minutes, during which we were all wary and silent. When it finally settled, we saw what remained of Ganondorf's mighty castle- nothing but rubble. I turned with Navi to face Zelda, and she turned away from the castle to stare out at the land. Link turned to her.

"It's over..."

Link smiled.

"It's finally over," she said. She sighed, and bowed her head. "Even so... the lives lost to that horrible man cannot be replaced. Link, not even time-travel will bring the deceased back to life. These years were a tragedy that should never have occurred."

I thought I heard a faint rumble, but when I turned my head to look I saw nothing. I assumed it was just what was left of the castle settling.

"Link, you've done so well over the course of this adventure, but..."

Zelda shook her head a few times. "I wish you never had to pick up the sword in the first place."

I heard something move again but didn't look. Navi did, but lost interest rather quickly and looked back at Zelda.

I was only half-listening to her shpiel. For a while now, I had developed this idea that when Ganondorf fell, the sky would suddenly open up to an expanse of blue, or an expanse of clear night. I thought the town would suddenly become the healthy, living, bustling town it once was. Instead, the sky remained broken, as did the land.

I don't know why I looked back at the castle. I just felt like I _needed_ to. When I looked back, I was nearly stunned.

Ganondorf... was still alive. He snuck out from under the debris and... he was charging another dark energy attack. I looked at Link, but he was still listening to Zelda. Navi was on his other side as unaware as he was. Zelda didn't hear anything.

_"...one of you is going to die"._ It rang through my head. Time seemed to slow down, and Ganondorf released his attack, intent on taking Link down with him. I took a deep breath, and...

...threw myself in the way of the strike.

_**-Revolution! Revolution!-**_

I heard Ganondorf's voice let out a shout and whirled around in time to see another ball of dark energy closing in on my head. I had no time to counter with my sword, no time to bring up my shield, and no way of dodging to the side without falling to my death in the pit of lava below.

I did not resign myself to my fate. I did not wince and did not let fear consume my features. Instead, I stood, staring at the attack, waiting for it to strike me down.

It never did. The dark energy made an impact with something green in front of my face. Rather than explode like a bomb as it did in the castle, it exploded in shadows.

"Jack!" screeched Navi.

He fell to the ground before me, breathing heavily and appearing in much pain. His wings were twitching like crazy, and I glared at Ganondorf. Zelda picked my fairy up and nodded at me.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you _right now for that!"_ I shouted louder than I have ever shouted before. Ganondorf was panting heavily, but he said nothing. The Master Sword was in my hand, but in my blind fury I forgot to pick up my shield, too.

Instead of saying a word, Ganondorf held up the back of his hand, where the Triforce of Power flickered and glowed. He crunched together into a ball and threw his arms and legs out with a shout. He started glowing with pure power, and his body began to change. While he morphed, the sheer power he was exerting pushed most of the rubble from the castle into the lava. I can't describe his change so well. I was blind with rage and fear for my companion. I can, however, describe what he looked like after it completed.

He was at least 20 feet tall. He grew a tail, a snout, horns, and in each massive hand held gigantic swords. Ganon let out a loud roar and swung one sword at me. I didn't realize that I was not holding my shield until it was too late. At the last second, I held the Master Sword up to block.

The Master Sword is indestructable. Not even an attack of that magnitude can destroy it. My strength, however, has a limit. The sword flew from my grip and landed near Zelda. My heart caught up in my throat when I saw Jack again. He was convulsing in her hands. A ring of fire trapped Ganon, Navi, and myself in the area where the castle used to be. Zelda and Jack were safe-ish beyond the flames.

"**It does not feel so great to lose one of **_**your**_** loyal companions, does it, hero?**"

"You tell me," I roared. "I killed your family, and I lost not one bit of sleep over it. Now I'm here to kill you, so let us finish this!"

With my words, I drew the Blade of Achilles from my back under my arm. The moment Ganondorf saw my back-up weapon, he got angrier. I drew my shield this time as well. I could not afford to be hit by those blades.

Ganondorf swiped at me with his blades but I rolled forward. I swiped at one leg with my sword, but to my horror caused little to no damage to the evil monster. He slowly started stepping back so he could get a better shot at me, and I quickly noted the flaw in his new form: It was slow and difficult to maneuver.

I ran to one side to avoid the next attack and glanced at his tail swishing behind him. By luck it hit the remains of one pillar from the castle. I heard him groan in mild discomfort, and I smiled while dodging to one side to avoid another slice.

I had an idea.

When Ganon was working on bringing his swords up to strike again, I rolled under his legs and sliced at his tail. He let out a loud shriek. I got knocked to the side by his tail and I rolled to avoid his foot.

He stabbed one gigantic sword at me. While it missed, the other managed to slice my chest. The attack pierced my armor, but only just. I was bleeding, but it was a survivable injury. I looked around for Navi, and saw her flying around Ganon's head, providing a distraction. I got around him again and sliced at his tail a few times before he noticed me.

I saw him try to bat Navi out of the way but she darted higher into the air, out of his reach. He quickly lost interest in her, knowing that I'd make short work of him if he kept trying to get to _her_.

I already had every intention of killing him, but this would be embarrassing if Ganon died ignoring me completely. He tried to slice at me again, but the remains of a pillar from his castle blocked the attack. No, he sliced through it, but it slowed his sword enough for me to roll under it. I snuck a quick slice at his tail before running under his legs out of the way.

Ganon stomped towards me, and I glanced desperately at the Master Sword. I _was_ making some progress with the Blade of Achilles, but even so I knew I'd need the Master Sword in order to finish him off. Slicing at his tail wouldn't kill him. I sheathed my blade and drew my bow, running off to a safer distance before daring to nock an arrow.

I intended to hit his head with a Light Arrow, but it's difficult hitting a moving target that causes the earth to shake with each step. My first shot went wide. It was all I could get off before I had to move again.

Ganon tried to move faster but had limited success in this grotesque form. I took aim and fired again, but he batted the arrow out of the way. Navi was silent, and flew to him again. She flew above his head to distract him. He ignored her- until she bopped into his head.

He turned his attention to her only briefly, but that brief distraction was all it took to land a Light Arrow in his snout. He let out a loud shriek and started shaking.

Navi wordlessly returned to me. She nodded towards him, and said her first words since screaming Jack's name as he fell.

"Go on. Attack him."

There were no words of encouragement; no traces of the old happy, go-lucky Navi I've come to know and love. I felt like her, too, but...this battle was the only thing keeping me from breaking. Jack wouldn't want me to be distracted. I glanced over at him once more. Zelda saw me.

"He's still alive, Link!"

"Link," he croaked. "Keep... fighting!"

I nodded and charged to Ganondorf. While I closed in, I drew another arrow and jammed it into his leg, causing it to give out under him. He fell to a knee and I drew my blade again.

He glared at me while still under the Light Arrow's influence and I leapt, spinning around and slashing his snout as I turned. He let out a stronger shriek of pain, but I knew it was not enough to kill him.

He smacked me away with one hand. I came close to the fire, but I didn't hit it. Ganon started stomping towards me again and I stood up, leaping out of the way of the next slash. As I passed his tail, I managed one sloppy slice. I wasn't going to try to rush this thing. If it had to take a while, so be it.

Again, Ganon managed to hit me. One of his blades hit my back and sent me flying forward. This armor was strong enough to resist the attack, but it couldn't protect me completely. I knew a gash opened up on my back, and I also knew that the armor was starting to give.

I stood up again and whirled around to face Ganon. He was lumbering towards me with his swords out. I couldn't back up anymore because the fire was behind me, and I didn't have many options in regards to my left and right sides (I was blocked by some debris).

I had nowhere to run, but I thought quick and nocked an arrow, managing to hit Ganon in his torso (I wasn't aiming for his face). The arrow stunned him and I managed to get out of the trap he had me in. While I was escaping, I threw a bomb at Ganondorf's tail, too.

The bomb detonated but didn't do what I'd hoped. Rather than blow his tail clean off, all it did was cause a mild shrapnel injury and a burn. Ganon still wasn't pleased to be injured again, though.

He whirled around to me and smashed a pillar near where I was standing. I leapt backwards and covered my face but felt the rest of my body get pelted with the rocks. The armor protected me from some of the pieces, but the spaces where the armor did not reach suffered. It stung.

When I got to my feet again I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Both Ganon and I were feeling it. He was snorting air and I was panting heavily. My muscles burned, my head ached, and I was worried sick.

He leapt forward to slash at me again but I rolled towards him, landing behind him. I leapt up and slashed at his tail, but this time I grabbed it with my free hand and held on, stabbing at it repeatedly.

Ganon was writhing around, trying desperately to get me off. At one point, he whirled around towards the fire and started inching close to it, but I started climbing up his back where the fire could not reach. He couldn't drop his weapons because he knew I'd take advantage of his moment of disarmament, and he couldn't reach me with his swords.

He was becoming desperate as I reached his shoulder, and in a panic he leapt backward, slowly falling to his back. I let out a gasp, but on the way down I flipped onto his stomach and rolled. The fall still jarred me and Ganon was dazed.

The dust his fall kicked up was enough to put out some of the flames (incidently, the ones keeping me from the Master Sword, Zelda, and Jack). I looked back at Ganon and saw him still writhing around, trying to stand again, and I sprinted to the Master Sword, sheathing the Blade of Achilles on the way. I pulled it from the dirt it buried itself in.

"Jack?" I asked.

He didn't respond, but he opened his eyes again and rolled them in my direction.

"The sacred sword! Defeat Ganon with the Master Sword, Link!" said Zelda. She knew I was planning it, but... I guess she wanted my attention back on the battle. I nodded and ran back into the field as Ganon slowly got up again. He let out a loud roar when he saw the Master Sword in my hand again, and sliced furiously at me. I leapt back, missing my chance to counter attack. I started retreating away from Ganon. Something was up; he was moving faster. I assumed it was the adrenaline, but with the amount of blood dripping from his tail, it was a wonder he was even _standing_.

While running I foolishly tried to nock an arrow again, and he leapt forward and slashed at me. We were still far enough apart for the attack to miss hitting me per se, but it managed to slice my bow in half. I dropped the weapon almost immediately after the attack and I dove to the side to avoid another attack.

His movement was quicker, but his turning was not! As he turned slowly to face me, I ran behind him and grabbed his tail again, pulling a light arrow from my quiver and ramming it into his tail. He convulsed and I started slicing at his already mangled and bloody tail.

Each strike by the Master Sword brought forth twice as much blood- and louder shrieking from Ganon. I only managed to get a few slices in, but chunks of his flesh fell to the ground as he stood again, the effect of the light arrow finally wearing off.

The problem I had was fatigue. I was getting tired... almost too tired to continue the battle. My muscles burned, my legs throbbed, my head was pounding, and the lingering odor of smoke and death in the stale air only worsened my condition as well. In my eyes, Ganon and I were tied so far. He'd managed quite a few strikes that would have killed me had it not been for my armor, and in return I had his tail nearly ready to fall off.

Any slices that made it through to my body had coagulated, and my sweat made them burn slightly.

Suddenly Ganon started charging me. He held his swords at each side and ran towards me with his head bowed. I knew he was never going to hit me with his head, but... I still had to flee out of the way.

As fast as he was becoming, I could still outrun him. I drew another light arrow and tossed it in his path. He was stampeding too fast to stop in time and suddenly convulsed again, but his forward momentum carried him off the light arrow and he collapsed near a pillar.

As he fell, one of his swords landed under him and exploded through his gut. For a moment, I thought I won. I foolishly drew closer to investigate his still form.

Suddenly my sword was hovering above his skull. This could be it. I could kill him right now and this whole ordeal would be over. I could tend to my fairy and we'd all live in the forest as if my story was a fairy tale. However, I fell for a common flaw. I let my mind wander while I had my foe on the ropes. Suddenly his eyes shot open and with one hand he grabbed me around the waist. He stood up with a roar. In surprise, I dropped the Master Sword to the space I'd been standing a second ago, and I felt myself becoming choked up. Ganon ripped the sword from his gut with his free hand, sending blood all over the place and even onto the Master Sword itself (once the blood made contact with the blade, it bubbled and vanished).

He squeezed tighter with the hand that bound me and tried to trap my arms to my sides without success. He brought me to his mouth and opened up. I quickly threw a light arrow into his huge maw and prepared to be dropped.

Ganon convulsed violently and let out a horrible shriek. He dropped me as I expected. I landed without injury and rolled backward to the Master Sword while Ganon remained dazed, albiet upright. Once I found my blade again I rushed to Ganon and sliced at his tail ferociously. With each strike I heard his shrieking grow louder and louder until finally...

_**Plop.**_

The mangled remains of his tail fell to the ground, and with it, he fell forward. The fire died around Zelda. Her body glowed a golden light and Ganon remained on the ground, now physically unable to move. He still breathed heavily.

"I'm using my power to hold the evil king. You use your sword and deliver the final blow!" she said. I nodded and rushed to Ganon's snout and sliced at it once, twice, three times...

Zelda's power no longer bound him. Before he could retaliate, I followed through with my coup de grâce.

I drove the Master Sword through his eye.

Everything stopped. I thought Ganon had died, but instead, he suddenly shot up and shrieked. The Master Sword remained embedded in his skull.

"Six Sages! Now!" shouted Zelda. She placed Jack on the ground before her and levitated, becoming engulfed in a golden light. All around Ganon and I appeared the Sages I had saved and awakened- Saria, my best friend, Darunia, my sworn "Brother", Ruto, my ex-wife-to-be, Impa, the mysterious Sheikah, Nabooru, the sly thief, and finally Rauru, the leader of them all. They became engulfed in the colors that characterized their temples, and finally they all flew towards Ganon, engulfing him in a light so bright it rivaled anything I had ever seen.

I won.

=.-

_"You!"_

I still couldn't see, but I knew it was Ganondorf's voice.

_"Curse... you! Curse... you... Zelda... Curse you... Sages..._"

He drew a breath while I remained blinded.

_"Curse... you... __**LINK!**__ Someday... when this seal is broken,I will exact my revenge upon your descendants! Yes... Hyrule has not seen the last of me... I will return, and I will reap what is rightfully mine!_"

And suddenly I was able to see again. Ganon's hideous form was gone, as were the Sages save for Zelda. She stood next to me. The Master Sword clattered to the ground where Ganon stood a moment ago. I suddenly remembered Jack and whirled around.

Zelda held out a hand to stop me, but I wouldn't let her. Navi was already landing next to him, and I got to his side a moment later.

He was sweating and panting, and looked to be in a great deal of pain. He held a shaky hand out to Navi, which she quickly took. Concern washed over her face as it did mine.

"Navi," he panted. She shook her head.

"No, don't talk, Jack."

He didn't listen.

"I'm sorry. I lied."

Navi looked at him, confusion now mixed in with her worry.

"Whatever it was, it's okay, Jack..."

"No... I have to say it. Navi, I got kicked out of the-"

He coughed. Something glistened on his lip that wasn't saliva.

"I got kicked out of the Fallen Angels because I beat up my band leader. He was around 18 and was going out with my 14 year old sister. I warned him not to, but..."

He shivered, and I silently sat by his side.

"No... Navi, I shouldn't explain it. Just know that I'm sorry for lying."

"Jack," she sniffled. "I don't care about that. I just want you to be okay."

Something of a look of peace spread across his face. "Yeah, well I'm not good at giving people what they want..."

Navi put her head on his and let her tears run free.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

It was around then that I noticed the tears leaking down my cheeks, too. He looked over at me.

"Link... listen kid... I have to be honest. You..."

He shivered again and took a shaky breath. "When I first met you, I thought you were a pansy."

I let out a chuckle while my tears fell. Jack continued.

"But... now when I look at you... I don't want to punch you in the head as much. You're a strong man, courageous, you're a _hero, _and I love you."

"I love you too, Jack," I heard my shaking voice say. I wanted to stop crying, but Jack must've sensed that.

"Listen, don't ever hide your emotions, Link...It takes a bigger man to cry when he needs to than it does to hold sadness in. Now... I want you to do something for me."

I nodded, letting my tears run free. He took another raspy breath. "I never heard the soul of the forest, and I want to. Could you play 'Saria's Song' for me before I... go?"

"Jack, you're not going anywhere. You're going to be okay-"

He eyed me weakly and shivered. "No, don't give me false hope. My heart is getting cold."

I tried to come up with something else to say but my body shook with sobs. I called for my Ocarina and calmed myself to the best of my ability.

The cheery, beautiful, lively notes of Saria's Song filled the stagnant air all around us. I played it over and over again while Jack's breathing became less and less frequent.

I'll never forget the last thing he said before he died.

"I hear it... I hear it... Th- the soul of the forest..."

With these words, my green companion stopped breathing. With the last of his energy he forced his eyes to shut, not wanting to leave the blank windows open.

The twitching in his wings stopped forever.

_**-Requiescat en Pache.-**_

End of Chapter

* * *

**6, 589 words.**

**I will say this: The moment Jack agreed to go with Navi on her journey, he was doomed to die. There never was a chance that Navi or Link would die. I said that only to try and throw you off. One of you guessed correctly in an earlier chapter what would happen to Jack. It was my intent from the beginning, as was his hearing the "Soul of the Forest" before he died.**

**Next chapter covers the funerals.**


	24. The Return of the Grievous Angel

**Chapter 23**

**The Return of the Grievous Angel**

* * *

**"You cannot live among us as Jews,**

**You cannot live among us,**

**You cannot live."**

**-Holocaust Adage, demonstrating Anti-Semitism's darkest corners**

* * *

Zelda graciously let Navi and I sob for my fallen friend. She stood by my side the entire time, looking at the rubble of Ganondorf's castle with disdain. Her hand was on my shoulder.

"I know it hurts, Link," she said. "He took someone from you, and that's never easy. I want you toreturn the Master Sword to the Pedestal and close the Door of Time, but before you do, I think it would be nice to take some time to return to the Forest. Bury your companion."

I continued sobbing for a few more moments before calming myself enough to turn to her partially.

"I- I'll bury him in the Sacred Forest Meadow, where the soul of the forest is the strongest."

Zelda nodded at me. "That sounds like a great idea. When you are ready, meet me outside the Temple of Time."

I didn't pick him up right away. Instead, I took off my hat and wrapped him up, then I held a hand out for Navi. She was still hysterical, and she climbed into my hand and climbed onto my shoulder. I stood up, and called for my Ocarina.

I played the Minuet of Forest, leaving Zelda behind.

I was too shaken up to care about the feeling of teleportation today. I usually loved it, since it could be kind of fun, but... I was hurting too much.

Needless to say, once I landed, I didn't take a moment to think. I played the Song of Courage, to which Canis did not respond. I figured he simply couldn't hear it so I played it a little louder (if I try too hard, the Ocarina makes this horrible screeching sound), but still, no wolf.

"Canis!" I called. My crying had pretty much stopped. I told myself I'd sob more once I got home, because it was getting difficult to play the Ocarina while crying.

He didn't respond. "Canis!" I shouted. Navi tapped my shoulder. She was still crying.

"Link... behind you... by the stump."

I felt my heart skip a beat, but no more tears ran down my face.

There, by the stump Saria used to play her ocarina on, lay the old wolf. His eyes were shut, as was his mouth. He was not breathing. The look on his face... it was one of peace. It looked like his heart just...stopped beating. Whatever happened, there couldn't have been any pain.

Next to Canis, I saw several pieces of wood, nails, a shovel, and a hammer. I never found out who put them there, be it Canis, the Goddesses, Zelda, the Apple, or the Kokiri. I didn't question it.

"Link..."

I shook my head. "You know, I think deep down I always knew. I... guess I didn't want to accept reality..."

Navi was still sobbing. I gently lay Jack down next to Canis and ran my hand through the latter's fur.

"I'm going to miss you guys... but I'm not going to bury you and forget. I'll visit you."

Navi said nothing. I stood up, grabbed the shovel, and started digging.

=.=

Navi and I paid our respects to our fallen friends. We couldn't find many words to say. Navi didn't say a word since she said my name earlier. Each time she opened her mouth, she'd just start to cry some more. I held her close in a manner that mimicked a hug, and then once we'd dedicated a moment of silence, I put together two wooden crosses. At the foot of the graves, I placed one fire arrow each to resemble a candle, and then I engraved the wooden crosses. There was not much room to write on each grave, but we tried to make the room we did have count:

_"Jack Stein_

_1180-1205_

_The "Fallen Angel" has risen."_

_"Canis_

_c. 1165-1205_

_Blessed are those who search for redemption."_

After we placed them in their graves, I poured the dirt over their bodies. Digging the large graves was tiring and took a good 4 hours. Each grave was 6' by 3'. It just felt better to bury them both as regular humans. As I poured the dirt over my friends, I prayed to Farore that they made it to the clouds. Based on how much both meant to me, I'm sure Farore would take them in.

Navi stopped crying and fell totally silent. I tried to get her to talk a few times, but all I got out of her was "Yes, I'm okay".

I knew she wasn't. I wasn't. Navi seemed to be deep in thought. Once they were both put to rest, I sat on the stump we found Canis near. We could hear the Soul of the Forest. Now Jack can listen to it whenever he wants.

I don't know how long we sat at the stump. It could have been minutes, hours, days, weeks... it made no difference to me. Navi was still thinking, but she was still trying to cheer me up. She was such a sweet fairy, and was all I had left right now. I couldn't very well go to the Kokiri, nor could I go to Malon (I had no song that could warp me to her home), nor would I go to Zelda for comfort. It wasn't anything personal, I just... didn't want to be reminded of all I had done.

Some people might incorrectly assume that because I saved my land, I'd have this feeling of satisfaction with myself. I don't. All I really am is a vigilante murderer labelled "Hero of Time". When you take the magnitude of lives (and half lives) that I took, you don't become powerful, nor do you become proud of yourself. Rather, you start to either become depressed or paranoid. I was sad for my companions, but not depressed. Every little sound arouses suspicion. If there is a weapon on my person, I put my hand on it.

Being a "Hero" isn't everything it's cracked up to be.

After an unknown amount of time on the stump, I stood up. Navi continued rambling on about various legends and personal experiences to try and keep my mind off of our friends, but I knew it was for her just as much as it was for me.

"Navi, let's go. I have to meet with Zelda."

"Okay..."

I took a few steps from the stump, and turned to look at the two graves one more time.

"I'll come visit you guys soon, I promise."

I played the Prelude of Light as one more tear fell from my eye.

It hit the forest floor as I was swept to the Temple of Time.

ToT

I tried walking before I hit the marble floor and stumbled. Once I walked outside, I saw the darkness over Castle Town had vanished with Ganondorf. I heard no groans of the ReDeads in the Market. I could see the Sun as it set. In this time frame, Castle Town could be reinhabited and rebuilt. It could be like Ganondorf's rule never happened.

I found Zelda praying before the Temple.

"Link," she said, still on her knees before the Sacred building. "Welcome back."

I nodded. "Hello, Zelda."

She didn't move to stand. Her eyes remained closed. "Link, I assume you saw a strange sphere fall from my belt when Ganondorf captured me?"

"...I did."

"Would you be so kind as to return it?"

"I don't have it."

Now, Zelda opened her eyes. "You don't have it?"

I shook my head. "I did, but Ganondorf snatched it during our initial fight. I assume it was destroyed in the castle. Why? What was it for?"

Zelda stared at me, as if trying to figure out if I was lying (which I was) or not. I wondered if she ever considered checking beyond the Door of Time, but I remembered Navi mumbling something at one point about royalty being forbidden beyond the Door. It was tradition that only _warriors_ and the eldest Sage of Light could pass it. Rauru beat Zelda in age at least three times over.

I was pretty good at lying. It's how I kept Mido from taking my money in Kokiri Forest. I'd tell him that I didn't have any, as I was too weak to loot in the Lost Woods, and he wouldn't let me work at the General Store. He'd believe me nine times out of ten. Zelda relented and let out a sigh.

"Darn. Link, it's a tool that is rightfully ours, but if it was lost in the castle's rubble... Very well. Let us get back to the matters at hand, shall we?"

"If you say so."

She smiled, and stood again. "Link, you've done this land a great service, and I am eternally grateful, as will be the rest of the citizens. You defeated Ganondorf, but in so doing you also lost seven years of your life. As your reward, I offer you those years back. Link, you must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time. By doing these things, the roads between time will be closed."

"What of the Spiritual Stones?" I asked. She smiled again.

"I would not ask you to return the Zoras and Gorons. Leave those to me. Since you will return to the Forest, please take the Spiritual Stone of the Forest with you, and keep it. It is the least we can do for your assistance- nay, your _campaign_ in the destruction of that evil King."

I opened my mouth to speak but she put her hand out.

"Go. Regain your lost time!"

With her words, I boldly nodded, and I walked back into the Temple. Zelda got back on her knees and resumed praying. Whether it was for me or for the land, I do not know.

I saw the Apple of Eden sparkling behind the Pedestal of Time, and mentally thanked Rauru for keeping his word. I drew the Master Sword from its place on my hip, and I stared at it for a few moments.

"...Guess this is goodbye. Thank you for allowing me to eradicate Ganondorf and the other evils he spread."

I never expected a response. I wasn't thanking the sword Per se, but the Sages that forged it. Without the Master Sword, I would not have succeeded.

With my words, I took a breath and drove the sword into the Pedestal of Time.

_Rewind..._

_Rewind..._

_Rewind..._

_RETRY._

_ERROR._

_Rewind!_

_REALITY COMPROMISED._

_P?128!oe_

_RETRY._

_Error._

_Retry._

_MULTIPLE REWIND FAILURES. RESTART._

_Rewind..._

_Rewind..._

_RETRY._

_Rewind..._

_Success._

_Reality Reinstated._

_Returning..._

_Successful._

_Awakening..._

_Successful._

When my eyes opened again, the sun was shining brightly through the window high above us in the Temple. I looked up at Navi.

"Okay, let's go," I said. Navi said nothing. As I turned to leave, I heard her let out a sad sigh and I turned my head partially.

"Navi? Navi, where are you going?"

She gradually took herself up towards the window. Before the light got too bright for me to see her, she turned back to me.

"I have to find myself, Link. I have conflicts I must resolve."

The tears began streaming down my cheeks once again.

"But we- we can resolve them together! Please don't leave me... I... I need you!"

I couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

"Take care, Link. We'll meet again one day."  
"Navi... please... I... I love you! I love you, Navi..."

"I love you too, Link... But I need to do this. You don't need me."

"But... you're my fairy..."

"And you're my Kokiri... _Mi Sagrado Corazón está con usted. _My Sacred Heart is with you, Link. See you later..."

With these words, Navi flew out the window above us, and with her my only family left. I wiped the tears from my face and turned away, walking out of the room. I played the Song of Time without emotion, and the Door of Time shut again, locking away the Apple, the Master Sword, and the Sacred Realm, but not my renewed sadness. I took the Spiritual Stone of Forest with me, and walked out of the Temple of Time.

And now as I walk back to my home in the Forest, one thing continues to renew itself in my head.

I was alone.

* * *

_**Al La Fin to the max.**_

**With this chapter, the main plot is concluded. There will be a handful of short chapters describing sub-plots, followed by "A Song for You", and then "The Stuff You May Have Missed"- various references included in the story. I'll do my best to get them all, but that might take a little bit.**

**Next "chapter" describes the attack on Navi's village.**

**Oh, and this story was first uploaded to this website on 7/17/10, and the main plot concludes on 7/17/11. I had it done yesterday but I wanted it up exactly a year after I started because of that OCD thing.**


	25. Navi's Sacred Heart

**Navi's Sacred Heart**

* * *

**"Somebody asked "What's the meaning of Jazz" and I said 'We're the misfits, and all I can tell you is while you're still sleeping, the saints are still weeping, because those things you call dead haven't yet had the chance to be born.'"**

**-John Paul Larkin**

* * *

The Appalachian Mountains. To stand on the grounds of these lands was a privalege. To be secluded from so many other tribes is a blessing, as many other tribes frequently war and quarrell. Her father mentioned the most aggressive tribe of all: The White Man.

The "Americans" wanted them out of the homes they made in the mountains over hundreds of years. They do not care of the tribe's traditions, but want to move them to a "safer" residence. Today her father met with a White man named "General Smith". From what she'd gathered, he is one of the most aggressive men the Americans have to offer. He will go to great lengths to get what he wants. Torture, murder, rape... nothing is below him. Today, his sights were on her lands.

Navi loved her home. Looking out at the vast expanse of trees and mountains makes many feel at peace. The fog brings forth a shroud, masking some of nature's beauty from your eyes. Of course, now the White Man is invading the lands. Ugly black smoke billows from a pipe on his horse-less carriage. A man with a rifle pointed at her.

"Gonna get you, girl."

The horse-less carriage vanished down the road and she went to her father to learn what happened.

"Papa, what do those men want?" she asked. He stared down the road.

"Our home. I refused to give them what they wanted."

"And...?"

He sighed. Navi had never seen her father this serious before.

"They will be back, and with an army, too. Navi, I know how you detest violence, but be prepared to flee. We've not seen the last of that man."

-.-

It was the next day that horses galloped up the roads into the village. Guns sounded and she heard some of the villagers scream. She was sleeping when they found their way to her, and was on her feet in a moment. She grabbed a small knife and hid the best she could behind some crates.

Navi saw the men pass her hut and two quickly glanced in, but waved at their allies.

"Nobody in there."

The screaming was horrible. She snuck to the wall and looked out the door. Hundreds of her tribal members were attacking back with bows, spears, swords, and knives. So many of her friends were falling to the white man's superior weaponry, but she could see more than a few of _them_ fall just as well.

In fact, for a few precious moments, it looked like they were winning. The white men were retreating. Her tribe suffered heavy losses, but they were losing numbers, too. Navi saw her father pick up one of the dead men's rifles and start shooting.

Several of their animals also tried to fight the invasion but every one of them was quickly put down. Horses were falling almost as fast as men.

She remembered that she couldn't hide in my hut forever. She had to get out there. She made sure nobody was looking before making a run for the trees.

Navi hid behind one large tree and continued watching the battle unfold. The white men were so focused on the tribal members fighting that they did not notice her.

One of the white men was exceptional at fighting. He wore a grey shirt and grey pants, but face paint, like a clown. He killed three of her friends with ease and managed to hit her father in the leg. He did not die, but he was unable to battle further.

He approached her father to finish him off. He aimed the gun at his head, but when he pulled the trigger, he was out of ammo. His head shot up and he made eye contact with Navi. He tossed down his empty gun and ran towards her with a knife. She held hers up and got into her own fighting stance.

The clown-man paused a moment.

"Look at that, Tricky! This girl thinks she can take you!" said one of the white men. He started to laugh at her and she got angry. With a shriek she sliced at his chest, earning a look of surprise from him. He looked down at the gash the girl opened on him and watched the blood leak out for a moment, then he glared at her and swung.

Navi had no experience fighting. His first attack pushed a surge of pain through her arm, and another cut her stomach. She swung at him again but he held his hand out and grabbed her arm. Meanwhile, Navi's father was inching his way towards the gun. The clown was too busy to notice. He stared at her without remorse, and stabbed her in the stomach once. There was the initial surge of pain and she felt numb, then he pulled the knife out and stabbed her through the chest two times.

With these attacks, the girl fell backwards and was unable to move anymore. He ran his fingers on the blood flowing from her heart and wiped it on his sleeve.

She could still see, and she felt her heart stop beating. Her father managed to let off a gunshot, but she could not hear it. She just managed to see the Clown lurch forward, fall to his knees, and then to his side. The battle was over. The White Man must have run out of ammo or they would have shot Navi's father, too. She felt him move her hands to her sides, and he sadly shut both her eyes with two fingers.

Suddenly she was able to move again. Navi was falling to nothingness below her, and she felt something on her back. The wounds on her chest and belly vanished, and she looked at her hands as they went from tan to a bright blue.

_"Though the passing is painful, the sleep is peaceful."_

Navi shut her eyes as an infinitely bright light erupted from the darkness below, and suddenly she wasn't falling anymore.

"Open your eyes, Navi, and view your new home," said a deep voice. The girl did as he asked, and looked around at the beautiful forest surrounding her.

"Navi... Welcome to Kokiri Forest."

**Edn.**

* * *

**1,089 words. None of these sub-plot conclusions should be very long.**

**Someone asked if Navi killed herself at the end there, and just to let you know, she didn't. I was just trying to follow the actual ending so the retelling didn't deviate too much from the game. I'm not so sure but I think Navi's set to be seen one more time in "A Song for You"- if anyone cares.**

**I had this one done a few days ago but needed to resolve it a little. Even after I did, I don't like the way it turned out. I tried my best to do a third person point of view for this chapter, but because I've been using first-person for the last year, I'm not exactly 100% certain that there are no "I"s and "Me"s and "My"s in there. If you see any, try to disregard them.**

**Coming up next: A politically incorrect asshole chases some poor, unsuspecting people to the one place he can't go. In other words, Link being taken by his Mommy to the forest. And then Mommy dies.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention this last chapter: "Oh, my God! They killed Jack! You bastards!"**


	26. Welcome to Kokiri Forest

**Welcome to Kokiri Forest**

* * *

**"When I was 5 years old, my mother always told me that happiness was the key to life. When I went to school, they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down happy. They told me I didn't understand the assignment. I told them they didn't understand life."**

**- John Lennon**

* * *

In the year 1187, Ganondorf attempted a coupe. The Royal Family called it the "Hush-Hush Coupe", as it was kept secret from the public. It was a total failure, but an intentional failure at that.

Ganondorf knew all along that his coupe would fail. In 1187, he did not have as much power. His minions would not stand a chance against the guards of Hyrule Castle. When they attacked late one night, Ganondorf did not attack with them. Instead, he had his mothers command them. As far as everyone could know, he had nothing to do with the failed coupe. His mothers would be the bad guy.

Ganondorf knew a thing or two about the ongoing secret war between the Assassins and Templars. He knew that if he decided to go along for the coupe, he'd be captured by the Templars, or worse, the Assassins, and then tortured, and subsequently killed.

Slowly.

No, the attack was meant as more of a cover-up. The only part of the Hush-Hush that Ganondorf did not have mapped out was how long it would last. As the attack went on late one night, Ganondorf was riding for Kakariko Village. His minions brought him information that an infant was born and being raised there. The mother and father named him "Link". Well, the mother named him. Link's father was across the seas when he was born. He was a mysterious man, and the best his mother could figure was he was a soldier of some sort. Link's father was needed to defend the Holy Land 11 months out of 12. Even so, he'd constantly send money to support his baby and his wife.

Link's mother would never ask for money. She was too proud. Her pride would later be seen in her son, as would his father's courage, determination, and power.

Ganondorf scowled while riding. In 1187, he was evil, but even he had trouble imagining killing an infant.

Still, if he waited too long, the mother might move away, or worse, the Dad would return. From what Ganondorf could gather, Link's father was incredible with weapons. If you gave him a sword, he'd give you blood. Although Ganondorf had some power at the time, he alone did not stand a chance against the father if things went south. When killing a child, things often went south.

As Ganondorf passed by a ranch, he looked at the forest to the south in curiosity. The forest was a mysterious place which only animals and those permitted by the Goddesses could enter. Forest nymphs were the only human-like creatures that could survive in it. Any human that wandered in had only so much time before the protective magic of the forest transformed it into a forest creature: a Deku Scrub, Wolfos, or Stalfos. Ganondorf knew the Goddesses wouldn't be granting him any favors. He wouldn't be allowed to enter the woods any time soon.

When Ganondorf got off his horse and started walking up the Kakariko staircase, a tall-ish figure started riding down the stairs faster than the evil Gerudo could react. Suddenly he was sent careening backwards down the staircase by a horse.

The infant was crying in a harness on the mother's chest. She looked back while spurring the horse to gallop.

"Leave my son alone, you horrible man!"

As it turned out, Link's mother also knew much of the legend. A hero would step forward to kill an evil Gerudo. Link's mother would correctly guess that Ganondorf was that evil Gerudo, and she would also correctly guess that her baby was the Hero. She knew that if Ganondorf could kill her son now, he could be rid of any threat later on. In the evil Gerudo's predictability, he did exactly as she thought he would do.

Ganondorf stood up and quickly got onto his horse in pursuit. He drew his bow and nocked an arrow, but not being skilled at firing from horseback, his first shots never hit anything except ground and trees. Every so often he'd have to stop and spur his horse to keep on her.

He'd nock another arrow, only to miss his target again.

Baby Link's cries echoed through the fields amidst the heavy clattering of the horses hooves. Ganondorf's eyes widened as he realized where she was heading.

"...You'll risk death to escape me?" he shouted at her.

Link's mother was heading south, towards the forbidden woods.

He tried to shoot her again, and missed.

"I do not fear death!" she shouted. "I embrace it!"

Ganondorf nocked another arrow. "Then allow me to bring you closer to it!"

The next shot caught Link's mother in the back, just shy of her left shoulderblade. Even with the arrow in her back, she pushed onward, cutting through the Old Lost Woods- the part of the forbidden forest that was safe to travel in.

Ganondorf grinned an evil grin. He had a slight problem trying to kill the infant, but killing an innocent woman was fine. She was bleeding quite profusely from her wound, but even so she continued on.

Link's mother made it into the forbidden forest. Ganondorf stopped his horse before he broke through the barrier as well. He let out an annoyed grunt, but contented himself with the belief that she'd kill herself and the baby as well. He had to believe it. His horse reared, and he turned to return to the fields.

-.-

Link's mother sent the horse back out of Kokiri Forest, even though the animal was safe from the magic. She felt the forest rejecting her, burning into her skin. Even with her weakness from blood loss and magic influence, she pushed herself onward to meet with the Forest Diety- The Great Deku Tree.

The skin and muscle on her legs began to evaporate. She was becoming a Stalfos. Even with her impending doom, she pushed herself onward. She fought the transformation with everything she had, knowing that once it was complete, her mind would go, as well. After that happened, she'd no longer want to save her child but want to kill it instead.

Although she had no chances of reversing or dispelling the magic, her determination delayed it. Although she could no longer feel the ground she walked on, she was still moving. The magic, meanwhile, began nibbling away at the rest of her body. Her hair began to slowly fall out, and her mind was slowly becoming filled with primal thoughts.

Even with the stress on her dying body, she pushed forward until she stood before the Great Deku Tree in his meadow.

Once she finally stood before him, she collapsed to her knees and then to a side, careful not to harm her already hysterical baby. As her eyes sunk in and the transformation sped up, she spoke.

"Please... save my child! Do not let this forest consume him... protect him. Please..."

The Great Deku Tree was silent for a moment. Link's mother unbuckled his harness and placed him before the Great Deku Tree. By now, there was only one thing left of her original life: her mind, and even that was leaving her.

The Great Deku Tree spoke. "You must understand. I cannot save you, for you have taken refuge in my forbidden woods."

The Stalfos shook its head. "No, I do not care of my fate. I want you to save my son! My blessed son... Please..."

The Great Deku Tree spoke again. "I said that I cannot save _you._ Your son... I will save. He will be raised among the Kokiri. And now, noble woman of Kakariko, hear these words: Your son has a bright future. Although you won't see it, it is he who will save the land of Hyrule in the years to come, just as you believed."

The Stalfos said nothing, staring at the Great Deku Tree with jaw agape. The blue specks of light that made its eyes gradually faded to red, and its jaw set. The stalfos turned and stalked towards the Lost Woods- the last remnant of Link's mother guiding it.

_"...oo...ye... son..."_

With these garbled grunts that had once been words, the Stalfos disappeared into the trees. It wanted nothing more than Link to be safe.

As the Kokiri came to answer the Great Deku Tree's calls, one thing crossed the Stalfos' former mind before it fell forever silent:

He was safe.

_**Edn.**_

* * *

**This conclusion was coming out so well at one point. I spent an hour in change working on the scenes, extending them, making them nice... and in so doing I forgot to hit the save button. My power blew out and all that hard work went down the drain- Story of my life: I try to do something nicely and the world does everything in its power to f**k my shit up.**

**I REWROTE this thing thoroughly pissed off, so I apologize if it's not so good.**

**The Stalfos thing is a reference to that guy in the Lost Woods in the real game. If you don't get him medicine in time, he becomes a Stalfos and wanders away. At least... according to a creepy Kokiri.**

**Want to know who Link's father is? "A Song for You" will clear it up.**

**Next "chapter" should be brief like this one. It covers Jack filling Dennis (his bandmate) with shit, and then beating it out of him again.**


	27. Jack Hearts Dennis

**Jack Hearts Dennis**

* * *

**"We have nothing to fear but fear itself."**

**-Winston Churchill**

* * *

In an old Thunderbird sat a boy wearing sunglasses and his Dad's cowboy hat. His car was parked at the curb of a nice two-story home. He sat, glaring at the house. The radio was not playing.

Dennis had acquainted himself with a few police officers. As such, he believed himself to be untouchable. Nobody in their right mind would attack someone who was buddies with a few officers of the law, right?

Well, Jack wasn't in his right mind. He was reasonably pissed off. He hated that Dennis was going out with his sister, but she liked him. She thought he was great, and so Jack sat silent, though that isn't to say he was at peace with what was going on between his just-turned-14 sister and 18-year-old Dennis.

Needless to say, once Polly came home crying, Jack had to ask what was wrong.

When she told him, one could actually see something in his brain stop working. His eye twitched, and he let out a muttered "I see". With these two words, Jack Stein drove off, first deciding to check Dennis' favorite hang-out: one of many bars in Yucca Valley.

Not finding him, he decided to inquire about his band leader (possible assassination target) with their band's drummer, Albert.

After a little bit of "small talk", Albert managed to say "I think he's at home, man..." through whatever he was injecting. So, Jack went to his home, and lo and behold... Dennis' car was in the driveway.

Jack took the key from his car and held it in between his fingers. He shook his head.

"Them connections ain't going to help you here, Dennis," he muttered to nobody in particular. He threw his sunglasses onto the passenger seat and got out of the car. As he passed the car parked in the driveway, he dragged his car key along the side. As he drew closer to the house, he shook his head again.

"Them connections ain't going to help you here..."

Jack didn't put his keys in his pocket. He kept holding them. He rang the doorbell, and heard the muttered "Minute..." from inside.

When Dennis finally opened the door, he barely managed to utter Jack's name, and even when he did, it sounded more like "J-_ACK!"_

The pissed off musician grabbed his band leader by the throat, and not playfully. Dennis' hands flew to the one crushing his windpipe.

"I warned you not to go out with my sister, and you went anyway. Now she comes home crying because you tried to get in her pants. Tell me why I shouldn't make you eat the condom you planned on using- you _were_ planning to use a condom, right?"

Dennis let out a gurgle, and Jack loosened his grip a little so he could talk.

"I... I thought we could take- our relationship... tothenextlevel!"

Jack was unmoved. "You thought you would take the relationship to the next level...Survey says?"

The hand clutching the car keys flew into Dennis' gut. Jack made sure he wasn't providing a lethal injury. He wanted to beat the tar out of his bandmate, not kill him.

He didn't release Dennis' throat. Dennis' hands kept prying at the firm grip on his windpipe, but to no avail.

"You're a pervert. I want to hear you admit it."

Dennis eyed him, tears welling up from pain in his eyes. "What?" he croaked.

"Admit that you're a pervert, and I'll let go."

"No... I'm not a pervert!"

"You're not a pervert?"

"No!"

"Survey says?"

This time, the keys connected with Dennis' ribcage, earning a loud yelp.

"That wasn't the right answer. Care to try again?" growled Jack.

"I'm not!"

"Survey says-"

"Wait!"

Jack paused, his hand clutching the keys now back and ready to cause more pain. Dennis croaked something incoherant. Jack kneed him in the stomach.

"Don't play games with me. What was that?"

"I said... I'm a pervert..." he muttered. Jack released his death grip on Dennis' windpipe, and the latter collapsed to his hands and knees, coughing and panting.

Jack's foot suddenly connected with Dennis' ribs. The band leader flopped onto his back, writhing in pain. He eyed Jack in horror.

"But... you said you'd stop!"

Jack shook his head. "I said I'd let go, I didn't say anything about stopping."

"I don't- don't get it! If you were this pissed off, why didn't you do this before?"

Jack kicked him harder and punched him on the back with the keys again.

"Because she was protecting you!" he shouted. "She thought you were a great guy... until you tried to take her. You're a pervert."

Jack kicked Dennis again, and then dragged him up by his collar with both hands. He ran Dennis into a wall and then threw him to the floor again.

"I sang, I played guitar with you, I played the piano and the harmonica for you. All I asked for in return was that you didn't hurt my family. What did you do anyway?"

"It wasn't that- that big a deal... man... just... please just get it, man..."

"I get that you tried to lay with my sister. It's a _damn big deal!_"

Jack kicked him in the ribs with all his might, so much so that he actually hurt his foot. He was blinded by his rage so much not to notice it immediately, though. Dennis... the cracked ribs made him shout out. Jack then decided that his face wasn't suffering enough, so he grabbed him by the hair, finally putting away his keys. (Again, he wanted to hurt his band-leader, not mutilate him).

"I'm going to re-arrange your face, next."

He threw another punch, breaking his band leader's nose immediately. He kept punching not just the face, but the torso as well, earning yelps each time as Dennis struggled to get away. At one point, Dennis threw a punch at Jack, but the latter was so blinded by his rage that all the offensive did was serve to make his punches more powerful.

By the time Jack was panting from having his way with his band-leader's face and chest, he prepared to throw another punch. During the entire beat-up session, Jack never heard the approaching police sirens. He went to throw another punch as hard as he could, but someone caught him from behind and tore him away from his bleeding former band-leader.

Suddenly, Jack was being pinned on the ground by two police officers while Dennis slowly turned onto his back, also panting. Jack was struggling like an animal, shouting this and that. Once the cuffs had his hands behind his back, the police started dragging him away. Jack managed to turn himself to face Dennis again. He glared at him while being taken away.

"If you ever so much as drive past my house again, I swear I will shove my boot so far up your ass, you'll smell the polish on your breath!"

Dennis, who was sitting up for Jack's rant, let out a deep breath and fell backwards onto the ground. An officer stayed behind while the ambulance was en route.

"Watch your head."

As Jack was put into the back of the patrol car, he glared out the window at the house. His hard look finally softened, and he let out a sigh.

At least he showed Dennis just how "untouchable" he really was.

**Edn.**

* * *

**1,244 words.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Felt nice. You might think Jack over-reacted. Me, I say if somebody tries to do that... go apeshit.**

**I'm probably forgetting something. I just don't know what right now...**

**Next "chapter" is the final sub-plot conclusion. It's a more detailed description of the _END_ of Canis' battle with Ganondorf- and his curse.**


	28. Stray!

**Stray!**

* * *

**"If surviving assassination attempts were an Olympic event, I would win the gold medal."**

**-Fidel Castro**

* * *

Morale was something the Assassins were trained to ignore. No matter how bad the situation was, any Assassin worth half his salt would continue fighting until he could fight no more. There was no surrender, no accepting defeat.

Either you succeeded, or you died. That was just the way it was.

Had Canis been sent to assassinate Ganondorf eleven years ago, his odds of victory would have been near 100%. Had he been sent 8 years ago, those odds would still be around 85%. Even if he was sent just 5 years ago, he could have succeeded. Ganondorf's power was steadily growing through the years. Once he started "pledging allegience" to the King of Hyrule, however... his power was inconceivable. None of the three knew what would have been needed to kill the evil gerudo easily- at least, not at the time.

Now, Canis continued slicing at Ganondorf with his sword. His friends had fallen, he was injured... it was not looking good. His teeth clenched as Ganondorf's blade sliced through his armor into his abdomen. For a moment he mentally cursed himself for not heeding his Master's advice. He should've learned the ways of the Spartans. They would not show pain.

The Spartans also wore red cloth during battles so they would not appear to bleed. Canis' robes had once been white.

"Give up!" shouted Ganondorf. "You cannot win!"

Canis did not reply. Assassins spoke to their targets only before or after a battle- never during.

Although Ganondorf killed his two friends, it isn't to say that he escaped completely unharmed. A long gash ran across his chest, and a few smaller slices were visible on his back, arms, and abdomen. He was sweating, but only from exerting himself. He was not concerned.

Canis went to stab at the evil Gerudo again but Ganondorf pivoted, quickly hitting the arm that held the sword as it passed with the hilt of _his_ blade. By reflex, Canis dropped the blade. Ganondorf grinned an evil grin, thinking the battle was over.

He whirled to the lone Assassin and tried to stab him, but Canis leapt back. As Ganondorf went to pull back his arm, Canis leapt forward again, and tried to drive a hidden blade on his left wrist through his enemy's throat. Ganondorf immediately dropped his blade and brought his hands up, catching the Assassin's attack.

Now, both had their teeth clenched. Canis was pushing downward with all his might, trying to kill his target and avenge his fallen brothers. Ganondorf was pushing _upward_ with all his might, trying to keep his neck intact and live to fight another day.

Ganondorf was slowly sinking back as Canis gradually gained the upper hand. Eventually, the Assassin's persistence came through. Ganondorf's arms buckled and the blade sliced him- though not where he'd intended. Instead of cutting through the jugular, Canis only managed a long slice down the left side of Ganondorf's face. Ganondorf let out a pained grunt, and grew angrier.

"Enough!" shouted Ganondorf. With quick reflexes, he grabbed Canis by the throat and lifted him into the air. Immediately the Assassin's blade went to the arm holding him, but Ganondorf caught it- and snapped the demon shank in his grip. Canis eyed the broken blade not in fear... but annoyance. He couldn't breathe, and his eyes met Ganondorf's.

"I should kill you right now just like your brothers who dared go against me," growled the evil Gerudo. "I should kill you slowly, for such treason against Hyrule's soon-to-be King should be punished with torment."

Canis gagged, his hands desperately prying at the one holding him by the throat. Ganondorf grinned evilly and shook his head. _That's not going to work..._

The Assassin resorted to kicking at his enemy. Ganondorf's eyes flashed pure power, and the Assassin could no longer struggle. He let out a groan as Ganondorf held him higher.

"This crime will not go unpunished, but your life is to be spared. Now, wander these lands, forever cursed!"

Ganondorf's eyes flashed purple and he threw Canis to the ground a few feet from the Assassin's comrades. The lone remaining Assassin was groaning. Shadows were rising from his body as if he were on fire. His groans became louder, and he tried to get to his feet, but he found that he could not. The best he could do in his pained state was get on his hands and knees. The pain racking his body was becoming unbearable. It felt like his bones were under stress and his skin was on fire. It hurt to even breathe.

Ganondorf watched, feeling amusement creep into his mind.

Suddenly, the pain became too much for Canis to deal with and he held his head back and let out a bloodcurdling scream. The base of his spine seemed to stretch outward, and his entire body was burning. His ears felt like they were being pulled, as was his face. His mouth began to bleed as his teeth became larger, and sharper. He unconsciously squeezed his fingers together into his palms to try and alleviate the pain, but to no avail. Hair started sprouting all over his body, becoming thicker and thicker until it became a grey, green, brown, and white fur coat. His nose and mouth reformed into a snout as his cries of pain became more and more beastial; more animalistic. His bones snapped and moved around under his skin, his hands and feet turned into paws, and claws sprung from them.

Ganondorf laughed and laughed at his enemy's pain. He kicked the transforming Assassin down as he tried to stand again.

The extension at the base of Canis' spine became a tail, his organs moved around inside him. Finally, as the last bits of his transformation were being completed, one final surge of pain racked through his body.

This time, Canis let out the howl of a wolf.

When it was over, the animal was on his side, breathing deeply. His body still burned, but it was fading. The shadows that were rising from his body vanished. It was done. Canis went to stand up again, not even caring for what he now was. He prepared to lunge at the evil Gerudo, but Ganondorf's hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Canis let out a yelp.

"I spare you only to show others what will happen if they try to do what you just did. Now, get out of my sight while I am still in good graces."

He dropped the wolf to the ground, and Canis growled at him. Ganondorf chuckled evilly and kicked him.

"Go!"

With no way to win the battle now, Canis turned and ran off, allowing his new animal instincts to guide him in movement. Though he was fleeing for now, it wasn't over between he and Ganondorf...

...Who was he kidding? The assassination was a total failure, _he_ was a total failure. He lost his friends for nothing, he lost his humanity for _nothing..._ now he was a stray.

Outside of Castle Town, the wolf held back his head and howled.

**Edn.**

* * *

**1,190 words.**

**This is the last Sub-Plot conclusion, but there are two more things left that I need to post. **

**Next chapter will be the grand finale- A Song For You. If I can manage to write it exactly how my mind cooked it up... Ooh, that'd be great.**

**After next chapter- The Stuff You May Have Missed- Trivia and references from all the chapters before it.**


	29. A Song for You

**A Song For You**

* * *

**"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."**

**-Alleged last words of Hassan-i Sabbah**

* * *

_"Jack Stein_

_1180-1205_

_The "Fallen Angel" has risen."_

_"Canis_

_c. 1165-1205_

_Blessed are those who search for redemption."_

Their graves, being made of wood... they would be taken back by nature. The boy had made it his mission to replace them every so often. So far, he'd only had to do it once- when high winds and rains broke them.

That was a few days after he'd returned from his search for Navi in another land.

It was supposed to be a search mission and a vacation from Hyrule, but some Skull Kid had the audacity to steal his horse, his ocarina, and his humanity- all of which he quickly regained.

No, it wasn't the Skull Kid. It was that mask he was wearing- Majora's Mask. It was a mask of pure evil, and yet even with its great power and Link's youth, taking those three things from this one boy would be the biggest mistake it would ever make. Link stared four cursed giants down; four giants with great powers, and he bested each one. (Technically five, as the fourth was really two giant worms). With the help of mild mannered-

"Hey, come on, you idiot!"

...With the help of his patient friend-

"Come on, we don't even have three days left! Move it!"

Okay, maybe not mild mannered, and maybe not patient.

"Wingshreds, are you really this slow?"

More like ill-mannered. But she was generally a good friend.

"Oh, come on! My nose runs faster!"

Alright, she was a dick. After having fallen under a deku curse, Link formed a temporary alliance with a fairy that was originally against him- Tatl. She... wasn't Navi. Eventually, they grew to tolerate each other. Eventually.

Link had to save her land -Termina- from the falling moon, and destroy Majora's Mask in the process. After he regained what he lost and rescued the land, he returned to Hyrule. He now had masks with transformative properties- he could become a Deku Scrub, Goron, or Zora at will. He had his sword re-forged and made more powerful, and he even got a stronger shield.

Even with these things, he still didn't have Navi. When he returned to Hyrule quietly late one night, the first thing he did was go to the graves of his comrades. He had no idea how long he was away, for if he took too long in Termina, he'd have to use his Ocarina to go back 3 days in time.

Now, he knelt before the headstones of his comrades from his first adventure. For a long while, he didn't say a thing. He simply knelt, staring at the two crosses with the engravings. On this day, they were still in good shape. The storm that would break them was still another few days off.

"Guys, I just got back from a land called 'Termina'," he said. "I just saved their land, too. How cool is that?"

The graves (obviously) were silent, but Link could feel the eyes of his comrades on him- he felt like he was being watched from the clouds.

"This skull kid with an evil mask- Majora's Mask... he cursed me, and I beat him. I'll tell you all about it some other time. I just wanted to do something. When I was in that other land, I learned new songs, and I want to play one I came up with. It's called 'A Song for You'."

The song was what Jack would call "moody, but at the same time peaceful". It felt like something that would go great with rain, but that's not to say it was depressing. It was a mystical tune, and although it had no magic influence (for Link created it), it felt that way, for the Ocarina of Time (which Link received for keeps by Princess Zelda before his journey to Termina) still sparkled.

He played it over and over again by the graves. Tears clawed at his eyes trying to escape down his cheeks. Ever since the end of his journey, playing the Ocarina brought no memories of Saria in the Meadow. Instead, it made Link think about how he played for his friend before he died. The tears fell a few times in Termina, and Tatl was quick to respond- insultingly when she first met him ("Oh, what are you, a pansy?") and nicely after being with him a while ("Hey, kid? What's wrong?").

Link became so focused on the notes flowing from his Ocarina that he didn't feel the eyes on his back. Somebody was watching him- and approaching.

Finally, Link stopped playing. The tears burning at his eyes gradually stopped. He kept staring at the headstones for a few minutes. It was during those minutes that he began to notice his being watched. He whirled around and drew his now sharpened sword.

Link was the wielder of the Triforce of Courage. It took a _lot_ to surprise him. It took much more to make him drop his sword. The familiar, tiny form of his old fairy Navi made it happen, though. His sword got stuck in the grass, and he stared at his very-guilty-looking-former-companion.

"Hi, Link."

For a few seconds, he didn't say a thing. He felt a mixture of emotions: happiness, sadness, relief, anger... he didn't know what to say. He took a deep breath, and let the first thing to enter his head leave his mouth:

"Why did you come back?" he asked. She didn't let a smile appear on her lips, but Link could tell by the way she carried herself that she was feeling better. The death of her love interest was painful, but she pulled through.

"Did you find yourself?" he asked. She sighed, and slowly nodded.

"Yes and no," she said. "I know now what I am here for... but Link, I found something out about you, as well."

"What?" asked Link. He took a few steps towards her. "Did you find out that I left this land, got cursed, mugged, beaten, belittled- had to save _another_ land from doom? Did you find out that I left this land and did all that just to try and find _you?_ Is that what you found out?"

Navi's face showed only guilt. She shook her head. "No, Link. I'm sorry you had to go through all that, but-"

"Yeah, well, so am I," he said. He turned his back on her and started towards the graves again.

"Link, you can hate me all you want. I deserve it. Still, you're going to want to hear this."

He took a breath. "What is it?"

Navi fluttered closer. "Link, I left this land to find myself. I went across the seas on a boat with a friendly crew. I saw a land far from here that is at war. When I got there, though... I found myself and something of yourself. Link, your father defended that land almost every month of the year. Your mother waited for him."

With these words, Link picked up his sword, sheathed it, and sat in front of the graves. Navi continued.

"From what I learned, your Father never met you. You were born while he was away- and when word got back that you were taken into Kokiri Forest, he thought you were dead. Link, all he knew about you was what your mother told him."

"Is he still alive?" asked Link, now genuinely intrigued. Navi slowly shook her head.

"He recently died."

Link's head bowed slightly, and for a few moments he was silent. Finally, his eyes met Navi's again and he nodded.

"Thank you for telling me."

Navi shook her head. "I'm not done. Would you let me continue?"

He nodded. "Of course. Go on."

"Link, your mother described you to him in a letter- a friend of his told me about it; read a piece of the last letter that she sent him to me: 'He has blue eyes that are deeper than the sea that separates us, blonde hair lighter than the Triforce's holy light... Yes, dear. His eyes are as blue as yours, and his hair as blonde as mine. I cannot wait to introduce you both.'"

"Why did my Dad's friend have the letter, then?" asked Link. Navi sighed.

"By the time it reached the land your father was in, the news that she took you into Kokiri Forest met his ears already. His friend intercepted the letter to make sure it wouldn't hurt him."

"How noble. Why are you telling me all of this?"

Navi got closer. "Because, I found out who your father was."

Link's eyes opened a little wider. "Who?"

She sighed. "Link, a friend of yours also had blue eyes."

Link didn't understand. Many of his friends had blue eyes.

"Which one?" he asked.

"A close friend," she said.

...Well, that only narrowed it down to Talon, Ingo, Darunia... wait, _dead._ That makes it...

"Jack's eyes were green," muttered Link, deep in thought. His eyes widened and he looked at Navi. She was staring at the graves behind him.

"_Canis_

_c. 1165-1205_

_Blessed are those who search for redemption."_

"Link, everything I learned pointed to the same thing. I personally checked all these leads I followed five times. Canis was your father."

Link's head shot to look at the wolf's headstone. Navi continued.

"When his Master announced the assassination attempt on Ganondorf, Canis begged to go. Scouts told the Assassins of even his most well-hidden crimes, and one told Canis that Ganondorf was responsible for his family's "death". The attack was supposed to happen five years ago, but the Assassins were struggling to stave off assaults from the Templars and Mongols. Once both stopped their constant attacks, Canis and his friends were sent to kill Ganondorf. By then, he was too powerful... but Canis put everything he had into the attack anyway."

Finally, Link turned back to Navi.

"Canis...?"

Navi nodded. "That's right."

She stared up at something behind Link, and he felt the need to turn and look, too.

White robes, blue eyes, brown hair, and a missing ring finger.

Canis stood behind the boy- now on two legs instead of four. He eyed Link with emotions so mixed that he didn't know whether to cry, smile, or do nothing. Instead, he knelt to Link's height.

"...C...Canis?" squeaked Link. The Assassin smiled.

"Is it true?" the boy asked. Canis' eyes were glassy.

"I wish I could have seen it," whispered Canis. Tears fell from his eyes but vanished when they hit the ground. "I was too blind- blind by fury and by my curse. I am sorry, child."

Tears threatened to leak from Link's eyes, now. Navi respectfully sat quietly, and she looked up at the clouds. She could feel the goddesses watching, and made a mental note to thank them for giving Canis time to speak with his son.

Link wrapped his arms around Canis' form, and the human-turned-wolf-turned-human-again returned the sign of affection. Tears fell.

"Your mother would... she would write about how excited she was to have you before you were born. Even as I battled across the seas, her love made me smile."

"Why didn't you come home?" asked Link through Canis' shoulder. Canis sighed.

"_Sum insipiens._ I was a fool. When you were born, the Order needed me. I should've come back to care for you. I placed the Assassins before my family when I should have done the opposite. There are no words to tell you how sorry I am."

Canis finally broke down and started crying with his son. He stroked the boy's head while they cried.

They stayed like that for a long while.

M.M

When they finally calmed down, they sat together before the graves looking out at the woods. Navi now sat on Link's shoulder.

"Yack and I have heard your words; heard that you saved another land from doom. We are proud of you."

"How is Jack?" asked Link, looking up at his father.

"He was not able to come with me to see you again, so he asked me to tell you that... he misses you. Pardon the language; I am only saying what he told me: He says he thinks 'you look like a horse's ass when you wear the Great Fairy Mask'."

Link smiled and Navi giggled. "Sounds like something he'd say. Can you tell him that I miss him, too?"

Canis smiled. "_Sane fili mi._ I promise."

"Will you both come visit me someday?" asked Link. Canis frowned.

"The Goddesses grant me only now to sit with you. I am sorry."

Link didn't cry like Canis expected. He simply sighed. "I kind of expected that."

Canis looked down at Link. "I'm not saying we won't see each other again. I'm just saying... not yet."

Link got closer. "Did Jack get mad when he couldn't come see us?"

Canis slowly nodded. "He had more than a few colorful words to say to Farore."

"Of course he'd mouth off to a Goddess," said Navi. She pretended to be irritated and rolled her eyes. Canis smiled.

"He said he knew you'd say something like that."

"Well, tell "Yackson" not to get kicked out of the clouds."

"He said he knew you'd say that, too, and to tell you to "Be quiet, Soft Serve." He said you'd know what that meant."

Navi giggled. "I do."

The trio continued talking for the next few hours. As the time wore on, Link gradually re-attached with Navi. He forgave her for running off. They spoke about this and that.

Some topics made them laugh, others made them cry. It was almost like they had all the time in the world to catch up with each other. They didn't, though. As the day slowly gave way to evening, the Goddesses decided it was time.

Canis blinked, and looked up at the clouds. He frowned.

"It is time to go."

Link's eyes shot up to look at him. "Please, not yet." Canis' eyes met his and he smiled a comforting smile.

"I am proud of you, proud of who you are becoming. Do not change for anyone, and do not make the mistakes I made. When you start a family, it comes first. Nothing else matters."

"Please, don't go yet," said Link. Canis smiled a mournful smile.

"I have to. _Amo te._ I love you, my son, and I'll always be by your side."

With these words, Canis' form slowly began to vanish. Link felt tears slowly welling up in his eyes again. As Canis disappeared completely, he took a breath and bowed his head.

"I love you too, Dad."

With these words, Link turned and slowly started heading back to his home for the night. Navi was to stay with him forevermore. A Stalfos was watching them from a distance. It started lumbering towards a would-be victim, but something stopped it. Recognition flashed in its eyes, and it immediately stopped following. With great difficulty, the person it was before regained enough control to raise a hand.

Link's mother waved at her son one more time.

And now, as Link walks back through the woods with his fairy, the Soul of the Forest plays loud and clear. There is one thing different about it, though. Something else was playing behind those notes, and only Link knew what it was:

It was A Song for You.

**Edn.**

* * *

**End of an era. The only thing left for Sacred Hearts & Fallen Angels is "The Stuff You May Have Missed". I'll also try to include that scene between Jack and the Guard.**

**I thought this would be a nice way to end the story. Rather than let it be a sad ending where Link gets nothing, I figure we let him not only get Navi back, but his Daddy, too- kind of.**

**Go to my profile and vote for which characters you could tolerate in this story the most. You can choose up to two. I'm only asking because I'm curious.**

**Now, "The Stuff You May Have Missed" requires me to skim through the entire story for trivia. That being said, I may miss some. I'll also try to give you the translations of whatever Latin phrases Canis uses in the story. I may not be able to get some, though.**


	30. The Stuff You May Have Missed

**Prologue:**

- The title of this story, "Sacred Hearts and Fallen Angels" is a reference to the Gram Parsons Anthology of the same name.

- Jack's mention of one person dying in his country each minute is based off a very unreliable source I found.

- 5/23's entry is because I actually _did_ spend one of the previous days doing yard work.

- "Man, I knew we didn't have a garbage disposal" is lightly based on a Demitri Martin joke.

- Bloods and Crips are real gangs, but the bust is just something I cooked up in my head.

- Joshua Tree, California is a real place.

- Jack's birthday was 6/6 because that means that one day, his birthday would be on 6/06/06. It was an inside joke.

- When Jack is shot, his description of what he felt is actually an accurate description of what it feels like to be shot. A Marine I once knew was shot twice at war. "Being shot really doesn't hurt as bad as you'd think," he says.

- Shutting someone's eyes after death is a sign of respect.

- "Though the passing is painful, the sleep is peaceful" is a line used by Ezio Auditore in _Assassin's Creed II._

- Jack was always a fairy in the original premise of this story. In the original, he was a troublemaker that pissed off a great fairy, and that's as far as I got. It was called "All is fair in love and war".

**Chapter 1**

- The chapter name is what it is because I said that at a party once. They were serving chicken wings, and somebody wanted me to tell some other people, so I went "There are wings and things being served downstairs." I did it for the lulz.

- I decided that since most fics involving Navi have her pegged as the annoying broken record that she is in the real game, I would try to make her likeable. To me, all I succeeded in doing was turning an annoying broken record into a manic annoying broken record.

- Jack died on his birthday because I wanted a nice, even number for his birth and death. That's the OCD thing I've got kicking up again, and it was also in case I needed to know exactly how old he was. I suck at math, so that was to help make it easier, too. I was worried that people might think I was being sensitive for a minute. That would make me sick.

- There was a reason that fairy tears twinkled. I can't remember why I did it, though.

- My Mom used to always say "Good morning, sunshine!" when I was a baby. Now, when I wake up, she goes "Oh, God, here he comes." I kid.

- "Zag-zigging (yeah, I flipped that)" is a Dane Cook reference.

- "If you don't bother them, they don't bother you... usually" is something Mr. Sir says in Holes.

- Jack's band, "The Fallen Angels" is the last band Gram Parsons played with before he died. My mom says I'm obsessed with him. I'm obsessed with a lot of musicians.

- When Jack mentions that one of his friends OD'd on one of his first trips, it's a reference to someone I once knew who OD'd and had to be rehabilitated. I'm serious when I say "Don't do drugs".

**Chapter 2**

- "You know what's the problem with rain? It's wet..." is something I saw Tatl say in Tikitikirevenge's Majora's Mask fic, _Insomnia._ It made me lol.

- The Bull Run story is a real story. My Dad's friend was touring at the battle of Bull Run, and she leaned to a friend and actually muttered "Bull Run? This is Bull _Shit_."

- "Farther along we'll know more about it" is a lyric in the song _"Farther Along"._

**Chapter 3**

- "And You Will Know the Truth" is the name of a mission in _Red Dead Redemption._

- Jack calls currency "moneys" as a reference to Robert Benfer's (Knoxskorner)'s "klaymations". His "Klay" men sometimes say things like "I'll bet you 40 moneys you can't do this." And then someone usually dies.

- "Again, I didn't see how I fit into all of this, but by the time Link had gotten to the halfway point of his entire quest, I knew what my true purpose was..." was originally foreshadowing to Jack's planned death in the Fire Temple. I later decided against having him die there, and so I let the foreshadowing reference Tricky nailing him with the Warning Sign. He knew he was a punching bag. What do you want from me? I'm just a man!

**Chapter 4**

- "And The Truth Will Set You Free" is the name of a mission in _Red Dead Redemption_.

- "Another word and I'll put my blade to your throat" is a threat made by Altaïr Ibn La Ahäd in _Assassin's Creed._

- "Stare straight ahead, answer with a nod or shake of the head when appropriate, and do not add any information that they may not yet know about..." is a reference to a Jeff Foxworthy joke.

**Chapter 5**

- Jack's survival tips are on the money. Do not ration your water if you're lost, even in the desert. People really have been found dead from dehydration with water still in their canteens. Drink as much as you need. Boil water you find to kill any parasites, too.

- When you see Jack saying complicated things about people's egos and other such stuff, it was me trying to make him charismatic. I obviously failed to make him anything other than obnoxious, at least in my eyes.

- "What? How long have you been sitting on this information?" is a quote from _House, m.d_.

- The guy Jack describes wearing the "weird white robes" and carrying weapons is either Canis, Sanford, or Deimos.

- Jack describing nearly being dragged out to sea as a baby is a reference to something that actually happened to me. I almost got dragged to sea. My Dad wasn't watching me, and a family friend saved my ass. My Mom had more than a few colorful things to say to my Dad after that.

- A few years later, it happened again. When I was 9 or 10, an undertow started trying to drag me out to sea again, but another wave threw me back on the land.

- "You remember that cartoon where the cat was laying down and was asleep, and then the dog sneaks up behind it and starts barking, and the cat shoots up to the ceiling? That would've been Talon if he were indoors..." is a reference to a Bill Engvall joke.

**Chapter 6**

- "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" is the name of a mission in _Red Dead Redemption_.

- Hercules is a real constellation.

- "Failure is always an option" is a quote from (I believe) Adam Savage on the _Mythbusters._

- Jack's "Get out of my fucking way!" rampage is a reference to a Ron White joke.

- "Oh bury me not on the lone prairie" is an actual song.

- Jack talking about how he isn't bothered by foul smells is something that's going on with me. Most of the things Jack claims to have smelled... I've smelled. They're not pretty.

- "It reeked of miracles in there" is a reference to something John Marston says in _Red Dead Redemption._

- Jack pointing out the humor in jokes is something I do when I feel like degrading myself.

- "Sorry! I'm just a guy!" is a reference to a Bill Engvall joke.

**Chapter 7**

- Jack was exaggerating when he says his Dad didn't "beat him". I don't want people to think he was abused.

- Jack's describing the moon getting "smaller as it got higher and larger as it got lower" actually can happen. When the moon is close to the horizon, the eye compares it to things like trees, rocks, etc, and it appears bigger. When it gets higher, there's nothing to compare it to, so it looks smaller. It's an illusion.

- According to _Burn Notice_, turning your back on someone is a good way to seal a deal- or be shot.

- That story of the two guys who lost their boat in a storm and were stranded without water for almost 4 days is true.

- My desire to write this story depleted once I finished this chapter. I _hated_ even the thought of writing about Jabu-Jabu.

**Chapter 8**

- "Jobs That Bite" is the name of a _"Shark Week" _program hosted by Mike Rowe.

- Polaris is the "North Star".

- The Great Fairy the original Jack pissed off called him "Jackson", too. According to the original Jack, it was his real name.

- I made the Great Fairy teleport Link, Navi, and Jack because I couldn't be bothered to write about the trip down.

- The "waa-mbulance" thing is something my Economics teacher used to say if you bitched.

- "Soft Serve" is a reference to a joke in _Monk._

- I have no idea why I had the Zoras refer to fairies as "fairyflies". Fairyflies are very small bugs. Are fairies a race? And is that technically a racial slur? Zora's are racists, who knew?

- "Japan would be riveted..." In the words of _South Park,_ "F**K YOU, WHALES! F**K YOU!"

- The Shut up! Filter is a reference to a Bill Engvall joke

- Jack describing water rushing under his skin when he was electrocuted is a description of what it feels like to be shocked- according to someone who had a near death experience with electricity.

- I don't know if you noticed, but sometimes I have Navi saying things like "Hey!" and "Listen!". It's just a light reference to what she says in the game. I couldn't let that gem get away, could I?

- Homeostasis is the balance of all bodily functions. When someone doesn't have homeostasis, it usually means illness, injury, or death.

**Chapter 9**

- "We Shall Be Together In Paradise" is the name of a mission in _Red Dead Redemption._

- Jack's "Shania Twain" thing is a reference to a Bill Engvall joke, but I still think she's hot.

- Venus is also known as the "Morning Star" or the "Evening Star".

- There is a saying: "Red sky at night, sailor's delight; Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning". It means that red sky in the evening means a nice day, while red sky in the morning means a storm. It isn't always true, but it's a cute little saying.

- Jack's shpiel about thunderstorms is true.

- "Revolution! Revolution!" is a line by Subject 16 in _Assassin's Creed II._

**Chapter 10**

- Behind the room labelled "Retreat" in the Temple of Time is a suicide chamber.

- I have no idea why I named the ghost "Eden".

**Chapter 11**

- "The Sport of Kings, and Liars" is the name of a mission in _Red Dead Redemption_.

- Why does Jack wear a nudie suit with a wolf on it? Because wolves kick ass. That's why.

- I actually do say "Thumbs up for opposable thumbs".

- "How much wood would a woodchuck chuck..." is a reference to a Brian Regan joke.

- I really do think I suck at cooking.

- If you happen to find a song called _Everywhere I Go,_ Navi playing a song by that name isn't a reference. I just threw that name together. _Missing Pieces_ is a real song, though.

- Why is Malon wearing a blue bandana? Jack was wearing it when he died and I'm a jackass to my characters.

- Navi being hit by a stick is a reference to what happened to her in another fanfiction author's _Dark Mind_ series. It's Vincentvon... something.

- I searched "Howdy Doody" before I posted this chapter. Don't do that. I'm still sane because I was exposed to the South Park movie when I was 5, so I've developed a tolerance for weird stuff. The untrained mind... just avoid any videos with that weird puppet in it.

**Chapter 12**

- "Turn! Turn! Turn!" is the name of a song.

- "Tricky the Clown" is a character in the Madness Combat series on the website that starts with an "N" and ends with "ewgrounds". Don't watch it if you have a problem with violence.

- When Navi said "Jack, watch it" I was originally intending an argument between the two. If I went with that route, Canis would never have existed. In fact, Canis wasn't Latin is this chapter. I came up with that idea in "By Sweat & Toil". Even so, he says one Latin phrase.

- The name "Canis" literally means "Dog" in Latin. "Canis Lupus" is the class name for Wolf.

- _"Nihil versus, omnia licita"_ literally means "Nothing true; all things permitted". It's a contradictory phrase rumored to be Hassan-i Sabbah's last words.

- "Ass-ume" is a reference to _House, m.d._

- Why did I make it so Jack could tell Canis was male by his voice? It seemed better than the alternative which is what, uh... "checking"? Great, this story just got a little weirder.

- "Sanford" and "Deimos" are also characters in the Madness Combat series.

- I had Canis as the reason for Twilight Princess' wolf form because I didn't like how they explained Link's transformation in the game. A light spirit said "That was a sign". It just didn't do it for me.

- I decided that Sheik would give Link some items because I was too lazy to write about him acquiring the Hookshot like he does in the game.

- The notes Tricky leaves scattered in the temple ("Just do what comes natural- T", "Very good! Now, catch me if you can, sucka!", etc) are notes he actually leaves the Madness Combat protagonist, Hank, in the series. Several of the italicized phrases when dealing with Tricky (_i.e Reality compromised. The clown has been engaged.) _are also phrases seen in the series.

- I don't know why, but I just feel like Navi's even more of a pansy in this chapter than usual. Is that really what you'd say to the person who killed you? "Now, shoo!"

- I really did learn how to shoot in school.

- The wise man Jack refers to as saying "When you find yourself in a hole, the first thing to do is stop diggin'" is John Marston.

- I don't know why I had Jack get messed up by the evils in the boss' lair. I think I got bored while writing and just wanted to entertain myself.

**Chapter 13**

- "By Sweat and Toil" is the name of a mission in _Red Dead Redemption_.

- _"Assassin Novicius"_ means "Novice Assassin".

- Link is not only good with a sword, he's also a c**k-block for Jack. Told you I'm an ass to my characters.

- "Southern Meadow" is not a real town, at least in California. I made it up. Yucca Valley is, though.

- "D-Day" is known as the day the Allied Powers landed on European soil during WWII. It happened on June 6, 1944. My Grandfather almost died on D-Day. Someone asked if Americans will ever notice that there are other countries besides itself. I said "Good question. It's not like American blood has ever been spilt on European boarders alongside it's allies in the name of freedom, right?" I love my country.

- Ask Bear Grylls. You can drink your own pee.

- "Link-Goro" is a shameless reference to that Goron in _Majora's Mask._

- "Oh, Volvagia! I thought it was 'Volvo-Gogo'!" Let's all call Volvagia "Volvo-Gogo" from now on, okay? Okay? No?

**Chapter 14**

- "_iuvenis infinitum" _means something like "unending youth".

- "MIA" means "Missing In Action".

- The thing Jack says about salt water and how it has a lower freezing temperature than regular water is true. So too is what happens if you fall into freezing water and don't get out after, like, 3 or 4 minutes.

- I can't remember why I used a friendly Keese. It may be because I was bored while writing, or maybe it's because I was writing this part at around midnight.

- "I really want to smile" is a reference to Sam Axe in _Burn Notice._

- King Zora talking about "fresh cut spring flowers" is a reference to something I heard in _Ed Edd 'n Eddy_ when I was, like, 10.

- Okay, Jack's messed up dream is only partially based on truth. I really did dream one night that I drove past a toll booth, and I drove backwards to it again at 35 miles per hour. I think I hit it in the dream.

- I was watching _A Christmas Story_ while writing some of this chapter, so some language is influenced by it and sleep deprivation, which is a common companion for me.

- "Lone Star" is a beer from Texas.

- The London Broil story actually happened.

- The three family curses are the three curses my Dad's side of the family has- except the cooking one. I made that up. I don't know, the third escaped me- no sense of direction! That's it! Luckily, I only have one of the curses: The Curse of Indecisiveness.

- I haven't played Ocarina of Time long enough to forget where the Iron Boots really come from.

- "Sea Cows" are nicknames given to Manatees. Sorry, those things just reminded me of Manatees in the game.

- It really is considered a sign of weakness to take a knee in front of an enemy, at least in Karate.

- Brutus is a shameless reference to Marcus Junius Brutus.

- That thing about Saturn being less dense than water is true.

**Chapter 15**

- I don't know, for some reason I really wanted to use a South Park quote. I felt better after I did.

- "A Tempest Looms" is a mission in _Red Dead Redemption._

- "_Aves"_ means "The birds".

- "_Assassin Quies" _means "Quiet Assassin".

- "_Tribulatione" _means something like "Troubled".

- "_Corruptior columns"_ means "Corrupt to the core".

- "_Silentium" _means "Silence", you idiots.

- _"Carrisimus dominus" _means "My God".

**Chapter 16**

- "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead" is a mission name in _Red Dead..._ whatever.

- Is it "Stu" or "Stew"? I might have screwed that up. I can't stand it, whatever it is.

- I hate the Navi/Jack scene. I hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it. I mean, _**HATE**_ it. Whenever I read it I die a little inside.

- Haha, thumbs up for a Sonic reference! No? Fine. Screw him.

- _"Cito_" means "Quickly".

- "On the thirty-first floor your gold plated door won't keep out the Lord's burning rain" is a lyric in a song called _Sin City._

- The Water Street Butcher is a reference to a FICTIONAL serial killer in the movie, _The Poughkeepsie Tapes._ You can only find it online, and there's often a debate as to whether it's real or not. It isn't. Don't watch it if you're no good with horror movies. As f**ked up as I am, after I saw that movie I couldn't sleep.

**Chapter 17**

- I think "From Dusk 'till Dawn" is a movie.

- The "And now I lay me down to sleep" thing is a prayer.

- I used "The Void" as a reference to a place mentioned in a friend of mine's story, _Farore's Love._ And no, there's no relation to her Jack and mine. _That_ was an unfortunate coincidence.

- The "Eye contact" thing is something I heard in _Burn Notice._ Watch it; that show is awesome.

- The Ferryman is the nickname for "Charon", the Greek God of the Underworld. As warriors fell, they were typically burned with two coins on their eyes to pay the Ferryman with. Otherwise, they couldn't cross over.

- The "Handyman" is a reference to a flash game I played in a past life.

- The Auditor is an antagonist in the Madness Combat series.

- The River Styx is the river Charon would take lost souls across. Across it was the afterlife. Achilles was said to have been dipped in the river Styx, making him invincible save for his ankles, which he was held by. When someone says "This is your Achilles' heel", it is a reference to how Achilles supposedly died- an arrow to his ankle. So, "Achilles' heel" is basically your greatest weakness.

- I'm not so sure, but I think Link crossing those fumes in the game on that boat is Ocarina of Time's own little reference to the River Styx. Man, this is some deep stuff, huh?

- I don't know why Link's heart isn't beating. I guess for dramatic effect, or from sleep deprivation, which, as we've established, is the cause of most of my writing.

- The "magic arrow" is a reference to what some people call a "magic bullet"- any bullet that can injure 2 or more people and then vanish.

- Look, I made a joke about Link being a transdresser! HAHAHA! Thumbs up for psychotic minds and lack of sleep!

**Chapter 18**

- "Shores of White Sand" is a song.

- I didn't realize Jack was being more of a know-it-all than usual until after this chapter was finished. Sorry.

- Canis explaining that people who go to the Void come back "changed" is a reference to a picture I saw once of Link becoming a ReDead.

- "_Cunni stultum_" means "Stupid cunt". I f**king love you, Canis.

- Okay, again... "_Quies"_ means "Quiet".

- "_Medicus"_ means "Doctor".

- _"Mentalis"_ means "Mental". Canis is trying to say "mental illness".

- "_Assassin Magistro"_ means "Master Assassin", or "Grandmaster Assassin".

- Okay, you know what _"Bulla_" means.

- Jack saying "'One cookie' my ass..." is a reference to something I heard Homer Simpson say once.

- Sorry. Ingo creeps me out.

- I think _"Fortis"_ (the Gerudo) means "Brave". She's a wimp, so it's a little irony.

- Supernovas are massive stars that die. Our Sun is an average-sized star, so when it dies, it'll be in more of a "sigh"- it will eject it's outer layers and leave only it's small, white hot core- the white dwarf. By then, however, all life on Earth would have been long gone. The Sun is gradually increasing in luminosity, and in a few thousand years, it will become too hot for water to remain a liquid on Earth, thus ending all life.

- The urine drinking thing is possible. Pee is sterile when fresh. Just ask Bear Grylls.

- Anubis was the Egyptian God (or Goddess; I don't remember which) of the afterlife. He/She would weigh your heart on a scale, and if it was light (meaning you were caring and kind), you'd go to the Afterlife, but if it was heavy from sin, you'd be punished forever.

- The digging into the dirt to find water thing is possible, but not always practical.

**Chapter 19**

- "Jobs That Bite Harder" is another _Shark Week_ episode hosted by Mike Rowe.

- I think I saw "Wingshreds" several times in a few fics. I wanted to feel special, too.

- That thing about "Quicksand" is true.

- The sarcophagus thing Jack was going off on was meant to be a gag, but appearantly he got it right. Damn.

- The Egyptians really did remove the brain because they thought it was useless. They really did think the heart did all the thinking.

**Chapter 20**

- "Sin City" is a song.

- Always lift with your legs, because if you lift with your back you'll probably screw it up.

- "Solar" is the name of the sun, nicknamed "Sol", as in "Solar System". The Moon's true name is "Luna" as in "Lunar" and the Earth's true name is "Terra" as in "terrestrial".

- "You're going to leave this in a box" is a threat John Marston uses in gunfights.

- _"__Speculum reflectitur scutum percutit atque leves" _means something like "Reflect light with the mirror shield".

- Everything Jack mentions- "Bloated squirrel", "rotten egg", "spoiled milk"... I've dealt with all of those.

- Farore delivered Louis to Link again so he'd have a means to heal Impa later.

- Again, Darklings are monsters in _William and Sly_. I hate repeating myself, but that's what this trivia is for.

- A relaxed muscle and bone survives a greater injury than a tense one.

- The tornado story is true.

**Chapter 21**

- "The Guilded Palace of Sin" is an album by the Flying Burrito Brothers.

- _"Libertate tota fere Hyrule"_ means something like "You have liberated Hyrule".

- _"Charta" _means "Paper".

- The Apple of Eden is a reference to a "Piece of Eden" of the same name in _Assassin's Creed._

- The notice about Tricky is something also seen in the Madness Combat series.

- I'll give you a simple equation here: Jugular (or Carotid) artery + Puncture wound= Death.

**Chapter 22**

- "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" is a mission name... right.

- "_Requiescat en Pache"_ means "Rest in peace".

**Chapter 23**

- "The Return of the Grievous Angel" is a song.

- c. 1165 as seen on Canis' headstone means "circa 1165". A circa date means that it may not be accurate- the actual date for whatever is being recorded could be higher or lower. In this case, Canis never mentioned his birth year- rather, he only said something about the year 1185. Link and Navi used that and estimated his birth- Hence, c. 1165. Jack, however... they knew how old he was.

- Did Zelda really believe Link when he told her he didn't know where the Apple was, or was she pitying him for his loss? You be the judge.

- "_Mi Sagrado Corazón está con usted" _means "My Sacred Heart is with you". Navi isn't spanish. I just felt like doing that.

**Navi's Sacred Heart**

- The attempt to move Navi to a reservation is a reference to the "Dawes Act".

**Welcome to Kokiri Forest**

- When I was writing this chapter, I forgot to save and my power failed. I got pissed, and rewrote it sloppily. Sorry.

**Jack Hearts Dennis**

- The "Survey Says" thing is a reference to something I saw in _Archer._

**Stray!**

- "Stray!" is the name of a song.

**A Song for You**

- "A Song for You" is an actual song.

- Honestly, I was uncertain of what "A Song for You" would be about until I wrote "Welcome to Kokiri Forest". I was playing with ideas like Link playing the song and sobbing, Jack's sister dying and joining him, and even a scene with Jack and Canis in the clouds. I decided that Canis would be his father, because that would give him clarity in his life and a little bit of ease and happiness.

- Mongols attacked the true Assassin Order. Most likely, the Order sent its Assassins to kill Mongke Khan, failed, and the Mongols captured their main base- Alamut. The Assassins recaptured and briefly held Alamut for a brief period, but they ultimately were crushed again. The true Assassin Order was created by Hassan-i Sabbah.

- "_Sum insipiens" _means "I was a fool".

- _"Sane fili mi" _means "Of course, my child."

- _"Amo te"_ means "I love you".

* * *

**And Now... it's time for that deleted scene in "Exhuming":**

"Kids aren't allowed to go to the graveyard without a parent or guardian."  
Navi and I exchanged glances, and Navi was the one that spoke up. "Hello?"

The guard scoffed. "You must be joking. Two little fairies? You could get caught in a spider web or something!"  
That was enough. My skin turned red again, and I saw Navi's starting to turn red, too.

Well, very politely I floated close to the guard and said: "Get out of my fucking way!"

The guard shot back. "Hey! Nobody talks to me like that!"  
"Fuck you!" I shouted.

"Nobody talks to me like that! I'm going to call the other guards, what's your name!" shouted the guard.

"It's Fuck You! It's F-U-C-K capital Y-O-U! Fuck You, that's my name!"

And then Navi dragged me through the air away from the guard.

**I decided... too many "F" Bombs. And it's too close to a Ron White joke.**

* * *

**Al La Fin to the Max.**

**That's it. Sacred Hearts & Fallen Angels is now HISTORY. Thanks for reading, I appreciate that. You kept me going.**

**Anyone who likes the game _Fallout, _be on the lookout for a new story or two about it. I'm deciding on a retelling, but I don't know if I should to it from one point of view or another... Want to help out? Send me a message about it and I'll give you the details of my litte predicament.**

**From this point, there will be no further updates to this story.**


End file.
